


Heaven Help Us

by ReluctantWay



Series: Unholyverse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Religious, Blood, Catholic Character, Christianity, Friendship, Grief, M/M, Mind Control, Pining, Possession, Psychological Trauma, Religious Themes & References, Resurrection, Torture, True Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 63,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Кажется, — завершил Кардинал, — тело Отца Уэя исчезло.<br/>Повисла тишина.<br/>— Что за херня? — в конце концов сказал Боб.<br/>— Да, — ответил Кардинал, — ещё какая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heaven Help Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231227) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



      Ещё никогда прежде Фрэнк не летал на самолёте, и он уже ненавидел их. Его ноги сводило судорогами из-за того, что они были сложены настолько долго. Воздух был спёртым, а подушка, на которой он должен был спать, была меньше самой маленькой человеческой головы на Земле, он был полностью уверен в этом.  
  
      Что ещё хуже, так это тот факт, что, казалось, ни у кого не было вообще никаких проблем, пока они спали: ни Рэй с его ужасно длинными ногами, ни Боб со своей огромной головой. Даже Майки устроился в кресле рядом с Фрэнком с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом. Единственным человеком, который не спал, кроме Фрэнка, был надоедливый парень несколькими рядами позади, который продолжал кашлять каждые семь секунд. Ну, и пилот. По крайней мере, Фрэнк на это надеялся.  
  
      Фрэнк вздохнул и в сотый раз поправил бесполезную маленькую подушку. В самолёте было так тихо: все спали. Фрэнк находился абсолютно наедине со своими мыслями, и это было совершенно точно последнее место, где он хотел бы быть. Каждый раз, когда он ослаблял свою внутреннюю настороженность и пытался расслабиться, вздохнуть или сказать себе быть терпеливым или ещё что, он моментально переносился в тот самый момент, когда Джерард лежал на руках у Майки, или вспоминал лицо Брайана, когда люди в костюмах забирали тело, или то, как он разговаривал с Джерардом днём ранее...  
  
      Фрэнк резко сглотнул и покачал головой, смахивая воспоминания. Он потёр лицо руками, но это не помогло, потому что каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он видел лицо Джерарда. Он откинул голову на кресло и уставился вместо этого в потолок, смирившись с бессонницей.  
  
      — Я спал с Торо.  
  
      Фрэнк всполошился, повернулся к Майки, который открыл один глаз и смотрел им в сторону Фрэнка, выглядывая из-под кепки.  
  
      — Что? — выпалил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Торо, — повторил Майки, открывая второй глаз и уже поворачивая голову в сторону Фрэнка. — Я спал с ним.  
  
      Фрэнк уставился на него.  
  
      — Когда?  
  
      Майки слегка нахмурился.  
  
      — Вроде, вчера. Может, позавчера. Не помню.  
  
      Фрэнк мог провести параллель. На самом деле, он просто чувствовал, что это было как раз в тот день, когда погиб Джерард.  
  
      — До этого мы целовались, — продолжил Майки. — Когда вы с Джерардом поругались.  
  
      Фрэнк вздрогнул. Он вообще не мог об этом думать. Он просто не мог думать об этом, в противном случае — он выбросился бы из самолёта. Вместо того, чтобы размышлять об этом, Фрэнк устремил взгляд вперёд, где Рэй спал в месте у прохода. На самом деле, он не знал, что сказать: ни один из его обычных ответов на истории о сексуальных похождениях Майки, казалось, не подходил. Он засомневался, а затем спросил:  
  
      — Это было только потому, что тебе было грустно?  
  
      — Не знаю, — Майки пожал одним плечом. — Честно, я не могу сказать.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — Фрэнк снова облокотился на спинку кресла. Он заставил себя задуматься о том, каково было Рэю: как он рано приходил на работу, чтобы сделать Майки причёску, насколько он был взволнован, когда Майки встретил Пита, когда Майки смешил его. — Дерьмо, — повторил он, начиная осознавать. — Торо влюблён в тебя. Конечно же, влюблён. Как я, блять, мог этого не заметить?  
  
      Майки пожал вторым плечом.  
  
      — Так же, как остальные не замечали вас с Джи, я думаю.  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, что на это сказать. Он устремил взгляд в свои колени и провёл большим пальцем по чёткам Джерарда, обёрнутым вокруг его запястий.  
  
      — Вообще, мы должны доверять друг другу наши жизни, — сказал Майки. Фрэнк поднял глаза, но Майки пялился поверх него с напряжённой челюстью. — И тогда мы не будем нести херни.  
  
      — Но ты знал, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я не думал... Майки, ты знал.  
  
      Майки покачал головой.  
  
      — Суть не в этом.  
  
      Фрэнк знал, что он был прав, но он не знал, как объяснить это. Всё, что он хранил в себе: тайные разговоры, все ночи, в которые он заставлял себя не спать, чтобы у них был шанс поговорить, пока больше никто не слышал, он не скрывал этого, лишь потому что знал, что Майки взбесился бы. Это было только потому что это являлось единственной вещью, которую и Джерард, и Фрэнк могли сохранить для себя, единственным моментом, когда Фрэнк мог слушать и внимать тому, чего никто больше не слышал.  
  
      — Я думал, Джерард сказал тебе, — честно признался он.  
  
      — Ну, да, что ж, — Майки скользнул пальцами под очки и потёр глаза, — не сказал.  
  
      Втайне Фрэнк был благодарен. Он выглянул в иллюминатор, чтобы Майки не заметил этого у него на лице, а затем обвил чётки вокруг запястья.  
  
      — Не думаю, что дело в этом. В смысле, лишь потому что я расстроен, — в конце концов сказал Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк посмотрел на него. Он прижался ногами к ногам Майки. Когда он сделал то же самое, Фрэнк сказал:  
  
      — Тогда ты должен сказать ему об этом.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — Майки заёрзал на месте, разминая плечи круговыми движениями. — Я даже не могу... Даже не чувствую себя человеком, — признался он, бросив на Фрэнка настороженный косой взгляд. — Понимаешь, о чём я?  
  
      — Определённо, — ответил Фрэнк, желая не знать этого чувства.  
  
      — Да, — Майки прикрыл глаза на минуту, затем сполз в своём кресле и положил голову Фрэнку на плечо. Фрэнк повернулся к нему, прислонившись щекой к виску Майки.  
  
      В самолёте до сих пор было тихо. Фрэнку казалось, что его шёпот был действительно очень громким, когда он задал Майки тот вопрос, ответ на который он боялся получить, но всё же не мог сдержать его в себе.  
  
      — Майки? Думаешь, он жив?  
  
      Тот долго молчал перед тем, как ответить:  
  
      — Не знаю.  
  
      Это был не тот ответ, который хотел услышать Фрэнк, но это был лучший ответ, который он только мог получить. Он закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.  
  
*  
  
      Аэропорт был громким и сумасшедшим и был полон людей, которые всё кричали что-то на итальянском. Фрэнк просто-напросто схватился сзади за куртку Брайана и с силой держался за него, пока не обнаружил, что тащился вместе со всеми к парню в солнцезащитных очках, который держал в руках табличку, говорящую «М. Уэй».  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Майки, когда они подобрались достаточно близко. — Кажется, это я.  
  
      Парень — он был не в костюме, как остальные, чему Фрэнк был довольно-таки удивлён: почему-то в голове Фрэнка все служащие Ватикана выглядели так, будто все только что выпрыгнули из Матрицы, — оглядел Майки сверху вниз, затем кивнул и быстро пошёл в противоположном направлении.  
  
      — Давайте, — поторопил Брайан, подталкивая Фрэнка под локоть. — Он наш проводник.  
  
      На улице возле аэропорта был ещё один парень в солнцезащитных очках и стояли две чёрные сияющие машины — одни из тех, на которых Фрэнк ездил на похороны. Он не был так уж восторжен, что ему придётся забраться внутрь, особенно когда он осознал, что в один автомобиль они все вместе не влезут.  
  
      — Я думал, мы сошлись на том, что будем оставаться вместе независимо от чего угодно, — прошипел Боб. Фрэнк утвердительно кивнул.  
  
      — Боб, хочешь посидеть у меня на коленочках? Располагайся, — сказал Брайан. — Ты едешь с Рэем и Майки, ладно? А Фрэнк со мной.  
  
      Боб выглядел неуверенным, но, тем не менее, кивнул. Позади себя Фрэнк смог разглядеть руку Рэя на пояснице Майки; тот вёл его к машине.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя так, будто я во сне, — признался Брайан Фрэнку, когда они отъезжали от аэропорта.  
  
      — Чувак, ничего мне не говори, — ответил Фрэнк. — Ты должен быть тем, кто знает, что он делает.  
  
      Брайан усмехнулся.  
  
      — Точно, — тихо произнёс он. Он водрузил сумку себе на колени и начал рыться в ней, скорее всего, проверяя все их паспорта в девятнадцатый раз с тех самых пор, как они сошли с самолёта. — Не знаешь, в Ватикане нет ещё одного пограничного контроля? Ведь технически это отдельная страна, да?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — В смысле, думаю, да, но я ничего не знаю насчёт паспортов и прочей фигни.  
  
      — Думаю, мы узнаем, когда доберёмся до места, — Брайан ещё немного покопался в сумке и нахмурился. — Дерьмо, я забыл купить адаптер. Теперь мы не сможем зарядить телефоны.  
  
      — Тогда купим потом, — сказал ему Фрэнк. — Брайан, мы в Риме. Это не такое уж захолустье.  
  
      Брайан ненадолго засомневался, а затем слегка расслабился. Он теребил ремешок сумки у себя в руках.  
  
      — Я лишь хочу сделать что-нибудь, — сказал он. — Но у меня ощущение, будто я не могу ничего для тебя сделать.  
  
      — Не волнуйся за меня, — Фрэнк махнул рукой на Брайана. — Лучше беспокойся за Майки.  
  
      — Я беспокоюсь за вас всех, — сказал Брайан. Он снова облокотился на спинку сиденья и выглянул в окно.  
  
      Поездка до Ватикана была однообразной, хотя Фрэнк и абсолютно не мог остановиться вертеться каждые две секунды, чтобы убедиться, что вторая машина всё ещё ехала за ними. Он поймал Брайана на том, что тот тоже довольно часто занимался этим. Когда они наконец приехали, их встретил щупленький мужчина маленького роста в изящной рясе, который представился помощником Кардинала Пирса. Он вёл их по лабиринту коридоров, а затем открыл дверь, что вела в то, что можно было легко назвать хорошеньким номером неплохого отеля. В Ватикане уж точно не было свободных средств, подумал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Надеюсь, вам будет комфортно в этих комнатах, — произнёс помощник. — Должно быть, вы устали после дороги. Кардинал желал бы встретиться с вами завтра же после утренней мессы.  
  
      — Завтра? — Брайан покачал головой. — Парень протащил нас через полмира без каких-либо объяснений и думает, что мы будем ждать до завтра? Мы хотим видеть его сейчас.  
  
      Помощник обратил свой спокойный, безэмоциональный взгляд на Брайана.  
  
      — Вы устали после пути, — уверенно произнёс он. — Вскоре принесут еду. Вы встретитесь с Кардиналом завтра.  
  
      Он единожды кивнул и закрыл дверь на пути обратно.  
  
      — Что ж, — сказал Боб, обращаясь к двери. — Кажется, вот так.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что они заставят ждать нас всю ночь, — произнёс Рэй после того, как они поели. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтащив колени к груди. — В смысле, серьёзно, непредвиденные обстоятельства? Что это вообще значит?  
  
      — Что, если на самом деле он не умер, а ужасно болен или ещё что? — неожиданно произнёс Майки. — Что, если по дороге сюда они осознали, что он всё ещё жив?  
  
      — Тогда я не понимаю, почему они не отвели нас сразу же к нему, — мягко произнёс Брайан. — Если бы дело было в этом.  
  
      — Что, если... — начал Боб, а затем оборвал себя. Он сгорбился и покачал головой. — Неважно.  
  
      Майки взглянул на него.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Боб засомневался, но затем сказал:  
  
      — Ты не хочешь этого слышать.  
  
      — Чувак, это, скорее всего, ещё большая причина озвучить это, — произнёс Фрэнк, лишь на всякий случай готовясь придвинуться поближе к Майки.  
  
      Боб не выглядел особо счастливым по этому поводу, но глубоко вдохнул, а затем сказал:  
  
      — Что, если в действительности дело и не в Джерарде? Что, если они заманили нас сюда, потому что... потому что они знают, что мы знаем больше, чем должны. Например, насчёт... — Боб развёл руками, что, очевидно. Должно было означать указывать на всю внутреннюю работу Католической Церкви. — Что, если это ловушка?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Фрэнк. — Джерард бы предупредил нас.  
  
      — Ладно, — произнёс Боб. — Ага, точно, он бы предупредил.  
  
      Они вновь погрузились в тишину. Было больше нечего говорить, помимо «Почему...» и «Что, если...», и ни у одного из них не было ответов. Стул, на котором сидел Фрэнк, был действительно неудобным, так что он беспрерывно ёрзал и вертелся, пока Брайан наконец не сказал:  
  
      — Фрэнки, ты вообще спал в самолёте?  
  
      — Нет, — Фрэнк вздохнул. — Я не могу спать сидя.  
  
      — Это чёртова ложь, — вмешался Рэй, робко улыбнувшись. — Ты и стоя на голове спать можешь.  
  
      Фрэнк попытался скривить уголок губ в ответ.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе не прилечь? — предложил Брайан. — Ты бы мог даже отключиться ненадолго.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — запротестовал Фрэнк.  
  
      Брайан скривил своё непреклонное лицо.  
  
      — Нет, не в порядке. Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас отключишься. Последнее, что нам нужно, так это чтобы тебе было плохо.  
  
      Суть была в том, что Фрэнк совершенно точно устал и что он боялся быть один на один в компании со своей виной в пустой комнате. Но он позволил Брайану проводить себя в соседнюю комнату и забрался на одну из кроватей.  
  
      — Мы разбудим тебя, если что-нибудь случится, — пообещал ему Брайан, а затем закрыл дверь.  
  
      В комнате было тепло, но Фрэнк всё равно натянул простыни до ушей, закутываясь в них. Еда, которая вообще не имела вкуса, когда он её ел, внезапно показалась тяжёлой и гнетущей и мешала каждому движению. Тишина и темнота, казалось, давили на него и обвиняли в чём-то, и Фрэнк вытащил одну руку из-под простыней, чтобы размотать чётки, что были обмотаны вокруг его запястья. Вместо этого он зажал их между пальцами, удерживая первую бусину между большим и указательным пальцами. На каждой бусинке была вырезана крошечная роза, что сплеталась в узоры, словно лоза. Фрэнк держал чётки близко к лицу, чтобы разобрать этот рисунок в темноте, и прослеживал линию глазами.  
  
      На самом деле, Фрэнк никогда не использовал их, чтобы молиться по чёткам, но ему нравилось пересчитывать бусины, проверяя каждую, чтобы убедиться, что ни одна не была ослаблена, треснута или как-либо повреждена. В темноте ему тоже приходилось концентрироваться и бороться со своими закрывающимися глазами, чтобы в голове не было ни места для чего-либо ещё. Он начал считать их по одной, затем пятёрками, после десятками, а затем вновь по одной, и в какой-то момент, должно быть, он неосознанно задремал, потому что в следующий момент он сидел, вытянувшись на кровати в струну и приложив руки к груди, и чувствовал, как его сердце выбивалось из грудной клетки.  
  
      — Плохой сон, — сказал он сам себе, сделав глубокий вдох, а затем ещё один. — Просто плохой сон.  
  
      Он не мог вспомнить его, но чувствовал это неприятное тревожное чувство, что залегало вдоль позвоночника и на задней стенке горла. Он был рад, что не мог вспомнить этот сон. В последнее время сны для Фрэнка были той вещью, которую он пытался избегать.  
  
      Фрэнк пробежался руками по постели в поисках чёток. Когда он не смог их найти, он отбросил простыни и выскользнул из кровати, подкравшись к тумбочке, чтобы включить свет. Чётки лежали на полу, и Фрэнк склонился на коврике, чтобы аккуратно поднять их, убедившись, что не сломал их во сне.  
  
      Если честно, то свет от лампы был довольно тусклым, но достаточным, чтобы Фрэнк смог оглядеть комнату. У стены стоял низкий комод с зеркалом, а следом за ним, в углу, располагался столик, над которым висела картина Святой Девы Марии. Это была любимая икона Фрэнка — та, где она выглядела опечаленной, но при том умиротворённой. На коленях он подполз ближе, чтобы разглядеть детали. Они были выполнены в золоте: крест у неё на шее, ореол, озаряющий её ясный лик. Он понял, что задумался о том, знает ли она, через что они прошли, заботилась ли она о них. Знала ли, как сожалел Фрэнк. Простит ли она его. Знала ли она, где был Джерард, был ли он в безопасности, был ли он с ней. Отдала ли она его, если бы Фрэнк пообещал стать лучше.  
  
      Он стоял так, на коленях, ещё долго, лишь оглядывая её. Затем послышался щелчок, и на стену упал кусок света. Фрэнк обернулся посмотреть и увидел Брайана, неловко стоящего в дверях.  
  
      — Я слышал твой голос, — неуверенно произнёс он; его глаза бегали от рук Фрэнка к иконе Святой Марии на стене и обратно. — Прости, я не хотел тебя перебивать.  
  
      — Я не... — начал Фрэнк, чувствуя себя необъяснимо виноватым, будто Брайан только что застал его за тем, что он делать не должен был. Он опустил глаза, уперев взгляд в собственные руки, в которых были сжаты чётки, а затем перевёл его на Деву Марию, потом вновь на руки, затем на колени и устремил взгляд в пол. — Оу, — произнёс он, — кажется, всё же молился.  
  
      Он встретился со взглядом Брайана и слегка приподнял подбородок. Да какая разница, Фрэнк не сделал ничего плохого. Что Брайан сделает? Отругает его за это?  
  
      Брайан ещё минуту простоял в сомнениях, а затем зашёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Он подошёл и встал рядом с Фрэнком.  
  
      — Не против небольшой компании?  
  
      Фрэнк пожал плечами.  
  
      — Располагайся.  
  
      Брайан склонился и встал на колени, быстро перекрестившись. Он сложил руки на коленях и закрыл глаза, склонив голову.  
  
      С минуту Фрэнк наблюдал за ним. Это было странно. Все разы, что они были в Церкви за последний год, ему всегда казалось, что никто, кроме Джерарда, на самом деле не молился.  
  
      Брайан приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
      — Это не зрелищный вид спорта.  
  
      — Извини, — тут же отозвался Фрэнк, вновь поворачиваясь к изображению Девы Марии и её неизменному лику. Может, в этом и состояла мольба, подумал Фрэнк. Ты мог говорить всё, что угодно, и на тебя никто и никогда не посмотрит, словно на сумасшедшего, или ужасного человека, или же как на их консенсус.  
  
*  
  
      На утро им не пришлось долго ждать. Кто-то принёс ещё еды, а затем появился помощник Кардинала.  
  
      — Кардинал хочет видеть вас прямо сейчас, — сказал он, когда Брайан открыл дверь. — Следуйте за мной.  
  
      — Что это ещё за приказной тон? — прошептал Боб Фрэнку, пока они следовали за помощником по нескончаемым просторным коридорам, каждый из которых было невозможно отличить от предыдущего. — Кажется, мы отказались ото всех наших прав ещё у дверей сюда.  
  
      — Боб, — прошептал Рэй, — помнишь, мы говорили на тему «Как не быть утешительным»?  
  
      Они повернули за очередной угол, а затем помощник подошёл и остановился около высокой двойной двери из тёмного дерева с позолоченными ручками. Он дважды постучал, и спустя минуту изнутри послышался приглушённый ответ. Помощник открыл дверь, сказал что-то по-итальянски, что Фрэнк не особо понял, а затем сделал шаг назад, вытянув руку.  
  
      — После вас, — сказал он.  
  
      На секунду они все остановились, а затем Брайан ворвался в комнату, и за ним последовали все остальные. Они поняли, что стоят посреди комнаты, подобной которой Фрэнк никогда ничего не видел: высокие потолки, портьеры тёмно-красного цвета, которые буквально подметали пол, широченный отполированный стол, за которым устроились стулья с плетёными ножками и роскошной обивкой — всё это,  _конечно же, просто кричало об обете нестяжания_  [1].  
  
      — Мистер Уэй, — послышался голос, и они повернулись и увидели мужчину в красной рясе, который стоял около книжных полок, что обрамляли другую сторону комнаты. — Меня зовут Кардинал Пирс.  
  
      Кардинал был мужчиной высоким и относительно пожилого возраста, как Фрэнк и ожидал. Но чего Фрэнк не ожидал, так это того, что он окажется американцем. У него было вытянутое доброе на вид лицо и седые волосы, и он не  _выглядел_  так, будто собирался бросить их в тюрьму Ватикана или ещё что. Он двинулся вперёд и протянул руку Майки. Когда Майки пожал её, Кардинал положил другую руку на его плечо.  
  
      — Благодарю Вас за приезд, — произнёс он. — Знаю, для вас это чрезвычайно тяжёлое время.  
  
      Он отпустил руку Майки и повернулся к Брайану.  
  
      — Мистер Шехтер, — сказал он, пожав руку Брайана, а затем и всем остальным в порядке очереди. — Мистер Торо. Мистер Брайар. А Вы, — наконец сказал он, повернувшись к Фрэнку, — должно быть, мистер Айеро.  
  
      Фрэнк пожал руку Кардиналу, когда он протянул её ему.  
  
      — Должен быть? — произнёс он с опаской.  
  
      Кардинал едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Отец Уэй очень много думал о Вас. Обо всех вас, — произнёс он, отпуская руку Фрэнка и поворачиваясь, чтобы включить и остальных парней в своё обращение. — При других обстоятельствах мне было бы очень приятно встретиться с вами.  
  
      Фрэнку было бы очень приятно узнать, какого хуя он знал, как все они выглядят, но он лишь кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону Майки.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — сказал Кардинал, огибая свой стол, — присаживайтесь. На этом всё, Антонио,  _grazie_  [2].  
  
      Помощник кивнул и закрыл двери.  
  
      — Представляю, — сказал Кардинал, как только они все уселись, — вы все интересуетесь, зачем я попросил вас приехать.  
  
      — Вы уже можете говорить, — сухо произнёс Брайан.  
  
      — Мой брат жив? — неожиданно выпалил Майки, наклоняясь вперёд. — Поэтому мы здесь?  
  
      Лицо Кардинала слегка помрачнело, и он покачал головой.  
  
      — Боюсь, у меня нет настолько хороших новостей для вас, — горестно произнёс он. — И мне жаль, что я не смог сказать больше по телефону.  
  
      — Теперь Вы не на телефоне, — сказал Фрэнк, теряя терпение. — Начинайте говорить.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — опасливо сказал Рэй, но Кардинал махнул рукой.  
  
      — Ваш друг прав, — сказал он, — так что позвольте рассказать вам, что случилось. Когда мои помощники приехали на место событий в Чикаго…  
  
      — Вы имеете в виду Ховарда и этих парней? — перебил его Майки.  
  
      Кардинал кивнул.  
  
      — Тело Отца Уэя было перемещено и немедленно транспортировано в аэропорт, где его загрузили в частный самолёт, который взлетел в считанные минуты. По прибытии в Рим тело Отца Уэя привезли прямо сюда, где его включили в график моментального исследования.  
  
      Фрэнк буквально мечтал о том, чтобы Кардинал перестал обращаться к Джерарду, как к телу, как к вещи. Он ненавидел думать об этом: холодном и одиноком Джерарде, запертом в гробу, которого везде возят, словно кусок мяса. От этого казалось, будто… будто он действительно мёртв.  
  
      — Ни при каких условиях, — говорил Кардинал, — тело не посещал никто, кроме Ховарда и его коллег.  
  
      — Если Вы притащили нас сюда, чтобы похвастать своей офигенной перевозкой трупов, — начал Боб, но заткнулся, когда Брайан бросил на него пронзительный взгляд.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь сказать вам, — продолжил Кардинал, — что Отца Уэя ни разу не оставляли одного. Ни на секунду от Чикаго до Ватикана. Но несмотря на всё это, когда капсулу вскрыли, чтобы можно было начать исследования, обнаружили, что она пуста.  
  
      Фрэнк моргнул и посмотрел на Майки, который уставился на Кардинала глазами по пять копеек.  
  
      — Кажется, — завершил Кардинал, — тело Отца Уэя исчезло.  
  
      Повисла тишина.  
  
      — Что за херня? — в конце концов сказал Боб.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Кардинал, — ещё какая.  
  
      Фрэнк ошарашенно облокотился на спинку стула. Он обернулся и увидел, что остальные тоже были в шоке, и они так и беспомощно пялились друг на друга где-то около минуты. Среди всех «что, если…», которыми они бросались друг в друга последние двадцать четыре часа, конкретно такое положение вещей ни разу не всплывало в разговорах.  
  
      Кардинал нажал кнопку своего телефона, и секундой позже двери распахнулись, и в комнату вошла молодая женщина, держа в руках поднос, от которого пахло действительно восхитительным кофе.  
  
      —  _Grazie,_  Сеска. — Произнёс Кардинал, и молодая женщина кивнула и выскользнула из комнаты. Кардинал поднялся со своего места и надавил на пресс французского кофейника. — Знаю, ваше горе всё ещё свежо, — тихо сказал он, не смотря ни на одного из них. — И я не желал расстраивать вас ещё сильнее. Но я надеялся, что вы могли бы помочь нам решить эту загадку.  
  
      — Что мы можем сделать? — тут же выпалил Майки.  
  
      Кардинал начал разливать кофе по чашкам на подносе. Рэй подался вперёд, чтобы помочь ему раздать их.  
  
      — Вы можете рассказать мне всё, что вы знаете о последних днях Отца Уэя. Деле в Чикаго, замешанных в нём людей. Всё, что он мог говорить вам, любые события в его личной жизни, вообще что угодно. Мы смогли собрать из кусочков большинство информации из блокнота, который Ховард вытащил из кармана Отца Уэя на месте преступления, но, очевидно, мы что-то упустили.  
  
      — Подождите минуточку, — сказал Рэй, хмурясь, — думаете,  _мы_  знаем, что случилось с телом Джерарда? Со всем моим уважением, сэр, мы не те, кто скупился бы информацией.  
  
      — Так могло бы быть, — сказал Кардинал, выставляя кувшин сливок и миску с кусочками сахара на стол, будто бы на самом странном на свете чаепитии.  
  
      — Но я полагаю, в таком случае у вас был бы ключ к разгадке, и вы сами бы этого не осознавали. Итак, вы поможете?  
  
      — Конечно, — ответил Брайан за всех, — мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах.  
  
      Кардинал облокотился на спинку стула.  
  
      — Спасибо вам, — сказал он, размешивая сахар в кофе. Он поднёс чашку к лицу и изящно отпил напиток. — В ваше свободное время.  
  
      Фрэнк начал немного паниковать. Он хотел помочь, на самом деле хотел, но неужели они собирались рассказать Кардиналу всё? События личной жизни Джерарда, приведшие к его смерти, были напрямую связаны с  _Фрэнком_ , и пока Фрэнк не был заодно со всей Командой Гомофобов, он также не собирался посмертно выдавать Джерарда его боссу.  
  
      Он пытался сигнализировать об этом Майки бровями. Майки же повернулся к Брайану, который едва заметно моргнул Фрэнку, как бы подразумевая  _«дай мне поговорить»_. Фрэнк откинулся на спинку стула и попытался успокоиться.  
  
      Брайан начал рассказ с конца их последнего дела — того, что было связано с рунами и взрывающимся сакральным огнём. Тогда, когда у них было задание добраться до Чикаго, так что он рассказал Кардиналу, как их фургон умер по пути туда и как они встретили Пита и он предложил их подвезти.  
  
      — Понимаю, — Кардинал кивнул. — И Отец Уэй каким-то образом сразу же знал, что мистер Вентц был каким-то боком замешан в деле?  
  
      — Нет, — вставил Рэй. — На самом деле знал Майки.  
  
      Кардинал перевёл взгляд на Майки и так и смотрел на него достаточно долгое время.  
  
      — Понятно.  
  
      Майки слегка заёрзал на своём стуле, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом.  
  
      Брайан продолжил рассказ, откидывая историю Денни и Марка, усталость Пита, то, как они нашли эту круглую штуку — сферу, как сказал Кардинал, — с символами. Каким-то образом он умудрялся оставлять в стороне целую кучу событий, даже ни разу не соврав, хотя, когда речь зашла о ночи накануне смерти Джерарда, он признался:  
  
      — Вы должны… Скорее всего, вы знаете, что Фрэнк со Святым Отцом крупно повздорили.  
  
      Кардинал вскинул бровь, взглянув на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Могу я узнать причину ваших разногласий?  
  
      Фрэнк взглянул на Майки, и тот пожал плечами.  
  
      — Давайте скажем так: у меня были кое-какие проблемы с политикой организации.  
  
      — Как бы то ни было, — быстро произнёс Брайан. Он продолжал рассказывать вплоть до того самого момента, когда Джерард поменялся местами с Фрэнком в последнюю минуту.  
  
      — Он ударил Вас? — Кардинал выглядел удивлённым впервые за всё утро. — Это совсем не похоже на Отца Уэя.  
  
      — Это Вы мне говорите, — произнёс Фрэнк. Его щека на самом деле всё ещё слегка болела, но там не было ни синяка, ничего. Если бы Фрэнк знал об ударе, скорее всего, тогда он не сбил бы его с ног. Он надавил пальцами под глазами, пытаясь вспомнить. Ему было всё равно, что было больно.  
  
      — А затем объявились Ховард с этими парнями, — продолжал Брайан. — И, казалось, будто большинство людей с шарами, эм, вернее, со сферами ушли, но после Ховард сделал что-то, чтобы фанаты ничего не помнили.  
  
      Майки нахмурился.  
  
      — Я ничего такого не помню.  
  
      — Ты был немного не в себе, — сообщил ему Рэй. Он накрыл его рукой.  
  
      «Не в себе» — мягко сказано. До следующего дня Майки вообще, казалось, не знал, дышал ли он. Фрэнк тоже не совсем ясно понимал, что случилось после того, как Джерард умер, но помнил, что парни в костюмах были там довольно долго и что, казалось, всё прошло не так уж гладко, как бывает обычно, когда они рядом. В основном он помнил хаос.  
  
      — Подожди-ка минутку, — сказал Боб, наклоняясь вперёд. — Некоторые из этих людей со сферами сбежали, но не все. Ваши парни привозят сюда людей, так? Людей, которые творят плохие вещи? Они должны знать что-нибудь о теле Джерарда, почему вы не допросили их?  
  
      — Допросили, — ответил Кардинал, кивая, — но на настоящий момент они подозрительно молчаливы на этот счёт, а так как мы не оправдываем жестокость и пытки, только это мы и могли сделать.  
  
      — Но вы должны иметь право заставить их говорить, — возразил Майки.  
  
      Кардинал развёл руками.  
  
      — Обычно нам не нужно. Определённая черта личностей, с которыми мы имеем дело, это великая гордыня и огромное высокомерие. Как правило, они дождаться не могут рассказать нам то, что они сделали и как они это сотворили. Очень редко бывает такое, что много подобных людей работают вместе, так что кажется, будто они дали обет молчания по этому вопросу.  
  
      — Дайте мне пять минут в помещении с одним из них, — безжалостно сказал Боб, — и не будет никаких чёртовых обетов.  
  
      — Серьёзно, — произнёс Фрэнк. Лишь мысль о столкновении лицом к лицу с одним из этих ублюдков заставляла руки Фрэнка сжиматься в кулаки.  
  
      — Это необязательно, — сказал Кардинал. — Лучший ваш способ, так это помочь информацией.  
  
      — Но это всё, что у нас есть, — тревожно выпалил Рэй. — Брайан только что рассказал вам всё, что мы знаем.  
  
      Кардинал безмолвно оглядел их всех по очереди. Фрэнк заёрзал на своём стуле, когда настала его очередь. Серьёзно, казалось, будто этот парень мог заглянуть ему прямо в душу.  
  
      — Хорошо. У меня запланирована ещё одна встреча сегодня днём, но я был бы очень рад, если бы вы отужинали со мной сегодня вечером. Антонио зайдёт к вам.  
  
      Это, очевидно, не было просьбой, так что не было смысла пытаться отказать.  
  
      — Я знаю, вас не нужно убеждать в том, как важно было поговорить именно со мной об этих событиях, — сказал Кардинал, когда они встали, чтобы уйти. — Это чрезвычайно деликатное дело.  
  
      — Мой брат мёртв, — сказал ему Майки. — Вам не нужно мне ничего говорить, кроме того, где его чёртово тело.  
  
      Кардинал кивнул. По щелчку появился Антонио, готовый сопроводить их обратно в их комнаты.  
  
      — О, и да, джентльмены, — крикнул Кардинал им вслед, — я бы порекомендовал вам оставаться в пределах Ватикана, пока тянется расследование. Вы же понимаете, для вашей собственной безопасности.  
  
      — Я абсолютно ничего не понимаю, — пробурчал Фрэнк себе под нос в сторону Майки, когда они последовали за Антонио по петляющему коридорному лабиринту. — Кроме того, что это дохуя пугает.  
  
      Но Майки не ответил, и, как только они вернулись в своё жилище, он направился прямо в другую комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
      — Я думаю, он всё ещё надеялся, что они скажут, что Джи всё ещё жив, — сказал Фрэнк, подходя к двери. Затем он остановился, медленно обернулся и посмотрел на Рэя. — Хэй, Торо, почему бы тебе не посмотреть, всё ли у него в порядке?  
  
      Рэй удивлённо моргнул.  
  
      — Ты уверен?  
  
      — Да, — Фрэнк заставил себя сделать шаг назад, даже несмотря на то, что потребность убежать далеко отсюда была действительно сильна. — Просто зайди за мной, если он попросит.  
  
      — Конечно, — Рэй нервно потирал руки о джинсы, бросая косые взгляды на Боба и Брайана, а затем зашёл внутрь, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      Боб посмотрел на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Это что ещё было?  
  
      Так как рассказывать было не в праве Фрэнка, он просто пожал плечами и подошёл к окну, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. Наблюдая за людьми там, он осознал, насколько тревожно он себя чувствовал. Когда стало ясно, что Рэй взял ситуацию Майки под контроль, Фрэнк сказал:  
  
      — Он только сказал, что нам нужно оставаться в Ватикане, так? Не в комнатах.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мы заключённые, Фрэнки, — рассеянно сказал Брайан. Он снова копался в своей сумке. — Прогуляйся, если хочешь.  
  
      Они могли не быть заключёнными, но Фрэнк всё ещё не совсем доверял Ватикану, и он не боялся признать, что не хотел ошиваться по округе один. Он махнул головой в сторону Боба.  
  
      — Не хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
      Боб кивнул.  
  
      — О да. Шехтер?  
  
      Брайан отмахнулся от них.  
  
      — Я ищу кое-что. Возьмите свои телефоны.  
  
      Когда они вышли на улицу, Боб обхватил Фрэнка за плечи.  
  
      — Как твои дела? — поинтересовался он. — На самом деле?  
  
      — Дерьмово, — честно ответил Фрэнк. Боб сжал его шею сзади. — Он всё ещё мертв.  
  
      — Ага, — Боб слегка потёр его плечи перед тем, как отпустить. — Точно, дерьмово.  
  
      Фрэнк не впервые подумал о том, что Боб был лучшим человеком на планете, которого только можно было иметь рядом с собой, когда действительно не хотел говорить о чём-либо. Он давал знать, что ему было не насрать, но и не лез в твои дела.  
  
      Здесь были супер-длинные очереди из туристов, которые мечтали попасть в Сикстинскую капеллу [3] и подобные места, но это было нормально, потому что Фрэнк в любом случае не шибко хотел разглядывать разнообразные проявления религиозного искусства. Он был удовлетворён — насколько это вообще было возможно — тем, что прогуливался с Бобом, и думал о том времени, что Джерард провёл в Ватикане, гулял ли он по этой аллее, сидел ли на этих ступенях.  
  
      Он понятия не имел, какого чёрта он должен думать о том, что тело Джерарда исчезло. Может, это была неправда, может, Кардинал просто парил им мозги, но на самом деле он не казался мудаком, да и какая ему от этого выгода? Единственное объяснение, пришедшее Фрэнку в голову, так это то, что парни в костюмах сделали что-то с телом Джерарда до того, как приехали в Рим, но он был не совсем готов разбрасываться обвинениями «своих».  
  
      Странно, но он никогда бы никому не признался, что он был рад, что у него было то, над чем можно было поразмыслить, кроме как о том, каким он был засранцем и что он никогда не говорил Джерарду, что ему было жаль. Фрэнк обычно не был силён в чувстве вины, но оно заживо сжирало его, будто сожаление было самым настоящим соматическим синдромом, вирусом, что захватил его нервную систему. Но за угрызениями совести стояли и другие чувства: например, то, как он был взбешён на Джерарда за то, что он сделал такую чертовскую глупость, болезненное понимание, которое он чувствовал по отношению к Майки, а ещё постоянная рваная боль из-за тоски по Джерарду. Фрэнка расстраивало это комбо на протяжении всех недель.  
  
      Каким-то образом они оказались в крытом проходе для пешеходов, вдали от толп людей. Боб отошёл, чтобы взглянуть на подпись на одной из колонн, а Фрэнк остался там, где остановился, облокотившись о столб и наблюдая за парнем в зелёном комбинезоне, который подстригал кусты-ограду в нескольких ярдах от него.  
  
      Для Ватиканского садовника он выглядел слегка как хиппи, от нечего делать подумал Фрэнк. Его длинные седые волосы были собраны в конский хвост, и Фрэнк был практически уверен, что видел кусок татуировки у него на предплечье, выбивающийся из-под рукава парня. Почему-то он выглядел знакомым: он напоминал Фрэнку парней, которые тусовались с его отцом, или же это был кто-то, кто приходил раньше в салон. А может, он выглядел прямо как один из этих парней, отживших своё, которых Фрэнк иногда видел на концертах и о которых думал, что именно таким бы он хотел стать в старости.  
  
      Фрэнк слегка наклонился вперёд, морщась от солнечного света. Парень действительно выглядел знакомо, и, когда он повернулся лицом к Фрэнку, чтобы взять другой инструмент, у него сердце ушло в пятки, и ему пришлось схватиться за столб, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
  
      Парнем в зелёном комбинезоне оказался Люк.  
  
      — Нет, — прошептал Фрэнк себе под нос, сощуриваясь и качая головой. Ему это снилось, или это была игра света: у него накопился недосып, этого не могло быть,  _не могло…_  но, когда он открыл глаза, Люк всё ещё был там. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, нетнетнетнет…  
  
      — Фрэнк? — неожиданно Боб уже был здесь и касался лица Фрэнка. — Что такое? Ты в порядке?  
  
      Фрэнк даже не мог говорить, не мог двигаться, всё, что он мог, так это пялиться на Люка и ощущать взрыв страха внутри себя, от чего в ушах у него звенело, а во рту нарастал кисловатый привкус. Боб посмотрел в ту сторону, куда смотрел Фрэнк, и тот мог сказать, когда до Боба дошло, потому что он тут же встал перед Фрэнком, уверенно разворачивая его руками за плечи.  
  
      — Он не видел тебя, — спокойно произнёс он. — Он не знает, что мы здесь. Мы просто тихо уйдём, и всё это время ты будешь оставаться за мной, ладно?  
  
      Фрэнк без слов кивнул, и Боб утянул его вперёд на несколько шагов. Вначале ноги Фрэнка не работали, и он спотыкался, но Боб уверенно держал его. Фрэнк переставлял одну ногу перед другой, и всё это работало до тех пор, пока внезапно он не перестал бояться, а был зол до чёртиков.  
  
      — Эй! — закричал он, вырываясь из хватки Боба и быстро направляясь обратно к Люку. Боб схватился за него; он был силён, но Фрэнк был быстрее. Увернувшись, он стал набирать скорость. — Эй! Эй, ты!  
  
      Люк поднял глаза, когда Фрэнк врезал ему, отправив его на пол.  
  
      — Вставай! — закричал Фрэнк, дотягиваясь до Люка и дёргая его, чтобы тот встал, в то время, как он просто лежал и пялился на него. — Что, блять, ты здесь делаешь, мудила? Ухаживаешь за их садом в то время, когда не заставляешь людей истекать кровью до смерти, так?   
  
      — Полегче, Фрэнк, — предупредил Боб, когда он настиг его. — Не подходи к нему слишком близко.  
  
      — Отвечай! — кричал Фрэнк, игнорируя Боба и хватая Люка, чтобы со всей силы потрясти его. — Ответь мне, уёбок, ты работаешь на них? Это что, какая-то игра? Отвечай, мать твою!  
  
      — Я не знаю тебя! — вскрикнул Люк писклявым испуганным голоском. — Пожалуйста, я не знаю тебя!  
  
      — Не знаешь меня? — Фрэнк был уже сыт по горло этой хуйнёй, и он вмазал Люку в челюсть так сильно, как только смог, радуясь, когда тот согнулся пополам, схватившись за лицо обеими руками. — А теперь ты знаешь меня, блядский мудила?  
  
      Люк с силой покачал головой, попятившись и держа перед собой вытянутую руку, чтобы предотвратить следующие удары.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, я не знаю. Мне жаль.  
  
      Фрэнк толкнул Люка на живые изгороди и одной рукой удерживал его, другой закатывая рукава.  
  
      — Может, это напомнит тебе, — прошипел он, ударяя Люка в лицо. Он дотянулся и смахнул волосы со лба. — Или как насчёт этого? Не помнишь? Ты не помнишь, как я лежал на твоём столе и истекал кровью, пока ты пытался задушить моего друга до смерти?  
  
      — Пожалуйста! — теперь Люк съёживался, держа вытянутые руки перед лицом. — Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, я клянусь, не знаю.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — сказал Боб, беря руку Фрэнка, когда он завёл её, чтобы сделать очередной удар. — Думаю, он говорит правду.  
  
      — Что? — Фрэнк стряхнул с себя руки Боба и уставился на него. — Боб, это тот парень! Ты не помнишь его лицо?  
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Будто бы я мог забыть его. Я говорю, что он, очевидно, и понятия не имеет, кто ты такой.  
  
      — Не имею, — настаивал Люк, поворачиваясь к Бобу. — Пожалуйста, я не знаю, пожалуйста, не дай ему снова меня ударить.  
  
      — Я должен позволить ему сделать что-то куда хуже, — выпалил Боб, но он слегка потянул Фрэнка назад и проговорил ему на ухо: — Мы же не хотим, чтобы он сбежал и рассказал кому-нибудь, что ты избил его. Последнее, что нам нужно, так это швейцарская гвардия на нашу задницу.  
  
      — Я никому не скажу! — пообещал Люк своим дрожащим тонким голоском. На самом деле, он был намного меньше, чем помнил Фрэнк. И выглядел он довольно старым. — Я не скажу, только пожалуйста, что бы я ни сделал тебе, мне жаль, но я  _не помню_.  
  
      Фрэнк взглянул на него.  
  
      — Если это шутка, — предупредил он, — то я разорву твоё лицо на куски.  
  
      —  _Фрэнк,_  — повторил Боб, насильно разворачивая Фрэнка, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. — Мы обсудим это с Кардиналом, ладно? Я на твоей стороне, но это не выход.  
  
      Фрэнк был настолько зол, что чувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас вырвет. Он совершенно не имел понятия, что они направлялись обратно в свои комнаты, — лишь пришёл в себя, когда Боб сказал им, что случилось, и Фрэнк услышал, как Рэй говорит:  
  
      —  _Что?_  
  
      — О мой Бог, — Майки неловко оторвался от дивана и подбежал к Фрэнку, вскидывая руки и встревоженно обследуя его запястья. — Ты в порядке? Он не ранил тебя?  
  
      — Со мной всё хорошо, — сказал ему Фрэнк, заставляя себя раскрыть рот и встретиться взглядом с Майки. — Всё хорошо. Он ничего не сделал.  
  
      — Фрэнк практически разровнял Люку лицо, — сказал Боб, звуча наполовину гордым, а наполовину — раздражённым. — Вы должны были его видеть, я думал, он убьёт паренька.  
  
      — Слава тебе Господи, что ты был там и остановил его, — произнёс Брайан, отталкивая Майки в сторону, чтобы самому проверить, как он там. — «Сумасшедший Американец Избивает Садовника Из Ватикана До Смерти» — не тот заголовок, который нам нужен.  
  
      — Что бы ты сделал? — вызывающе спросил Фрэнк, нахмурившись, когда Брайан убрал в сторону его волосы, чтобы проверить лоб.  
  
      Брайан нахмурился, затем произвёл досмотр его волос и отступил.  
  
      — Я не знаю. Скорее всего, отплатил бы ему той же монетой.  
  
      — Это хуёво, — с негодованием произнёс Рэй. — Что он вообще здесь делает?  
  
      — Очевидно, ватиканская восстановительная программа включает в себя умение фигурно стричь живые изгороди, — произнёс Боб.  
  
      — Что, если бы он последовал за тобой? — раздражённо спросил Майки. — Что, если он придёт сюда?  
  
      Фрэнк коснулся руки Майки, качая головой.  
  
      — Насколько бы мне было неприятно это признавать, чувак, я действительно думаю, что он не помнит меня. Просто не знаю, почему.  
  
      — У нас всё ещё есть несколько часов в запасе до новой встречи с Кардиналом, — Брайан подошёл к столу, где он разложил то, что походило на всё содержимое их сумок. — Ладно, мы знаем, что Отец написал много всего в своём блокноте с единорогом…  
  
      — Это  _мой_  блокнот с единорогом, — напомнил им всем Майки.  
  
      — Который находится у Кардинала, — вставил Рэй.  
  
      Брайан кивнул.  
  
      — Точно. Но я думаю, мы знаем б _о_ льшую часть того, что там написано. Я был не уверен, что брать с собой… В смысле, у меня не было так уж много времени, чтобы собрать вещи, а у Святого Отца дочерта вещей, но я подумал, может, мы могли бы перебрать то, что я взял, и тогда посмотрим, есть ли что-то, что мы могли упустить.  
  
      — Хотел бы я взять свой ранец со всем необходимым, — хмуро произнёс Рэй, садясь на стол. — Чувствую себя бесполезным.  
  
      — Ага, что ж, удачи в этом таможенном контроле, — Боб закрыл дверь в их комнату и после секундного сомнения подпёр дверную ручку стулом. — Просто на всякий случай, — пробормотал он, когда Фрэнк одарил его взглядом.  
  
      — Ладно, — произнёс Брайан, когда все они устроились. — Есть список вещей, которые мы не знаем. Первое: что означает второй символ на сфере. Второе: что за люди стоят за всеми этими делами с высасыванием души, чего хотят, у них ли Денни с Марком и как вообще они связаны с пропажей тела Святого Отца. Третье: хули здесь делает Люк, почему он не помнит тебя и, наконец, абсолютное ли Зло весь Ватикан и планирует ли он убить нас.  
  
      — Думаю, — сказал Фрэнк, — было бы быстрее составить список того, что мы  _знаем_.  
  
      Рэй с Майки обменялись взглядами, а затем Рэй сказал:  
  
      — Майки хочет кое-что нам сказать.  
  
      Майки вроде как кивнул и открыл рот, но затем снова закрыл его и отпустил глаза, заламывая руки.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — прошептал ему Рэй, — все слушают.  
  
      Майки ещё секунду сомневался, бросил на Фрэнка странновато-извиняющийся взгляд, а затем выпалил:  
  
      — Думаю, Джерард не умер. Вот почему я был расстроен после встречи с Кардиналом. И я знаю, — он поспешил договорить до того, как у них бы появилось время ответить на это, — знаю, что вы скажете, что я просто не хочу, чтобы он был мёртв. И это правда, не хочу. Но… но я чувствую, что если бы он действительно был мёртв, то я бы знал. В смысле, я бы действительно чувствовал это. А я не чувствую, не чувствовал этого с тех самых пор, как мы сюда добрались. Ощущение, будто он прячется или ещё что.  
  
      Брайан наклонился вперёд, серьёзно смотря на Майки.  
  
      — С чего ему прятаться от нас?  
  
      — Не знаю, — неловко ответил Майки, обнимая себя. — Может, он не знает, что мы здесь.  
  
      — Думаешь, Кардинал прячет его? — поинтересовался Боб.  
  
      — Нет, — Майки покачал головой. — В смысле, он определённо не всё нам рассказал, но я также не думаю, что он нам врал.  
  
      Боб, нахмурившись, облокотился на спинку стула. Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как Майки оглядывал стол и как он сгорбился, когда никто из них ничего не сказал.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, что они подумают, что это глупо, — прошептал он Рэю.  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — сказал Фрэнк. Майки повернулся к нему со взглядом, полным надежды. — В смысле, я тоже не хочу, чтобы он был мёртв, да, но суть в том, что ты ведь знал про Пита ещё задолго до того, как узнали мы. Ты знал, что то, что с ним происходило, имело какое-то отношение к концертам. Ты знал и сказал Джерарду, когда… знаешь, в начале, когда у меня были проблемы.  
  
      — Ну, — Майки снял свои очки. Он протёр их краем своей футболки, а затем снова надел их. — Да.  
  
      — Я просто говорю, что для меня это довольно-таки неплохо, — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк. — И я не знаю насчёт остальных, но я нахожу рабочую теорию «Джерард не умер» куда более мотивирующей, нежели… нежели другую.  
  
      — Я тоже, — сказал Боб, поднимая руку, будто он был на уроке.  
  
      Брайан слегка закатил глаза.  
  
      — Смотрите, — он вздохнул, — ясно-понятно, я с вами. Просто я не хочу, чтобы вы мечтали впустую.  
  
      — Это не впустую, — настаивал Майки. — Брайан, не впустую.  
  
      — И это не глупо, — сказал ему Рэй. — Люди постоянно просыпаются в моргах и уходят на своих двоих.  
  
      Боб вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Постоянно?  
  
      Рэй залился краской.  
  
      — Ну, на канале Дискавери. И не то чтобы такого прецедента не могло случиться в Церкви.  
  
      — Точно, — медленно произнёс Боб. — Но такое случалось только с  _Иисусом_. Джерард хороший парень и всё такое, но я не думаю, что он может ходить по воде или лишь силой мысли убивать деревья.  
  
      — Ребята, — нетерпеливо сказал Брайан, — ну же, нам нужно сконцентрироваться. Давайте допустим, что из Джерарда высосали столько жизненной силы, что было похоже на то, что он мёртв, ладно? Пульса не было, он не дышал. Могло быть и так, как говорит Рэй: он очнулся в гробу, перепугался и, может, залёг на дно, потому что… не знаю, у него амнезия или что-нибудь такое. Это не объясняет того, как он смог высвободиться, если гроб постоянно сопровождали, а ещё того, что никто из парней Кардинала не может найти его. Они должны знать каждый дюйм этого места.  
  
      — Видимо, они не знают, что кровожадный маньяк подстригает им живые изгороди, — подметил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Знаете, что дерьмовее всего? — неожиданно сказал Майки. — То, что, если бы Джерард был здесь, он бы разобрался со всем этим секунд за тридцать. Он бы такой: «О, ну, ещё в третьем веке абсолютно такое же уже случалось со свиноводом в Восточной Европе, только дайте мне разыскать манускрипт, который осветили монахи в честь этого события», а затем он нашёл бы его и знал бы, что делать.  
  
      Фрэнк не мог не улыбнуться, потому что Джерард именно это бы и сделал, а теперь Майки думал, что он жив, и это значило, что у них был шанс снова увидеть его за делом, увидеть, как он бегает кругами по комнате, запутываясь руками в волосах, от чего они все стояли дыбом, или скрюченным над своими книгами, шепча что-то себе под нос и пачкая все руки в чернилах. Что бы ни говорил Брайан, было слишком поздно: мечты Фрэнка выбрались на первое место и планировали оставаться там, пока кто-нибудь не докажет, что Майки был не прав.  
  
      Он поднял глаза и увидел, что уголки губ у Майки тоже были приподняты.  
  
      — Руки опускаются, — говорил Брайан, пролистывая блокнот, который был заполнен едва ли читабельными каракулями Джерарда. — У них здесь больше отсылок к книгам, чем мы могли бы себе представить, но у нас нет возможности добраться до них.  
  
      Рэй кивнул.  
  
      — И мы, скорее всего, не знали бы даже, с чего начать, если бы была.  
  
      Чуть позже Майки поймал руку Фрэнка и потянул его в другую комнату.  
  
      — Я бы сказал тебе первым, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он, прикрыв дверь. — Я думал, ты последуешь сюда за мной.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — Фрэнк сжал руку Майки. — Я думал, Рэй хотел, так что…  
  
      Майки закатил глаза.  
  
      — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты сводил меня с Торо, чувак.  
  
      — Я и не свожу, — запротестовал Фрэнк. У него слегка болели руки после драки с Люком; он опустил глаза на запястья и согнул их.  
  
      — Иногда, — произнёс Майки, беря его руки и притягивая его сесть на кровать, — я бы хотел, чтобы твоим первым порывом не было ударять то, что тебя бесит.  
  
      — Он это заслужил.  
  
      Майки потёр подушечками больших пальцев канавки между костяшками Фрэнка.  
  
      — Но он мог ранить тебя. Ты мог не вернуться.  
  
      — Но я вернулся, — напомнил ему Фрэнк. Майки лишь покачал головой. Фрэнк продолжил: — Ты действительно думаешь, что он жив?  
  
      Майки не сказал ни слова, но поднял глаза так, чтобы Фрэнк смог увидеть его лицо, и только такой ответ ему и нужен был.  
  
*  
  
      Фрэнк не хотел ждать до обеда, он хотел пойти и сразу же посмотреть в лицо Кардиналу, но Брайан сказал «Нет».  
  
      — Я так же, как и ты, хочу разобраться, в чём тут дело, — сказал он, когда Фрэнк разозлился на него. — Но Кардинал — наша единственная надежда добыть хоть какие-то ответы, и, если Майки прав насчёт Джерарда, я бы сказал, что нам действительно понадобится его помощь. Если мы будем орать на него, это определённо не расположит его к нам.  
  
      Никто не шевелился, а Фрэнк уже лез на стену к тому времени, как Антонио снова пришёл забрать их. Он нервничал весь путь до комнаты Кардинала, а пока сидел там — в то время, как подавали обед и они ждали появления Кардинала — был охвачен злобой. И к тому времени, как Кардинал поприветствовал их и занял своё место, он уже не мог больше терпеть.  
  
      — Итак, — произнёс он повседневным тоном, — не хотите ли рассказать, почему парень, который пытался убить меня, работает здесь?  
  
      Лицо Кардинала выражало настоящее удивление, и Фрэнк совершенно не был к этому готов. Но он всё так же непоколебимо смотрел на него, а когда Кардинал попросил повторить, он сказал:  
  
      — Люк. Старый мужик, длинные волосы. Одарил меня стигматами. Ничего не напоминает? Потому что я только что столкнулся с ним, подстригающим Ваши чёртовы кусты на улице, и мне действительно хотелось бы знать, почему у него нет никаких воспоминаний о том, как он пытался  _убить меня_.  
  
      Кардинал побледнел и прикрыл рот рукой, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал он. — Ты никогда не должен был… Он не должен был быть там, где ты мог натолкнуться на него. С нашей стороны это было вопиющей ошибкой. Мне очень жаль.  
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Ошибка? Почему он вообще здесь?  
  
      Кардинал выглядел растерянным.  
  
      — Отец Уэй не объяснил вам процесс реабилитации?  
  
      — Нет, — скрежетал зубами Фрэнк. — Он говорил, что не может.  
  
      — Понимаю, — Кардинал на момент замолк. Фрэнк извивался на своём стуле, изо всех сил стараясь просто не наорать на него, пока тот не рассказал бы им, что за херня здесь творится. Наконец Кардинал продолжил: — Вижу, я недооценивал его осторожность.  
  
      Майки откашлялся.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — тихо произнёс он, — скажите, что происходит.  
  
      Кардинал одарил его печальным взглядом, затем подался вперёд и положил руки на стол.  
  
      — С личностями, которые прибывают к нам через таких людей, как Отец Уэй и вы сами, нельзя обращаться традиционными методами. В большинстве случаев полиция была бы бессильна, даже если бы смогла преодолеть своё неверие.  
  
      — Поэтому-то Вы и посылаете этих парней, — вставил Брайан. — В костюмах.  
  
      Кардинал едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Мы зовём их по-другому, но да. Они сопровождают преступников сюда, и мы решаем, что с ними делать.  
  
      — Например, сделать их частью своих садовников? — скептически спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Подавляющее большинство людей, которые поступают к нам таким образом, тревожны в психологическом отношении, — продолжил Кардинал, поднимая руки в знак того, чтобы Фрэнк подождал. — Иногда крайне серьёзно. В таких случаях мы предоставляем им психиатрическую помощь. Иногда только это мы и можем сделать, но лучший вариант развития событий — это если с лечением и помощью их могут выпустить, и они смогут снова начать жить нормальной жизнью. Другие, хотя и более редко, обоснованно находятся в рабстве… внешних влияний.  
  
      Рэй нахмурился.  
  
      — Например?  
  
      — Одержимость дьяволом, — пояснил Кардинал. — В таких случаях мы добиваемся одобрения на экзорцизм, и, опять же, с нашей помощью эти личности могут быть выпущены.  
  
      — Большинство, — Брайан нахмурился. — Так под какую категорию попадает Люк?  
  
      Кардинал откинулся на спинку стула, подпирая пальцами подбородок.  
  
      — Временами, если вообще никогда, человек долгое время не готов сталкиваться лицом к лицу с окружающим миром. Иногда они беспокоятся, что, например, вновь смогут нарушить закон. Я же уверен, — коварно произнёс он, а его глаза метнулись в сторону Фрэнка, — что Вы бы не желали, чтобы Люк навредил кому-то ещё.  
  
      — Конечно, — разгорячённо сказал Фрэнк. — Но почему он нахуй не заперт где-нибудь?  
  
      — Это город Бога, — ответил Кардинал, — а не тюрьма. И этого достаточно, чтобы объяснить, почему мы обходим методы соблюдения порядка окружающего мира. Мы не можем предложить таким людям, как Люк, судебный процесс, присяжных ему в ровню, шанс на условно-досрочное освобождение. Быть запертым навсегда без надежды на освобождение — ужасное наказание, не то, которое Церковь в праве применять.  
  
      — И вместо этого Вы зачислили его на денежное довольствие? — Фрэнк ничего не понимал. — И почему он не помнит меня?  
  
      — Вы сделали что-то, — неожиданно сказал Рэй, смотря на Кардинала. — Как Ховард и его парни с фанатами на концерте. Вы сделали что-то, чтобы Люк ничего не помнил.  
  
      Кардинал засомневался, а затем поднялся из-за стола и, пройдя, встал возле окна спиной к ним. Он сказал:  
  
      — Иногда нам необходимо принимать экстремальные меры, когда в действо вовлечено огромное количество публики, чтобы защитить их. Замешательство, ничего более. Но мы не забираем у людей воспоминания.  
  
      Боб покачал головой.  
  
      — И что, Вы промыли ему мозги?  
  
      — Нет, — Кардинал вздохнул. — Разум Люка был повреждён в ходе экзорцизма. Это чрезвычайно опасный ритуал, особенно с вовлечением одержимых или священников, и, чтобы пройти всё это невредимым, необходима грандиозная как эмоциональная, так и психическая сила, которой Люк, к сожалению, не обладал. Я не могу сказать, действительно ли он не помнит или просто пересиливает себя. Но несомненно то, что, в конце концов, его прошлые действия никому не навредили так, как ему самому.  
  
      Он обернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — Теперь Люк живёт здесь, с нами. Он живёт мирной жизнью, никому не вредит. Он уже не тот человек, который пытался навредить Вам. Вы видели это своими же глазами.  
  
      — Так, Вы говорите, что он должен жить здесь, имея неплохую работёнку, и даже никогда не вспоминать, что он сделал, — медленно произнёс Фрэнк, — а я должен жить всю оставшуюся жизнь с кошмарами каждый раз, как засыпаю. Не говоря уже о шрамах по всему телу.  
  
      Все остальные парни были до крайности напряжены; каждый из них сидел на краю своего стула. Кардинал ничего не ответил.  
  
      — Я должен жить с этим, — давил на него Фрэнк, сжимая руки в кулаки, — а он даже не должен  _помнить_? Это Вы пытаетесь мне сказать?  
  
      — Мы не можем заставить его смотреть в лицо воспоминаниям своих грехов, — сказал Кардинал, разводя руками. — Если он не может вспомнить, значит, он не может раскаяться, вследствие чего в действительности он не может быть прощён, и это само по себе достаточное наказание. Фрэнк, ты должен понять: позволить ему остаться здесь, с нами, — лучший способ сберечь тебя.  
  
      — Да нихуя Вы не сделали, чтобы сберечь меня! — закричал Фрэнк, теряя самообладание. — Ни меня, ни кого-либо из нас! Ни Джерарда! Вы даже не смогли уберечь его  _тело_ , так что не говорите со мной так, будто знаете, как лучше!  
  
      Кардинал бросил взгляд на Брайана, но Брайан лишь слегка пожал плечами в сторону Фрэнка.  
  
      — Не сочтите за грубость, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, но в его словах есть смысл.  
  
      — Знаете, что? Нахуй это всё, — сказал Фрэнк, срываясь со стула, который громко скрипнул по полу. — Я выполнял все правила Вашей чёртовой Церкви и всё остальное дерьмо вплоть до этой минуты. Почему бы Вам не дать мне знать, когда Вы будете готовы, блять, ответить на наши вопросы?  
  
      С громким хлопком двери он выбежал из комнаты, не обращая внимания на то, что его звали по имени, и безрассудно устремился по коридорам, вниз по лестничным пролётам, пока слава, блять, Господи, не нашёл чёртову дверь, а затем вылетел наружу. Он и понятия не имел, куда направлялся, да и ему было всё равно, ему лишь нужно было двигаться, убраться нахуй из этого места. Он наслаждался жжением в лёгких и болью, которая практически моментально возникла в боку и в ногах и пробиралась сквозь них, — лишь она поторапливала его. Он знал, что остальные последовали за ним: он был в силах расслышать их недалеко позади себя, так что он поворачивал и запутывал след как только мог, пытаясь оторваться от них, пытаясь  _убежать_. Он не хотел ни думать, ни говорить ни о чём больше, он лишь желал, чтобы его, блять, оставили в покое.  
  
      Он завернул за угол, слегка затормозив о булыжник под ногами, и тотчас столкнулся с кем-то. Прежде чем он смог проворчать извинение, этот некто резко схватил его за воротник, и Фрэнк, к своему ужасу, увидел, что это была одна из фигур в капюшоне, которые были замешаны в посягательстве на Пита.  
  
      — Что за хуйня? — выпалил Фрэнк, а затем рухнул наземь, когда ему в лицо прилетел кулак.  
  
      — Фрэнк! — заорал Брайан, забуксовав на углу, а затем: —  _Сукины_  дети, — и после люди в капюшонах были повсюду, с кулаками набрасывались на Фрэнка и остальных, будто бы были одержимы чем-то.  
  
      — Чего вы  _хотите_? — требовательно спросил Рэй, уклоняясь, пока не получил ногой по лицу.  
  
      — Где он? — потребовал парень, держащий Майки; его голос странновато искажался сквозь капюшон, который всё ещё заслонял его лицо. —  _Где он?_  
  
      — Где кто? — попытался спросить Фрэнк, получив удар в живот за эту попытку. Он согнулся пополам, хрипло дыша, а затем бросился вперёд, забывая обо всём своём весе и врезаясь плечом в его солнечное сплетение так сильно, как только мог. Парень полетел назад, и Фрэнк последовал за ним, вскарабкиваясь на него. Он схватил капюшон, намереваясь стянуть его и обнажить лицо незнакомца, но тот боролся с ним, ужасно сопротивляясь и пытаясь свергнуть его с себя.  
  
      — Фрэнк, с тобой всё в порядке? — закричал Боб, и Фрэнк обернулся и увидел, что он занимается тем же самым — старается увернуться от рук парней, который пытаются ухватить его за горло. Рэй с Брайаном всё ещё стояли на ногах, но Фрэнк не мог найти…  
  
      — Майки! — вскричал он, сползая с парня на землю и бегом направляясь к Майки. Тот стоял на коленях с окровавленным лицом, а сам он, защищаясь, держался за голову. Парень, стоящий около него, вознёс кулаки, и Фрэнк накинулся на него всем телом и схватил его руки, рывком заводя их ему за спину, пока не услышал  _треск_. Парень взвыл, а его колени подогнулись от боли.  
  
      Парень, с которым Фрэнк боролся до этого, догнал его, но в последнюю минуту его оттащил Рэй, который затем бросил парня в стену, с силой ударил его головой об стену.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — потребовал Рэй; руки у него то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались. — Кого вы ищете?  
  
      — Воскресшего, — ответил парень, неудачно пытаясь протиснуться мимо Рэя. — Где Воскресший?  
  
      — Мы, блять, не знаем, о чём ты говоришь, — заорал Брайан, а затем зазвучал громкий грохочущий звук, словно громовые раскаты, и появилась настолько яркая вспышка света, что Фрэнку пришлось отпустить того парня, которого он держал, чтобы закрыть глаза руками.  
  
      Когда он выглянул сквозь пальцы, парень в капюшоне лежал на земле, мёртвый, без сознания или ещё что, Фрэнку было плевать, а посреди переулка стоял мужчина в чёрном спиной к ним. Руки у него были вытянуты перед собой, и Фрэнк мог разглядеть, что он расправил пальцы. Он стоял прямо, но слегка шатался, когда повернулся к ним лицом.  
  
      Это был Джерард.  
  
      Никто не двигался, Фрэнк даже не дышал и не моргал, он вообще не знал,  _мог ли_  он это делать. Он не знал, что делать, он лишь знал, что это был Джерард.  
  
      Джерард медленно моргнул. Он сделал два крошечных нерешительных шага вперёд, медленно опуская руки вдоль тела.  
  
      — Майки? — сказал он, а затем рухнул; его тело надломилось так же, как тогда, когда он умер, только в этот раз Боб вовремя подоспел, чтобы поймать его.  
  
      — Быстро, — произнёс он, поднимая Джерарда. — Давайте вернём его в Ватикан до того, как эти засранцы снова проснутся.  
  
      Он начал идти, но вскоре остановился, когда Майки пронзительно вскрикнул:  
  
      — Боб! — заламывая руки. — Боб, он… это он?  
  
      — Он жив, Майки, — подтвердил Боб, и тот покачнулся, стоя на месте и потирая лицо руками.  
  
      Рэй подошёл к нему, успокоил его и убедил идти дальше.  
  
      — Ну же, у нас не так много времени.  
  
      — Стоит ли нам пытаться искать такси? — поинтересовался Брайан. — Мы же не можем вот так просто войти с ним в Ватикан, так ведь?  
  
      — Это необязательно, — послышался голос, и Фрэнк поднял глаза и увидел Ховарда и остальных парней в костюмах, стоящих поодаль; солнечные очки всё ещё были на месте, невзирая на темноту. Ховард не выглядел даже отдалённо удивлённым, увидев Джерарда, но, вероятно, это являлось частью их специальных тренировок. — Вас уже ждут машины.  
  
      — А что с этими парнями? — спросил Фрэнк, указывая на одного из людей в капюшонах, которые уже начинали шевелиться. — Парнями в капюшонах?  
  
      Один из всех Костюмов, тот маленький с конским хвостиком, сухо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — сказал он, доставая пару чёрных кожаных перчаток. Он натянул их и размял суставы. — О них позаботятся.  
  
      Ховард начал провожать их прочь, но прежде Фрэнк ринулся вниз и подобрал очки Майки, где они лежали на земле. У него дрожали руки; одна линза была испачкана в крови, но Фрэнк, чтобы не потерять очки, положил их себе в карман.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал он и последовал за Ховардом к машине.  
  
*  
  
      — Я вообще думал, что он будет голым, — сказал Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк перевёл на него взгляд. Майки кусал ноготь большого пальца, вцепившись взглядом в доктора из Ватикана, который беззвучно перемещался вокруг кровати.  
  
      — Знаете, — продолжил Майки. — Как ангел. Или Килон [1]?  
  
      Фрэнк медленно кивнул.  
  
      — Или Терминатор.  
  
      Неожиданно Майки рассмеялся, но затем оборвал себя, а после снова начал смеяться, беспомощно хихикая. Он тяжело облокотился на Фрэнка и прохрипел:  
  
      — Терминатор не мёртв, тупица ты, он путешествовал во времени.  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, почему это было смешно, но так и было; это была самая смешная чёртова шутка, которую он только слышал в своей жизни, и он тоже смеялся, пытаясь делать это потише, чтобы избежать подозрительных взглядом от врача. Он повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в плечо Майки, чтобы заглушить смех; он чувствовал, как Майки трясло от смеха, и оба пытались обрести спокойствие и дышать.  
  
      — Терминатор, — отчеканил Майки, и Фрэнк совершенно потерял самообладание, впиваясь в Майки и смеясь так сильно, пока не почувствовал слабость во всём теле. — Фрэнк, — Майки хихикнул. — Фрэнк, он жив.  
  
      — Я  _знаю_ , — Фрэнк посмеивался, положив руки себе на живот в усердной попытке успокоиться.  
  
      — Ребята, — шикнул Брайан. — Соберитесь, ради Бога!  
  
      Он использовал свой самый непреклонный голос, но от этого Фрэнк лишь начал хохотать ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Кажется, он невредим, — сказал доктор, и Фрэнк ухитрился успокоиться достаточно, чтобы выслушать его. — Если он не придёт в сознание в течение следующих двенадцати часов, мы проведём ещё несколько анализов.  
  
      — На что? — поинтересовался Брайан.  
  
      — Лучшее, что вы можете сделать для него, так это дать ему отдохнуть, — продолжил врач, уходя от ответа. Он указал на двух монахинь, которые помогали ему. — Сёстры хорошо о нём позаботятся.  
  
      — Этого не случится, — моментально произнёс Майки.  
  
      Доктор нахмурился.  
  
      — Будет действительно лучше всего, если…  
  
      — Он сказал, что остаётся, — перебил его Фрэнк, встречая взгляд врача. — Как и все мы.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, Винсент, — сказал Кардинал, неожиданно появившись в дверях. — Позволь им остаться.  
  
      — Но… — запротестовал доктор, но был остановлен взмахом руки Кардинала.  
  
      — Они ближайшие товарищи Отца Уэя. Ему будет только лучше, если они будут рядом, когда он проснётся.  
  
      Рэй поднял глаза.  
  
      — Так, Вы думаете, он проснётся?  
  
      — Я определённо на это надеюсь. Думаю, у всех здесь накопились вопросы, на которые они бы предпочли получить ответы.  
  
      Лично Фрэнку было всё равно на то, что Джерард мог не ответить ни на один вопрос, главное — чтобы он проснулся. Он прикусил язык. Просто он не совсем доверял Кардиналу: вроде как  _казалось_ , что он был на их стороне, но после всего случившегося с Люком Фрэнк просто-напросто не был уверен.  
  
      Тем не менее, он убедил нянек в том, что они должны оставаться за пределами комнаты вместо того, чтобы сидеть внутри, за что Фрэнк был ему благодарен. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Майки уже стоял около кровати Джерарда и обеспокоенно касался его рук и лица.  
  
      — Мы должны попытаться разбудить его?  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — отозвался Рэй. — В смысле, сон — это и есть то, как тело лечит само себя, верно?  
  
      — Но доктор сказал, что с его телом всё в порядке, — воспротивился Майки, положив руки на плечи Джерарду. — Будь я на его месте, я бы хотел, чтобы он меня разбудил.  
  
      Брайан покачал головой.  
  
      — Если он не очнулся после транспортировки сюда, перекладывания на кровать и тычков доктора и вас двоих, — он указал на Фрэнка, — производящих наилучшее впечатление лишь как о гиенах, тогда, вероятнее всего, он не готов.  
  
      Майки выглядел неуверенным, но всё же слегка отстранился, облокотившись одним локтём о кровать, чтобы наблюдать за лицом Джерарда.  
  
      — Я рад, что не позвонил тогда своей маме, — сказал он.  
  
      Фрэнк знал, что Брайан с Рэем были правы, что было лучшим вариантом оставить Джерарда спать, но ожидание, пока он очнётся, оказалось мучительным. Он лежал  _прямо здесь_ , выглядел точно так же, как и раньше, за исключением того, что он был немного бледнее, чем обычно. Было и его лицо, и волосы, и Фрэнк больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы он проснулся и они услышали его голос.  
  
      Но в то же время он страшился того, что могло произойти. Они не знали, где был Джерард, что с ним случилось, будет ли он тем же человеком, каким был до того, как умер. Плюс, где-то довольно глубоко внутри Фрэнк волновался по поводу того, что Джерард всё ещё мог злиться на него. Одному лишь Богу известно, что Фрэнк был зол на Джерарда, он, блять, был взбешён, и это бешенство пришло после того, как его желудок в самом начале перевернулся от глубочайшего впечатления. Он не верил даже самому себе, что сдержится и не ударит Джерарда в лицо, или не поцелует, или и то, и другое, и всё это вместе являлось ничем иным, как ужасной идеей. Он уверенно обернул ладони вокруг ручек стула и пообещал себе, что останется сидеть на нём, пока не будет точно уверен, что сможет сдержаться.  
  
      Казалось, время тянулось слишком медленно, пока они ждали. Говорить было нечего, так что они просто молчали, лишь сидели и наблюдали за тем, как Джерард спит. Он был таким неподвижным и тихим, создавалось впечатление, что он выглядел меньше, чем кровать с широко распластанными на ней белыми простынями. Мать Фрэнка всегда говорила, что все выглядят маленькими на белоснежных простынях, а она уж точно должна была знать наверняка, проведя столько часов у больничных коек с Фрэнком. Он думал о том, какой же отстойной была еда в больницах, когда Джерард издал звук, кашель или что-то подобное, и Майки выпрямился и склонился к нему.  
  
      — Джерард? — сказал он, аккуратным движением убирая волосы с его лица. — Джерард, ты меня слышишь?  
  
      Одну нескончаемую секунду никто не двигался, а затем Джерард зашевелился, открывая глаза и моргая; смотрел он при этом на Майки.  
  
      — Майки? — произнёс он, откашливаясь, когда услышал свой хриплый голос. — Ты… Где Пит?  
  
      — Что? — Майки покачал головой.  
  
      Джерард попытался сесть, и Майки помог ему, подтягивая его вверх.  
  
      — Всё сработало? С Питом всё в порядке?  
  
      Майки лишь вновь покачал головой, затем издал сдавленный писк и бросился на Джерарда, обвивая его руками и раскачивая взад-вперёд.  
  
      — Слава Богу! — приглушённо сказал он, уткнувшись в плечо Джерарда. — Ты в порядке, ты в порядке, ты в порядке.  
  
      Положившись на плечо Майки, Джерард выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку. Он обнял Майки в ответ и сказал:  
  
      — Со мной всё хорошо, Майки. Прости, если я напугал тебя.  
  
      — Напугал меня? — Майки держал Джерарда на расстоянии вытянутых рук и слегка встряхнул его. — Ты был мёртв, великий ты засранец!  
  
      — Что? — Джерард вроде как улыбнулся, будто бы думал, что Майки разыгрывал его, но затем его улыбка исчезла, когда он огляделся и осмотрел всё, что его окружало, и тех, кто пялился на него. — Что… Мы что, в  _Ватикане_?  
  
      В ушах у Фрэнка звенело, пока Майки объяснял Джерарду, что случилось: он видел лицо Джерарда, видел замешательство и неверие, написанные на нём, видел, как Майки качал головой и клал руки на плечи Джерарду, тем самым настаивая, но он не слышал сказанных слов. Всё, что он мог делать, так это пялиться, даже когда Джерард снял с себя одеяло и с помощью Майки выбрался из кровати и встал на ноги.  
  
      — Это действительно странно, — сказал он, оглядывая комнату. — Это… это действительно странно.  
  
      Неожиданно Боб оттолкнулся от угла, в котором стоял, и сгрёб Джерарда в объятья, почти что приподнимая его над полом. Джерард исчез из виду позади плечей Боба, но Фрэнк увидел, как его рука нерешительно похлопала Боба по спине, когда тот приглушённо произнёс:  
  
      — Не делай так. Не делай больше так, ладно?  
  
      — Ладно, — пообещал Джерард, безусловно озадаченный. Спустя минуту Боб отпустил его, и Джерарда затем обняли и Рэй, и Брайан; с течением времени он становился всё более и более взволнованным. Его руки беспорядочно дрожали, а щёки горели румянцем к тому моменту, как Брайан отпустил его. Наступила минутная тишина, и Джерард посмотрел на Фрэнка. Его глаза расширились, будто бы он не ожидал, что Фрэнк будет здесь, и затем он сделал пару шагов вперёд. — Фрэнк?  
  
      Фрэнк всё ещё сидел на своём стуле. Руками он всё ещё крепко держался за ручки, кожа вокруг костяшек побелела, когда он взглянул на них, и он чувствовал бороздки в дереве, больно впивающиеся ему в ладони, но всё ещё не мог заставить себя отпустить их.  
  
      Джерард неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
  
      — Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — робко произнёс он.  
  
      Фрэнк издал нечто, что он не мог отнести к чему-либо, даже если бы ему заплатили, то ли полусмешок, то ли полувскрик, и невольно поднялся. Теперь, когда он отпустил стул и сжал ладони в кулаки, у него дрожали руки, и он прятал их за спиной.  
  
      — Ты тупой мудак, — услышал он свои же слова дрожащим и кажущимся далёким-далёким голосом. — Ты  _засранец_. Я же сказал, что прикрою его!  
  
      — Но я не могу позволить чему бы то ни было случиться с тобой, — с волнением произнёс Джерард, делая ещё один шаг по направлению к Фрэнку, а затем останавливаясь; его руки бессильно повисли вдоль туловища. — Фрэнки.  
  
      — Не думаешь ли ты, что я чувствовал то же самое? — требовательно вопросил Фрэнк. Всё его лицо, казалось, горело, и он знал, что его всего трясло; он хотел, чтобы все остальные ушли или отвернулись. Он чувствовал себя раздетым и обнажённым, внутри него таилось чрезмерно много чувств, и он не знал, что со всем этим делать. Его тянуло в сотни разных направлений, будто бы он сам не управлял своим телом, и ему приходилось просто не двигаться, потому что он не знал, к чему приведёт следующий шаг.  
  
      Он чувствовал что-то тыльной стороной руки. Опустив глаза, он увидел пальцы Джерарда, которые почти незаметно касались его руки. Он снова поднял глаза и увидел лицо Джерарда, на этот раз ближе; лоб у него был в морщинах, а уголки рта были оттянуты вниз во взволнованном, хмуром выражении.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё злишься на меня, — сказал он, а затем Фрэнк не знал, что произошло, но следующее, что он знал, так это то, что он обвил Джерарда руками и обнимал его так крепко, что, скорее всего, ему было больно.  
  
      Но Джерард, казалось, не возражал; он обнял Фрэнка в ответ и позволил ему повиснуть на нём, позволил ему уткнуться лицом себе в шею. Было больно не иметь возможности поцеловать его, физически  _больно_ , но Фрэнк больше не собирался просить его об этом, он пообещал, так что он просто слегка покачивал Джерарда взад-вперёд и крепче сжимал его.  
  
      — Прости, — сказал он так тихо, что услышать мог только Джерард. — Я хотел сказать, что мне жаль.  
  
      — Мне тоже, — ответил Джерард. Он дотронулся до шеи Фрэнка сзади. — Я лишь рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
  
       _А я нет,_  подумал Фрэнк, но не сказал этого, он лишь несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и слегка поднял голову. Когда он открыл глаза, всё, что он увидел, так это стену: как он понял, остальные парни были позади него, так что он прижался щекой к щеке Джерарда и скрыл тайный поцелуй у него в волосах, позади уха, о котором никто и никогда ничего не узнает.  
  
      — Мы должны сказать доктору, что ты очнулся, — сказал Брайан, когда Фрэнк наконец смог его отпустить. — Я попрошу сестёр позвать его.  
  
      Доктор предложил всем им выйти, за исключением Майки, пока он обследовал Джерарда. Когда он вышел, бормоча что-то, и впустил их обратно, Фрэнк тут же рассказал Джерарду о том, что он столкнулся с Люком.  
  
      — И Кардинал сказал, что ты  _знал_ , — неожиданно вспомнил он. — Это правда?  
  
      Джерард выглядел так, будто чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно. Он теребил свою колоратку и рукава прежде, чем признаться:  
  
      — Знал.  
  
      — И ты не сказал нам? — Фрэнк повысил голос: он ничего не мог с этим поделать, он был так  _зол._  — Джерард, что за  _херня_?  
  
      — Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, Фрэнк! — Джерард повысил голос в ответ. — Ты знаешь это! И что было бы хорошего от того, что ты бы узнал? Да я вообще не думал, что ты когда-нибудь окажешься здесь, ясно?  
  
      — Расскажи им, что сказал Кардинал, — неожиданно перебил его Майки; его голос звучал сдавленно от злости. Фрэнк взглянул на него и заметил, что он был настолько бледным, едва ли не серым. — Скажи им то, что сказал он, пока их не было в комнате.  
  
      Фрэнк нахмурился.  
  
      — Что он сказал?  
  
      Джерард покачал головой.  
  
      — Майки, сейчас не время. Дай мне поговорить с ним и потом…  
  
      — Что он  _сказал_? — потребовал Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард замялся, а затем вздохнул и потёр лицо руками.  
  
      — Он сказал, что вы, ребята, должны отправиться домой, — устало проговорил он. — Он сказал, что я больше не могу работать с вами.  
  
      Фрэнк ожидал этого с самого первого дня, он всегда знал, что это случится, но вследствие этого это не переставало ощущаться словно удар ниже пояса.  
  
      — Ах, ну да, конечно, — сказал он, а затем развернулся и ударил кулаком в стену так сильно, как только мог. — Серьёзно, нахуй это место.  
  
      — Плюсую, — согласился Боб.  
  
      Рэй наклонился вперёд; выглядел он взволнованно.  
  
      — Что ты собираешься делать?   
  
      — Как ты думаешь, Рэй, что он собирается делать? — выпалил Майки. — Он должен делать то, что они ему говорят.  
  
      — Почему? — вспылил Фрэнк, оборачиваясь, чтобы снова посмотреть на Джерарда. — Почему мы не можем просто уехать все вместе? Что они сделают? Арестуют тебя?  
  
      — Они могут уволить меня, — тихо произнёс Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк прикусил язык так сильно, как только мог, чтобы не сказать: «И хорошо». Он откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки, ожидая, пока Джерард скажет им уходить.  
  
      — Но я думаю, ты прав.  
  
      Фрэнк вскинул голову и увидел, что все в изумлении уставились на Джерарда.  
  
      — Извини?  
  
      — После всего, что случилось, было бы неправильно отсылать вас всех прочь. Что, если эти парни в капюшонах снова придут за вами? — Джерард покачал головой; его челюсть была накрепко сжата. — Я не собираюсь вот так просто покидать вас, это неправильно.  
  
      Брайан поднялся и слегка вздрогнул, стоя на месте, готовый уже сделать что-нибудь полезное.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
      — Я не хочу оставаться здесь без вас, — медленно произнёс Джерард. — Возможно, если бы мы могли выбраться на достаточное количество времени, чтобы понять, что происходит, а затем я мог бы поговорить с Кардиналом снова и убедить его в том, что он был неблагоразумен.  
  
      Рэй нахмурился.  
  
      — Как мы сможем понять, что происходит, если нас  _здесь_  не будет? — спросил он. — Джи, это безумие. Нам необходимо переговорить с Кардиналом прямо  _сейчас_.  
  
      — Он нихуя нам не скажет! — запротестовал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Но как мы вообще выберемся? — Рэй взмахнул руками. — У них должны быть охрана и вся херня.  
  
      — Он не под арестом, — ответил Брайан.  
  
      Рэй закатил глаза.  
  
      — Я это знаю, но неужели ты думаешь, что они вот так просто позволят ему выйти отсюда, когда он  _только что вернулся из мира мёртвых_?  
  
      — Я знаю выход, — сказал Джерард. — Он не совсем парадный, но сработает.  
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Видишь, нам приходится, блять, бежать из тюрьмы. Я говорил, что мы заключённые. Я говорил.  
  
      Рэй вздохнул.  
  
      — Мы не заключённые, Боб, не будь такой истеричкой…  
  
      Перебранка продолжалась; Фрэнк же отключился от неё и сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на Майки, который сидел рядом с Джерардом и с опаской смотрел ему в лицо.  
  
      — Думаешь, это правильно? — тихо произнёс он, держа Джерарда за руку. — Не предпочтёшь остаться и поговорить с ним?  
  
      — Я абсолютно уверен, — ответил Джерард.  
  
      Майки наморщил лоб.  
  
      — Это просто… Это просто не похоже на тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк затаил дыхание. Они находились  _так близко_ , и, если Майки сейчас уговаривал Джерарда изменить его мнение…  
  
      — Ты бы знал, — сказал Джерард, накрывая ладонь Майки обеими руками. — Ты бы знал, если бы это был не я.  
  
      Лицо Майки разгладилось, и он слегка откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
      — Да, — произнёс он. — Да, знал бы.  
  
      — Но я не… Дерьмо, у меня нет чёртового паспорта, — возбуждённо выпалил Джерард.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Брайан, поднимая руку. — У меня есть твой паспорт.  
  
      Все уставились на него.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Брайан, смущённо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я просто подумал… Просто на всякий случай, ну, понимаете?  
  
      Джерард улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Я тебя люблю.  
  
      — Ага, что ж, — Брайан откашлялся и хрипло произнёс: — Для начала давай посмотрим, будешь ли ты меня любить после того, как я попытаюсь объяснить, почему нет никакой записи о твоём паспорте по поводу того, как ты попал в страну.  
  
*  
  
      Никто не попытался остановить их на пути в аэропорт. Фрэнк всё ожидал этого — что высунется парень в костюме и потребует рассказать, куда они направлялись, или что заорёт тревога, когда они переступят границы Ватикана, или что в зеркале заднего вида неожиданно появится наёмный солдат-швейцар [1] во время их поездки в такси к аэропорту. Но ничего из этого не случилось — что случилось, так это то, что Брайан попытался обвести вокруг пальца служащих аэропорта с помощью тщательно продуманной лжи об отсутствующей записи в компьютере, и они, очевидно, не поверили ни единому чёртовому слову и отвели Джерарда в какую-то комнатку и не позволили им пойти с ним.  
  
      — Это, блять, безумие, — сказал Брайан, расхаживая по тому же местечку, длиной в шесть шагов, которое он патрулировал с тех пор, как они забрали Джерарда. — Это _сумасшествие._  Скорее всего, они прямо сейчас разговаривают с Кардиналом. И он появится в любую секунду.  
  
      — Заткнись, — зашипел на него Фрэнк. — Даже не говори этого.  
  
      Рядом с ним Майки нервно то поднимал, то опускал колени.  
  
      — Всё же он прав. Мы должны были остаться.  
  
      — Зачем? Чтобы Кардинал выкинул нас и больше никогда вновь не позволил бы нам увидеться с Джерардом? Нахуй это.  
  
      — Он не говорил, что мы больше не увидели его, — подметил Майки. — Он сказал, что мы не сможем  _работать_  с ним.  
  
      — Да, что ж, — Фрэнк барабанил руками по своим коленям, — я знаю только то, что мы ни за что не оставим его там одного. Бог знает, что они могут с ним сделать. Майки, что, если он кончит как Люк?  
  
      Майки скривился.  
  
      — С чего бы? Им не нужно подвергать его экзорцизму.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — Мы не уедем без него. Если они заберут его обратно, тогда нам всего-навсего придётся найти способ пробраться назад в Ватикан, понятно? Либо все вместе, либо никак.  
  
      — Я бы сказал, нам нужно выбрать способ, — сказал Брайан.  
  
      Фрэнк поднял глаза и увидел Джерарда, приближающегося к ним. Он был бледен, но не был окружён охраной, и когда он дошёл до них, то махнул рукой — в ней был талон на пересечение границы.  
  
      — Ты шутишь, — Брайан изумлённо смотрел на него. — На самом деле, не думал, что это правда  _сработает_.  
  
      — Да… — Джерард оглянулся, хмурясь. — Правда, не знаю, как это случилось.  
  
      — Какая разница? — сказал Фрэнк, набрасывая сумку на плечо. — Давайте пойдём в чёртов самолёт, пока они не передумали.  
  
      Они даже сидели вместе: в двух рядах по три места по обе стороны от прохода.  
  
      — Пит отправил наши вещи по воде к дому Крейга, — проинформировал их Брайан после своего секретного путешествия до туалета, чтобы поговорить по телефону. — И Крейг отправляет машины, чтобы забрать нас из аэропорта.  
  
      — Жизнь становится куда легче, когда знаешь богатых людей, — заметил Боб.  
  
      Рэй подождал, пока Брайан сядет, после чего пристегнулся и сказал:  
  
      — Знаешь, в полёте нельзя пользоваться телефоном.  
  
      Боб закатил глаза, а затем прикрыл их где-то найденной маской для сна.  
  
      — Это лишь из-за того, что они не могут разобраться, как обчистить тебя, когда ты технически находишься вне какой-либо сетевой зоны.  
  
      — Это потому что из-за этого может рухнуть самолёт.  
  
      — Это  _самолёт_ , Торо, — сказал Боб, натягивая предоставленное им авиакомпанией одеяло до подбородка. — Он летает. В Воздухе. С людьми внутри. И если он не может выдержать того, что кто-то пользуется телефоном, тогда, если честно, думаю, нам есть о чём сильнее беспокоиться, чем о шлепке по руке от стюардессы.  
  
      Фрэнк усмехнулся и устроился на своём месте. В кои-то веки он сидел у прохода, чего никогда не случалось, но Майки на этот раз захотел сидеть у окна. Джерард устроился между ними и продолжал тыкать локтём Фрэнка в плечо каждый раз, как чесал себе шею, а это происходило довольно-таки часто.  
  
      — Чувак, — сказал Фрэнк, — ты в порядке?  
  
      Джерард состроил гримасу.  
  
      — Да. Просто чешется, — он опустил руки и беспокойно потёр колени. — Это действительно плохая идея.  
  
      Майки посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Какая?  
  
      — Эта, — Джерард взмахнул рукой. — Сбегать.  
  
      — Но ты сам хотел этого.  
  
      — Знаю, — Джерард снова почесал шею. — Не знаю, о чём я думал. Я позвоню Кардиналу, как только мы приземлимся.  
  
      — Можешь воспользоваться моим телефоном, если хочешь, — предложил Брайан, перегнувшись через проход. — Туалет свободен.  
  
      Джерард сморщил нос.  
  
      — Не думаю, что священники должны нарушать правила авиакомпании.   
  
      —  _Видишь,_  — зашипел Рэй на Боба, который ударил его, будто тот был букашкой.  
  
      — Я просто скажу ему, что у меня в голове бардак после всего, что случилось, — продолжил Джерард, впиваясь пальцами прямо в колоратку и сморщиваясь. — Он хороший человек, он поймёт… Чёрт побери!  
  
      Джерард сорвал колоратку и расстегнул несколько верхних кнопок своей рубашки, положив ладонь на шею.  
  
      — Что за чёрт, ощущение, будто я горю.  
  
      Оба, Фрэнк с Майки, наклонились поближе, чтобы взглянуть. Кожа на шее Джерарда и на его ключицах была воспалённой и покрасневшей, и была ободрана там, где он её чесал. Фрэнк вздрогнул, а Майки издал сочувствующий шипящий звук.  
  
      — Она правда красная, — сказал он. — Попытайся перестать чесать её.  
  
      — Но она чешется, — пожаловался Джерард, разминая шею круговыми движениями и вздёргивая плечами. — Как ядовитый плющ или что-то вроде. Рэй порылся в своей сумке, конечно же, надёжно убранной под сиденье перед ним, и наклонился через проход, чтобы передать Фрэнку маленький тюбик.  
  
      — Попробуй вот это.  
  
      Фрэнк повертел тюбик в руках перед тем, как передать его Джерарду.  
  
      — У тебя для всего найдётся волшебное снадобье?  
  
      Рэй фыркнул.  
  
      — Чувак, это крем с витамином Е.  
  
      Джерард открыл его, зачерпнул немного на пальцы и начал втирать в кожу.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс он, хмурясь, — подожди… Подержи-ка вот это.  
  
      Он сунул открытый тюбик Фрэнку, затем поднял руки и начал возиться позади шеи, наконец снимая золотую цепочку, которую всегда носил. Он быстро поцеловал крест на её конце, а затем свернул цепочку и положил её в верхний карман.  
  
      — Окей, — сказал он и забрал жидкий крем, втирая ещё немного в кожу. — Спасибо, Рэй. Так на самом деле лучше.  
  
      — Наверно, у тебя аллергия на ватиканский кондиционер для белья, — сказал Майки.  
  
      Джерард криво улыбнулся. Он застегнул свою рубашку до самого горла.  
  
      — Наверно.  
  
      Он выглядел действительно странно, подумал Фрэнк, в обтягивающей чёрной рубашке, но без колоратки. Фрэнк полез в карман и неохотно протянул ему чётки.  
  
      — Хочешь забрать их обратно?  
  
      Глаза Джерарда загорелись, когда он увидел их, и он на самом деле протянул руку, но затем остановился и вместо этого согнул пальцы Фрэнка, так что он теперь крепко держал чётки в руке.  
  
      — Я отдал их тебе, — произнёс он.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул и убрал их обратно в карман. Внезапно всё его лицо горело, а в горле пересохло. Он уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
  
      Никто из них не мог говорить по существу в самолёте. Это был не ночной рейс, и большинство людей бодрствовали и определённо заметили бы, если бы они начали обсуждать чуваков в капюшонах с волшебными сферами, желал ли им всем смерти Ватикан или нет. По большей части они просто сидели и обменивались неловкими взглядами друг с другом, пока не приземлились. И тогда им пришлось справляться с ещё большим волнением по поводу того, сможет ли Джерард так же удачно уболтать сотрудников миграционной службы Соединённых Штатов, как он это провернул в Риме.  
  
      — Судя по всему, ещё легче, — заключил Боб, когда Джерард пришёл к ним после, серьёзно, всего-навсего пяти минут.  
  
      — Как ты это делаешь? — поинтересовался Рэй, качая головой. — Однажды моему дяде дали от ворот поворот, потому что они решили, что он «выглядит подозрительно», а ты заставляешь их всех влюбиться в тебя и опустить несуществующий выезд из страны?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — ответил Джерард; выглядел он настолько же озадаченным. — Может, у меня просто честное лицо.  
  
      Крейг не прислал машин, которые должны были забрать их, он прислал гигантский, чёрт побери, фургон со смешными тонированными окнами, которые были просто отпадными, по мнению Фрэнка, потому что это означало, что им всем придётся остаться вместе. А когда они въехали на подъездную дорожку (которая также могла быть и стоянкой; Фрэнк в миллиардный раз задумался над тем, насколько Крейг был богат), Крейг вышел их встречать, помахав своими долговязыми руками и улыбнувшись пугающе широкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Быстро, быстро, внутрь, — поторапливал он их. — Мои парни возьмут ваши сумки, давайте же.  
  
      — Мы даже не сможем должным образом отблагодарить тебя за это, — сказал Брайан, когда Крейг показывал им дом.  
  
      — Мы действительно ценим это, — согласился Джерард, протягивая руку, чтоб пожать руку Крейга.  
  
      Крейг поднял и другую руку, чтобы накрыть руку Джерарда, и энергично потряс обе свои руки.  
  
      — Без проблем, правда, я делаю всё, что могу, чтобы помочь! Я всего-навсего рад, что с тобой всё в порядке! Брайан говорил, ты умер?  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Джерард, неуверенно осматриваясь. Крейг лишь продолжал широко улыбаться, смотря на него в ожидании, пока Джерард не сказал: — Наверно.  
  
      — Прекрасно! — отозвался Крейг, а затем, когда Джерард выпучил глаза от удивления, он спешно уточнил: — Не то чтобы ты умер. Но я имею в виду то, что ты вернулся. На что это вообще было похоже?  
  
      — Мы действительно благодарны тебе, Крейг, — плавно вмешался Брайан, — и я уверен, что Отец будет более чем счастлив ответить на все ваши вопросы позже, но, если Вы не против, это был длинный перелёт, и он много натерпелся. Вы понимаете.  
  
      — Оу! — Крейг отпустил руку Джерарда и слегка засмеялся, качая головой. — Конечно, конечно. Сюда, позвольте мне показать ваши комнаты.  
  
      Их «комнаты» оказались на самом деле их этажом, иными словами, целым этажом дома Крейга.  
  
      — Я подумал, вам будет удобнее, если вы расположитесь все вместе поближе друг к другу, — сказал Крейг, открывая дверь в очередную огромную спальню. — О, и я хотел, чтобы у вас было своё личное пространство, так что я отправил персонал в оплачиваемый отпуск. Можете оставаться здесь столько, сколько вам понадобится.  
  
      — Господи  _Иисусе,_  — тихо произнёс Рэй. — Вот это размерчик!  
  
      — Не помню, чтобы дом был таким огромным, когда мы были здесь в прошлый раз, — Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Что ж, на самом деле в тот раз вы видели только верхнюю часть, — повседневным тоном ответил Крейг. — Для меня оно действительно слишком большое, это место, но из него такие обалденные виды, что я влюбился в них. Плюс я всегда хотел фруктовый сад, да и прямо на моих землях есть небольшой залив.  
  
      Фрэнк вскинул бровь.  
  
      — А футбольное поле у тебя тоже есть?  
  
      — Нет, — грустно ответил Крейг. Затем он оживился. — Но у меня есть несколько пещер, если вы увлекаетесь спелеотуризмом [2].  
  
      Как только они скинули сумки и приняли душ, они вновь собрались в комнате Майки и Джерарда, чтобы как следует осведомить Джерарда о том, что происходило. Он был встревожен тем, что его блокнот с единорогом ( _Блокнот с единорогом Майки,_  пронеслось в голове у Фрэнка голосом младшего Уэя) всё ещё находился в Риме с Кардиналом, но Брайан нашёл ему какой-то обычный блокнот, и он делал заметки там, кивая и хмурясь, когда они поочерёдно рассказывали, заранее убедившись, что он поспевает за ними.  
  
      — А что насчёт Денни и Марка? — поинтересовался он, выглядывая из-за блокнота. — Где они сейчас?  
  
      Майки с Фрэнком обменялись нервными взглядами.  
  
      — Мы не знаем, — ответил Майки. — Я практически не думал об этом.  
  
      — Я тоже, — честно ответил Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард сильно нахмурился.  
  
      — Ребята, с ними могло случиться что-то действительно ужасное. Никто из вас не подумал, что первоначально стоило попытаться найти их?  
  
      — Ты был мёртв, — тихо произнёс Брайан. — Мы вообще ни о чём не думали.  
  
      Джерард выглядел слегка пристыженным.  
  
      — Что ж, нам нужно найти их. Думаю, мы должны исходить из того, что парни в капюшонах — это какой-то культ? Кардинал не дал вам никакой информации о том, что может означать второй символ на сфере?   
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — Но держу пари, он знает.  
  
      — Я бы сказал, что вы можете рассчитывать на это, — сказал Джерард с каким-то отсутствующим видом. Затем он оживлённо сказал: — Ладно, что ж, если они ухитрились выследить вас до самого Рима, то мы знаем, что они подготовлены, проворны и вследствие этого куда опаснее, чем обычные чокнутые, с которыми мы имеем дело.  
  
      — А ещё мы знаем, что их там, похоже, около миллиона, — добавил Боб.  
  
      — И ты думаешь, что они могли отследить нас досюда? — спросил Фрэнк, подавляя желание выглянуть из окна.  
  
      — Я бы не отвергал этого варианта, — задумчиво сказал Джерард. Он просмотрел свои записи ещё раз, а затем кивнул. — Так, я думаю, это даёт нам куда больше информации, если, конечно, вам больше нечего мне сказать.  
  
      Повисла тишина. И Фрэнк нарушил её, сказав:  
  
      — Джерард… есть ли что-то, что тебе нужно рассказать  _нам_?  
  
      — Что? — Джерард резко взглянул на него. — Что, например?  
  
      — Например, что с тобой происходило, пока тебя не было? Куда ты ушёл? Почему ты вернулся?  
  
      Джерард замолк. Он закрыл свой блокнот и положил на него сверху карандаш. Он почесал нос и произнёс:  
  
      — Я не знаю. Не помню.  
  
      — Должно же быть что-то, — надавил Рэй, но Джерард лишь покачал головой.  
  
      — Я даже не помню, как был в том переулке с вами, ребята. Только как шёл в Ватикан, вот и всё. А до этого лишь пустота.  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, что и сказать на это. Он наблюдал, как Майки потирал плечо Джерарда.  
  
      — Хочешь позвонить Кардиналу сейчас? — спросил затем Рэй.  
  
      Джерард засомневался, а потом кивнул.  
  
      — Ага, я… Он будет взволнован. Ребята, у вас мой телефон?  
  
      — Дерьмо, — Боб покачал головой. — Он с вещами, которые переслал Пит.  
  
      — Я не знаю номера, — сказал Джерард, возбуждённо скручивая руки.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Майки. — Я уверен, наши вещи уже скоро будут здесь. А прямо сейчас ты должен попытаться отдохнуть.  
  
      — Мы все должны, — уверенно сказал Брайан своим тоном наподобие  _«Это решение окончательно»_.  
  
      Фрэнк думал, что он вырубится в ту же минуту, как его голова коснётся подушки, но вместо этого он какое-то время пялился в потолок. Он перевернулся и увидел, что Рэй тоже всё ещё не спал в такой же односпальной кровати.  
  
      — Хэй.  
  
      — Хэй, — Рэй покачал двумя пальцами, едва заметно помахав ему. — Всё это просто безумие, да?  
  
      — Не то слово, — Фрэнк тяжело моргнул.  
  
      — Я знаю, Джерард не хочет быть оторван от нас, — задумчиво произнёс Рэй. — И я тоже этого не хочу. Но ты не думаешь, что это довольно странно — что он решил вот так просто уйти?   
  
      — Наверно, — выдавил Фрэнк. — Но, если честно, с тобой, чувак, мне насрать, с нами он или же с ними.  
  
       _«Ты имеешь в виду, пока он с тобой»,_  — произнёс голос в голове Фрэнка. Он проигнорировал его.  
  
      — Просто мне это кажется странным, — говорил Рэй, приподнимаясь на локтях. — В смысле, я знаю, он не выиграет никакую священническую награду за то, что следует правилам, но это вроде как большое дело, не так ли? Взять и сбежать.  
  
      — Да и не то чтобы он собирается не возвращаться, — неловко произнёс Фрэнк, по какой-то причине чувствуя себя так, будто Рэй обвинял его в чём-то. — Это всё лишь до того момента, когда мы сможем убедиться, что все мы в безопасности.  
  
      Рэй с минуту задумчиво наблюдал за ним, а затем кивнул и улёгся обратно на спину, окаймляя пальцами грудную клетку.  
  
      — Думаю, ты прав. Иногда его просто сложно понять. Их обоих.  
  
      Фрэнк вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Обоих?  
  
      — Уэев.  
  
      — Оу, хах, — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, а Рэй, увидев его, закатил глаза и поднял средний палец в его направлении. Фрэнк рассмеялся. — Это тот момент, когда ты должен спросить меня, говорил ли Майки что-нибудь о тебе?  
  
      — Мы что, в средней школе? — фыркнул Рэй. Он расправил простыни вокруг себя, а затем покосился на Фрэнка. — Ну, а говорил?  
  
      Фрэнк засмеялся и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
      — Чувак, ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого рассказать, даже если он и говорил.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что в самом деле знаю это, — сказал Рэй, хмурясь и уставившись в потолок. — Он, очевидно, рассказал тебе, что случилось, так что вы, должно быть, обсуждали это. А разве мы с тобой тоже не друзья?  
  
      — Ох, чувак, конечно же друзья! — в смятении ответил Фрэнк, силясь сесть на кровати. — Торо, дело не в этом, суть в том, что если у него есть, что тебе сказать, то, думаю, ну, знаешь,  _он_  должен рассказать тебе это.  
  
      Рэй вздохнул.  
  
      — Наверно.  
  
      — Да ладно уж, если мы говорим обо всём этом без херни, хорошо, тогда как долго он тебе нравился и ты ничего об этом не говорил?  
  
      Рэй пожал плечами.  
  
      — Довольно-таки, — ответил он так, что это прозвучало, будто куда дольше, чем на самом деле. — Но он Майки Уэй, понимаешь? Плюс у него каждые пять минут появляется кто-то новенький.  
  
      Фрэнк задумался об этом. Он полагал, что это было правдой ещё тогда, когда они все работали в салоне.  
  
      — Не совсем. По крайней мере, теперь.  
  
      — Да, что ж, но это и есть часть проблемы, разве не так? — Рэй беспокойно водил руками по одеялу. — Я не хочу, чтобы всё это было, лишь потому что я тут. Лишь из-за нашей ситуации.  
  
      — Знаю, — произнёс Фрэнк, виновато вспоминая, как Майки говорил абсолютно то же самое в самолёте. Но иногда у Майки уходило довольно много времени, чтобы прийти к заключению, так что со стороны Фрэнка было бы нечестно бежать и рассказывать Рэю то, что он говорил, когда ещё сам был не уверен, что чувствовал по этому поводу.  
  
      — Как хочешь, — Рэй вздохнул. — Да в любом случае, каким дерьмом я должен быть, чтобы из всех говорить об этом именно с тобой?  
  
      Фрэнк моргнул.  
  
      — Из всех со мной?  
  
      — Ты знаешь, — Рэй махнул рукой. — Всё это «Я Не Знаю, Как Любить Его».  
  
      — Э… Ты! — Фрэнк огляделся в поисках чего-то, что можно было бы кинуть в Рэя, но затем сдался и плюхнулся обратно на подушку, заскулив. Он слышал, как Рэй взорвался смехом, и он показал ему средний палец, даже не смотря на него. — Иди нахуй, чувак, мы оба жалкие, ясно тебе?  
  
      Рэй лишь всё продолжал смеяться.  
  
      — Согласен.  
  
      Фрэнк взбивал подушку до тех пор, пока не смог увидеть Рэя из-за неё.  
  
      — В любом случае, вскоре это может выйти из-под контроля, — легко сказал он, пытаясь скрыть то, что даже мысль о том, что Джерард покинет их, вызывала боль у него в груди. — Если Ватикан добьётся своего.  
  
      — Может, — начал Рэй, а затем, опустив глаза, с минуту разглядывал свои руки. — Может, так будет легче, — сомневаясь, произнёс он. — Для тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк взял чётки с прикроватной тумбочки и обмотал их вокруг запястья, прижимаясь пальцами к бусинам, пока подушечки не начали болеть.  
  
      — Мне не интересны лёгкие пути.  
  
      — Да, — Рэй вздохнул, — звучит вроде как верно.  
  
*  
  
      Когда Фрэнк проснулся сонным, он слегка потянулся; в другом конце комнаты Рэй всё ещё спал как убитый. Рэй спал тихо — он не метался по кровати, как Фрэнк, и не храпел, как Боб или Брайан, — но временами бормотал что-нибудь себе под нос. В большинстве своём это ничего не значило, но Фрэнк внимательно прислушался и разобрал слова «малина» и «поднос», отчего улыбнулся, спустив ноги с кровати, а затем на носочках прокрался в ванную, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      Он сходил в туалет и почистил зубы, а затем какое-то время так и стоял на месте, просто вдыхая и выдыхая воздух и думая о том, как Джерард мог быть живым, как он смог воссоединиться с ними, а теперь спать в комнате неподалёку. Он всё ещё не совсем мог в это поверить, и перед желанием проверить ещё раз было практически не устоять, так что он вышел из ванной, натянул джинсы и направился по коридору к комнате Джерарда и Майки.  
  
      Их дверь была совсем немного приоткрыта. Фрэнк остановился, прежде чем дотронуться до неё, и вместо этого прижался глазом к щели. Майки сидел у изголовья кровати, а у него на коленях покоилась голова Джерарда.  
  
      — Ты не звонил маме и папе? — с недоверием спрашивал Джерард.  
  
      — Я же говорил тебе, я не ощущал, что ты действительно мёртв, — терпеливо ответил Майки, аккуратно убирая волосы с лица Джерарда. — Да и в любом случае, слава Богу, я этого не сделал, разве не так? Как бы я объяснял, что ты вернулся?  
  
      Джерард издал звук, похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на вздох, а затем сказал:  
  
      — Это было похоже на то чувство, которое ты испытывал, когда впервые увидел Пита?  
  
      Майки слегка нахмурился.  
  
      — Вначале я вообще думал, что это было лишь моё желание. Но затем… Что ж, ощущение становилось сильнее. И… да, думаю да. Всё было, как с Питом.  
  
      Джерард какое-то время молчал. Он закрыл глаза, обвив руками Майки за пояс.   
  
      Фрэнк чувствовал себя настолько неправильно, стоя в коридоре и шпионя за ними, словно какой-то псих, но он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Будто бы он истосковался по виду Джерарда, алчно желая всего-навсего быть рядом, даже если Джерард не знал, что он был здесь. И по Майки, по именно такому Майки — исцелённому и умиротворённому. Фрэнк бросил быстрый взгляд в обе стороны коридора и остался стоять там, где был.  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Майки. Он дотронулся до шеи Джерарда сбоку. — Эта сыпь или что бы там ни было, кажется, поутихла.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Джерард, а затем слегка заёрзал. — Не знаю, я чувствую себя так странно. Будто… оторванно, что ли. Отрешённым.  
  
      — Ты почувствуешь себя лучше после того, как поговоришь с Кардиналом, — уверенно сказал Майки. — И ты должен отнестись к этому проще, ладно? Ты пережил такое… Что ж, мы даже не знаем, что именно. Дай себе передохнуть.  
  
      Джерард едва заметно улыбнулся. Он дотянулся и на секунду обвил запястье Майки своими пальцами.  
  
      — И, Джерард, — Майки засомневался, скривив лицо и смотря на противоположную стену перед тем, как продолжить: — Сделаешь мне одолжение?  
  
      — Всё, что угодно, — ответил Джерард.  
  
      — Фрэнк.  
  
      Фрэнк замер, задержав дыхания, ощущая, как дико бьётся его сердце в панике.  
  
      — Он с ума сошёл, — тихо произнёс Майки, — пока тебя не было. Просто… Просто постарайся быть с ним помягче, ладно?  
  
      Джерард молчал на протяжении долгого времени, в течение которого Фрэнк силился не блевануть, не вдарить ладонями себе по ушам или не ввалиться в их комнату в отчаянном желании услышать, каким мог стать его ответ. В конце концов, он сказал:  
  
      — Я так и делаю… Я всегда пытаюсь быть с ним помягче, Майки.  
  
      Майки скривил лицо, выражение которого невозможно было прочитать, и его тон был настолько же непонятным.  
  
      — Я знаю, что пытаешься.  
  
      Джерард перевернулся, вжимаясь лицом в живот Майки. Майки крепко обнял его и издал приглушённый вздох, и всё тело Фрэнка ныло от той мысли, как сильно он сам хотел утешить Джерарда, сколько бы он отдал, чтобы находиться в этой комнате вместе с ними. Но затем со стороны лестницы послышались шаги, и у Фрэнка оставалось времени лишь на то, чтобы отскочить на приличное расстояние от двери, когда в коридоре появился Крейг, который уж очень преувеличенно крался на носочках, отчего похож он был на паука.  
  
      — Я не хочу беспокоить тебя, — шёпотом прокричал он Фрэнку. — Но ваши вещи только что приехали, и я подумал, что вы все голодны.  
  
      Желудок Фрэнка моментально зарычал в знак согласия, и он рассмеялся, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что на самом деле был до чёртиков взволнован.  
  
      — Я разбужу их, — прошептал он в ответ, и Крейг просиял и вернулся обратно на носочках к лестнице.  
  
       _«Что за чудак»,_  — ласково подумал Фрэнк и вознёс руку, чтобы постучать в дверь Майки и Джерарда.  
  
*  
  
      Рэй был так счастлив снова встретиться со своим обмундированием; это было просто уморительно. Он всё продолжал доставать разные баночки и инструменты и издавать счастливые возгласы, размахивая всякими штуками в руках, когда он в особенности был рад снова увидеть их.  
  
      — Надеюсь, Пит ничего из этого не открывал, — сказал он, указывая на склянки с красными этикетками, гласящими: «НЕ ОТКРЫВАТЬ, ЕСЛИ ТОЛЬКО ВЫ НЕ РЭЙ ТОРО». — Но он всегда может позвонить мне, если от его тела отвалится что-нибудь.  
  
      Джерард поднял взгляд от книг, с которыми он разбирался.  
  
      — Никто пока не нашёл мой мобильник?  
  
      — Вот, — Боб передал телефон ему.  
  
      — Ты можешь воспользоваться городским телефоном, — сказал Крейг, но Джерард уже направлялся вон из комнаты, прижав сотовый к уху.  
  
      Майки беспокойно наблюдал за тем, как он уходит.  
  
      — Надеюсь, Кардинал не слишком зол.  
  
      Фрэнк откусил ещё один громадный кусок от своего сэндвича.  
  
      — Разве это не противоречит его религии? — произнёс он с набитым ртом, а затем воспользовался тем, что Майки отвлёкся, и стащил у него несколько чипсин. — Чувак, я уверен, всё будет в порядке.  
  
      — Как всё может быть в порядке? — поинтересовался Майки. Он поправил свои съехавшие очки. — После всего, что произошло, он просто сбежал? Что если они уволят его?  
  
      Фрэнк проглотил всё, что было у него во рту, и взял свою содовую.  
  
      — А я должен думать, что это будет дерьмово?  
  
      — Не будь таким засранцем, — сказал Майки, заметно отодвигаясь от Фрэнка.  
  
      — А я и не засранец! — запротестовал Фрэнк, но затем Джерард зашёл обратно в комнату; выглядел он так, словно с его плеч свалился огромный груз.  
  
      — Мне пришлось разговаривать с ним всего несколько секунд, — сказал он до того, как они смогли задать вопрос. — Но я думаю, всё в порядке. Он сказал, что перезвонит мне и мы сможем поговорить об этом подольше.  
  
      — Что ты вообще сказал ему? — спросил Рэй.  
  
      Джерард пожал плечами.  
  
      — Правду. Я испугался. Он сказал мне не винить себя и… — его взгляд на мгновение метнулся к Фрэнку, — убедить вас всех, что для него наши интересы превыше всего.  
  
      Фрэнк фыркнул.  
  
      — Если уж ты так говоришь.  
  
      — Я и говорю, — резко ответил Джерард. — Чтобы прояснить всю ситуацию, нам не обойтись без его помощи, Фрэнк.  
  
      Фрэнк был не согласен с этим настолько, что едва ли не рассмеялся, но прикусил язык и сосредоточился на еде.  
  
      — Я просто даже не знаю, с чего начать, — говорил теперь Брайан, хмуро просматривая список дел, который он составил. — Как, чёрт возьми, можно вообще найти пропавших детей, которые могут и быть частью культа, а могут и не быть, не вовлекая во всё это полицию?  
  
      Боб одарил его многозначительным взглядом.  
  
      — Мы  _сами_  частные детективы.  
  
      — Да, но у нас дерьмово получается, — честно сказал Фрэнк. — Кто-нибудь хотя бы их фамилии знает?  
  
      — Аллиа, — в унисон произнесли Джерард с Бобом, будто желая, чтобы Фрэнк почувствовал себя ничтожеством.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Крейг после всего этого, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Я мог бы помочь.  
  
      Брайан не выглядел уверенным.  
  
      — Крейг, мы так благодарны за всё, что ты уже сделал для нас, но это действительно…  
  
      — Я в любом случае собирался им помочь, — перебил его Крейг. — Помнишь? Сейчас я вкладываю деньги. Смотрите, если мне ничего не подвернётся, то никакого вреда от этого уж точно не будет, разве не так? Дайте мне попытаться, ну же. Я могу помочь вам.  
  
      — Ты уже помогаешь, — ответил Брайан и взглянул на Джерарда, который едва заметно улыбался.   
  
      — Мы всегда находим людей, которые хотят нам помочь, — сказал он. — Будто нам было предначертано встретить тебя.  
  
      — Ты так думаешь? — с рвением спросил Крейг. — Словно судьба?  
  
      Джерард рассмеялся.  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
       _«Потому что такого не бывает»_ , — горько подумал Фрэнк, но сдержался, чтобы произнести свои мысли вслух.  
  
      Крейг ушёл, чтобы выяснить, что он может сделать для спасения детей, а остальные расположились для поиска значения символа на сфере, который был совершенно безрезультатным.  
  
      — Его просто  _нигде_  нет, — сказал Джерард, в отчаянии захлопывая книгу. — Почему, блять, мы не остались в Ватикане? Кардинал разобрался бы с этим дерьмом в считанные минуты.  
  
      — Не недооценивай себя, — сказал Майки.  
  
      Джерард покачал головой.  
  
      — Я просто хотел бы помнить. В смысле, мы должны признать, что я не был мёртв, да? Люди вот так просто не воскресают направо и налево.  
  
      — Но ты не дышал, — Брайан нахмурился. — Отец, у тебя не было пульса. Они поместили тебя в чёртов похоронный мешок.  
  
      Джерард отмахнулся.  
  
      — Да люди постоянно сначала кажутся мёртвыми, а на деле — нет.  
  
      — На канале Дискавери! — нетерпеливо произнёс Рэй. — Видишь, об этом я и говорю.  
  
      Боб наклонился вперёд.  
  
      — Итак, на самом деле вопрос в том, где ты был, когда они потеряли твоё тело, как ты нашёл нас посреди улицы и что, блять, ты сделал, что все Капюшоны рухнули на пол?  
  
      — И почему я не могу  _вспомнить_  ничего из этого? — Джерард вздохнул и уронил лицо в ладони. — С этим дерьмом куда легче разбираться, когда оно случается не с тобой.  
  
      — Это ты мне говоришь, да? — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард поднял голову и с минуту изучал лицо Фрэнка.  
  
      — Как это не свело тебя с ума? — спросил он. — Когда это происходило с тобой?  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, что сказать. Правда состояла в том, что это в самом деле свело его с ума. И всё ещё сводило. Он начинал думать, что так будет всегда.   
  
      — Я не знаю, — наконец сказал он, не смотря ни на кого из них. — Шоу должно продолжаться, как мне кажется.  
  
      На минуту все погрузились в тишину. А затем Брайан сказал:   
  
      — Смотрите, почему бы нам не вернуться к основам?  
  
      Джерард нахмурился.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Помните, когда на месте Джерарда был Фрэнк, мы проводили наши поиски впервые? — все разом кивнули. — Что ж, давайте сделаем так же. Отец, ты составишь список того, что нам нужно искать. Мы же подробно опишем то, что найдём, будем разделять всё это по категориям, и, может, у нас появится примерная схема.  
  
      — Думаю, это отличная идея, — сказал Рэй, — но мы бы не могли сначала ненадолго прерваться? Мне нужно немного передохнуть.   
  
      — Мне тоже, — отозвались Джерард и Майки в один голос, отчего оба засмеялись.  
  
      — Мы могли бы погулять по владениям Крейга, — предложил Рэй.  
  
      Фрэнк мог бы пойти с ними, но ему было трудно находиться рядом с Джерардом, если говорить начистоту. Он просто-напросто ощущал, что должно было быть нечто  _большее_ , будто что-то должно было поменяться после всего, что случилось, но Джерард казался совершенно таким же, как и всегда, разве что более импульсивным. Прежде он ощущал, будто они были друг к другу ближе, чем когда-либо, и он должен был ожидать, что придётся чем-то жертвовать, потому что это сводило их обоих с ума, но он примет эту странность.  
  
      Он направлялся наверх, чтобы позвонить своей матери и рассказать ей столько, сколько он мог, не напугав её; затем посидел какое-то время на краю своей кровати, держа в руках чётки. Он пересчитал их три раза подряд, а затем ещё трижды, позволяя своему разуму очиститься и сосредоточиться лишь только на размеренном движении чёток сквозь его пальцы и приглушённом стуке, исходящем от них. Одно и то же движение вместе с умиротворением, которое они приносили, усыпляли его, но он был не в настроении для очередного кошмара. Вместо этого он направился к своей сумке и вытащил из неё книгу, которую читал, пока всё не скатилось в дерьмо.  
  
      Это была одна из книг Джерарда, но она была чуть менее скучной, чем остальные, потому что в ней было много всего про Деву Марию, на которую Фрэнку было хотя бы наполовину не насрать. Глава, которую он читал, повествовала о маленькой девочке, которая утверждала, что видела Деву Марию много раз в Бельгии — в том месте, в существовании которого Фрэнк вообще не был уверен, но как бы то ни было.   
  
      Он вздохнул и лёг на спину, перевернувшись на бок, чтобы иметь возможность свернуться в клубочек и продолжать считать бусины чёток, пока он читал. Всё было бы куда проще, думал он, если бы Дева Мария или кто-нибудь ещё подняли свои задницы, спустились бы на Землю и сказали бы им, что они на верном пути. Согласно книге, Дева Мария была повсюду, чёрт возьми, аж почти что всегда, так почему же она не могла сейчас явиться и помочь им? Будто бы кто-то решил, что у рода человеческого не могло быть сразу и Интернета, и чудес, и всё это было дерьмом собачьим, потому что Фрэнк с большой радостью вернул бы интернет туда, откуда он пришёл, если бы это означало, что всё это было не напрасно, что они не были какими-то дурачками.   
  
      — Без обид, — обратился он к картинке Девы Марии в книге, — но мы бы могли воспользоваться тобой, понимаешь?   
  
      Она ничего не ответила. Конечно же, не ответила, это была даже не она: картинка являла собой  _неодушевлённый_ , блять, предмет. Фрэнк с отвращением вздохнул себе под нос и опустил глаза на свои ладони. Он обмотал чётки вокруг своей левой руки, поверх татуировок: на лицо Серафима и кольцом между большим и указательным пальцами. Его взгляд всё продолжал возвращаться к картинке в книге, тянулся к ней, словно магнит.   
  
      — Поверь в меня и я уверую в тебя, — прочёл он вслух то, что сказала Дева Мария маленькой девочке, судя по книге. Он повесил чётки на шею, спрятал их под рубашку и протёр лицо руками. — Легче сказать, чем сделать, сестра.  
  
      Он продолжал читать до тех пор, пока его не постигло глубочайшее желание покурить. Крейг не сказал, что они не могли курить в доме, но если Фрэнк и был засранцем, то у этого засранца были манеры, так что он спустился вниз и обнаружил, что у Боба с Брайаном, очевидно, появилась та же идея, потому что они сидели на террасе.  
  
      — Остальные ещё не вернулись? — Фрэнк достал сигарету из пачки и прикурил её, закрывая глаза, чтобы как следует оценить жжение в лёгких от первого сладостного вдоха.   
  
      — Нет, — Брайан слегка нахмурился.  
  
      — Торо, скорее всего, заставил их что-нибудь собирать, — сказал Боб голосом, переполняемым опытом, который он предпочёл бы забыть.  
  
      Фрэнк засмеялся, а затем он уловил какой-то шум и, прищуриваясь, осматривал владения, прилежащие к дому Крейга.  
  
      — Парни, вы слышали это?  
  
      Брайан покачал головой.  
  
      — Это просто ветер, Фрэнки.  
  
      — Я… всё ещё слышу это, это был… Вон там! — Фрэнк подошёл к краю террасы и заслонил рукой глаза от солнца, указывая туда, где виднелись три крохотные фигуры вдалеке, которые выходили из-за деревьев, которые располагались в огромном саду Крейга. — Ты не видишь?  
  
      Затем Боб с Брайаном встали, чтобы присоединиться к нему, и спустя несколько секунд их очертания стали чётче. Фрэнк с рвотным позывом в желудке понял, что это был Рэй, а Майки с Джерардом  _несли его._  
  
      — Твою мать, — произнёс Боб, и все трое спрыгнули с террасы и побежали.  
  
      — Что, блять, случилось? — заорал Брайан, когда они приблизились на достаточное расстояние, чтобы увидеть, что Майки с Джерардом кренились в то время, как Рэй руками обхватывал их обоих за плечи, что Рэй едва ли мог удерживать себя на ногах, что Майки и Рэй были насквозь мокрые и какого-то хрена  _истекали кровью._  — Ты что, упал в залив?  
  
      Рэй покачал головой, пытаясь что-то сказать, но закашлялся, издавая звуки гортанного хриплого влажного кашля, отчего Фрэнк сочувствующе вздрогнул. Боб добрался до них первым и отодвинул Майки в сторону, беря большую часть веса Рэя на себя. Майки неловко поплёлся к Фрэнку, который поймал его, а Брайан направился к Джерарду, чтобы помочь дотащить Рэя с другой стороны.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Фрэнк, кладя руку Майки себе на плечи. — Почему вы все  _в крови?_  
  
      — Камни, — пробормотал Майки.   
  
      — Какие камни? — поперхнувшись, проговорил Брайан, но Джерард произнёс:  
  
      — Брайан, давай просто затащим их внутрь! — и они поторопились обратно к дому так быстро, как только могли, а затем усадили Майки с Рэем обратно на диван, пока Боб звал Крейга.  
  
      — Теперь кто-нибудь из вас начинает говорить, — потребовал Брайан, когда Крейг и Боб вернулись с полотенцами и аптечкой. — Что за херня: выйдете всего лишь на одну прогулку без меня и случается вот такое?  
  
      — Мы спустились к заливу, — начал Майки, сжимая полотенце, которым Фрэнк укутал его плечи. — Мы хотели увидеть, откуда идёт вода, ну, смогли бы мы найти устье. И казалось, будто вода прибывала из-под земли, как в пещерах.  
  
      Боб стоял на коленях перед Рэем, осматривая его руки.  
  
      — Торо, ты хули делал, с лезвием боролся?  
  
      Фрэнк взглянул на его руки, и у него скрутило живот, когда он увидел их: все изрезаны в лохмотья, и прямо из ладоней хлестала кровь.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, что там были камни, — произнёс Майки со слезами на глазах. Фрэнк потёр его плечи, пытаясь его согреть. — Он пытался найти меня.  
  
      Крейг беспокойно прошептал Брайану:  
  
      — Я же  _шутил_  насчёт спелеотуризма.  
  
      Фрэнк взглянул на Джерарда.  
  
      — Ты можешь быть хоть немного порациональнее, нежели эти двое?  
  
      — Я не знаю, что случилось, — беспомощно проговорил Джерард. — В одну минуту они просто исследовали вход в пещеру, а в следующую Рэй уже был в воде и звал Майки, а затем, как мне кажется, течение унесло его дальше, и он не мог выбраться.  
  
      — Ты не умеешь плавать! — с негодованием воскликнул Боб. — О чём ты, блять, думал, когда забирался в воду?  
  
      — Я нигде не видел Майки! — визгливо провозгласил Рэй; его голос был всё ещё хриплым от кашля. — Я нигде его не видел, я думал, что его затянуло под землю. Я должен был найти его!  
  
      — Но я был прямо на камнях! — настаивал Майки, сотрясаясь то ли от холода, то ли от пережитого ужаса. — Я был прямо там и выкрикивал твоё имя, и было похоже, будто ты совсем не мог меня видеть!  
  
      — Я  _не мог_  тебя видеть! — сказал Рэй, размахивая повсюду своими ранеными руками. — Я думал, ты утонул!  
  
      — Что ж, зато ты почти что утонул! — заорал Майки. Фрэнк крепче сжал его, потирая его спину. — Ты едва ли не умер!  
  
      — Я должен был  _найти тебя_ , — прокричал Рэй в ответ, и после этого Майки выпутался из рук Фрэнка и подбежал к Рэю, обвив руками его за плечи и вжавшись лицом в его влажные волосы. — Я должен был найти тебя, — повторил Рэй. Он повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в плечо Майки, а затем неловко обхватив руками Майки за талию, держа кисти неподвижно.   
  
      Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда, который скручивал руки.  
  
      — Майки вытащил его из пещеры, и он не дышал. Нам пришлось делать ему искусственное дыхание, — тихонько произнёс Джерард.  
  
      — Вы, ребята, определённо любите находиться на грани жизни и смерти, — тихо сказал Крейг.  
  
      — Почему ты не позвал на помощь? — спросил Брайан Джерарда.  
  
      — Вы были слишком далеко, вы бы не услышали, — утомлённо произнёс Джерард. — И я не мог оставить их.  
  
      — Но почему Рэй не видел Майки? — поинтересовался Фрэнк. — Что за херня происходит?   
  
      — Я не знаю, — Джерард печально покачал головой.  
  
      — Нам нужно избавить парней от мокрых вещей, они же подхватят пневмонию или ещё что, с нашей-то удачей, — решительно сказал Брайан.  
  
      Майки не хотел оставлять Рэя одного, как только они поднялись наверх; Джерард казался ничего не понимающим, когда Майки не захотел, чтобы он остался с ними, и Фрэнк был слегка в шоке, думая о том, что  _он не знает._  
  
      — Ну же, Джи, можешь пока ещё раз рассказать нам, что случилось, чтобы мы начали разбираться в этом, — сказал он и вышел вместе с Джерардом из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Майки забирался на колени к Рэю. Очевидно, по крайней мере, он начинал понимать, что чувствует к Рэю.  
  
      — Они, — начал Джерард, а затем на его лице появился такой взгляд, который обычно появляется, когда всё встаёт на свои места. — Оу, — произнёс он, а его глаза расширились. — Оу. Когда это случилось?  
  
      — Я думаю, это пока что остаётся загадкой, — ответил Фрэнк, ведя Джерарда по коридору, положив руку ему на спину. — Я даже не знаю, в курсе ли Боб с Брайаном.  
  
      — Оу, — снова произнёс Джерард и вздрогнул: должно быть, он замёрз, понял Фрэнк, потому что часть его рубашки была влажной от того, что он тащил Рэя, а остальная часть всё ещё была сухой. Должно быть, он не побывал в воде, как Майки и Рэй.  
  
      Они не могли вернуться в комнату Майки и Джерарда, поэтому Фрэнк направил его к своей вместе с Рэем комнате. Он и сам хотел переодеть футболку, потому что на ней была кровь. Дерьмо.  
  
      — Думаю, вот это тебе подойдёт, — сказал он, вылавливая из сумки однотонную чёрную футболку. — А я пока пойду помоюсь.  
  
      Он направился в ванную и быстро снял свою футболку, затем намылил руки и смыл кровавые пятна с шеи и рук. Его чертовски тошнило от крови вне человеческого тела, в котором она и должна была быть. Плюс от этого он всегда вспоминал, как сам был перемазан в собственной крови, что было совершенно ужасно.  
  
      Он наскоро вытерся и пошёл обратно в спальню, где Джерард сидел на краю кровати. Он неожиданно вспомнил про шрамы на спине и осознал, что не хочет, чтобы Джерард видел их, потому что он обязательно захочет прикоснуться к ним и поговорить, отчего Фрэнк взбесится, поэтому вместо этого он прокрался на четвереньках к своей сумке и наклонился, чтобы выудить оттуда другую футболку.  
  
      Когда он вновь поднял глаза, Джерард пристально наблюдал за ним.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард прошёлся взглядом по телу Фрэнка сверху вниз, а затем медленно сделал то же самое в обратном направлении. Фрэнк мог почти что почувствовать это — почувствовать, как у него неистово пылает лицо.  
  
      — Выглядишь неплохо, — наконец сказал Джерард низким монотонным голосом.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Фрэнк, замерев с комком рубашки в руках. Его пальцы сжались и впились в ткань: казалось, он даже не мог заставить себя сдвинуться. — Спасибо.  
  
      Джерард наблюдал за ним чуть дольше, но затем слез с кровати и подошёл к нему, встав так близко к Фрэнку; он не касался его, но находился так близко, что Фрэнк мог почувствовать жар, исходящий от его тела, ощутить дыхание на своей щеке.  
  
      — Спасибо за футболку, — сказал Джерард тем же голосом, заставляя желудок Фрэнка сжаться в узел, а его рот — пересохнуть. — Так приятно. Носить твою одежду.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, — пробормотал Фрэнк, внезапно не в состоянии поднять глаза и встретиться со взглядом Джерарда. Будто бы на шее у него висел груз, заставляющий его голову оставаться наклонённой, а затем он увидел, как Джерард поднял руку и, практически не касаясь кожи, очертил форму чёток, которые Фрэнк носил на шее.  
  
      — Знаешь, — прошептал Джерард, возя пальцами по его ключице; он не касался кожи, но находился так близко, что кожу Фрэнка покалывало от представляемого ощущения, — татуировки — это форма непокорности своему создателю. Это тело твоё, и ты будешь делать с ним всё, что, блять, захочешь. Это же чистой воды протест.  
  
      Фрэнк открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его горло сжалось, и он дважды кашлянул, чтобы прочистить его, и Джерард как будто моргнул и сделал шаг назад, засунув руки в карманы.  
  
      — Прости, — пробормотал он, практически пунцовый. — Я не знаю… Извини.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — ответил Фрэнк, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком уж расстроенным. Он натянул футболку через голову. — Давай найдём остальных парней и попытаемся выяснить, что случилось, ладно?  
  
      Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем Майки присоединился к ним; выглядел он подозрительно помятым. Фрэнк попытался не слишком завидовать.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Майки, останавливаясь в дверях. — Фрэнки, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
      Фрэнк сполз со своего стула и быстро пересёк комнату, а затем позволил Майки оттащить его от двери и слегка завести за угол.  
  
      — Что это? — тихо спросил он. — Как поживает Торо?  
  
      Робкая улыбка растянула уголки губ Майки.  
  
      — О,  _правда,_  — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Заткнись, — ответил Майки, очевидно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
      Фрэнк широко ему улыбнулся.  
  
      — Тогда получается, это не потому что ты был грустным, хах.  
  
      — Заткнись, — снова сказал Майки, а затем слегка нахмурился. — Я имею в виду, это всё до сих пор очень странно. Я всё ещё не знаю, что это значит.  
  
      — Я думаю, это прекрасно, — честно ответил Фрэнк. — Торо классный.  
  
      — Да, — сказал Майки, на секунду совершенно утратив контроль над своей улыбкой, а затем быстро образумился и прошептал: — Но я насчёт Джерарда.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк, чувствуя себя необъяснимо виновато, даже несмотря на то, что Майки, очевидно, был занят в тот момент, как Джерард силой мысли лапал Фрэнка или что бы он там ни делал в комнате Фрэнка. — В чём дело?  
  
      Майки нервно поглядывал в сторону дверного проёма, оттащил Фрэнка на несколько шагов дальше и прошептал:  
  
      — Он не попытался помочь, когда Рэй тонул.  
  
      Фрэнк уставился на него.  
  
      — Что? Не сходи с ума.  
  
      — Я и не схожу! — воскликнул Майки. — Он просто стоял там, не звал на помощь, ничего подобного.  
  
      — Но он сказал, что мы были слишком далеко, чтобы услышать его…  
  
      Майки перебил его.  
  
      — Он даже  _не попытался._  
  
      Фрэнк закатил глаза.  
  
      — Майки, ты о чём говоришь? Он что, тоже должен был броситься в воду? Они не видели тебя, помнишь? Скорее всего, он искал тебя!  
  
      —  _Не искал._  Он лишь стоял там и  _наблюдал._  
  
      — Ну так может быть, он застыл, как мёртвый, от страха! — сказал Фрэнк в голос, забыв о шёпоте. — Может, он так боялся потерять тебя, что даже не знал, что делать! Может, он только что вернулся из  _мёртвых_ , и поэтому тебе следует дать ему время передохнуть!  
  
      — Я говорю тебе, это было похоже на то, будто он хотел, чтобы мы умерли! — настаивал Майки.  
  
      — Майки? — Джерард показался в дверях. — Что… Вы говорите обо  _мне?_  
  
      Они оба повернулись в его сторону: Джерард выглядел так, будто его ударили, будто его сейчас стошнит.  
  
      — Прости, — тихо произнёс Майки. — Но я звал, и я звал тебя, а ты ничего не делал.  
  
      — Я не слышал тебя! — недоверчиво ответил Джерард. — Я не видел тебя; ни я, ни Рэй не видели тебя!  
  
      Майки сплёл пальцы и сгорбился.   
  
      — Но ты слышал Торо и не попытался помочь ему.  
  
      — Я не мог добраться до него, Майки, течение унесло его под тот уступ, ты знаешь об этом! — всё лицо Джерарда побелело, и лишь маленькие цветные пятна горели на его щеках. — Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я хотел, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось? — сказал он надломившимся голосом. — Как ты вообще мог  _подумать_  о таком?  
  
      Майки продержался полные три секунды перед тем, как подойти к нему и крепко его обнять.  
  
      — Прости, — сказал он, обвивая руками плечи Джерарда. — Прости, я просто так испугался.  
  
      — Я тоже, — слегка злобно произнёс Джерард. — Блять, Майки, что с тобой не так, раз ты подумал о таком?   
  
      — Прости, — снова сказал Майки, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Джерарду. — Пожалуйста, я не имел в виду этого. Просто забудь, ладно? Я был сумасшедшим.   
  
      Джерард всё ещё выглядел глубоко оскорблённым, но всё же кивнул, держа руки у Майки на плечах.  
  
      — Тогда ладно. Как Рэй?  
  
      — В порядке, — сказал Майки, отпуская Джерарда. Он снял свои очки и отполировал их краем своей же футболки. — Но у него все руки в мясо искромсаны.  
  
      — Мы пытаемся разобраться во всём этом дерьме, — сказал Фрэнк, даже несмотря на то, что злился на Майки из-за того, что он сказал о Джерарде. — Ты должен присоединиться и помочь нам.  
  
      — Вот в этих нихрена нет про невидимость, — заявил Боб, складывая книги в одну стопку.  
  
      — Я знаю, — согласился Джерард. — Такое на самом деле не встречается в Католицизме, если начистоту. Если только вы не говорите о самом Боге. И даже это неясно. Вы должны видеть меня, нет, вы не должны, здесь Он или не здесь, — Джерард надавил на переносицу, крепко зажмурившись. — Иногда я действительно думаю, что было бы легче, если бы только _один_  человек писал бы обо всём этом в своё время, понимаете?  
  
      — А мы уверены, что это вообще относится к разряду мистики? — скептически спросил Брайан. — В смысле, я знаю, что предшествующие события предполагают отношение к мистике, но это же была долбаная пещера. Все эти неровности, плюс там было темно, верно? И странноватое эхо, разносящееся повсюду. Я просто говорю, что ваш мозг мог сыграть с вами злую шутку.  
  
      Майки нахмурился.  
  
      — Итак, теперь ты говоришь, что не веришь нам?   
  
      — Конечно же, нет, — Брайан примирительно поднял руки. — Всё, что я говорю, так это то, что, может, сейчас мы могли бы пока что мысленно поместить этот случай в категорию «хуй его знает» и сосредоточиться на более значимом для нас прецеденте.  
  
      — Например, на воскрешении, — сказал Боб, указывая на Джерарда.  
  
      Тот содрогнулся.  
  
      — Я действительно не желал бы, чтобы вы называли это подобным образом.  
  
      — Но так это и назвали те парни, — неожиданно произнёс Фрэнк, щёлкнув пальцами, когда вспомнил об этом, — в капюшонах. Они искали воскресшего, они так и сказали.  
  
      Джерард нахмурился.  
  
      — Будто они знали, что я вернусь? Но как?  
  
      Фрэнк развёл руками.  
  
      — Ты у нас гений, чувак, я-то, блять, откуда знаю? Но они точно так и сказали.  
  
      — Но вообще они не пытались ранить меня, — размышлял Джерард. — Они пришли за Питом.  
  
      Майки одарил его многозначительным взглядом.  
  
      — Пит теперь Иисус?  
  
      Джерард выглядел испуганным, но затем рассмеялся, потирая лоб.  
  
      — Ничего себе. Вот это картина.  
  
      Фрэнк тоже широко улыбнулся, лишь потому что сама идея Пита в тоге[1] и с бородой была уморительной. Хотя Джерард говорил, что Иисус не носил тогу. Да какая разница, он ведь так и выглядел на всех иконах.  
  
      — Но на самом деле воскрешение не приурочено к Иисусу, — сказал Джерард, опираясь на спинку своего стула. — Он вернул множество людей к жизни, пока сам был жив.  
  
      Брайан наклонился вперёд.  
  
      — И какова в таком случае была причина?  
  
      Джерард пожал плечами.  
  
      — Разные. Сострадание. Чтобы вознаградить судьбу. Потому что Он мог. Наиболее интересный случай связан с Лазарем…[2]  
  
      — Я знаю его! — Фрэнк снова щёлкнул пальцами. — Его сёстры послали к Иисусу, чтобы сказать ему, что Лазарь болен, ага, только он не добрался дотуда вовремя, так что чувак умер, а затем Марфа[3] окончательно взбесилась, и Иисус такой: «Расслабься, он восстанет», а она вся такая: «Ага, в  _День Страшного суда_ », и он такой: «Не-не-не» и воскрешает чувака, верно?  
  
      Все уставились на него. Фрэнк неуютно заёрзал на стуле.  
  
      — Верно? — повторил он, глядя на Джерарда. — Разве не так всё происходило?  
  
      Джерард робко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы всё это так рассказывали, — медленно произнёс он. — Но да, верно.  
  
      Фрэнк вознёс в воздух кулак в победном жесте.  
  
      — Видишь, засранец, прочитать книгу в моих силах.  
  
      Майки закатил глаза.  
  
      — Так ты говоришь, что в то время воскрешение не было таким уж большим делом, — слегка нетерпеливо произнёс Брайан.  
  
      Джерард скривился.  
  
      — Не думаю, что это было банальностью или ещё что-то. Очевидно, это было довольно заметно, чтобы апостолы могли это записать. Но ты должен помнить, что всё это случилось до собственно воскресения Христа, так что технически ни одна душа не попала в Рай в любом случае.  
  
      Майки закусил губу.  
  
      — И с тех пор этого никогда не случалось?  
  
      — О нет, конечно же, случалось, — сказал Джерард таким голосом, будто бы на грани, который означал, что он смягчился по отношению к этой теме. — Существует около четырёх сотен зарегистрированных случаев того, как Святые творили чудеса воскрешения. Например, Святой Пётр воскресил женщину по имени Доркас. Она была швеёй, которая делала одежду для бедных, и вся деревня оплакивала её, когда она умерла. Святой Пётр пришёл молиться за неё и сказал: «Табита, восстань», и она восстала. Обратила в веру дохера людей, уверяю вас. Что может быть лучше чуда для набора людей.  
  
      — Подожди, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Табита? Мне казалось, ты сказал, что её звали Доркас.  
  
      Джерард склонил голову.  
  
      — Это разные версии одного и того же имени. Оно означает «газель».  
  
      — А что насчёт этого парня? — спросил Боб, который, очевидно, решил дать своей книге ещё один шанс. Он нахмурился и пробормотал что-то, что звучало как: — Еутис.  
  
      — Евтих[4], — исправил его Джерард. Затем он наморщил лоб и вытянул руки. — Можно мне взглянуть?  
  
      Боб передал ему книгу, и Джерард прочёл открытые страницы, ещё сильнее нахмурившись.  
  
      — Возможно, это больше походит на то, что мы ищем, — с сомнением в голосе произнёс он, передавая книгу Майки и Фрэнку. — Евтих был мальчишкой, который хотел услышать речь святого Павла, только вот она оказалась слишком длинной, верно? Так что он уснул, что было бы и вполне неплохо, только вот он сидел на окне на высоте третьего этажа и, упав, разбился насмерть.  
  
      — Ауч, — произнёс Фрэнк, содрогнувшись. Он не был таким уж поклонником высоты.  
  
      — Что ж, только Павел сказал, что он не был мёртв, и принёс его обратно наверх. Он отобедал с тем мужчиной, и, когда тот ушёл, Евтих оказался жив, — Джерард почесал голову. — Но в действительности, неясно, был ли он вообще мёртв. Может, он просто казался мёртвым, а Павел знал, что он не умер.  
  
      Майки выглядел настроенным скептически.  
  
      — Джерард, ты не был в сознании.  
  
      — Что ж, я и мёртв не был, Майки, потому что глянь на это, — рявкнул Джерард, разводя руки в стороны.  
  
      Майки нахмурился.  
  
      — Все эти люди были, почему ты — нет?  
  
      Джерард раздражённо цокнул языком.  
  
      — Потому что в последний раз, когда я проверял, никакие Святые или же Сыны Господа нашего не заскакивали, чтобы снова подключить меня к аппарату жизнеобеспечения.  
  
      — А мы вообще верим в воскрешение? — выпалил Фрэнк перед тем, как они по-настоящему могли бы начать полемику. — В смысле, официально? Кроме Иисуса, я имею в виду.  
  
      — Конечно, — кивнул Джерард. — Оба, и Апостолский и Никейский символы веры утверждают, что мы верим, за исключением воскрешения мёртвых и жизни вечной.  
  
      — Но я думал, что это метафора, — сказал Боб. — Лишь наши души попадают в Рай.  
  
      — Это не…  
  
      — Совсем ясно, — закончил за него Фрэнк. — Сюрприз!  
  
      Майки разразился хохотом. Джерард одарил их обоих раздражёнными взглядами и продолжил:  
  
      — Первоначально воскрешение мёртвых, в смысле, самое главное, в Судный День, являлось иудео-христианским уверованием при том, что идея того, что души направляются прямиком в Рай — языческая. Но теперь мы переняли её себе.  
  
      — Господи Иисусе, — Фрэнк закатил глаза. — Осталось ли хоть что-то, что мы не украли откуда-нибудь?  
  
      — И существуют основания полагать, что Иисус верил в телесное воскрешение праведных и неправедных, — решительно продолжил Джерард. — Но Он также говорил, что в Раю они будут не в человеческом обличии, а в ангельском. И учитывая то, что Бог говорил Моисею, что он Бог всего живого, а не мёртвого. Но затем, после того, как умер Иисус, он забрал все праведные души мёртвых в Рай с собой. Так что… Я не знаю.  
  
      — Я всей душой ненавижу те моменты, когда ты чего-то не знаешь, — застонал Брайан. Фрэнк не мог с ним не согласиться.  
  
      — Я говорил, что, будь ты здесь, ты бы разобрался во всём этом за три секунды, — пожаловался Майки. — И вот ты здесь, и ты даже отдалённо не можешь этого понять.  
  
      — Извини, — виновато произнёс Джерард. Он украдкой взглянул на Майки и рукой легко толкнул его ногу. Майки выглядел сердитым, но он дотронулся до большого пальца Джерарда своим, и лицо Джерарда смягчилось.  
  
      — Эм, — сказал Боб, — у меня есть вопрос.  
  
      Джерард сделал жест, как бы говорящий: «Продолжай».  
  
      — Тебе не понравится, — предупредил Боб. — Но я просто… Вся эта фигня с воскрешением. Возвращением людей из мёртвых. Разве это не то же самое, что делали парни в капюшонах, — некромантия? Я думал, вы все против этого и всё такое.  
  
      — Я против, — Джерард сгримасничал. — На самом деле, это не одно и то же. Некромантия обычно имеет отношение к духу, а не физическому телу. Да и кроме того, Святые фактически были руками Бога на Земле. Обычные люди не предназначены для того, чтобы пытаться сотворить вещи, которые лучше всего оставить Богу.   
  
      Фрэнк нахмурился.  
  
      — Но ты делал их. Верно? В смысле, разве это не было одним из твоих обетов? Делать его работу или как там?  
  
      Джерард выглядел удивлённым, словно он никогда не думал об этом раньше в таком ключе.  
  
      — Кажется, так, — неохотно признал он. — Но всё же я не попытался сотворить нечто такое, если бы только Бог не сказал мне. Ну, недвусмысленно. В письменной форме.  
  
      — Кроме того, — сказал Майки, — парни в капюшонах убивали других людей, чтобы это произошло.  
  
      — Я просто говорю, что они тесно с этим связаны, — ответил Боб, а затем вскинул брови, глядя на Джерарда. — Хэй, а ты вообще всё ещё священник?  
  
      — Что? — Джерард уставился на него. — С чего бы мне им не быть?  
  
      — Ну, если твоя душа отправилась в Рай, в смысле, когда ты умер… — Боб махнул рукой. — Тебе нужно снова проходить посвящение? Как вообще это работает?  
  
      Джерард начал что-то возмущённо вещать, но затем остановился и задумался об этом.   
  
      — Не думаю, что где-то есть официальное руководство на такие случаи, — с сожалением сказал он, — но священник никогда не может проходить посвящение дважды.  
  
      Брайан нахмурился.  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
      — Когда ты даёшь торжественный обет для чего бы то ни было: крещение, конфирмация или же посвящение в духовный сан, ты получаешь этот священный знак, — объяснил Джерард. — Он нестираем, будто татуировка, но только на твоей душе. Его никогда нельзя убрать.  
  
      — Что, если ты уйдёшь из Церкви? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь говорить легко и непринуждённо, будто ответ для него совершенно ничего не значил. — Что, если ты больше не будешь священником?  
  
      Джерард засомневался перед тем, как сказать:  
  
      — Что ж, либо лишение духовного сана — всё равно, что увольнение с работы, либо в редких случаях они дают согласие на секуляризацию[5], что представляет собой нечто вроде «Без обид». Но даже если ты был уволен, ты… ты больше не церковник, ты теряешь своё положение в кругах Церкви, но твой священный сан всё ещё действителен.  
  
      — Из-за знака? — Джерард кивнул. Фрэнк звучно втянул воздух и сказал: Так ты, вроде, тогда будешь весь… святой или как?  
  
      Джерард слегка вздрогнул.  
  
      — Я не… Если ты спрашиваешь, смогу ли я тогда всё ещё проводить обряды, тогда технически мой ответ — «Да». Например, я смогу освятить Евхаристию[6], и это не станет… Это будет незаконно, а не недействительно.  
  
      Брайан вскинул брови.  
  
      — Так ты всё ещё сможешь делать свои священнические штучки, но просто не будешь работником Церкви?  
  
      Глаза Джерарда метнулись к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Это куда сложнее.  
  
      — Точно, — ответил Фрэнк. Конечно же, сложнее. Он отвёл взгляд в стену, потому что не знал, какое выражение было на его лице и как его скрыть.  
  
      Боб был непоколебим.  
  
      — Итак, после того, как ты умер, — начал он.  
  
      — Я не умирал, — перебил его Джерард.  
  
      — Ладно, — ответил Боб. — Но вот только умирал.  
  
      — Нет, не умирал!  
  
      — Да,  _умирал._  
  
      — Прекрати это говорить!  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому что это ужасно! — выкрикнул Джерард, в порыве чувств ломая карандаш. Наступила неловкая тишина; Джерард выглядел так, словно готов был вот-вот разразиться слезами, а Боб слегка виновато хмурился, что означало, что он просит прощения.  
  
      В дверях появился заспанный Рэй. Вся его футболка была перекручена. Должно быть, нелегко переодеваться, когда руки все к чертям расхерачены.  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      — Боб строит из себя засранца, — ответил ему Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ладно, — легко произнёс Рэй, проходя в комнату. Он сел рядом с Майки и без промедления чихнул три раза подряд.  
  
      — Ох, — послышалось от Майки, — ты должен укутаться в свитер, в одеяло или ещё во что-нибудь: ты всё ещё можешь неслабо разболеться.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — настаивал Рэй, хотя он скорее говорил: «Я ф поряткхе».  
  
      Фрэнк взглянул на его перебинтованные руки и задумался о том, как они вообще умудрились заняться сексом. И не то чтобы он вот так просто мог спросить, как он сделал бы обычно. Рэй не был каким-то незнакомцем, и Фрэнк не знал, хотелось ли ему в самом деле узнавать впечатление о лице Майки при оргазме. Фрэнку придётся видеть его каждый день.  
  
      — Дело в том, — сказал Рэй после того, как они проинструктировали его, — что они не пытались воскресить  _Пита_. Верно?  
  
      — Да, — ответил Джерард, грызя карандаш. — Они использовали его, чтобы забрать всю энергию, сосредоточенную в нём.  
  
      — И затем, когда ты занял его место, ты помешал этому, — сказал Фрэнк. — Думаешь, вся эта священная фигня с татуировкой облажала всё это?  
  
      — Я не знаю. В любом случае, энергия, которую они так хотели, не была сконцентрирована во мне.  
  
      — И пока мы не отыщем значение этого символа, мы не узнаем, зачем она вообще была им нужна, — Брайан вздохнул. — Чувак, я скучаю по работе в парикмахерской.  
  
      После этого Фрэнк извинился, чтобы выйти на террасу и докурить то, что стащил у него Рэй, бросившись в водоём за Майки или как бы там, блять, ни было. Время близилось к закату, и, сколько бы Фрэнк ни ненавидел природу, с радостью предпочитая видеть вокруг себя только бетон всю оставшуюся жизнь, поверх владений всё же возвышался неимоверно прекрасный вид. Крейг не соврал.  
  
      Он чувствовал… не гнев, скорее смирение. Фрэнк был настолько обозлён на себя от бессилия; было похоже, что неважно, сколько бы фактов ни совала Вселенная ему в лицо по поводу того, что между ним и Джерардом не могло ничего случиться, он попросту не мог этого отпустить. Он просто чувствовал, будто  _должен_  быть с Джерардом: не в том глупом смысле, типа «Ты дополняешь меня», но в том плане, что он не мог узреть в этом ничего плохого. Фрэнк хотел быть с ним буквально каждую секунду каждого дня, и он вообще никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал подобного ни к кому и определённо не к тем, кто был не согласен с ним буквально во всём и совершенно не умел критиковать. Фрэнк начинал чувствовать, будто это никогда не изменится: ни ситуация, ни его чувства к Джерарду, и эта мысль была чертовски угнетающей.  
  
      Может, Рэй был прав. Может, будет лучше, если он вообще не будет видеться с Джерардом. Он подумал о Майки с Рэем, и у него скрутило живот. Он был счастлив за них, если всё получится, но зависть и мысль  _«Это нечестно, это нечестно»_  были словно горькие пилюли.  
  
      — Хэй, — донёсся до него сзади тихий голос. Джерард. Фрэнк не обернулся. Спустя минуту Джерард подошёл и встал рядом с ним, облокотившись, как и он, о перила.  
  
      Фрэнк бессловно вручил ему пачку сигарет. Джерард вытряхнул одну, поджёг её, а затем застонал от удовольствия, потому что он был чёртовым садистским засранцем.  
  
      — Желаешь ли ты, чтобы я не вставал у тебя на пути? — спросил он, выпуская дым из уголка губ. Он покрутил сигарету двумя пальцами, изучая её. — Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе тогда занять место Пита?  
  
      — Нет, — тут же сказал Фрэнк, думая о том, каково это было, когда он исчез. — Ни за что. Я никогда не смогу позволить вам пройти через это. Только не теперь, когда я знаю, каково это.   
  
      Джерард кивнул, делая очередную глубокую затяжку.  
  
      — Итак, теперь ты понимаешь, — тихо произнёс он, поворачиваясь, чтобы упереться локтями в перила и плотно прижаться к Фрэнку плечом к плечу, — почему я не мог позволить этому случиться.  
  
      Фрэнк покосился на него. Низкое солнце отбрасывало оранжевый свет на всё, и оно поймало затемнённое лицо Джерарда в застывшем выражении облегчения. Он выглядел прекрасно. Он всегда казался красивым Фрэнку.  
  
      — Да, — ответил он почти что шёпотом. Он повернулся и сосредоточился на сигарете. У него болел желудок.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё хочешь слинять? — спросил Джерард.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — честно ответил Фрэнк.  
  
      Они курили в тишине. Фрэнк дошёл до конца сигареты и бросил её, а после, убедившись, что окончательно затушил её ногой, двинулся обратно по направлению к дому.  
  
      — А что, если бы я? — произнёс Джерард, тотчас же остановив Фрэнка. — А что, если бы я хотел уйти?  
  
      Фрэнк с силой зажмурился, а затем дважды проморгался.  
  
      — Не говори мне этой херни, — сказал он; голос у него вышел низким и озлобленным. — Не говори что-то, если не имеешь это в виду.  
  
      Послышался скрип, когда Джерард оттолкнулся от перил, а затем четыре шага, чтобы он смог встать прямо позади Фрэнка. Его руки коснулись локтей Айеро и развернули его, а затем пальцы Джерарда находились уже под подбородком Фрэнка, приподнимая его голову, чтобы он смог взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Джерард, — не своим голосом выпалил Фрэнк, крепко сжав руки в кулаки в попытке не трогать его. Другая рука Джерарда осторожно накрыла одну из его, разжимая уже болящие от напряжения пальцы Фрэнка, чтобы переплести свои пальцы и его. Его лицо было так близко, что сердце Фрэнка стучало, словно сумасшедшее, в груди, и конечно же, Майки выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заглянуть на террасу.  
  
      — Чем вы это, блять, тут занимаетесь? — сказал он, застав эту сцену, а затем на его лице появилось самое странное из всех выражений, будто он увидел призрака или бомба взорвалась у него в голове, и Майки произнёс: — Ох, блять, они здесь!  
  
      — Кто здесь? — требовательно спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      Глаза Майки продолжали расширяться, и он неловко попятился к дому на пару шагов.  
  
      — Капюшоны… Они, они нашли нас, Джерард, я чувствую это.  
  
      Они вбежали обратно в дом, и Майки пронзительным криком позвал Крейга, который включил телевизор и переключил на канал с камер слежения.  
  
      — Боже мой! — воскликнул он, когда размытые чёрно-белые картинки подтвердили опасения Майки.  
  
      — Что мы делаем? — Боб уже успел вскочить на ноги.  
  
      — Принеси мне мои принадлежности, — велел Рэй. — Я могу сделать что-то вроде барьера, но… Блять, мои чёртовы руки. Майки, тебе придётся следовать моим указаниям, хорошо?  
  
      — Мне? — Майки покачал головой. — Я не могу.  
  
      — Ты  _можешь_ , — настоял Рэй. — У тебя нет выбора.  
  
      — Что насчёт Отца? — спросил Брайан. — Они ищут его.  
  
      — Я не оставлю вас, ребята! — запротестовал Джерард.  
  
      — Они  _здесь_ , Джерард, тебе необходимо спрятаться! — настаивал Майки.  
  
      — Я ничего не слышал, — глупо произнёс Фрэнк, будто это могло превратить всё происходящее в выдумку.  
  
      — Следуй за мной, — сказал Крейг Джерарду и понёсся к лестнице.  
  
      Джерард последовал за ним, и он всё ещё держал Фрэнка за руку, так что тот протащился с ним по коридорам и сквозь дверные проходы, пока они не добрались до комнаты, которая должна была быть личным кабинетом Крейга.  
  
      — Для этого куда лучше подошло бы специально оборудованное убежище, — сказал Крейг, набирая цифровой код на пульте на стене, который был спрятан под фотографией Крейга с огромной собакой в рамочке, — но оно в другом конце дома. И если они уже на территории, то времени нет. Я знал, что установил его не в том месте.  
  
      Панель на стене сместилась и начала вращаться, открывая ещё один пульт. Крейг набрал на нём ещё несколько цифр и наклонился, чтобы поближе взглянуть на него… Иисусе, осознал Фрэнк, в эту чёртову штуку был встроен сканер сетчатки.  
  
      — Ты прямо как Бэтмен, — озадаченно произнёс он, и Крейг одарил его широченной улыбкой перед тем, как вторая панель сдвинулась и открыла взору тяжёлую узкую дверь за собой. Крейг вбил финальную комбинацию цифр, и она скользнула назад, открывая перед ними пространство, которое было примерно шести футов высотой, двух шириной и тремя футами глубиной.  
  
      Фрэнк уставился на эту крохотную каморку.  
  
      — Чувак, зачем тебе вообще сейф размером под человека?  
  
      — Он для моей клюшки для игры в гольф, — без промедления ответил Крейг. — У меня были там кое-какие проблемы с помощью, ну, вы знаете, как это иногда может быть.  
  
      — Определённо, — сказал Фрэнк. Богатые люди были  _сумасшедшими._  Так же, как и Бэтмен. — Но здесь нет никаких клюшек.  
  
      — Да, я постоянно забываю убирать их. Я думаю, они где-то внизу. Но я сомневаюсь, что эти парни снаружи пришли за моей железной девяткой, — резонно отметил Крейг. Он жестом показал на сейф. — Ладно, забирайтесь.  
  
      — О нет, — сказал Джерард, отступая на шаг назад и качая головой. — Нет, ты не можешь закрыть меня здесь одного.  
  
      — Джерард, они найдут тебя! — с отчаянием в голосе произнёс Фрэнк, пытаясь подтолкнуть Джерарда к сейфу. — У нас нет на это времени.  
  
      — Только не меня одного! — настаивал Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк схватил его руку и крепко сжал её.   
  
      — Хорошо, я пойду с тобой, только поторопись!  
  
      Эта штука была и вправду очень маленькой, и Фрэнк слегка волновался по поводу нехватки кислорода для дыхания, но Крейг ободряюще сказал:  
  
      — Я не оставлю вас здесь дольше, чем нужно, — и закрыл дверь.  
  
      Фрэнк съёжился, когда услышал стук множества закрывающихся дверей снаружи. Внутри стояла кромешная тьма, и он ничего не мог разглядеть — лишь только чувствовал спиной холодное железо, спереди к нему был прижат Джерард, и его частое паническое дыхание отдавалось у Фрэнка в ушах.  
  
      — Хэй, — произнёс Фрэнк, собираясь его успокоить. — Хэй, я тут единственный с клаустрофобией.  
  
      — Я боюсь темноты, — напряжённо проговорил Джерард. Фрэнк мог почувствовать, как дико бьётся его сердце, вырываясь из его грудной клетки.  
  
      — А я страдаю клаустрофобией, — снова сказал Фрэнк, потому что он только что об том вспомнил, и было довольно-таки неплохо, что здесь было темно, потому что если бы он смог _увидеть_ , что они находились в комнатушке размером с пульт от телевизора, он бы уж точно лишился остатков здравого смысла.  
  
      Джерард слегка изогнулся и издал несчастный возглас.  
  
      — Ты можешь… Чётки впиваются мне прямо в грудь.  
  
      — Прости, — ответил Фрэнк, изворачиваясь, пока не умудрился подцепить их пальцем и переместить через плечо, чтобы оставить висеть их на спине.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Без проблем.  
  
      — Ты что-нибудь слышишь? — громко спросил Джерард паникующим тоном. — Я ничего не слышу.  
  
      Фрэнк утихомирил его, отчасти для того, чтобы попробовать прислушаться, а отчасти потому, что он не хотел, чтобы Джерард их выдал в случае, если Капюшоны найдут рабочий кабинет Крейга, но в большинстве своём, если уж совсем честно, так это потому что он боялся, что Джерард израсходует весь кислород.  
  
      — Я не могу сидеть здесь молча, — несчастно прошептал Джерард. — Фрэнки, я не могу, здесь слишком темно, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, — Фрэнк повернул голову и прижался щекой к щеке Джерарда. — Всё в порядке, я здесь, просто сохраняй спокойствие.  
  
      Джерард издал дрожащий вздох, который Фрэнк почувствовал всем своим телом вплоть до коленей.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, почему они пришли за мной. Почему это происходит?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — прошептал Фрэнк так мягко, как только мог. Он на ощупь порыскал пальцами и нащупал руку Джерарда, висящую вдоль его туловища. — Рэй не позволит им добраться до нас, ладно? Тебе только придётся продержаться совсем ещё капельку. Я прямо здесь, ты не один.  
  
      Джерард плотнее прижался к его рукам.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя так, будто схожу с ума, Фрэнк. Половину всего времени я даже не знаю, что делаю.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Моя голова, она… — Джерард внезапно прекратил говорить, тяжело вздыхая. Он слегка расслабил руки и устроил голову на плечо Фрэнка, оперевшись на него лбом. — Иногда я чувствую, будто только ты веришь в меня.  
  
      — Прекрати, — сказал Фрэнк, уверенно потирая его костяшки большим пальцем. — Ты просто позволяешь темноте и отчаянию сводить тебя с ума. Просто дыши, хорошо?  
  
       _«Но не слишком глубоко»_ , — виновато подумал он.  
  
      — Остальные больше не верят мне, — тревожно проговорил Джерард, а затем погрузился в тишину, дрожаще вдыхая и выдыхая, а его грудь прижималась к груди Фрэнка при каждом вдохе.  
  
      — Это неправда, — пробормотал Фрэнк, выворачивая руку, чтобы иметь возможность сжать большой палец Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард покачал головой, тяжело опершись о плечо Фрэнка.  
  
      — Я вижу это, когда они смотрят на меня.  
  
      — Тсс, — произнёс Фрэнк, прижимаясь щекой к волосам Джерарда. — Я доверяю тебе, хорошо? Я верю тебе.  
  
      Затем они оба затихли, прижатые друг к другу в темноте. Мозг Фрэнка начал неверно истолковывать ситуацию почти что в тот же момент, когда захлопнулась дверь, и он сосредоточился на том, чтобы прислушиваться к звукам снаружи, а не на ощущении того, насколько близко был к нему Джерард. Чётки впивались ему в лопатку, и он думал, что, возможно, у него потели ладони: одна рука была переплетена с рукой Джерарда, а другая — неловко прижата к туловищу, плотно прилегая к металлической стене сейфа.  
  
      Он чувствовал, что нога Джерарда находилась между его ногами, как пряжка ремня Джерарда впивалась ему в живот, ощущая горячее дыхание Джерарда у себя на шее каждый раз, как он выдыхал, и спустя пару минут он почувствовал, как пальцы Джерарда дёрнулись в его хватке.  
  
      — Прости, — инстинктивно пробормотал он, хотя даже не знал, за что извинялся.  
  
      Джерард издал едва слышный звук и провёл одним лишь кончиком пальца по ладони Фрэнка: от переплетений линий большого пальца до основания мизинца.  
  
      — Мне просто нужно знать, что ты здесь.  
  
      Фрэнк вздрогнул и снова распрямил пальцы, молчаливо подбадривая его. Для Джерарда он был таким, чёрт побери, сосунком, что даже ничего не мог с собой поделать, видя, как влюблённость прокрадывалась к нему с другой стороны. На этот раз Джерард провёл двумя пальцами по его ладони, а затем вниз по мизинцу и задержал там свою руку. Фрэнк теперь еле дышал, с силой зажмурившись, несмотря на темноту, и вся его концентрация сузилась вплоть до ощущения прикосновения пальцев Джерарда к его руке.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как подушечка большого пальца Джерарда вжалась в центр ладони Фрэнка, а неровные ногти впились меж его костяшек, аккуратно прокладывая путь по внутренней стороне запястья Фрэнка. Каждое прикосновение усиливалось сполна из-за темноты, опасности и близости. А когда Джерард раскрыл свою ладонь и полностью прижался ею к ладони Фрэнка, тот едва ли сдержал шумный вздох; он ничего не мог с этим поделать, он чувствовал это всем своим телом вплоть до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Джерард громко сглотнул, переплетая пальцы Фрэнка своими, сжимая, а после не отпустил их, так что они держались за руки в темноте.  
  
      Внутри себя Фрэнк сходил с ума; он не мог перестать слышать слова Джерарда у себя в голове: то, как он снаружи говорил о возможности покинуть священничество, то, как он посмотрел на Фрэнка после этого.  _Не надо_ , сказал он себе, яростно отбрасывая этот поток мыслей. Джерард был попросту напуган и запутан, и ему был нужен кто-то, чтобы держаться за него, и, если Фрэнк мог стать для него этим человеком, что ж; жалкая правда состояла в том, что Фрэнк бы принял всё, чего бы удостоился.  
  
      Он слегка повернул голову, лишь чтобы попытаться впустить немного драгоценного воздуха в свои лёгкие, но Джерард сделал то же самое: кончик его носа упирался Фрэнку в ухо, а щетина слегка царапала щёку Фрэнка.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — прошептал он, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как губы Джерарда скользят по его коже.  
  
      — Я здесь, — прошептал он в ответ, а затем послышался звук, будто что-то сдвинулось. Это были панели в стенах, и Фрэнк был достаточно мужиком, чтобы признать, что он слегка вцепился в Джерарда, готовясь вспрыгнуть и начать бить кого бы то ни было по лицу, если понадобится.  
  
      Дверь громко лязгнула, а затем распахнулась, впустив свет и свежий воздух в маленькое пространство, и Крейг широко улыбнулся им сияющей улыбкой, протягивая длинные руки, чтобы обхватить их за плечи и вытянуть их в кабинет прежде, чем у них осталось время на то, чтобы сделать что-то кроме того, чтобы неловко моргать, глядя друг на друга и смешно разъединить руки.  
  
      — Рэй такой классный! — сказал он, уже отскакивая обратно к дверям. — Вы должны увидеть это!  
  
      — Мы использовали то же заклинание, что и на концерте, — объяснил Рэй, когда они спустились вниз. За окном Фрэнк сумел разглядеть ту же холодную стену голубого пламени, которая отбрасывала странноватый теплеющий свет на всё внутри. — К счастью, у меня всё ещё есть несколько готовых пузырьков. Но их хватит ненадолго.  
  
      — Всё в огне! — озадаченно проговорил Крейг, а носом он буквально прижимался к стеклу. — Но ничего не горит!  
  
      — Каков план «Б»? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      Рэй указал на мешочек, в котором было нечто, похожее на мох.  
  
      — Майки, возьми пару щепоток и посыпь его кругом вокруг символа, ладно?  
  
      Фрэнк перегнулся через плечо Майки, чтобы увидеть, что он использовал цветной песок, чтобы сделать символ, который они все вытатуировали на себе. Майки последовал указаниям Рэя, сделав вокруг символа круг.  
  
      — Что дальше?  
  
      — Затем мы сбрызгиваем всё это святой водой, — Рэй кивнул в сторону бутылки, стоявшей сбоку. Майки схватил её и открыл. — И, Джерард, если ты хочешь воздать почести?  
  
      Джерард внимательно смотрел в окно, казалось, совершенно не слушая.  
  
      — Джи, — произнёс Боб, — время латыни — твоё время.  
  
      — Хмм? — неясно сказал Джерард, затем моргнул, встряхнувшись. — О! Точно.  
  
      Майки вручил ему книгу, уже открытую на нужной странице.  
  
      — Майки, я хочу, чтобы ты поджёг круг прямо в ту секунду, когда Джерард закроет книгу, ладно? — произнёс Рэй, в последний раз проверяя песок и мох. — Там всего лишь пара строчек, так что будь готов.  
  
      — Ладно, — с сомнением произнёс Майки. — Но что, если я всё перепутаю?  
  
      — Не перепутаешь, — в один голос ответили ему Фрэнк с Рэем, и Рэй улыбнулся Фрэнку.   
  
      Джерард откашлялся.   
  
      — Готовы? — Майки кивнул, держа в руках зажигалку и неотрывно глядя на Джерарда. — Ладно.  
  
      — Обожаю эту часть! — громко прошептал Крейг Брайану.  
  
      — Verbis consensus recisus est[7], — сказал Джерард, сильно нахмурившись, пока читал. — Rumex somes celestius. Abeo crines.[8]  
  
      Он встретился взглядом с Майки и с хлопком закрыл книгу. Майки дотронулся зажигалкой до первой маленькой щепотки мха, и он затрещал и изрыгнул пламя перед тем, как в один момент воспылать огнём, взметнувшись до потолка неистовым столбом, отчего Майки откатился назад, а остальные уклонились, закрывшись руками.  
  
      Пару секунд огонь ревел, а затем погас так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив глубокий чёрный след от символа в круге — огромное выгоревшее пятно на ковре Крейга.  
  
      — Майк! — Фрэнк пробрался к его стороне круга, вновь поднимая Майки на ноги. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      — Всё хорошо, — ответил Майки, моргая. — Ничего себе. Я едва ли не лишился бровей. Видишь, вот почему Торо выполняет ритуалы.  
  
      — Ты отлично справился, — сказал Рэй, широко улыбнувшись ему.  
  
      — Сработало? — спросил Боб, выглядывая в окно, где голубой огонь начал колебаться и угасать. — Мне нужно пойти достать свой топор?  
  
      — Совсем скоро мы это выясним, — ответил Рэй. — В смысле, оно работает  _в теории._  
  
      — Топор, вот это тема, — сказал Боб, поднимаясь, чтобы пойти найти его.  
  
      Затем последовала вспышка, и Фрэнк поднял голову и увидел Крейга, стоящего возле символа и снимающего фотографии на свою камеру.   
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Брайан.  
  
      — Оу, — Крейг виновато поднял глаза. — Я не должен, да? Просто это же так круто. Ничего подобного со мной раньше не случалось.   
  
      — Всё нормально, — сказал Рэй. — Только, наверно, не показывай их всем на званом ужине.  
  
      — Ладно, — отозвался Крейг; его голос звучал слегка расстроено. Он продолжил делать фотографии.  
  
      — Я лишь рад, что он не злится из-за своего ковра, — шепнул Майки Фрэнку. Фрэнк подавился смешком.  
  
      — Хэй! — воскликнул Крейг. — Это тот же символ, который вы вытатуировали друг на друге, да?  
  
      Рэй кивнул.  
  
      — В теории, — сказал Рэй, уводя глаза в том направлении, куда ушёл Боб, — он означает, что мы имеем возможность выходить и заходить за пределы барьера, но кто-то без этого символа не сможет пройти.  
  
      — Но у меня нет татуировки, — возразил Крейг; в голосе его звучала скорее зависть, нежели обеспокоенность.  
  
      — Как и у Святого Отца, — ответил Брайан. — Не волнуйся, у нас есть переводилка. Мы исправим всё это.  
  
      — Не то чтобы, конечно, я собирался куда-то уходить, — Крейг снял ещё одну фотографию, осторожно огибая край сожжённого ковра.  
  
      Фрэнк повернулся к Майки.  
  
      — Пророческое виденье, и теперь ты тоже можешь творить магию?  
  
      Майки поправил очки.  
  
      — Я просто делал то, что говорил Рэй.  
  
      — Так что, полагаю, любой сможет вытворить такую фигню, — неожиданно сказал Джерард. Он снова выглядывал из окна. — Лишь нужно следовать рецепту. Ноль необходимости каких-либо навыков.  
  
      Сначала Рэй выглядел ошеломлённым, а затем — раненым до глубины души.   
  
      — Для этого необходимо чуть больше, чем всё это, — тихо произнёс он.  
  
      Майки нахмурился.  
  
      — Джерард, что за нахуй?  
  
      — Что? — спросил Джерард, когда отвернулся от окна с выпученными глазами. — Рэй, я… Я не это имел в виду.  
  
      — Ладно, — пробормотал Рэй.  
  
      — Я не имел этого в виду, — настаивал Джерард, подходя к Рэю, чтобы взять его за руку. — Да ты сам весь, ну, как целая книга с рецептами. Я просто хотел сказать, что если что-то случится с тобой, — он указал жестом на руки Рэя, — тогда было бы полезно знать, что Майки может заменить тебя.   
  
      Рэй, убедившись, расслабился.  
  
      — Это правда.  
  
      — И не то чтобы необходимы какие-то важные навыки, чтобы читать слова из книг, — встревожено продолжил Джерард. — Ты производишь куда большее впечатление, чем я.  
  
      — Джерард, — сказал Рэй, слегка наморщив лоб. — Всё в порядке. Забудь об этом.  
  
      Майки одарил Фрэнка взглядом, который означал:  _«Наружу»._  Фрэнк попытался притвориться, что он не видел этого, потому что не хотел снова слышать глупые теории Майки о том, что Джерард сумасшедший, но Майки вновь взглянул на него так же, а затем просто бросил это дело и с силой толкнул Фрэнка в бок, да так, что тому стало действительно больно, и Фрэнку пришлось скрыть свой вскрик кашлем.  
  
      — Давай достанем тебе стакан воды, — тут же произнёс Майки и потянул Фрэнка за руку, пока тот не вышел за ним из комнаты.  
  
      — Майки, не начинай, — сказал Фрэнк, как только они оказались вдали от посторонних ушей.  
  
      — Не начинай? — недоверчиво спросил Майки. — Ты слышал его только что?  
  
      Фрэнк закатил глаза.  
  
      — Ты весь такой чувствительный, только потому что теперь между вами с Торо что-то есть.  
  
      — Кто бы говорил, — выплюнул Майки. — Я видел вас на улице, и я не слепой. И между нами ничего  _нет._  
  
      — А на мой взгляд, дело обстоит иначе, — возразил Фрэнк. — И ты даже не рассказал Джерарду об этом! Он боится, что ты ему больше не доверяешь!  
  
      — То есть, ты говоришь мне, что вообще не видишь, как странно он себя ведёт?  
  
      — Я думаю, он через многое прошёл и без твоих обвинений, что он топил Торо, и Боба, всё продолжающего говорить о том, что он ходячий мертвец.  
  
      Майки издал сдавленный огорчённый возглас.  
  
      — Но он  _умер._  
  
      — Мы не знали, что с ним случилось! — Фрэнк ударил кулаком о стену сбоку от него, чтобы хоть немного выпустить злость. — Иисусе, Майки, он твой брат! Не хочешь побыть им для него хоть немного?  
  
      Майки резко закрыл рот и в шоке уставился на Фрэнка, тяжело дыша и стиснув зубы.  
  
      Фрэнк вздрогнул. Ощущение того, что он был кретином, начало пробираться всё глубже, вытесняя злость.  
  
      — Я не это имел в виду, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранять свой голос спокойным. — Майки, я просто думаю, что сейчас ему очень важно, чтобы ты был на его стороне.  
  
      — Я всегда, — сказал Майки низким убийственным тоном, — на его стороне.  
  
      — Я знаю, — сказал Фрэнк, поднимая руки, чтобы показать, что он извинялся.  
  
      — Ты знал его год, Фрэнк.  _Год_ , — продолжил Майки.  
  
      — Я  _знаю_ , — повторил Фрэнк. Его внутренности связывались в узлы, а грудь сдавливало, и он хотел сделать всё правильно, но он не мог забыть учащённое от страха дыхание Джерарда, то, как он крепко держался за руку Фрэнка. — Смотри. Если я замечу что-нибудь странное, я обещаю, я скажу тебе об этом. Но ты должен дать ему послабление, ладно? Сейчас нам необходимо доверять друг другу.  
  
      — Но ты не доверяешь мне, — тихо сказал Майки. — Ты не доверяешь мне, когда я знаю, что с ним что-то не так. В Ватикане, помнится мне, ты говорил, что если у меня будет плохое предчувствие, то это станет для тебя достаточным аргументом.  
  
      — Это было…  
  
      — Тем, что ты хотел услышать?  
  
      Фрэнк прикусил язык и сосчитал до десяти. Ладно, до трёх.  
  
      — Смотри, давай просто подождём и посмотрим, сработают ли заклинания Рэя, и затем узнаем, будет ли у нас время на выяснение этого или нам придётся снова переезжать. Это всё немного лишнее, если в нашу дверь через десять минут станут ломиться сотни сумасшедших засранцев.  
  
      — Ребята, — позвал их Брайан из гостиной. — Что-то происходит.  
  
      К этому моменту стена из огня совершенно угасла, а несмотря на то, что солнце уже зашло, уличные сенсорные фонари снаружи позволяли им долго видеть достаточно далеко, так, что они смогли рассмотреть, как люди перемещаются в сумерках, а стройная линия Капюшонов выстраивалась в пятидесяти футах от дома. Они не намеревались сооружать невидимую стену или что-то ещё, но в то же время и, казалось, не пытались приблизиться.  
  
      — Это значит, что всё сработало? — произнёс Фрэнк вслух.  
  
      Рэй пожал одним плечом.  
  
      — Либо так, либо они просто пытаются запугать нас до смерти.  
  
      — Они либо и правда очень терпеливые, либо в действительности лишены воображения, — сказал Джерард, касаясь оконного стекла кончиками пальцев. — Они просто ждут.  
  
      — Но мы до сих пор не знаем чего, верно? — спросил Боб, который не выглядывал из окна. Он сидел на стуле, положив топор на колени, и хмурился на него. — Господи, чёрт возьми, я знал, что вообще не должен был оставлять его с Питом Вентцем.  
  
      Брайан переместил на него взгляд.  
  
      — Что не так?  
  
      — Я сказал ему, чтобы он ничего им не разрубал, но он определённо им пользовался, — пожаловался Боб, указывая на отметину, которую, очевидно, разглядеть мог только он. — Точно вам говорю.  
  
      — Если уж ты говоришь, — Брайан похлопал его по плечу.  
  
      — Теперь он весь в зазубринах, — опечаленно произнёс Боб. — Я полировал его и прямо перед тем, как мы уехали.  
  
      — Боб, чувак, — сказал Фрэнк, отведя взгляд от сборища психов на улице, — это  _топор._ Разве он не хочет, чтобы его использовали для разрубания всяких фиговин?  
  
      Боб нахмурился.   
  
      — Только не херни на заднем дворе Пита Вентца.  
  
      — Держу пари, в гараже у меня есть чем его отполировать, — предложил Крейг. — Туда можно попасть через дверь из электрощитовой недалеко от кухни. Только не точи его об мои машины.  
  
      — Машины? — Боб тут же оживился. — Машины во множественном числе?  
  
      Конечно же, у Крейга была не одна машина, подумал Фрэнк. Возможно, у него был ещё и личный самолёт с реактивным двигателем, и там же был загнан крылатый единорог.  
  
      — Я могу показать тебе, — сказал Крейг, отходя от окна, — если хочешь.  
  
      — Можно мне с вами? — спросил Джерард. Все уставились на него. Он нахмурился. — Что? Мне могут нравиться машины!  
  
      — Чувствуй себя как дома, — голос Крейга звучал искренне взволнованным, видя перед собой перспективу показать что-то Джерарду, а не наоборот. Он повернулся к остальным. — Ребята?   
  
      — Идите, — Брайан махнул рукой. — Мы присмотрим за ними.  
  
      Майки наблюдал, как Джерард уходит, а затем подошёл, чтобы поглядеть в окно.  
  
      — Они такие страшные, — пожаловался он. — Просто стоят там.  
  
      Брайан пробурчал что-то в знак согласия.  
  
      — Чего я не понимаю, так это того, как остальные их не замечают. Наверное, у Крейга совсем нет соседей.  
  
      — Кажется, нет, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, наблюдая за всем этим. Фрэнк подумал о своей матери, вспоминая то, как она отводила огромную часть телефонного разговора на перемалывание того, как поживали её соседи с того момента, как они в последний раз разговаривали. Капюшоны ни за что бы не умудрились окружить кого-нибудь на её улице и быть при этом никем не замеченными. Мать Фрэнка занялась бы этой хернёй, как Серпико[10].  
  
      Он обернулся, чтобы рассказать об этом Майки, но прежде, чем он смог выдавить из себя хоть слово, невероятно громкий, пронзительный, вопящий звон начал нарастать, раздаваясь по всему дому.   
  
      — Что это ещё за херня?! — заорал Фрэнк, перекрикивая шум.  
  
      — Пожарная сигнализация, — проорал Брайан в ответ. — Либо она, либо у Крейга был один из самых адских звонков в дверь.  
  
      — Что мы делаем? — сказал Рэй, пока Майки помогал ему встать на ноги. — Мы не совсем в состоянии эвакуировать целый дом.  
  
      — У меня есть идея, — Брайан подбежал к телевизору: он всё ещё был настроен на канал слежения, и Брайан копался в пульте до тех пор, пока не заставил экран переключиться на другую камеру, ту, что была установлена в спальне. Он продолжал щёлкать, экран выдавал изображение за изображением всего, что не было в огне, а затем:  
  
      — Здесь! — он указал на экран, который показывал дым и помехи. — Где это?  
  
      — Вот дерьмо, — сказал Фрэнк, а сердце у него опустилось в пятки. — Блять, Брайан, это ёбаный гараж.  
  
      Они все бросились бежать вслед за Брайаном. Когда они обогнули угол, направляясь в сторону кухни, промокшие ботинки Фрэнка заскользили по кафельному полу, а сам он врезался в стол, больно ударившись бедром о его край. Ему пришлось перестать сжимать столешницу, и с секунду он восстанавливал дыхание. А когда он добрался до электрощитовой, он обнаружил, что Джерард с Брайаном тянули за ручку двери, которая должна была вести в гараж, а Майки с Рэем беспомощно висели у них на плечах.  
  
      — Она закрыта, — сказал Майки, как только увидел Фрэнка. — Кто, блять, ставит дверь в гараж, которая закрывается изнутри?  
  
      — Но на этой стороне есть замочная скважина, — сказал Рэй, указывая на неё. — Мы должны обыскать кухню, чтобы найти ключи.  
  
      В дверь была вделана маленькая стеклянная панель; Брайан встал на носочки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.  
  
      — Боб! — заорал он, барабаня по стеклу кулаками. — Боб, ты ранен? Ты меня слышишь?  
  
      — Что, блять, случилось? — спросил Фрэнк Джерарда.  
  
      — Я не знаю! — Джерард упёрся ногами в пол, наваливаясь всем весом на дверную ручку. — Мы смотрели на его машины, — сказал он голосом, напряжённым от усердия. — У Крейга есть мотоцикл, и я подумал, что Майки посчитает его крутым, поэтому я пошёл за ним, а затем дверь просто-напросто захлопнулась за мной.  
  
      — И сама собой закрылась? — Брайан всё барабанил по стеклу. — Почему вы, блять, нас не позвали?  
  
      — Я пытался открыть чёртову дверь! — ответил Джерард, а его руки соскользнули с ручки. Он покачнулся и вписался во Фрэнка. — Я не знал, что там будет грёбаный пожар!  
  
      — Как он вообще начался? — требовательно спросил Брайан, а затем его голос изменился. — Боб! Боб, с тобой всё в порядке? Где Крейг?  
  
      Фрэнк тоже приподнялся на носочках, чтобы видеть лицо Боба сквозь стекло, бледное и молчаливое. Его губы шевелились, но стекло было слишком толстым. Он выглядел обезумевшим и через каждые три слова показывал за спину Фрэнка.   
  
      — Дверь не открывается с этой стороны! — заорал Брайан, имитируя поворот ключа в замке, а затем изображая перерезание горла. Он указал в сторону замка. — Боб, ты должен открыть её со своей стороны!  
  
      Боб, очевидно, не понимал его: он покачал головой, а затем они увидели, как он чихает, закрывает рот обеими руками. Он потянул свою рубашку, чтобы прикрыть рот и нос, и вновь исчез, возвращаясь к дыму и огню, потому что он был  _сумасшедшим_.  
  
      — Боб! — закричал Фрэнк. — Что, блять, он делает? Почему он не открывает дверь?  
  
      — Почему он не использует этот тупой топор, чтобы сломать замок? — заорал Брайан, вновь продолжая тянуть за ручку двери. Джерард попятился и стоял в нескольких шагах позади; он был в ужасе.  
  
      Рэй и Майки спешно вбежали в помещение.  
  
      — Вот все ключи, которые мы смогли найти, — сказал Майки, склоняясь на полу и расправляя миллионы ключей у себя на ладонях. — Один из них должен сработать.  
  
      Фрэнк встал на колени рядом с ним и схватил первую связку, пробуя каждый ключ по очереди. Брайан снова забарабанил по стеклу, громко и исступлённо выкрикивая его имя.  
  
      — Нам нужно разрубить это чёртово стекло! Я пролезу через эту щель.  
  
      — Что? — Фрэнк в шоке уставился на него. — Брайан, ты не можешь пойти туда, ты о чём, блять, думаешь?  
  
      — Фрэнк,  _пожалуйста_! Они, блять, умрут, если мы не откроем эту грёбаную дверь!  
  
      — Клюшки для гольфа! — неожиданно сказал Джерард. — Крейг говорил, что они где-то здесь!  
  
      Брайан пустился бежать и занёсся обратно в комнату спустя минут десять, держа в руках клюшку для гольфа. Он напрягся, занёс клюшку за плечо и сильно замахнулся, ударив ею по стеклянному окошку, которое треснуло, однако не разбилось.  
  
      — Иисусе! — Фрэнк ушёл с дороги, утягивая за собой Майки.  
  
      Брайан ударял тяжёлым концом клюшки для гольфа в стекло вновь и вновь, пока оно наконец не разбилось вдребезги, отчего на пол упали осколки, а в электрощитовую пыхнуло жаром и повеяло клубами дыма.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал Брайан, снимая свою худи. Он обернул её вокруг руки, чтобы очистить дверь от осколков, которые не выпали, а затем отбросил их в сторону. Он поманил к себе Фрэнка. — Давай, подсади меня.  
  
      Фрэнку это не нравилось, но он переплёл пальцы, сделал шаг по направлению к Брайану и поднял его вверх, к окошку. Голова и плечи Брайана действительно прошли легко, а затем он, казалось, застрял, и Фрэнку пришлось с силой оттолкнуться от пола, чтобы пропихнуть его всего внутрь.  
  
      — Блять! — услышали они, как он воскликнул, упав на пол по другую сторону двери.  
  
      — С тобой всё в порядке? — крикнул Фрэнк в окошко. У его ног Майки один за другим пробовал ключи. — Ты его видишь?  
  
      — Я в порядке, — ответил Брайан. Дверь затряслась, и он заорал: — С этой стороны засов, но он уже открыт. Должно быть, она всё ещё закрыта.  
  
      — Шехтер? — услышал Фрэнк слабый зов Боба, его голос был хриплым от кашля. — Это ты?  
  
      — Я разбил стекло, чтобы забраться сюда, — сказал Брайан, оборачиваясь от двери и всматриваясь сквозь дымовую завесу. — С тобой всё нормально?  
  
      — Ты тупой сукин сын, — проорал Боб в ответ, на этот раз громче. — Ты пытаешься убить себя?  
  
      — Ты в огне! — закричал Брайан. — Что, блять, я должен был сделать?  
  
      — Не запирать себя здесь вместе со мной! — ответил Боб. — Хорошая работа: снабдил пожар кислородом, засранец!  
  
      Брайан взмахнул руками от безысходности.  
  
      — Можешь побыть невообразимо надоедливым, когда мы выберемся отсюда? Где ты? С тобой всё хорошо?  
  
      — Со мной всё отлично, но я думаю, что Крейг действительно ранен. И мы немного в ловушке.  
  
      — Немного?  
  
      — После того, как я увидел вас, парни, по другую сторону двери, я вернулся, чтобы забрать его, — заорал Боб. — Но затем эта штука… Я не знаю, что это, эта горящая штука упала прямо перед нами, как-то так, я не знаю.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — ругнулся Брайан, вновь оборачиваясь к двери. — Мы должны открыть эту грёбаную дверь, ребята, здесь чертовски жарко.  
  
      — Работаем над этим! — Майки отбросил ключ в сторону и попробовал другой.  
  
      — Где топор Боба? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Где твой топор? — заорал Брайан, оборачиваясь и оглядываясь. — Почему ты не использовал его, чтобы выломать дверь?  
  
      — Я не знаю, почему не подумал об этом! — закричал Боб. — Ты, наверно, подумал, что меня от него отделил огонь!  
  
      Теперь Джерард тоже стоял на коленях, помогая Майки пробовать ключи.  
  
      — Попробуй этот, — сказал он, поднимая один из связки.  
  
      Майки неуклюже вставил его в замок и повернул. Раздался  _двойной щелчок_ , и Фрэнк услышал, как язык замка сместился со своего места.  
  
      — Да! — провозгласил он, отодвигаясь с дороги, и они распахнули дверь, кашляя и прикрывая лица, когда толстый столб едкого дыма вылетел из комнаты.  
  
      — Боб! — заорал Брайан. — Боб, дверь открыта, давай же! Где ты? Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
      — Только, блять, посмей попытаться вернуться сюда, — закричал Боб, и с минуту позже он, покачиваясь, пробирался сквозь дым; Крейг распластался у него на плечах, а его руки слабо свисали по бокам. Боб, оступаясь, вышел из комнаты и практически сразу упал на колени, укладывая Крейга на пол и поднимая слезящиеся глаза на Брайана. — Там изнутри на двери шланг.  
  
      Брайан схватил его и вручил один конец Фрэнку. Фрэнк подбежал к раковине и плотно насадил его, включая кран так сильно, как только он мог работать.  
  
      — Давайте, давайте, — нетерпеливо проревел Брайан, пока вода текла по шлангу, а затем он напрягся и направился в гараж, кашляя и пробираясь сквозь дым, и начал тушить пожар.  
  
      — Как он начался? — Джерард стоял на коленях, склонившись над Крейгом, расстёгивая воротник его рубашки и проверяя, есть ли у него ожоги.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — Боб неловко растянулся на полу, попивая воду, которую принёс ему Майки. — Ты пошёл за Майки, а затем дверь закрылась, и потом… потом всё вспыхнуло. С ним всё в порядке?  
  
      — Он дышит, — подтвердил Джерард; а затем Крейг закашлялся и взметнул руки по сторонам от себя. Джерард помог ему встать, а Майки пошёл за ещё одним стаканом воды.  
  
      — Ладно, — прохрипел Крейг, когда вновь смог заговорить. — Возможно, это было слегка  _слишком уж_  волнительно.  
  
      Джерард тихо усмехнулся, помогая ему сесть поудобнее.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Крейг ещё немного откашлялся, кивнув.  
  
      — Нормально. Думаю, я вошёл в дымовую завесу и ударился головой. Не особо-то героически.  
  
      — Хэй, — произнёс Рэй, — у тебя есть пожарная сигнализация и камеры слежения. В моей книге это делает тебя героем.  
  
      Крейг усмехнулся; затем он стал выглядеть взволнованным.  
  
      — Ох, дорогуша. Моя пожарная система установлена для того, чтобы предупреждать пожарное депо… Мне лучше позвонить им.  
  
      — Эм, пока ты на телефоне, — сказал Майки, который пялился на ногу Боба. — Думаю, Бобу нужна скорая.  
  
      — Что? — Брайан закрыл кран и подошёл, чтобы склониться рядом с Бобом. — Почему ему нужна скорая?  
  
      — Бобу не нужна скорая, — Боб нахмурил брови. — Бобу нужно, чтобы вы прекратили принимать всё слишком уж близко к сердцу.  
  
      — А Фрэнку нужно, чтобы Боб прекратил говорить о себе в третьем лице, — отозвался Фрэнк. Боб показал ему средний палец.  
  
      Джерард пододвинулся, чтобы взглянуть.  
  
      — Боб, твоя нога горела?  
  
      — Нет, — уверенно ответил Боб. — Мои  _джинсы_  горели.  
  
      — Твоя нога одета в джинсы, тупица! — Брайан с немым вопросом на лице схватил его джинсы и, игнорируя протесты Боба, закатал штанину выше его колена. Кожа под ней была покрасневшей, лоснилась и пузырилась в центре того, что являло собой большой ожог. — Ёбаный в рот, Брайар!  
  
      — Это нормально, — раздражённо сказал Боб, наклоняясь, чтобы потыкать ожог с краёв, — бывало и хуже.  
  
      Джерард покачал головой.  
  
      — Должно быть, второй степени.  
  
      Боб закатил глаза.  
  
      — Тогда, может быть, один из вас мог бы принести мне воды, чтобы полить ожог вместо того, чтобы соревноваться в том, кто из вас вызывает сильнейший зуд в моей заднице?  
  
      — Оу! — произнёс Джерард, силясь подняться.  
  
      Крейг разговаривал по телефону, сочиняя ложь об инциденте с готовкой. Он повесил трубку и покачал головой.  
  
      — Что ж, они купились на это. Но я не знаю, как буду объяснять это, когда попытаюсь потребовать страховку.  
  
      — О Боже, — сказал Боб после этого, впервые его голос звучал так трагически. — Крейг, твои  _машины_.  
  
      — С ними всё порядке, — смело проговорил Крейг, хотя его голос и не звучал так, будто всё было хорошо. — Это просто машины, — его карманный компьютер пикнул, и он опустил на него взгляд. — Гараж несомненно горит, — сказал он, нажимая какую-то кнопку. — Мне действительно нужно перепрограммировать эту штуковину.  
  
      — Хорошо, что у тебя такая классная система безопасности, кстати, — сказал Фрэнк. — Иначе мы могли бы не найти вас вовремя.  
  
      — Это хорошая штуковина, — эхом отозвался Майки. — Учитывая то, что Джерард не думал сообщать нам, что вы могли сгореть заживо.  
  
      — Что? — Джерард поднял глаза, поливая водой ногу Боба и пол вместе с ней.  
  
      — Действительно удивительно, — продолжил Майки притворно будничным тоном. — То, как ты знал, какой именно ключ откроет дверь.  
  
      Лицо Джерарда побелело, и он медленно поднялся на ноги.  
  
      — Ты обвиняешь меня в чём-то?  
  
      Майки пожал плечами.  
  
      — Разве звучит так, будто обвиняю?  
  
      — Майки, — предупредил его Фрэнк, — не надо.  
  
      — Он не пытался открыть дверь, — сказал Майки, встречаясь со взглядом Фрэнка, — когда мы впервые вбежали туда.  
  
      — Да, пытался! — Фрэнк тоже поднялся на ноги, уже чувствуя, как руки по бокам сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки.  
  
      — Он просто стоял там, — продолжил Майки, — и смотрел.  
  
      Джерард выглядел так, будто его сердце разбивалось прямо в тот момент. Фрэнк пересёк комнату, чтобы встать рядом с ним.  
  
      — Майки, брось это. Я видел его своими собственными глазами.  
  
      — Фрэнки, по сравнению с нами ты запаздывал на несколько секунд, — тихо произнёс Рэй. Он выглядел взволнованным, но не отступился, когда Фрэнк повернулся к нему. — Прости, но это правда.  
  
      — Ох, какой большой сюрприз, что ты с ним заодно, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Что? Почему?  
  
      — Фрэнк, ты не обязан делать это, — тихо сказал Джерард. Его голос казался таким напуганным, что это ещё сильнее раззадорило Фрэнка.  
  
      — Нет, обязан, — Фрэнк вскинул бровь, взглянув на Майки. — Они соглашаются друг с другом, просто потому что они спят вместе.  
  
      — Господи Иисусе, — Брайан закрыл лицо руками. — Как вы все находите время для этого дерьма?  
  
      Майки уставился на Фрэнка, будто бы он не знал, кем тот был.  
  
      — Я сказал тебе это лично.  
  
      — Но ты не рассказал мне, — вставил Джерард. — Ты не нашёл подходящего момента, чтобы сказать мне, что ты занимаешься сексом с Рэем, а потом ты обвиняешь  _меня_  в том, что я что-то скрываю?  
  
      — Я не  _занимаюсь сексом с Рэем!_  — Майки сымитировал голос Джерарда. — Всё не так!  
  
      Рэй взглянул на него.  
  
      — А как?  
  
      Майки уставился на него.  
  
      — Ну… смотри, это всё не имеет к ситуации никакого отношения, ясно? Он просто пытается отвлечь нас!  
  
      — Наверно, мне стоило рассказать тебе, — сказал Фрэнк Рэю. — Майки не большой фанат разговоров об отношениях. Почему ещё, ты думаешь, он не был ни с кем дольше одной ночи?  
  
      — Спасибо, Фрэнк, я уже понял, — резко ответил Рэй.  
  
      Фрэнк ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — А ты не так пел, когда умолял меня рассказать тебе, что он о тебе говорил.  
  
      Рэй покраснел.  
  
      — Я не умолял тебя, ты, маленькое дерьмо, я  _спросил._  И ты отлично дал понять, что не расскажешь мне, кстати говоря. Так что я не думаю, что тебе стоит бросаться в меня камнями, когда дело доходит до твоей непостоянной преданности!  
  
      — Сейчас у нас нет на это времени! — пронзительно вскрикнул Майки, оборачиваясь к Джерарду. — Я хочу знать, какого хуя ты не пытался помочь Бобу и Крейгу!  
  
      — Майки, за кого ты  _меня_  принимаешь? — теперь Джерард уже буквально умолял, протянув к нему руки.  
  
      — Ты мне скажи! Ты ведёшь себя совершенно как другой человек! Ты хотя бы молился хоть раз с тех пор, как вернулся?  
  
      Джерард отступил назад, словно его ударили.  
  
      — Я… что?  
  
      Майки обвил себя руками, взволнованно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
      — Ты сам говорил об этом, Джи. Люди возвращаются другими.  
  
      Джерард издал сдавленный всхлип и буквально выбежал из комнаты.  
  
      — Хорошая работа, засранец, — сказал Фрэнк, направляясь за ним.  
  
      — Фрэнки,  _подожди,_  — Майки бегом пересёк комнату и схватил его до того, как он смог уйти, удерживая его за локоть и заглядывая в глаза. — Я знаю, что что-то не так. Я знаю это, как знал то, что Пит был в беде, как знал, что Капюшоны уже были снаружи. Ну же, ты знаешь меня, наверно, лучше всех остальных. С хуя ли бы мне говорить такое, если это неправда?  
  
      На это у Фрэнка ответа не нашлось. Насколько он знал, Майки никогда не лгал ему, особенно насчёт чего-то важного. Казалось таким неправильным — быть против Майки насчёт этого вопроса, что Фрэнк думал, что его может стошнить, но он просто-напросто знал, что Майки был не прав насчёт этого, он  _знал_ , но не мог этого объяснить. Когда он взглянул на Майки, он почувствовал, как смягчается, но затем картина несчастного лица Джерарда, полного ужаса, заполнила его разум, и он отстранился.  
  
      — Ты ошибаешься.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — тихо произнёс Рэй. — Не думаешь ли ты, что, по меньшей мере, существует хотя бы малая возможность того, что ты позволяешь чувствам затуманить свой разум?  
  
      — Кто бы говорил, — сказал Фрэнк и пошёл вслед за Джерардом.  
  
*  
  
      Его не было в комнате, которую он делил с Майки, но Фрэнк нашёл его в своей с Рэем комнате, сидящего на полу между кроватью и стеной, притянув колени к груди. Он выглянул из-за кровати, когда Фрэнк открыл дверь, будто бы он боялся того, кто это мог быть, но уж точно расслабился, когда увидел Фрэнка.  
  
      — Хэй, — сказал Фрэнк, обходя кровать, чтобы просунуться в крохотное пространство рядом с Джерардом. — Хэй, всё в порядке. Не слушай Майки, он сошёл с ума.  
  
      — Но это ведь не только Майки, — Джерард обхватил руками колени и начал едва заметно раскачиваться взад-вперёд. — Они все думают, что я сумасшедший.  
  
      — Что? Это неправда.  
  
      — Правда, — настаивал Джерард. — Рэй.  
  
      — Рэй просто говорит то, что хочет услышать Майки, — уверенно сказал Фрэнк, а затем пожалел об этом, потому что с чего бы его брату хотеть, чтобы он убивал людей? — В смысле, он, скорее всего, пытается поддержать тебя, — исправился он, решив положить руку на ладонь Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард уронил лицо в ладони. Он втянул плечи, а затем сложился, наклонившись вперёд, распутался из своего плотного комка и прильнул ближе к Фрэнку:  
  
      — Как мне это не нравится.  
  
      Фрэнк поднял руки и обхватил ими Джерарда за плечи, крепко его сжав.  
  
      — Я знаю. Знаю, что не нравится. Но мы с этим разберёмся, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
      — Только не тогда, когда они все против меня.  
  
      — Они не против тебя, — на автомате произнёс Фрэнк, хотя он и помнил, каково ему было, когда парни сомневались в суровости испытания, которое пришлось ему пройти. Это словно находиться в море, но не на лодке, а лишь в одиночестве и темноте с гигантской чёртовой волной, надвигающейся прямо на тебя в то время, как корабль со спасательными жилетами направлялся в противоположную сторону. — Они любят тебя. Просто переживают. И ведут себя, как мудаки.  
  
      — Может, они правы, — сказал Джерард будничным тоном. — Может, я схожу с ума. Может, я делаю всё это, а потом не помню.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Вы просто должны позволить Капюшонам забрать меня, — голос Джерарда дрожал, и он сильнее прижался к груди Фрэнка. — Если я раню тебя, Фрэнк, я никогда в жизни не прощу себя.  
  
      — Ни за что, блять, — Фрэнк обхватил руками лицо Джерарда и заставил его поднять голову. — Послушай меня, ты не сумасшедший, — сказал он, поглаживая большими пальцами Джерарда по щекам. — Если только ты не подумал, что кто-то из нас вот так просто бросит тебя на съедение волкам.  
  
      Джерард выглядел неуверенно. Он поднял руки и обвил ими запястья Фрэнка.  
  
      — Я ничему не позволю случиться с тобой, — тихо пообещал ему Фрэнк. — Никогда. Понял меня?  
  
      Джерард закусил губу.  
  
      — Что, если… — он замолк, опустив глаза.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и вновь неохотно встретил взгляд Фрэнка.  
  
      — Что, если я сделал что-то плохое?  
  
      Желудок Фрэнка сжался.  
  
      — Насколько плохое?  
  
      Глаза Джерарда метались по комнате, и Фрэнк едва ли мог его слышать, когда он признался:  
  
      — Я соврал тебе.  
  
      — Насчёт чего?  
  
      — Насчёт Кардинала, — Джерард взял руки Фрэнка и крепко держал их, будто бы боялся, что Фрэнк мог отстраниться. — Я не звонил ему.  
  
      — Что? — Фрэнк держался за его руки, но не пытался скрыть шок в голосе. — Но ты сказал…  
  
      — Я знаю, что я сказал! — Джерард прильнул к нему и сам притянул Фрэнка ближе. — Но я был слишком напуган, Фрэнки, ты же знаешь, они заставят меня уйти от тебя. Скорее всего, они скажут, что мы даже не можем быть друзьями.  
  
      — Ты и вправду думаешь, что они сделают это?  
  
      — Я знаю, сделают, — безнадёжно произнёс Джерард. — Они так сильны, Фрэнк, и они… Они, эти сукины дети управляют людьми лучше всего на этой Земле, понимаешь? Я так боюсь, Фрэнки, я знаю, они придут за мной, они всегда приходят.  
  
      — Я не позволю им добраться до тебя, — решительно сказал Фрэнк, снова обняв Джерарда.   
  
      — Они наговорят тебе всего, — прошептал Джерард; его руки заскользили по груди Фрэнка, пока он не смог обнять Фрэнка за шею. — Они попытаются оторвать меня от тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой и крепче сжал Джерарда.  
  
      — Никто не заберёт тебя у меня. Никто.  
  
      Джерард прижался щекой к щеке Фрэнка.  
  
      — Они отравят твой разум против меня.  
  
      — Я не буду слушать.  
  
      — Вне зависимости от того, что они скажут?  
  
      — Вне зависимости, — Фрэнк сместился и прижался лбом ко лбу Джерарда. — Ты единственное, что важно для меня, — признался он с закрытыми глазами.  
  
      Джерард вздохнул; его пальцы блуждали в волосах Фрэнка.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что мне делать без тебя.  
  
      — Тебе никогда не придётся этого узнать, — Фрэнк открыл глаза и положил руку на щёку Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард вжался в ладонь, его лицо являло собой идеальную картину страданий.  
  
      — Я бы хотел уйти, когда впервые встретил тебя, Фрэнки. Я бы хотел быть достаточно храбрым для этого. Но теперь слишком поздно.  
  
      — Не поздно, нет, — сказал Фрэнк и поцеловал его. Он не мог не поцеловать. Джерард был испуган, одинок и нуждался в нём, и Фрэнк должен был дать ему понять, что никогда не поздно, особенно когда дело доходит до этого. Джерард жадно целовал его в ответ; при одной только мысли, что он так долго обходился без этого, всё тело Фрэнка ныло, изголодавшееся по заботе и близости годами из-за чёртовой Церкви.  
  
      — Что, если они найдут меня? — выдохнул Джерард в губы Фрэнка, пододвигаясь к нему на колени. — Что, если они придут за нами сюда?  
  
      — Тогда мы уйдём, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард наградил его ещё одним поцелуем. Они с лёгкостью ранили друг друга, прижимаясь ближе, и руки Джерарда скользнули под футболку Фрэнка, когда их прервал стук в дверь.  
  
      — Не открывай, — сказал Джерард, когда Фрэнк, тяжело дыша, отстранился.  
  
      Фрэнк прильнул к нему и вновь быстро поцеловал его.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что они просто выломают дверь, если мы не откроем, — сказал он, неохотно ослабляя хватку вокруг Джерарда, чтобы иметь возможность подняться. — Ты оставайся здесь, ладно? Я никого не впущу, если ты этого не захочешь.  
  
      Джерард засомневался; выглядел он неуверенно. Фрэнк осторожно дотронулся до его щеки, и он кивнул и сел на кровати, с волнением наблюдая за дверью.  
  
      По пути к двери Фрэнк расправил одежду и убедился, что пригладил волосы на лбу, прежде чем опасливо открыть дверь. Снаружи стоял Майки, теребя край футболки пальцами. Фрэнк сложил руки на груди.  
  
      — Пришёл, чтобы снова обвинить своего брата в попытке убийства?   
  
      Майки закатил глаза.   
  
      — Фрэнк, впусти меня.  
  
      Фрэнк загородил ему путь, когда он попытался протиснуться внутрь.  
  
      — Ни за что. Если только я не буду точно знать, что ты вновь его не расстроишь.  
  
      — Ты не можешь запретить мне увидеться с ним, — с негодованием ответил Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк оттолкнул его на шаг назад.  
  
      — Посмотрим.  
  
      Плечи Майки осели, и он вздохнул, потирая глаза под очками.  
  
      — Иисусе, Фрэнк. Я просто хочу… — его руки бессильно обвисли, и с минуту он неотрывно глядел в потолок. — Я просто хочу извиниться перед ним.  
  
      Фрэнк с подозрением оглядел его.  
  
      — Подожди здесь, — сказал он и закрыл дверь.  
  
      — Это Майки, — сказал он Джерарду, снова подходя к кровати. — Хочешь увидеть его?  
  
      Джерард закусил губу, добираясь до Фрэнка и кидая нервные взгляды в сторону двери.  
  
      — Чего он хочет?  
  
      — Просто извиниться, — Фрэнк убрал волосы с лица Джерарда. — Мне впустить его?   
  
      — Думаешь, я должен? — Джерард поднял на него глаза; его лицо открытое и доверчивое.  
  
      — Думаю, да, — искренне ответил Фрэнк. — Он твой брат.  
  
      — Ладно, — Джерард сполз с кровати и встал на ноги.  
  
      Фрэнк подошёл к двери и впустил Майки; Майки сразу же пошёл через всю комнату к Джерарду, бросив на Фрэнка раздражённый взгляд.  
  
      — Ты остаёшься?  
  
      — Можешь не сомневаться, — подтвердил Фрэнк, закрывая дверь. Джерард выглядел так, будто готов был вот-вот уйти, поэтому Фрэнк подошёл и встал рядом с ним, положив ему руку на поясницу.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Майки нахмурился. Он обратил внимание на Джерарда с совершенно иным выражением лица. — Джи, прости меня.  
  
      Джерард прижался чуть ближе к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Майки? — неуверенно произнёс он.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что происходит, — сказал Майки, раскачиваясь на месте, а затем шагая то вперёд, то назад. — Будто я начинаю истерить или ещё что и не могу контролировать себя и нападаю на тебя, а после всего этого чувствую себя ужасно.  
  
      Он перестал маяться на месте и подошёл к Джерарду, протягивая перед собой руки.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты никому и никогда не причинишь боли. Я знаю это.  
  
      — Особенно ни одному из вас, ребята, — сказал Джерард, отстраняясь от Фрэнка и пододвигаясь к Майки. — В особенности не тебе.  
  
      — Я знаю, — искренне отозвался Майки. — Думаю, может, это те парни на улице; они… они делают что-то, и это сводит меня с ума, не знаю. Мне лишь жаль, что я наговорил тебе столько дерьма.   
  
      — Всё в порядке, — ответил Джерард и вытянул руки.  
  
      Майки благодарно принял объятия; Фрэнк расслабился и коснулся плеча Джерарда.  
  
      — Я оставлю вас на минутку, ребята, — прошептал он. Джерард поймал его взгляд и кивнул, отрывая руку от талии Майки, чтобы сжать руку Фрэнка перед его уходом.  
  
      Он не хотел спускаться вниз и вдобавок он хотел быть поблизости на случай, если он понадобится Джерарду. Вместо этого Фрэнк направился в его комнату с Майки; усевшись на кровать Джерарда, он попросту наслаждался пребыванием в зоне его личного пространства. Он поднёс руку к груди и дотронулся до чёток сквозь футболку, глядя на вещи, расположенные на тумбочке: его Библия, золотой крест, который он обычно носил под рубашкой. Его телефон… Экран был чёрным, и Фрэнк нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить последний раз, когда он видел Джерарда, разговаривающего по нему. С тех пор, как их вещи прибыли от Пита, такого не было, он был почти уверен. Аккумулятор, скорее всего, снова был разряжен: Джерард всегда забывал подзарядить телефон. Фрэнк открыл ящик и нашёл зарядник, затем отнёс его вместе с телефоном к противоположной стене и подсоединил устройство.  
  
      Телефон зазвонил почти в ту же секунду, что Фрэнк включил его; на экране высветилось «Личный номер». Фрэнк нажал зелёную кнопку и с опаской поднёс телефон к уху.  
  
      — Алло?  
  
      — Джерард, ох хвала Господу, — произнёс знакомый голос. — Это ты?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Фрэнк. — Кто это?  
  
      Последовала долгая пауза.  
  
      — Мистер Айеро. — Ещё одна пауза. — Это Кардинал Пирс.  
  
      Конечно же, блять, это был он. Палец Фрэнка уже оказался на красной кнопке, когда Кардинал поспешно сказал:  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не отключайтесь. Святой Отец Уэй с Вами? С ним всё хорошо?  
  
      — Я никогда Вам не скажу, — недовольно выплюнул Фрэнк, всё ещё держа палец на кнопке. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
      — Я не прошу Вас разоблачать его местоположение, — сказал Кардинал. Голос его казался измотанным. Хорошо. — Я лишь хочу узнать, жив ли он ещё.  
  
      — С ним всё в порядке, — признался Фрэнк, взвесив все «за» и «против» разглашения информации. Может, если Кардинал узнал бы, что с Джерардом всё хорошо, он бы оставил их уже, чёрт возьми. — С ним всё в порядке. Благодаря не Вам.  
  
      — Могу уверить Вас, что я поступаю исключительно в интересах Отца Уэя.  
  
      — Точно, — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Конечно.  
  
      — Поэтому-то Вы решили уехать? Верил ли Отец Уэй, что он был в опасности?  
  
      —  _Мы_  решили уехать, потому что Вы сказали ему, что ему было больше не разрешено видеться с нами, — изрыгнул Фрэнк. — По-видимому, у контроля, который Вы хотели бы иметь над нами, нет границ.  
  
      — Да, да, вы идеально прояснили Ваши проблемы с Церковью, — нетерпеливо произнёс Кардинал. — Но, боюсь, у меня нет времени обсуждать это сейчас с Вами. Вы должны позволить мне поговорить с Отцом Уэем.  
  
      — С чего? Чтобы Вы убедили его вернуться к Вам и исчезнуть нахуй или ещё что? Нихуя не правдоподобно, — Фрэнк повернулся, выгнув Шею, к двери, чтобы убедиться, что его не подслушивали. — Вы уже достаточно принесли ему вреда.  
  
      — Фрэнк,  _пожалуйста._  Возможно, Вы даже не понимаете, что стоит на кону в этом случае.  
  
      — Так объясните, — Фрэнк зачем-то нахмурился. — Я слушаю.  
  
      Кардинал тяжело вздохнул, но продолжил.  
  
      — Отец Уэй вообще вёл себя странно? Говорил ли он или делал что-то, что Вы бы могли счесть нетипичным?  
  
      Фрэнк едва ли не сказал «Нет» на автомате, но любопытство взяло над ним верх. Он увильнул от прямого ответа:  
  
      — Почему Вы спрашиваете?  
  
      — У меня есть причины считать, что его жизнь может быть в опасности, — cерьёзно сказал Кардинал. — И Ваша жизнь, и жизни Ваших друзей, и очень возможно, что бесчисленное количество других жизней. Это Ваша обязанность — вернуть его под мою опеку, Фрэнк. Пожалуйста…  
  
      — Ни за что, блять! — выплюнул Фрэнк, теряя последние капли своего терпения. — Вы, должно быть, нахуй из ума выжили, если думаете, что я сдам его Вам, мудилы несчастные. Подберётесь к нему хоть на сотню шагов, и я вздёрну Вас, слышите меня?  
  
      — Фрэнк, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Я понимаю, что ты не доверяешь мне.  
  
      — Вы нихуя не понимаете! — зашипел Фрэнк настолько громко, насколько осмелился. — Поймите это, ладно? Я не позволю ничему случиться с ним, слышите меня? Я не позволю Вам и  _пальцем_  притронуться к нему. Я сделаю всё, что придётся, чтобы уберечь его.  
  
      — Тогда Вы должны сказать, где вы находитесь! — взмолился Кардинал. — Вы не знаете, против чего встали. Я должен был сказать Вам сразу же: второй символ на сфере — тот, который Отец Уэй не мог расшифровать, — это метка Ксафана, и…  
  
      — Кто ещё, блять, такой Ксафан? — спросил Фрэнк, но затем услышал шаги, так что он немедленно повесил трубку, продолжив удерживать кнопку, чтобы выключить телефон. Он засунул его в задний карман и убрал зарядник прочь с глаз прямо в ту же секунду, когда Майки вошёл в комнату.  
  
      — Хэй, — неловко произнёс Майки. — Эм, Джи пошёл вниз. Кажется, Брайан нас зовёт.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул и направился мимо Майки, но тот остановил его, положив ему руку на плечо.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Майки с несчастным видом всматривался в него.  
  
      — У нас… у нас всё хорошо?  
  
      Фрэнк едва ли не по наитию не ответил «Да», потому что это был Майки, конечно же, у них было всё хорошо, что за херня? Но затем он вспомнил, что они повздорили, и его желудок запротестовал против воспоминания, сжавшись от беспокойства.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы. — А всё хорошо?  
  
      — Я помирился с Джерардом, — попытался Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул. Он настолько сильно ненавидел ссориться с Майки; это вызывало у него ужасное чувство внутри. Думать здесь было легче, без Джерарда, излучающего боль и непонимание. Фрэнк помнил, почему он был так зол, но ему всё ещё казалось странным, что он даже не желал впускать Майки в  _дверь_ , ради всего святого.  
  
      — Ты действительно думаешь, что Капюшоны заставили тебя так вести?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — Майки поправил свои очки и долгое время молчал, оглянувшись к окну. — Наверное. Не знаю, с чего это ещё могло случиться.  
  
      — Что ж, мы собираемся выяснить это, — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк.   
  
      Майки кивнул. Он продолжал кидать на Фрэнка нервные мимолётные взгляды из-под чёлки.  
  
      Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул, а затем сказал это, позволяя странным остаткам злости выйти вместе со словами.  
  
      — Я прошу прощения за то, что наговорил о вас с Торо. С вами всё в порядке, ребята?  
  
      Майки пожал плечами; его хилые плечи приподнялись каждое по очереди.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — медленно произнёс он. — Вы… В смысле, у вас с Джерардом, кажется, всё хорошо.  
  
      Фрэнк ощетинился, но Майки, казалось, не обвинял его — лишь спрашивал. Внутреннее чутьё Фрэнка попросту кричало ему держать это в секрете; что если бы он сказал Майки, что они целовались, то всё было бы разрушено. Он процедил сквозь зубы: — Он казался менее расстроенным, когда я оставил его с тобой, да. — Майки одарил Фрэнка взглядом, который он не совсем мог разобрать. — Что ж, — произнёс он тихим расстроенным голосом. — Нам стоит пойти вниз? Или тебе необходимо завершить звонок?  
  
      — Какой звонок? — легко сказал Фрэнк, делая большие круглые глаза.  
  
      — Мне показалось, я слышал, как ты разговаривал.  
  
      Фрэнк подумал рассказать Майки, что сказал Кардинал, ложь, которую он наплёл. Он думал, что это могло сгладить ощущение, будто они стояли по разные стороны резко расширяющегося обрыва, но он в то же время знал, что это раззадорит Майки и поселит надежду в его сумасшествие.  
  
      — Ошиблись номером, — ответил он и направился вниз.  
  
      Рэй, Брайан и Крейг сконцентрировались вокруг телевизора, который всё ещё был настроен на канал с камер. Джерард сидел на диване с Бобом, чьи ноги лежали на обитой просторной скамейке для ног. Джерард робко улыбнулся Фрэнку, когда увидел его, но затем отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Хэй, — произнёс Брайан, когда увидел Майки с Фрэнком. — Денни и Марк здесь.  
  
      — Что? — Фрэнк подошёл к телевизору. Всё, что он увидел, так это нескончаемых психов в капюшонах. — С чего ты взял?  
  
      — На несколько секунд они сняли свои капюшоны, — Крейг указал на две фигуры, которые стояли рядом с входными воротами. — Чтобы мы, ребята, могли узнать их.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Фрэнк посмотрел на Крейга, впечатлённый. — Вы точно это установили? Как вы вообще обнаружили их?  
  
      Крейг попытался круто всё обыграть, но он абсолютно точно сиял изнутри.  
  
      — Волшебники никогда не раскрывают своих секретов.  
  
      — Так нам нужно выбраться туда и забрать их, верно? — Боб начал вставать с дивана.  
  
      — Сядь, — резко сказал Брайан. Удивительно, но Боб подчинился. — Брайар, ты никуда не пойдёшь. Я пойду туда с Фрэнком.  
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Идите, и вам там надерут жопу.  
  
      — Хэй, Брайан с Фрэнком смогут себя контролировать, — сказал Рэй. — Но, ребята, их там огромное количество. Сомневаюсь, что они будут стоять там без дела.  
  
      Крейг щёлкнул пальцами.  
  
      — Вы можете взять фургон. Тот, который забирал вас из аэропорта.  
  
      Майки уселся на ручку дивана рядом с Джерардом.  
  
      — Я думал, все твои машины вышли из строя?  
  
      — Ага, я тоже, но оказалось, что пожар был не такой уж большой, — Крейг нахмурился и руками показал «кадр». — Только… действительно неудобный.  
  
      — И спонтанный, — добавил Боб. — Мы до сих пор не знаем, из-за какой же херни он начался.  
  
      — Может, мне стоит пойти с вами, — предложил Джерард.  
  
      — Нет, — уверенно отозвался Фрэнк. — Ты останешься здесь, где никто не сможет до тебя добраться.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Джи, ты в любом случае не сможешь пройти через барьер, — задумчиво произнёс Майки. Он посмотрел на Рэя. — Нам нужно делать чернила? Наверное, Фрэнку будет необходимо нарисовать наш символ на детях, да?  
  
      Брайан уткнулся зубами в ручку.  
  
      — Я не думал об этом. Ладно, вы с Рэем займитесь этим, а… Хмм. — Брайан отвлечённо поглядел на Крейга. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сесть для нас за руль?  
  
      — Правда? Я? — Крейг практически подпрыгнул. — Конечно!  
  
      Боб выглядел так, будто его глаза были готовы выпасть у него из глазниц.  
  
      — Крейг может пахать, а я — нет?  
  
      — У Крейга нога не выглядит так, будто она проиграла бой фритюрнице.  
  
      — Он мирный житель!  
  
      — Он поведёт, Боб, не принимая на себя командование нашей группой.  
  
      Боб издал внушающий отвращение звук и откинулся на диванные подушки.  
  
      — Это закончится кровью и смертью, надеюсь, вы осознаёте.  
  
      — Хэй, — запротестовал Фрэнк. — Я могу выдержать какое бы то ни было зло, которое они предпримут против меня, помните?  
  
      — Я знаю, Суперсилач, — Боб отмахнулся от него. — Но в последний раз, когда я проверял, Шехтер не мог.  
  
      — Со мной всё будет хорошо, — сказал Брайан, очевидно раздражённый. — Может, я не обладаю волшебством, святостью, суперсилами или  _топорами_  из задницы, но я, тем не менее, могу управлять собой. Или я не участвовал в драках за последний год и просто не помню этого?  
  
      — К тому же, — заговорил Майки в поддержку, — все знают, что Джерард — единственный, кто бесполезен в драках.  
  
      Джерард вскинул голову и сказал в защиту:  
  
      — Я не верю в жестокость.  
  
      Майки погладил его по голове.  
  
      — И я люблю тебя за это.  
  
      — Ладно, — произнёс Брайан. — Крейг, у тебя есть какая-нибудь карта твоих земель?  
  
      Крейг пошёл искать что-нибудь такое, и они с Брайаном и Фрэнком раскатали карту на кухонном столе.  
  
      — Путь от гаража до ворот довольно-таки извилист, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Крейг. — Но мы можем срезать по лужайке и добраться туда быстрее.  
  
      Брайан хмыкнул, прокладывая дорогу указательным пальцем.  
  
      — Может, на обратном пути. Но, думаю, если мы будем следовать по дорожке, то мы дольше будем вне поля зрения.  
  
      Фрэнк согласно кивнул.  
  
      — Так какой план? Мы прикатываем, открываем двери, затаскиваем детей внутрь и едем обратно ко всем чертям?  
  
      — Всё немного сложнее, — сказал Брайан. Конечно же, всё было немного сложнее. — Знаю, у тебя твёрдая рука и всё такое, но я думаю, даже ты не сможешь нарисовать два идеально ровных круга на скорости восемьдесят миль в час. Так что нам придётся стоять на месте, пока ты не нанесёшь на них символы…  
  
      — Брайан, это сумасшествие! — сказал Боб со своего места с другого конца стола. — Вы действительно думаете, что вы сможете отбиваться от них так долго? Сами?  
  
      Брайан пожал плечами.  
  
      — На самом деле, другого выхода я не вижу.  
  
      Боб ударил кулаком по столу.  
  
      — Позвольте мне поехать с вами, вы, упёртые сукины дети!  
  
      — Ты ранен! — заорал Брайан, заставив Фрэнка подпрыгнуть. — Как и Рэй! И если ты думаешь, что я рискую жизнью Майки, когда Святой Отец едва ли не разваливается на куски, тогда ты глубоко, чёрт возьми, заблуждаешься!  
  
      — У меня болит нога! С моими кулаками всё в порядке!  
  
      — И что ты собираешься делать? Сидеть на пассажирском сиденье и избивать любого, кто подойдёт достаточно близко?  
  
      — Ребята, — начал Фрэнк, но затем послышался грохот из гостиной и крик Майки. Фрэнк прибежал обратно и увидел Майки на коленях, держащего Джерарда, который свернулся в клубок на полу, сжимая голову руками. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — Майки затряс головой. — Он заговаривал чернила, и это просто случилось.   
  
      — Фрэнки, — застонал Джерард, подкатываясь к нему, — больно.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Фрэнк, хватая склянки чернил и кисточку, которую Рэй вручил ему. — Нам нужно идти  _прямо сейчас._  
  
      — Будьте осторожны, — настоял Майки, когда он встал. — Просто заберите детей и возвращайтесь, не пытайтесь делать ничего безумного.  
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк засомневался, а затем присел, чтобы провести рукой по волосам Джерарда. — Позаботься о нём, ладно?  
  
      — Позабочусь, — пообещал Майки.  
  
*


	2. Chapter 2

      В гараже Фрэнк неверящим взглядом осматривал следы от пожара, которые образовывали практически идеальный квадрат.  
  
      — Ты не шутил о форме.   
  
      Крейг завёл фургон.  
  
      — Знаю, да?  
  
      Брайан с Фрэнком забрались внутрь, а Крейг нажал кнопку на ключах, отчего дверь гаража начала открываться.  
  
      — Думаете, это сработает? — спросил он, держа на весу руку, на которой Фрэнк нарисовал символ. — Я же не воспламенюсь на обратном пути?  
  
      — Давайте надеяться, что нет, — безжалостно ответил Брайан.  
  
      — Как ты собираешься распознать, кто из них Денни и Марк? — спросил Фрэнк Брайана. — Разве они не все бросятся к фургону?  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что они снимут свои капюшоны, когда увидят нас, — Брайан украдкой выглянул из окна. — Ладно, Крейг, езжай медленно. И не включай фары.  
  
      Фургон передвигался по-черепашьи по участку; Фрэнку казалось, будто каждое дерево или каждый куст хотел броситься на них. В воздухе раздался странный звук: глубокое, раскатистое жужжание, а когда они приблизились к воротам, он уже смог разобрать ритм.  
  
      — Они скандируют, — осознал он вслух. — Отлично. Потому что скандирование делает всё куда менее страшным и вся херня.  
  
      Крейг приостановился, немного задержавшись на месте.  
  
      — Мы готовы?  
  
      Капюшоны линией выстроились у ворот, неотделимые друг от друга. Профиль Брайана выделялся в лунном свете в то время, как он внимательно глядел сквозь лобовое стекло, нервно сглатывая.  
  
      — Как никогда, кажется.  
  
      — Держитесь крепче, — предупредил Крейг и надавил на газ.  
  
      Они направлялись к воротам на максимальной скорости; Фрэнк видел, как всполошились Капюшоны, взволнованно кружась вокруг, пока фургон направлялся прямо к ним.  
  
      — Фургон сломает ворота так, чтобы они открылись? — прокричал он Крейгу, заглушая скрип покрышек.   
  
      — Единственный способ проверить! — прокричал Крейг ему в ответ, а затем ворота пролетели над ними до того, как Фрэнк успел вообще хоть за что-то ухватиться, и их с Брайаном бросило вперёд при столкновении; они вписались друг в друга и в передние сиденья фургона.  
  
      — Оу, — пробормотал Фрэнк, но Брайан уже поднимался и, добравшись до ручки боковой двери, резко открыл её нараспашку.  
  
      — Денни! Марк!  
  
      Было довольно-таки увлекательно смотреть на образовавшийся хаос: нескольких Капюшонов отбросило на землю из-за столкновения, а остальные уже направлялись прямо к ним. Фрэнк взбодрился, готовый начать драться, но затем две фигуры, самые близкие к фургону, сбросили свои капюшоны на бегу, открывая пару очень молодых, очень грязных и очень испуганных лиц.  
  
      — Забирайтесь, забирайтесь! — заорал Фрэнк, дотягиваясь, чтобы схватить Денни за мантию в то время, как Брайан сделал то же самое с Марком. Дети пробрались в фургон, и Брайан задвинул дверь прямо в тот момент, как ещё два Капюшона подобрались к ним. Фрэнк услышал, как они вписались в дверь, как только она закрылась, а затем они начали долбить машину снаружи.  
  
      — Вы пришли, — сказал Марк с огромными глазами в темноте. — Я не думал, что вы действительно придёте.  
  
      — Благодарности потом, — сказал Фрэнк, открывая чернильницу и доставая кисточку из носка. — Доверьтесь мне сейчас. Я собираюсь нарисовать кое-что на вас, чтобы вы просто побыли с этим, ладно? Обещаю, это не превратит вас в лягушек, и это не связанная с сексом херня тоже.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Марк, а затем фургон начал тревожно раскачиваться, и он схватил Денни за руку. — Ладно!  
  
      Фрэнк едва ли коснулся кистью до кожи Марка, когда фургон вновь покачнулся.  
  
      — Брайан, так не пойдёт!  
  
      — Я займусь этим! — Брайан с размаху открыл дверь вновь и выпрыгнул, хватая ближайшего Капюшона и ударил кулаком под прямым углом в живот чуваку.  
  
      — Они заберутся внутрь! — вскричал Денни, забираясь в самый дальний угол фургона. — Марк!  
  
      — Не двигайся! — предупредил Фрэнк Марка. Он быстро нарисовал третий алмаз и вновь обмакнул кисть, проводя ей настолько ровную линию, насколько он только мог, чтобы завершить круг. — Ладно, Денни, иди сюда.   
  
      — Давай быстрее, Фрэнк! — сказал Крейг, елозя на своём месте и барабаня руками по рулю.  
  
      — Брайан? — позвал Фрэнк, задирая рукав Денни, чтобы приступить к работе.  
  
      — Со мной всё в порядке! — голос Брайана  _не звучал_  так, будто был в порядке: когда Фрэнк рискнул бросить на него взгляд, рука одного Капюшона была крепко обёрнута вокруг его шеи, а сам он отбивался от другого ногой. Ни единой частью тела он не касался земли — это было довольно-таки впечатляюще.  
  
      — Блять, блять, блять, — проскандировал Фрэнк себе под нос, работая так быстро, как только мог. Фургон снова покачнулся, и Фрэнк поднял кисточку прямо до того, как символ был бы испорчен. — Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
  
      — Я понял, — отозвался Марк, перелезая через ноги Фрэнка.  
  
      — Марк, нет! — заорал Крейг, но было слишком поздно. Марк приземлился на парня, душившего Брайана, и начал выбивать из него всё дерьмо, будучи на взводе; когда Фрэнк закончил символ Денни и поднял голову, он уже был практически уверен, что Марк даже пользовался зубами.  
  
      — Забирайтесь, забирайтесь, — закричал Фрэнк, высовываясь из фургона, чтобы схватить Марка и утянуть его обратно в безопасное место. Брайан извивался и отбивался, пока тоже не освободился, а затем бросился в фургон и с размаху закрыл дверь, прямо когда Крейг вдавил педаль газа, и колёса завизжали, неся их обратно к дому.  
  
      — Они не последуют за нами? — Марк перегнулся через пассажирское сиденье, пытаясь взглянуть в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
      — Потому и рисунки, — ответил Фрэнк, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы исследовать губу Брайана, которая была разбита и кровоточила. — Они не смогут забраться в дом, не волнуйтесь.  
  
      Брайан отмахнулся от него, притянув край футболки вверх и прижав её к губе, чтобы впитать кровь.  
  
      — Кажется, Крейг, тебе придётся добавить эти ворота в заявление о страховой выплате.  
  
      — Кажется, так, — ответил Крейг. — Но это нормально. Это ведь так классно, да?  
  
      Фрэнк откинулся и облокотился о стенку фургона, прикрыв глаза.  
  
      — Я бы так не сказал, приятель.  
  
      Когда они добрались до дома, они отвели детей прямо в гостиную. Джерард сидел на диване; он выглядел бледным и измученным, судя по кругам под глазами, но его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, когда он увидел Денни и Марка.  
  
      — Вы в порядке! — воскликнул он, поднимаясь, и сделал странное отрывочное движение то ли назад, то ли вперёд, что означало — зная Джерарда — желание обнять, но затем он передумал.  
  
      У Денни, казалось, не было таких сомнений. Он отстранился от своего брата и бросился к Джерарду, крепко обняв его за пояс.  
  
      — Они сказали нам, что Вы умерли, — приглушённо произнёс он. — Я думал, мы убили Вас.  
  
      — Нет, — осторожно ответил Джерард, сжимая плечи Денни. Он посмотрел на Марка, который беспокойно замешкался в дверном проёме. — Вы не сделали ничего плохого.  
  
      — Извините, что не доверял Вам, — выпалил Марк, мечась взглядом между окном и Джерардом. — Они… Они оказались другими, чем мы думали.  
  
      — Теперь вы в безопасности, — сказал Джерард. — Здесь вам ничто не причинит зла, я обещаю.  
  
      Хитрый бегающий взгляд Марка остановился на Майки.  
  
      — Прости, что угрожал пристрелить тебя, — пробормотал он.  
  
      Майки чуть повёл одним плечом.  
  
      — Всё круто.  
  
      Пока Крейг сдувал пылинки с детей — приносил попить и поесть, переодел их из этих ужасающих мантий с капюшонами — они пытались ответить на вопросы Джерарда.  
  
      — Кажется, там не было… Какое слово вы говорили? — Денни сморщил нос.  
  
      — Иерархия, — повторил Джерард.  
  
      — Точно. Одно из них. Они как… Вы когда-нибудь смотрели «Рассвет мертвецов»?  
  
      Майки поднял палец вверх.  
  
      — Ремейк или оригинал?   
  
      — Без разницы, — Денни пожал плечами. Фрэнк прикусил язык, чтобы не ввязываться в спор с ребёнком. Было не время. — Я просто имел в виду, что все зомби просто идут к торговому центру и, ну, не обсуждают этого или вроде того. Нет зомби-главаря, который говорил бы им, что делать.  
  
      — Мы не знаем точно, чего они о вас хотят, — извиняющимся тоном заговорил Марк. — Они не больно болтливы.  
  
      Брайан нахмурился.  
  
      — Они ничего вам не говорили?  
  
      Марк выглядел так, будто был не в своей тарелке.   
  
      — На самом деле, они вообще толком не говорят. По крайней мере с тех пор, как… как произошёл тот концерт Fall Out Boy. Они только много скандируют. Это так ужасает.  
  
      — И правда, — подтвердил Фрэнк. — Они делали это снаружи. Дерьмо.  
  
      — И до того, как мы сбежали от вас, что ж, мы вообще по существу не были, ну, их частью или как там. Но между концертом и вашим появлением они говорили о чьём-то воскрешении, но я не знаю, о чьём.  
  
       _«Я знаю»_ , — произнёс голос в голове у Фрэнка. Фрэнк отключился от него.  
  
      — Кардинал сказал, что с ним они тоже не говорили, — напомнил им Боб. — В Ватикане.  
  
      Денни заёрзал на своём стуле.  
  
      — Мы думаем, что они не ожидали, что Вы займёте место Пита. Ну, это всему помешало. И они продолжают повторять что-то о том, чтобы отпустили воскресшего.  
  
      Майки резко бросил взгляд на Джерарда.  
  
      — Отпустить тебя?  
  
      — Может, они запутались, — предположил Денни.  
  
      Джерард внезапно встал.  
  
      — Тогда я должен пойти и поговорить с ними. Объяснить им, что я не то, что они ищут.  
  
      — Ты с ума сошёл? — Фрэнк схватил его за руку. — Ни за что!  
  
      — Но они этого и хотят, — произнёс Джерард отдалённым невыразительным голосом. — Они оставят всех в покое.   
  
      — Точно, потому что мы им станем абсолютно бесполезны, когда они отрежут тебе голову и прикрепят её на шест или ещё какую хуйню сотворят.  
  
      — Мы принесли вот это, — сказал затем Марк, нервно глядя то на Фрэнка, то на Джерарда. Он жестом указал Денни, и тот достал свой рюкзак из узла мантий. Из него он вынул комок футболок, который он распутал, и произвёл на свет круглый предмет, размером примерно с шар для боулинга, с выгравированными символами с обеих сторон.  
  
      — Сфера, — выдохнул Рэй. — Хорошая работа, ребята.  
  
      — Спасибо, — пробормотал Марк. Денни покраснел от наслаждения похвалой. Марк указал на второй символ — тот, который они не смогли найти ни в одной из книг Джерарда. — Они рисовали его везде, даже на земле. А затем скандировали над ним. Я думал, это могло бы помочь.  
  
      Джерард вытянул руки.  
  
      — Можно мне посмотреть на него.?  
  
      Марк передал сферу, и Джерард осторожно взял её; он всё вертел и вертел её в руках. Он долгое время оглядывал сферу, слегка раскачиваясь на месте, а когда он поднял голову, на его лице показалось наистраннейшее выражение, настолько незнакомое для него, что на секунду он даже не был на себя похож.  
  
      — Выведите их отсюда, — сказал он, в чём вообще не прослеживалось смысла, но до того, как Фрэнк смог спросить, о чём он говорил, он повернулся и метнул сферу в стену; там она разбилась и выдала слабую вспышку жёлтого света, разлетевшись на тысячи маленьких осколков.  
  
      — Джерард! — закричал Майки; Джерард вдвое согнулся, шатаясь, и застонал, словно ему стало ужасно больно. Горло Фрэнка заполнилось желчью, а все его внутренности застыли — страх наполнял его всего вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Неожиданно он так испугался, он был в таком шоке, что ему хотелось кричать, но вместо этого он повернулся к Крейгу и схватил его за руку.  
  
      — Где ты говорил, у тебя там бункер?  
  
      Крейг пялился на Джерарда; Фрэнк потряс его и повторил вопрос.  
  
      — Другая… На другой стороне дома, — запнувшись, произнёс он.  
  
      — Бери детей, — сказал ему Фрэнк, подбегая вперёд, чтобы схватить их и утянуть прочь от Джерарда. — Бери их, выбирайтесь отсюда, Крейг, сейчас же, ты должен  _идти!_  
  
      Крейг колебался ещё секунду, но когда Джерард выгнулся назад и  _завизжал,_ расцарапывая собственное лицо, Крейг взял детей за руки и пустился бежать. Фрэнк захлопнул за ним дверь; когда он обернулся, Джерард был на полу, настолько буйно кидаясь из стороны в сторону, что даже отбросил попытки Боба удержать его на месте. В конце концов, они не могли ничего поделать и лишь в ужасе наблюдали, приросшие камнями к полу в то время, как всхлипы и стоны медленно сходили на нет, а судорожные подёргивания и конвульсии стихли и переросли в неподвижность.   
  
      Никто не говорил. Никто не двигался. Джерард вновь встал на ноги, молча, спиной к ним.  
  
      Майки вытянул руки, проводя ладонью в дюйме от плеча Джерарда.  
  
      — Джерард? — с опаской произнёс он. — С тобой всё хорошо?  
  
      Джерард пару раз размял плечи, затем медленно развернулся. Он улыбался.  
  
      — Куда лучше, — сказал он нараспев, а затем резко бросился вперёд, так сильно зарядив Майки тыльной стороной руки по лицу, что послышался  _хруст_ , и Майки отлетел назад, приземлившись с болезненным  _«Бух!»_  и проехавшись по полу, пока не остановился, превратившись в потрясённую помятую кучку около стены.  
  
      — Парни, — произнёс Джерард, выгибая шею вбок, — как же хорошо.  
  
      Он направлялся прямо к закрытой двери. Брайан преградил ему путь, но Джерард лишь схватил его за шиворот и отшвырнул его прочь, словно тряпичную куклу до того, как с размаху открыть дверь и размашистыми шагами выйти из комнаты.  
  
      Фрэнк положил руки на живот и просто-напросто попытался дышать, сдерживаясь, чтобы его не вырвало. Он посмотрел на Майки, который всё ещё лежал, свернувшись в клубок, около стены, бережно держась за челюсть одной рукой.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — тихо произнёс он. — Это не Джерард.  
  
      — Я знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, и он впервые осознавал это. Это была абсолютно новая мысль — та, которую он не приветствовал до этого момента. В его голове собирались облака горечи и унижения; язвительные голоса шептали о том, каким же придурком был Фрэнк, что купился на это, что хоть на минуту, хоть на  _секунду_  подумал, что Джерард действительно… Но для этого сейчас не было времени. Ему придётся перенести парад жалости к себе. — Знаю, — повторил он, и на этот раз его голос лишь слегка задрожал. — Что будем делать?  
  
*  
  
      ― Что он делает?  
  
      Они сидели на диване Крейга и смотрели трансляцию с камер наблюдения, как Джерард продвигался по дому. Он периодически останавливался и пробегался руками по оконным стеклам, вдоль дверных обвязок, а иногда – по случайным участкам стены.  
  
      ― Он ищет выход, ― ответил Майки на вопрос Брайана. ― Слабину в заклинании Рэя.  
  
      ― Он не найдет её, ― уверенно произнес Рэй. Он держал Майки за руку.  
  
      Боб громко вздохнул.  
  
      ― Кажется, ничего не выйдет с планом надрать задницу.  
  
      ― Он все еще там, Боб, ― тихо произнес Майки.  
  
      ― Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
      Майки пожал плечами.  
  
      ― Просто знаю.  
  
      Брайан склонился около журнального столика, передвигая на нём книги.  
  
      ― Итак, кажется, мы имеем дело с какой-то одержимостью, верно? Конечно же, мы не знаем,  _чем_  он одержим, это было бы слишком легко.  
  
      ― Ксафан, ― сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      Брайан посмотрел на него.  
  
      ― Извини меня?  
  
      ― Символ на сфере, ― произнес Фрэнк. ― Это метка Ксафана. Вот кого пытались воскресить Капюшоны.   
  
      Брайан схватил книгу и пролистал ее, бормоча «Ксафан, Ксафан» себе под нос.   
  
      ― Ксафан! Падший ангел, поднял восстание с Сатаной, демон второго разряда, бла-бла-бла... ― радость покинула его голос. ― Ему в голову пришла гениальная идея поджечь Небо, и теперь он ответственен за раздувание углей под адскими котлами. Восхитительно.  
  
      ― Хах, ― произнес Боб, ― тогда, получается, пожар в гараже не был таким уж неожиданным.  
  
      Брайан закрыл книгу и взглянул на Фрэнка.  
  
      ― Откуда ты, блять, о нем узнал?  
  
      Прошло много времени, прежде чем Фрэнк смог ответить. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким глупым, таким пристыженным за всю жизнь. Воспоминания о том, как он поступил, походили на воспроизведение в памяти эпизода телевизионной программы или истории, которую кто-то рассказал ему о совершенном и абсолютном долбоёбе… Но, по крайней мере, он был обязан рассказать им об этом сейчас, чтобы быть с ними честным.  
  
      ― Кардинал рассказал мне, ― сказал он, не в состоянии поднять голос выше невнятного бормотания или оторвать взгляд от своих коленей. ― Я ответил на телефон Джерарда и поговорил с ним.  
  
      ― Но я думал, Джерард…  
  
      ― Он вообще не звонил в Ватикан, как говорил, ― отрешённо продолжил Фрэнк. ― И он сказал мне, что они заберут его, если я послушаю их. Поэтому слушаться я не стал.  
  
      Диван продавился и сместился, и рука Майки появилась в поле зрения, проползая через колени Фрэнка, чтобы найти его руку и взять её.  
  
      ― Майки, ― начал Фрэнк, заставляя язык формировать слова, ― я…  
  
      ― Не извиняйся передо мной, ― свирепо сказал Майки, подтягивая ноги на диван. Он крепко прижался к Фрэнку боком. ― Даже, блять, не смей.  
  
      ― Когда это случилось? ― поинтересовался Брайан.  
  
      Глаза у Фрэнка жгло, а зрение плыло. Казалось, он не мог отпустить руку Майки.   
  
      ― Прямо перед тем, как на камерах появились дети.  
  
      ― Так, скорее всего, мы бы и не смогли сделать ничего между тем и нынешним моментом, ― мягко сказал Рэй. ― Не вини себя, Фрэнк, это не твоя вина.  
  
       _«Нет, моя»_ , ― раздосадованно подумал Фрэнк, но придержал эту мысль при себе. Вместо этого он достал телефон Джерарда из кармана и бросил его на журнальный столик.  
  
      ― Это был личный номер. Не знаю, можно ли сказать, что Джерард держал его в запасе, и смогут ли они сказать нам, как добраться до Кардинала.   
  
      Брайан взял телефон и включил его. Он украдкой взглянул на Фрэнка и поднялся.  
  
      ― Может, стоит поговорить на улице.  
  
      Тот откашлялся, когда Брайан ушёл.  
  
      ― Так, давайте разберёмся. Этот чувак, Ксафан, может поджигать что угодно силой мысли, ладно, это я понял. Но почему он творил эту лоботомическую херню с Фрэнком?   
  
      ― Это был не только Фрэнк, ― вставил Рэй. ― Я думал, Майки был невидимым. И что броситься в воду было хорошей идей, когда я, блять, плавать не умею.   
  
      Майки поправил очки.  
  
      ― Джерард говорит, что у всех демонов – во всяком случае, злых – есть объединяющие их вещи. Они ненавидят Бога, ненавидят нас и могут контролировать наш разум. Ну, или могут хотя бы попробовать.  
  
      ― Ладно, что ж, это кажется нечестным преимуществом, ― Боб нахмурился.  
  
      Фрэнк заставил себя сесть и держать голову прямо на плечах.  
  
      ― Не могу поверить, что я купился на это.  
  
      ― Ты  _не купился на это_ , ― настаивал Майки.  
  
      ― Нет, это ты не купился на это, ― запротестовал Фрэнк. ― Ты пытался сказать мне, но я не слушал.  
  
      Майки сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
  
      ― Почему ты думаешь, я пришёл к тебе? Я знал, что ты не поверишь. Да я и не хотел, чтобы ты верил. Я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал мне, что это неправда.  
  
      ― Но это многое объясняет, ― пропел Рэй. ― Почему все мы согласились на план сбежать из Ватикана. Как Джерард ухитрился пройти через служащих аэропорта.   
  
      ― Эта хрень с его шеей, ― сказал Майки. Фрэнк посмотрел на него. ― Одержимые не могут выдержать прикосновения распятия. Я видел, как он пробовал это на Пите.   
  
      Брайан вернулся; выглядел он мрачнее, чем когда-либо.  
  
      ― Ладно, у меня есть плохие новости, новости похуже и едва ли менее ужасные новости.  
  
      ― Просто начни сначала, ― сказал Боб.  
  
      Брайан кивнул.  
  
      ― Ладно. Итак, очевидно, кучи сумасшедших чудиков, создающих культ и воскрешающих демона, ― куда шире распространенная херня, чем вы могли предположить, что просто устрашает в том плане, что мне до конца жизни кошмары будут сниться. Но это не означает, что Кардинал смог ответить на некоторые наши вопросы, ― Брайан приостановился, медленно потирая руки. ― Демоны не могут просто так появляться на Земле в их материальной форме. Так что Капюшоны пытались воскресить его душу, как я думаю, в теле Пита, а затем собирались провести ритуал, чтобы освободить Ксафана из застенок человеческого обличия, после чего над миром уж точно нависнет опасность жаровни.   
  
      ― Только Джерард поменялся местами с Питом, ― сказал Рэй. ― Это каким-то образом пустило под откос их планы?  
  
      Брайан кивнул.  
  
      ― Демоны ненавидят нас, верно? Пребывать в обличии человека любого рода для них не совсем веселое времечко. Но я думаю, человек-священник для них – вообще ужасный сценарий.  
  
      Фрэнк нахмурился.  
  
      ― В силу священного характера, верно?  
  
      ― Благодать, ― подтвердил Брайан. ― Не самый первый выбор демона, куда вселиться, так что, кажется, так Святой Отец смог отбиваться или подавлять одержимость настолько долго, насколько мог, но затем появились дети со сферой…  
  
      ― Для Ксафана это стало словно кличем восстать, ― завершил Майки. ― И что теперь?  
  
      ― Эм, ― Рэй поднял руку. ― Не хочу подмечать очевидное, но говоря о нежелательном соседе… Разве мы, вроде как, не в ловушке в доме с демоном, способным поджечь тут все к хуям лишь одной силой мысли?  
  
      Брайан скривился, а затем полез в карман. Он достал что-то и бросил это Бобу, поймавшему вещицу, и тот с любопытством взглянул на нее.  
  
      ― Моя зажигалка, ― произнёс он, поднимая глаза на Брайана. ― Где…  
  
      ― В гараже, ― тихо проговорил Брайан.  
  
      ― Но... ― начал Боб, а затем затих, опустив взгляд на зажигалку у себя в руках. ― Оу.  
  
      ― Думаю, он совершал всё это, используя наши же умы против нас, потому что он не может пользоваться своими физическими силами, пока находится в обличии человека, ― продолжил Брайан. ― Вот почему Капюшоны и хотят освободить его.  
  
      Фрэнк не хотел спрашивать, действительно не хотел, он уже знал, каков будет ответ, но обнаружил, что уже формирует слова.  
  
      ― Как они это сделают?  
  
      Брайан засомневался лишь на секунду перед тем, как ответить:  
  
      ― Они заберут жизнь Святого Отца.  
  
      Повисла тишина. Фрэнку казалось, что Майки вообще не дышал.  
  
      ― Они не могут войти. И выйти. Пока мы сможем держаться и ментально не сдаться, думаю, с нами всё будет в порядке. Кардинал в пути, и нам лишь остаётся протянуть до момента, когда он приедет.   
  
      Фрэнк резко вскинул голову.  
  
      ― Что он собирается сделать?  
  
      ― Изгнать из него нечистую силу, ― спокойно произнёс Брайан. ― Отправить демона обратно в ад.  
  
      ― Оу, ― произнёс Джерард, стоя в дверном проёме, заставив их всех подскочить, ― я так не думаю.  
  
      Фрэнк поднялся и утянул Майки за собой, инстинктивно подходя к остальным парням.  
  
      Джерард вскинул бровь.  
  
      ― Все эти технологии у вас под рукой, а вы всё ещё слишком увлечены, слушая друг друга, чтобы заметить, что я пришёл. ― Он ухмыльнулся, проходя дальше в комнату. ― Люди. Вы никогда не меняетесь.   
  
      ― Ты сейчас тоже человек, ― смело проговорил Рэй. ― Ты не можешь ранить нас.  
  
      Джерард опасно улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Не могу?  
  
      ― Подойдёшь ближе, и я сломаю тебе руки, ― предупредил Боб, заслоняя собой Рэя.  
  
      ― Но это не мои руки, ― невинно произнёс Джерард. ― Они принадлежат вашему драгоценному  _Святому Отцу_.  
  
      ― Он простит меня, ― сказал Боб, сжимая челюсти, когда Джерард подошел ближе. ― Он всегда так делает.  
  
      Джерард лишь безмятежно улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Как твоя нога, Боб? Пахнет что надо для тебя?   
  
      Боб зашипел, и Джерард припал к земле, внимательно исследуя голень Боба. Он покачал головой.  
  
      ― Я действительно думаю, что тебе следовало бы прилечь, ― печально констатировал он, а затем в мгновение появились его руки, и он резко содрал обожжённую кожу, а другой рукой обхватил его за лодыжку и дёрнул, опрокинув его назад, где его голова сильно ударилась о край журнального столика. Боб свернулся в клубок, обе руки поднимая к голове, чтобы закрыть ими затылок, и Джерард поднялся, всё ещё улыбаясь; Фрэнку лишь хотелось, чтобы он прекратил  _улыбаться_. ― О да, ― протянул он, ставя ногу на бёдра Боба. ― Ты засранец.  
  
      Затем он замахнулся и с силой ударил Боба в живот.  
  
      ― Прекрати! ― прокричал Фрэнк до того, как смог остановиться. Джерард резко повернулся и улыбнулся ещё шире, если это было вообще возможно. Фрэнк прикусил язык и сполз вниз по стене, но было слишком поздно.  
  
      ― Фрэнки, ― Джерард подошёл прямо к нему, заняв его личное пространство и положив руки ему на плечи, и наклонился, чтобы прошептать:   
  
      ― Ты мой любимый.  
  
      ― Прекрати, ― снова сказал Фрэнк, но Джерард уже прижал его к стене, и их тела соприкасались друг с другом от плеч вплоть до коленей. Джерард сделал глубокий вдох, лицом вжавшись в волосы Фрэнка.  
  
      ― Всё это вожделение, ― выдохнул он, заключая лицо Фрэнка в свою хватку. ― Вся эта ярость. Всё это очень, очень… связывает обязательствами. ― Фрэнк рванул голову прочь, но Джерард притянул её обратно, вдавливая большой палец в нижнюю губу Фрэнка в то время, как хитрая улыбка расплывалась по его лицу. Он изогнул бровь и наклонился настолько близко, что его губы касались кожи Фрэнка в то время, как он шептал: ― Мне даже не стоило и пальцем шевелить.  
  
      Майки появился из ниоткуда и бросился на Джерарда в попытке оттащить его от Фрэнка.  
  
      ― Майки, нет! ― закричал Рэй, но было слишком поздно: Джерард обернулся и зарядил коленом Майки в живот, а затем сильно впечатался локтем ему сзади в шею, из-за чего тот согнулся пополам. Майки упал на пол, и перед глазами Фрэнка всё вспыхнуло красным; он бросился на Джерарда, намереваясь поставить этим точку, но Джерард обернулся и скользнул руками в его сжатые кулаки, осторожно держа его и в то же время глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      ― Фрэнки, ты никогда не причинишь мне боли, - прошептал он, и Фрэнк действительно никогда бы этого не сделал, никогда не принёс бы ему боли, он даже не знал, о чём думал. ― Ты никогда не причинишь мне боли.  
  
      Боб материализовался за спиной Джерарда.  
  
      ― Зато я причиню, ― сказал он и выдернул руки Джерарда из хватки Фрэнка, а затем скрутил их у него за спиной так, что Джерард вскрикнул.  
  
      ― Нет! ― закричал Фрэнк; он пытался добраться до них, но Брайан удерживал его изо всех сил.   
  
      ― Это больно, ― сказал Боб Джерарду и толкнул его лицом в стену, всё ещё удерживая руки у него за спиной. ― Теперь я взбешён.   
  
      ― Правильно, Роберт, выпусти всё это, - насмешливо произнёс Джерард, только засмеявшись, когда Боб оттолкнул его снова, чтобы вновь впечатать в стену. ― Они лишь указывают тебе в верном направлении и выпускают тебя, так ведь? Как собаку. Большую тупую собаку.  
  
      ― Не слушай его, Боб, ― сказал Брайан; его руки держали Фрэнка в хватке, словно металлическая ловушка.  
  
      ― Голос хозяина.  
  
      ― Заткнись! ― произнёс Боб. Неожиданно Рэй уже появился здесь, что-то сжимая в руках… Канат, как понял Фрэнк, и Боб использовал его, чтобы связать руки Джерарда вместе перед тем, как грубо оттащить его к стулу и толкнуть его туда. ― Ты думаешь, что ты являешь чем-то особенным, подстилка? Кажется, ты лишь очередной плохиш, влюбленный в собственный голос.  
  
      Джерард потряс головой, смахивая волосы с лица, и в уголке его губ показалась кровь.   
  
      ― Я ранил твои чувства? ― на одном дыхании спросил он, моргая и глядя на Боба сверху вниз. ― Нет ничего хуже, чем то, что они говорят за твоей спиной.   
  
      ― Всё, что они должны сказать мне, они говорят мне в лицо, ― сказал Боб, склоняясь, чтобы прочно привязать его ноги к стулу, а как только был удовлетворён ― поднялся. ― Хрен, ― добавил он мысль, пришедшую в голову слишком поздно, и принялся связывать Джерарда поперек груди и пояса.  
  
      ― С тобой всё хорошо? ― спросил Брайан на ухо Фрэнку. ― Ты же не побежишь к нему и не станешь его развязывать?  
  
      ― Со мной все, блять,  _в порядке_ , ― настоял Фрэнк, отмахиваясь от Брайана.  
  
      Рэй склонился рядом с Майки.  
  
      ― Может, мне стоит что-нибудь сделать. Связывающее заклинание, просто чтобы убедиться.  
  
      Джерард фыркнул.  
  
      ― Ага, Рэй, почему бы тебе не побежать и не взять свою коробочку волшебных приспособлений. Может, если ты продолжишь свои попытки, то сможешь придумать что-то, что сможет задержать интерес Майки более пяти минут.  
  
      Рэй вспыхнул румянцем, но головы не опустил.  
  
      ― Я нравлюсь Майки не поэтому.  
  
      ― Да, ― согласился Джерард. ― Майки ты нравишься, потому что ты – теплое местечко в холодную ночь, разве не так, Майкиуэй?  
  
      ― Не называй меня так, ― произнёс Майки.  
  
      ― Думаю, у вас будет неплохой шанс, когда вы вернётесь домой, ― продолжил Джерард, игнорируя Майки и глядя на Рэя. ― Ты думаешь, он когда-нибудь посмотрит на тебя  _дважды_? Взгляни на него, Рэй, он прекрасен. Он может заиметь кого захочет. Он лишь поёбывает тебя, потому что ты здесь.  
  
      ― Закрой свой рот! ― проорал Майки.  
  
      ― Не смущайся, Майки, ― утешил его Джерард. ― Хэй, я знаю, как это бывает, хорошо? Как парень, находившийся, как вы говорите, в максимально безопасном учреждении всю прошлую, ох, вечность, я знаю, как это происходит. В конце концов, даже самый тупой и уродливый мудила там начинает казаться неплохим времяпрепровождением.   
  
      ― Все нормально, Майки, ― сказал Рэй, сжав челюсти. ― Я не слушаю.  
  
      ― Нет, слушаешь, ― парировал Джерард. ― И, кстати, неплохо – пользоваться парнем, когда он только что потерял своего брата. Кому нужен рофинол [1], когда у тебя горе?  
  
      Майки закрыл уши.  
  
      ― Но опять же, думаю, я не могу винить тебя, Рэй. Майки довольно-таки неплохой набор внешних данных, ― продолжил Джерард. ― Жаль только, что внутри ничего нет.   
  
      ― Нет, ― прошептал Майки.  
  
      ― Это правда восхитительно. Все люди прежде всего пустые бессмысленные куски плоти, но столкнуться с тем, кто настолько всеобъемлюще зависим от другого, лишь чтобы обеспечить того хотя бы едва заметным ощущением самоуважения, ― действительно удивительно. Я даже поражён, что у тебя собственное имя есть. Ни собственной воли, ни дороги, ни судьбы. Находясь под покровительством призвания своего брата, ты лишь дурачишь себя тем, что твоя жизнь не самое бесполезное просирание времени на этой Богом забытой планете. Ты когда-нибудь мечтал стать им, Майки? Когда ты смотришь в зеркало, ты иногда видишь там его лицо?  
  
      ― Прекрати, ― сказал Майки, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. ― Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
  
      ― Ваши родители вообще замечали твоё присутствие после того, как он был Призван? Обратили ли они внимание на то, что ты исчез, запивая горе алкоголем и трахаясь, отчаянно пытаясь облегчить боль того, что ты – лишь трата места на земле, лишь ожидая, когда вернётся твой брат и привнесёт в твою жизнь хоть сколько-нибудь смысла. Майки, ты правда придаёшь фразе «излишнее условие» новый смысл, разве не так? Даже твой лучший друг повернулся к тебе спиной в ту же секунду, как появился твой брат, разве нет? Сколько конкретно секунд ему понадобилось, чтобы осознать, что он общался с мелкой частью генофонда?   
  
      ― Это неправда! ― закричал Фрэнк; он хотел добраться до Джерарда и заставить его заткнуться, но в ту же минуту, как только он сделал шаг вперед, Брайан уже был здесь, вновь удерживая его. ― Шехтер, отпусти меня!  
  
      ― Да, Шехтер, отпусти его! ― поддразнил Джерард. ― Давай посмотрим, сможет ли он выстоять более полсекунды моего прикосновения, прежде чем снова лишится рассудка.  
  
      Фрэнк зарычал от бессилия, борясь с хваткой Брайана.  
  
      ― Ты сукин сын.  
  
      ― Божий сын, ― исправил его Джерард; его лицо было измученным, кислым и убитым. ― Благословляемое создание до того, как ты появился, ничтожества ползают по всей планете, заражая её твоим эгоизмом, твоим зловонием. Ты действительно думал, что он повернётся спиной к Всемогущему из-за тебя, Фрэнк? Серьёзно? Ты настолько самонадеян? Или просто настолько сбит с толку? Ты хоть на секунду задумывался о том, что у тебя есть хоть что-то, что ты мог предложить человеку, который знает, каково это – любить лик Божий?  
  
      ― Я думаю, ― прорычал Фрэнк, ― что ты – тот парень, что привязан к стулу. А я тот, кто всё ещё стоит.  
  
      ― Ты даже это не можешь себе приписать, ― фыркнул Джерард. ― Если мы не на полу, то это лишь потому, что твои друзья держат тебя.  
  
      ― Ага, ― сказал Рэй, ― друзья так и делают. Думаю, очередная жалкая привычка людишек.  
  
      Джерард с секунду пялился на него, а затем его лицо ужасно искривилось, а голова рванулась назад; крик, что сорвался с его губ, был нечеловеческим, будто бы детский крик, металлический скрежет, ненависть и боль разрывали друг друга. Но канат удерживал его, несмотря на все противоборства, и Фрэнк ощутил безжалостный триумф.  
  
      ― Каково тебе делить тело со священником? ― спросил он. ― Больно? Надеюсь, да. Надеюсь, он там надирает тебе задницу.   
  
      Шея Джерарда выгнулась под неестественным углом, и его взгляд с трудом остановился на Фрэнке.   
  
      ― Я выше боли, ― прорычал он; его голос переливался по слогам от одного звука к другому. ― Я был изгнан с Небес, человечишка, ты ничего не знаешь о  _боли_. Я нашлю на эту землю такие страдания, что боль покажется вам прекрасным сном, единожды увиденным. Кожа ваших детей почернеет, а их глаза ― поджарятся в глазницах, и они всё ещё будут кричать, когда пламя доберётся до их крохотных горлышек, всколыхнёт из их обугленных ротиков, и они всё ещё будут кричать, кричать Богу, чтобы Он спас их, и  _Он не придёт_.  
  
      ― Бла-бла, ― сказал Боб. ― Правда, больше никто не устал от болтовни этого парня?  
  
*  
  
      Они столпились прямо у двери, где до сих пор слышали разглагольствования и несвязный диалог Джерарда с самим собой.   
  
      ― Так почти что лучше, ― сказал Майки, протирая очки краем футболки. ― Сложнее, когда кажется, что это может быть Джерард.  
  
      ― Когда Кардинал доберется сюда? ― спросил Боб Брайана.  
  
      ― Может, через день, я не знаю.  
  
      Рэй издал недовольный звук.  
  
      ― И что мы должны делать? Просто ждать?  
  
      ― Кажется, так.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      ― Что, если он не продержится настолько долго?   
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      ― Когда я выступаю в роли канала и через меня вот так проходит что-то, я всегда чувствую себя дерьмово, ― объяснил Фрэнк. ― И помните, Джерард говорил, что Пит вообще не выживет? Думаю, парень, который восстал против Бога, должен быть дохера мистическим. Что, если тело Джерарда обессилеет?  
  
      Брайан вздохнул и потёр лоб.  
  
      ― Ты прав, об этом я не подумал. Кажется, нам нужен запасной план. Ладно, вы, ребята, вдарьте по книгам, а я останусь со Святым Отцом.  
  
      ― Ты с ума сошёл? ― Боб повысил голос. ― Мы не оставим тебя с ним наедине!  
  
      ― Боб, кому-то нужно остаться с ним, и, очевидно, мне он сказать нихуя не может, ― убедительно произнёс Брайан. ― Остальные, отнесите книги на кухню… И кто-то должен проверить Крейга с детьми. Скажите им оставаться на месте, пока один из нас не скажет, что всё чисто.  
  
      ― Я займусь этим, ― ответил Майки и направился в ту сторону, куда ранее ушёл Крейг.   
  
      ― Тут осталось немного верёвки, ― сказал Боб Брайану после того, как они собрали книги. ― Не стесняйся заткнуть ему ими рот.  
  
      Брайан беспощадно улыбнулся.  
  
      ― Я буду иметь это в виду.  
  
*  
  
      На кухне Фрэнк с Рэем устроились за столом с книгами. Фрэнк полностью изучил около половины страницы перед тем, как выпалить:  
  
      — Торо, я чувствую себя таким дерьмом.  
  
      — Никто и не говорит, что ты не дерьмо, — сказал Рэй, открывая свою книгу. — Мы лишь говорим, что в этом случае у тебя есть оправдание.  
  
      — Но я был мудаком.  
  
      Рэй вскинул бровь.  
  
      — И это такой уж аргумент для тебя?  
  
      — Рэй! — Фрэнк ударил по столу от бессилия. — Почему никто не дал мне извиниться?  
  
      — Потому что это не твоя вина! Хочешь, чтобы я тоже извинился за то, что едва ли не утонул?  
  
      Фрэнк откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
      — Брр. Мне просто казалось, что я должен был знать, что что-то было не так. Что я должен был это побороть или что-то вроде. В смысле, как я мог позволить этому случиться? Меня даже не могли загипнотизировать, когда я хотел бросить курить, помнишь? Та чикуля сказала, что я слишком скептичен.  
  
      — Ты был влюблён в своего гипнотерапевта?  
  
      Щёки Фрэнка залились краской, и он отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Она была одержима демоном, контролирующим сознание?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда, — Рэй вскинул плечи, — никто тебя за это бить не будет, Фрэнки. Если ты хочешь этого, тебе придётся поискать его у кого-то ещё.  
  
      Фрэнк нахмурился.  
  
      — Ты такой вредный.  
  
      — Да, — отозвался Рэй, возвращаясь к своей книге. — Прощение — это та ещё заноза в заднице, — затем он громко кашлянул, несколько раз чихнул и застонал, сжимая грудь.  
  
      — Чувак, — сказал Фрэнк, — ты сейчас похож на меня.  
  
      Рэй отмахнулся от него.  
  
      Боб вышел из гаража, хмурясь.  
  
      — Вы, вероятно, думаете, что я помню, как начался странный пожар на квадратной поверхности, — сказал он, присаживаясь, — но я просто не помню.  
  
      — Это контроль над разумом, — напомнил ему Рэй. — Это не ты.  
  
      — Ммм, — произнёс Боб. Он потёр виски. Он слегка потел и был по-настоящему бледным.  
  
      — Чувак, — сказал Фрэнк, — ты в порядке?  
  
      Боб отмахнулся от него.  
  
      — Просто немного кружится голова.  
  
      Фрэнк обменялся взглядами с Рэем. Они оба знали, что под «немного кружится голова» Боб имел в виду «невообразимую боль и готовность вот-вот отключиться». Но разговор с ним об этом не привёл бы ни к чему хорошему, так что Фрэнк встал и нашёл ему стакан воды и парочку таблеток обезболивающего, без слов положив их под локоть Боба перед тем, как вновь занять своё место.  
  
      Боб ждал, пока Фрэнк не притворился, что снова начал читать перед тем, как заглотить таблетки и запить их водой.  
  
      — Тебе нужны антибиотики, — попытался Фрэнк, но Боб лишь нахмурился и склонился над книгой.  
  
      — Крейг с детьми пока остаются на месте, — сказал Майки, когда вернулся. — Он может наблюдать, что происходит: у него там тоже есть экран с подачей видео с камер системы слежения.  
  
      — Конечно же, есть, — сказал Рэй.  
  
      Майки полуулыбнулся и сел.  
  
      — Но он не разрешает смотреть детям. Это лишь расстроит их.  
  
      Боб поднял на него взгляд.  
  
      — А быть запертыми в комнате с незнакомым дядькой не расстраивает?  
  
      — Ты не видел её, — сказал Майки, пододвигая к нему книгу. — Она больше, чем моя квартира. Они играют в Марио.  
  
      Рэй кончиками пальцев перевернул страницу.  
  
      — Я думал, может, я что-то могу сделать, — сказал он, локтями опираясь на стол, — чтобы подавить демона и поговорить с Джерардом.  
  
      Майки вскинул голову, и его лицо было настолько полно надежды, что Фрэнку пришлось отвернуться.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Я никогда прежде не делал этого, — осторожно проговорил Рэй. — Но я думаю, да. Мне нужно специально изучить это.  
  
      Фрэнк посмотрел на Майки.  
  
      — Он чихал и кашлял перед тем, как вернуться.  
  
      — Фрэнк! — Рэй разозлился. — Я отрекаюсь от этого прощения.  
  
      — Ты сказал мне, что чувствовал себя лучше, — обвинительным тоном произнёс Майки, вытянув руку, чтобы прижать её ко лбу Рэя, словно чья-то Мамочка. Затем он отнял руку и робко проговорил: — Ладно, я и понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Но тебе нужно позаботиться о себе, Рэй, ну же.  
  
      — Со мной всё  _хорошо_.  
  
      — Ладно, — оправился Фрэнк, — теперь ты прямо копия Боба.  
  
      Рэй закатил глаза, но Майки тяжело уставился на него, и Фрэнк углядел ту минуту, когда Рэй прогнулся. Он также видел, что Рэй не ненавидел то, что Майки волновался о нём, настолько, насколько выделывался.  
  
      — Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я сделаю чай.  
  
      — Я помогу, — одобряюще произнёс Майки.  
  
      Какое-то время они работали в тишине; частично, как подозревал Фрэнк, потому что все они ощущали тяжесть надвигающейся судьбы на их плечи и языки, но в то же время на случай, если Брайан позовёт их. Фрэнк читал книгу, которая, как он подозревал, была не совсем на английском, но он перевернул страницу и наткнулся на изображение ангела в доспехах, высоко стоящего, гордого и свирепого, с приставленным копьём к горлу дракона, которого он прижал ногами, будто он ничего не стоил.  
  
       _«Архангел Михаил наносит поражение дракону»,_  — гласила подпись под картинкой. Фрэнк уже собирался показать её Майки, когда зацепился взглядом за строчку внизу страницы.  
  
      — Эм.  
  
      Рэй поднял на него взгляд.  
  
      — Эм? Что «эм»?  
  
      — Эм, Архангел Михаил, эм, — сказал Фрэнк, дважды перечитывая слова на странице, лишь чтобы убедиться, что он правильно их понял. Он поднял взгляд на Майки. — Это ты, верно? Полевой командир Божьей армии? Он твой Святой покровитель?  
  
      Майки слегка повёл плечом.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что он технически на самом деле Святой, но да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Существует множество легенд, окружающих Архангела Михаила, — громко прошептал Фрэнк, — из-за обязанностей, которые включают собирание и взвешивание мёртвых душ, существует общеизвестное поверие, что его лицо видят только мёртвые или умирающие.  
  
      Майки сморщил нос.  
  
      — Но ты можешь видеть меня.  
  
      — И всегда мог, — подметил Фрэнк. Он взглянул на Рэя, — но ты — нет.  
  
      Глаза Рэя стали большими и округлыми. Он посмотрел на Майки поверх чашки своего отвратительно пахнущего чая.  
  
      — Я видел тебя, — сказал он взволнованным голосом. — Я видел тебя, будучи в воде, а после я не смог больше сдерживаться.  
  
      — Джерард сказал, что они должны были сделать ему искусственное дыхание, — продолжил Фрэнк. — Может, технически ты был мёртв или умирал и тогда-то и смог увидеть Майки снова.  
  
      Фрэнк положил книгу и начал копаться в поисках следующей: он знал,  _знал,_  он не заставлял себя читать чрезвычайно скучные книги Джерарда зря.  
  
      — Ага! — победоносно воскликнул он, когда обнаружил то, что искал. — Помнишь ту ночь в моей квартире, когда Джерард сказал, что у твоего Святого покровителя имеется волшебный плавающий плащ или что-то вроде?  
  
      — Но он не утонул, — сказал Рэй.  
  
      — Но он мог, — настаивал Фрэнк. — Он не утонул, потому что Бог не допустил этого.  
  
      — Ладно, — произнёс Боб, — но это не объясняет того, почему я включил зажигалку. Я не помню никаких упоминаний о том, что Святой Роберт занимался подобным.  
  
      Фрэнк закусил губу.  
  
      — Но ведь существует около сотни Святых Робертов. Мы бы не знали, даже если бы и занимались этим.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Майки, поднимая руку. Он глядел в книгу, которую Фрэнк отложил на время. — Святой Роберт Ньюминстерский часто навещал своего друга-отшельника. Святого Годрика, — прочёл он. — В ночь, когда умер Роберт, Годрик описывал, как видел его душу, восходящую к небу в огненном шаре.  
  
      Боб категорично взглянул на него.  
  
      — Восхитительно, — сказал он, а затем поднял большой палец в направлении Фрэнка. — И мы уже знаем, что здесь случилось со смертью от пореза бумаги.  
  
      — Хорошо, что у Брайана нет Святого, — уверенно сказал Рэй.  
  
      — Ага, только тот блаженный парень, да? — Боб взял книгу у Майки. — Вот тут. Брайан Лейси: англичанин, тайный друг священника, предан собственным братом, и он был... — Боб замолк, затем уронил книгу на стол и побежал к двери.  
  
      Фрэнк перегнулся через стол и схватил книгу.  
  
      — Замучен, — завершил он, поднимая взгляд на Майки и Рэя. — Брайан Лейси был повешен.  
  
      Они услышали, как Боб прокричал имя Брайана до того, как у них вообще осталось время двигаться.  
  
      Когда они добежали до гостиной, Фрэнк не знал, куда смотреть. Красное неподвижное лицо Брайана, его опущенные веки, его руки, опухшие, ослаблено свисали по бокам. Пустой стул, к которому был привязан Джерард. Канат на полу.  
  
      — Прирезать его! — проорал Боб, обхватывая Брайана за ноги и поднимая его, удерживая его навесу. — Нам нужно прирезать его!  
  
      Всё проносилось словно во сне: Фрэнк двигался на автопилоте, залезая на плечи Рэя, взяв нож, который Майки вручил ему, он разрубал и разрезал канат, который петлёй висел вокруг шеи Брайана. Боб кричал, Фрэнк резал так быстро и глубоко, как мог, и наконец, тело Брайана ослабло, и Боб уронил его на пол, раскладывая его, и засунул пальцы ему в горло, стянув петлю с головы и отбросив её.  
  
      Фрэнк упал на колени рядом с ними. Он нащупал запястье Брайана.  
  
      — Пульса нет, — услышал он свой голос.  
  
      — Он не дышит, — сказал Боб, приложив ухо ко рту Брайана. Он повернулся и... на секунду Фрэнк подумал, что целовал его, но одну руку он держал на подбородке Брайана, а другой — зажимал его нос. Грудь Брайана поднялась; Боб вдыхал воздух в его лёгкие.  
  
      — С дороги! — он оттолкнул Фрэнка и наложил одну руку на другую, откачивая его и глубоко впиваясь в его грудную клетку; один раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Ещё один вдох. _Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять._  
  
      — Дыши, чёрт возьми!  
  
       _Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять._  
  
      — Дыши!  
  
       _Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять._  
  
      — Боб, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      — Нет, — отозвался Боб. Он вновь накрыл рот Брайана своими губами.  
  
       _Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять._  
  
       _Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять._  
  
       _Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять._  
  
      — Боб, — снова произнёс Фрэнк.  
  
      —  _Нет,_  — ответил ему Боб, ударяя Фрэнка по рукам, когда тот дотянулся до него. — Дыши, засранец! — прокричал он и с силой вдарил кулаком по груди Брайана, заставив тем самым тело Брайана резко дёрнуться и вернуться в прежнее недвижное состояние на полу. — Брайан! — заорал он и снова ударил его, а затем снова, и Фрэнку показалось, что он услышал  _хруст_  от того, что что-то треснуло в груди Брайана.  
  
      — Прекрати! — умолял его Майки, склоняясь рядом с Фрэнком и протягивая руку, чтобы помешать действиям Боба. — Боб, прекрати.  
  
      — Не говори мне прекращать! — прокричал Боб. — Не говори мне прекращать, когда он...  _Брайан,_  даже, блять, не смей делать этого со мной, ты, блять, не покинешь нас, ну же, дыши,  _дыши_ , — прорычал он и ударил Брайана по лицу так сильно, что его голова с ужасающим звуком ударилась об пол. Боб ещё раз вдарил кулаком по груди Брайана, и тот забился в конвульсиях, открыв рот и звучно больно вдохнув; он кашлял, дрожал и изо всех сил пытался вздохнуть, пока Боб поддерживал его, прижимая к груди, расправив одну руку на торсе Брайана.  
  
      — Легче, легче, — сказал он. Брайан размахивал руками; Майки поймал одну из них, а Рэй — вторую. Фрэнк осел на пятки и уставился в никуда. Руки у него болели, и, когда он опустил взгляд, он обнаружил, что он сжимал ногу Брайана так сильно, что впивался в неё пальцами. — Вот так, — говорил Боб, — просто дыши, ты можешь, с тобой всё в порядке.  
  
      Брайан выпутался из хватки Майки; он неуклюже поймал подбородок Майки перед тем, как добраться до плеча Фрэнка.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк, поймав его руку. — Брайан?  
  
      Брайан ещё не мог говорить, но Фрэнк наблюдал за его лицом, и он увидел, как его губы сложились в слова: «Я этого не делал».  
  
      — Я знаю, что не делал, — сказал Фрэнк, крепко держа его. — Знаю, что не делал, я знаю.  
  
      — Что не делал? — требовательно спросил Боб, всё ещё крепко обнимая Брайана.  
  
      С минуту Фрэнк не мог ответить, потому что он был не здесь: он вернулся в свою ванную, неуклюже растянувшись на полу, и Брайан держал его у себя на руках, пока не приехала скорая помощь.  
  
      — Он не пытался убить себя, — он наконец смог выдавить из себя, вжимаясь в Майки и сжимая руку Брайана своими двумя. — Это был Джерард.  
  
*  
  
      — Я его нигде не вижу, — сказал Фрэнк, стоя перед телевизором. — Он окончательно исчез.  
  
      — Он должен быть где-то здесь, — сказал Боб.  
  
      Фрэнк ещё раз перелистал прямую трансляцию с камер.  
  
      Он настроил экран, чтобы он показывал ближайшие области к гостиной, и присел. Брайан лежал на диване, опираясь на подушки, которые они собрали со всей комнаты. Он был бледен и морщился каждый раз, когда двигался; его глаза были налиты кровью, а вокруг его горла красовалось уродливое фиолетовое кольцо, на которое Фрэнк не желал глядеть, но он был жив. Боб сидел на другом конце дивана, уперевшись ногами в небольшой стульчик. Он потел градом, а его нога выглядела так, будто он проиграл бой мясорубке.  
  
      Рэй сидел в большом кресле, а Майки сидел рядом с ним, перевязывая ему руки.  
  
      — Иисусе, — произнёс Фрэнк и сел на журнальный столик. Он уронил голову в ладони. — Ребята, мы не в лучшей форме, чем когда-либо были.  
  
      — Нам лишь нужно дожить до того момента, как Кардинал позвонит, — тихо произнёс Майки, отрывая кусочек лейкопластыря.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — Бобу нужен доктор сейчас. И кто скажет точно, что Джерард не вернётся и не произведёт обман разума с нами, словно джедай, чтобы мы все здесь друг друга поубивали?  
  
      — Фрэнки, здесь нас в ловушке держит не Джерард, — прохрипел Брайан. — А те психи на улице.  
  
      Фрэнк достал чётки из-под своей футболки и обернул их вокруг запястья. Он вдавил чётки в колено сквозь джинсы.  
  
      — У меня с собой моя экипировка, — сказал Рэй, — но, чтобы выработать такую подавляющую штуку, о которой я упоминал, мне нужна одна из книг, которую мы оставили на кухне, та, что с пурпурной розой на обложке.  
  
      — Я принесу, — моментально сказал Фрэнк, вставая.  
  
      — Ты с ума сошёл? — Майки покачал головой. — Фрэнк, если он найдёт тебя...  
  
      — Если он найдёт меня, я не послушаю ни единого его слова, — перебил Фрэнк Майки. Да, от мысли об этой штуке там с лицом Джерарда, которая касалась Джерарда своими руками, Фрэнку хотелось блевать, но он бы стерпел миллионы лет подобного, лишь чтобы Джерард снова заговорил с Майки как раньше. — Этим парням больно. Им нужно, чтобы ты остался и позаботился о них.  
  
      Затем зазвенел телефон, заставив их всех подпрыгнуть. Брайан добрался до него, но подошёл Фрэнк и выдернул трубку у него из рук.  
  
      — Алло?  
  
      — Мистер Айеро, — сказал Кардинал, — вы в порядке?  
  
      — Поясните своё «в порядке», — произнёс Фрэнк, оглядывая своих друзей.  
  
      — Вы...  
  
      — Когда Вы доберётесь сюда? — оборвал его Фрэнк, потому что он до сих пор не хотел разговаривать с этим парнем, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас это ощущение было менее значительным, потому что Фрэнк не доверял ему, тем более, Фрэнк понял, что, когда речь заходила о Джерарде, он не мог доверять себе.  
  
      — Завтрашним утром, — тихо ответил Кардинал после паузы. — Спустя около десяти часов с этого момента, должен сказать.  
  
      Брайан нетерпеливо указал на телефон. Фрэнк перебросил ему трубку и взглянул на Рэя.  
  
      — Они будут здесь завтра.  
  
      — Сколько у нас времени? — поинтересовался Майки.  
  
      — Десять часов.  
  
      Майки встретил взгляд Фрэнка, и тот знал, что они думали об одном и том же..  
  
      — Достань книгу, — сказал он, и Фрэнк кивнул, направившись к двери.  
  
      Майки последовал за ним, чтобы убедиться, что дверь была заперта изнутри, и Фрэнк прокрался по коридору на кухню. У него появилось ощущение, будто у стен существовали глаза, будто воздух касался его тонкими длинными потными пальцами, а сердце билось у него в горле, пока он пробирался вперёд. В доме стояла абсолютная тишина, и Фрэнк слышал собственное громкое дыхание, дойдя до кухни и найдя книгу, которую хотел Рэй, на столе. Он схватил её, обернулся и...  
  
      — Не кричи, — сказал Джерард, протягивая руки ладонями вперёд.  
  
      — Не трогай меня, — выпалил Фрэнк, попятившись. Он плотно прижал книгу к груди так, чтобы Джерард не смог увидеть, что его руки дрожали. — И я не собирался  _кричать_ , что за херня?  
  
      — Отлично, — Джерард опустил руки, но не отступил, зависнув лишь в футе или около того от личного пространства Фрэнка. — Я хочу, чтобы ты послушал меня, Фрэнк.  
  
      — Зачем? — Фрэнк нахмурился. — Чтобы ты мог изрыгнуть ещё немного дерьма обо мне и о моих друзьях? Нет, спасибо.  
  
      — Нет! — отозвался Джерард, ступив, чтобы перекрыть путь Фрэнку, когда тот попытался уйти. — Я просто думаю, что мы могли бы помочь друг другу.  
  
      Фрэнк уставился на него.  
  
      — Ты что, забыл, что ты злой демон из Ада? На самом деле я не стремлюсь почесать тебе спинку, чувак. И спасибо, что заставил одного из моих лучших друзей повеситься. Это было восхитительно.  
  
      Джерард тихо усмехнулся — не резкий смешок, как раньше, а искренний смех, от которого Фрэнку захотелось блевать, потому что он звучал, как смех Джерарда, и это было так неправильно, от этого желудок Фрэнка больно сводило от того, как он скучал по нему.  
  
      — Ты так зол, — тихо произнёс Джерард, склоняя голову вбок. — Я не буду врать тебе, Фрэнк, я нахожу это... что ж. Давай просто скажем, что ты обладаешь надо мной особой властью.  
  
      Фрэнк открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но ещё до того, как смог извлечь из себя хоть какие-то слова, Джерард уже был там, вновь прижимая его к стене; его руки расположились на талии Фрэнка в то время, как он заглянул в глаза Фрэнка.  
  
      — Эти люди там, — нежно проговорил он, — они лишь овцы. Не следят за собой. Как твои друзья.  
  
      — Нет, — воспротивился Фрэнк.  
  
      — Когда этот ваш священник попросил их бросить свои жизни и последовать за ним, хотя бы кто-нибудь из них задумался над этим хорошенько? — продолжил Джерард; его тон ритмично поднимался и опускался. — Хоть на секунду кто-нибудь ставил это под сомнение? — Джерард задел губами лоб Фрэнка. — Но ты сделал это, разве не так, Фрэнки? Ты не постыдился показать, что у тебя есть собственный рассудок.  
  
      Фрэнк открыл рот, но ни слова не слетело с его губ.  
  
      — Ты ставишь вещи под сомнение, — прошептал Джерард в волосы Фрэнка. — Хочешь знать, почему? Ты бросил всё, чтобы быть преданным этому священнику и его мотивам, но ты не хотел отказываться от своей души. Всё, о чём ты просил, так это немного  _уважения_ , Фрэнк, капелька независимости, и что ты получил? Брошенный. Оставленный. С разбитым сердцем. — Джерард приподнял подбородок Фрэнка, и тот всполошился, когда глаза Джерарда наполнились слезами. — Фрэнк, я знаю всё об одиночестве. Знаю всё о страстных желаниях. Я всё об этом знаю. Я знаю, каково это — быть наказанным лишь потому что ты не делаешь того, что было сказано.  
  
      Фрэнк содрогнулся под ним, прижимаясь ближе к нему вопреки своим желаниям.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
  
      — Я хочу наружу, — вот так просто сказал Джерард. И перед тем, как у Фрэнка был шанс ответить, он продолжил: — И если ты поможешь мне, я отдам его тебе.  
  
      Фрэнк закусил губу. Он не хотел верить этому, но он чувствовал, что это была правда; он чувствовал, как она бежала вверх по его позвонку и просачивалась в мозг.  
  
      — Я не хочу его таким, — попытался он, но это звучало слабо даже для его собственных ушей.  
  
      — Лжец, — выдохнул Джерард ему в ухо. — Мне кажется, ты желаешь его в любом виде, в каком только можешь заполучить, Фрэнки. Думаю, тебе до боли этого хочется. Думаю, ты действительно по-настоящему желаешь его, дорогой, и вот в чём секрет: он чувствует то же самое.  
  
      Фрэнк вздрогнул и наклонил голову назад, побуждая губы Джерарда впервые заскользить по его горлу.  
  
      — Он постоянно думает об этом, — продолжил Джерард, скользя руками вверх по груди Фрэнка и вниз по его животу. — Он лежит без сна в ночи, страстно желая тебя, Фрэнки, он пялится в потолок и молится высшим силам, чтобы те удержали его руки подальше от тебя лишь на следующий день. От мысли, что ты с кем-то другим, его тошнит, ты знал об этом? О том, как кто-то касается твоей кожи, вкушает твои губы, чувствует твой жар и отчаянье в минуты страсти. Он хочет быть единственным в твоей постели, Фрэнки, он хочет, чтобы ты, прижимая его к кровати, раздвинул ему ноги и отведал каждый грязный, постыдный дюйм, и я могу  _дать тебе это_. — Джерард отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Фрэнку, и скользнул бедром между ног Фрэнка, прижавшись к нему, и улыбнулся, когда от этого тот задохнулся и схватился за него; его веки трепетали в то время, как он откинул голову назад. — Я могу дать тебе всё, что хочешь, и всё, что тебе нужно, так это освободить меня.  
  
      Фрэнк неуверенно опустил взгляд на книгу, по прежнему крепко сжатую в руках и прижатую к груди. Затем он поднял глаза на лицо Джерарда, и решение принять было несложно.  
  
      — Я могу вытащить тебя, — прошептал он. — Но сначала мне нужно вернуться в гостиную.  
  
      — К остальным? — резко спросил Джерард, а его руки едва ли не до боли сжались на талии Фрэнка. — Зачем?  
  
      Фрэнк показал Джерарду татуировку на руке.  
  
      — Ты не можешь уйти без этого знака. Мне необходимы специальные чернила, которые делает Рэй, а они там.  
  
      Джерард внимательно рассматривал его глаза; Фрэнк лишь глядел на него в ответ, наслаждаясь пребыванием настолько близко к нему, наслаждаясь его хваткой.  
  
      — Я никогда не причиню тебе боли, Джерард, — искренне прошептал он. — Всё, что я хочу, так это оберегать тебя.  
  
      Джерард сомневался с секунду дальше, а затем кивнул, слегка оттолкнув Фрэнка из тёплого круга своих объятий.  
  
      — Я буду ждать здесь.  
  
      — Скоро вернусь, — пообещал ему Фрэнк и направился обратно к гостиную.  
  
*  
  
      Когда он возвратился, Джерард появился из тени угла.  
  
      — Ты вернулся.  
  
      — Я обещал. — Фрэнк держал склянку чернил. — Не знаю, может, будет жечь, — сказал он, хмурясь. — Там святая вода.  
  
      Джерард ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Я смогу это пережить.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул и открутил крышечку, обмакнув кисть в чернила. Первое прикосновение кисти к коже Джерарда заставило его зашипеть и отстраниться; в то время как Фрэнк продолжал работать, кожа шеи Джерарда чернела и трескалась, но он оставался недвижимым и тихим с первой минуты и до того, пока Фрэнк не закончил.  
  
      — Ладно, — произнёс Фрэнк, отставляя чернила в сторону, — можем взять фургон. Ключи всё ещё у меня.  
  
      — Пошли, — сказал Джерард, но Фрэнк остановил его, положив ему руку на плечо. — Что?  
  
      — Просто... — Фрэнк застенчиво пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Спасибо тебе.  
  
      Джерард улыбнулся и снова притянул Фрэнка ближе.  
  
      — Поверь мне, Фрэнк, это удовольствие для меня.  
  
      Фрэнк повернулся лицом к Джерарду и с чувством поцеловал его, вздохнув, когда Джерард притянул его к своему телу и с силой прижал его к себе; одна из ног Фрэнка скользнула между ног Джерарда.  
  
      — Ты был прав, — прошептал Фрэнк ему на ухо, когда они разорвали поцелуй, уверенно положив руки на плечи Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард уткнулся носом в его щёку.  
  
      — Насчёт чего?  
  
      — Я не делаю того, что мне говорят, — сказал Фрэнк и рывком запястья вытряс чётки из рукава и так сильно, как только мог, вжал распятие в бугристую кожу шеи Джерарда. Джерард взвыл и отшатнулся, вскинув руки, чтобы сковать его горло. Фрэнк оттолкнул его, отчего тот упал на землю, а после наклонился над ним. — Ты думаешь, я предам его за  _секс_? — прошипел он, закидывая ноги через его бёдра и прижимая его к полу. — Ты тупой мудак, ты  _нихуя_  обо мне не знаешь.  
  
      Он снова вкрутил распятие в шею Джерарда, отбиваясь от его руки, когда он закричал и вцепился ему в горло.  
  
      — Майки, сейчас!  
  
      Майки вбежал в комнату, Рэй не отставал. Упав на колени, они заскользили по полу к Джерарду, после чего Майки сунул книгу в свободную руку Фрэнка.  
  
      — Читай.  
  
      Фрэнк читал вслух слова со страницы, но в действительности не видел их. Майки следовал безумным инструкциям Рэя в то время, как он всеми руками и ногами помогал Фрэнку прижимать Джерарда к полу. Это было ужасно: Джерард корчился и вопил, он материл их и говорил о них ужасные вещи, об их матерях, о самом себе. Он так кошмарно бился в конвульсиях, что разбил головой кафель на полу кухни, и он плевался кровью, дрожа всем телом и дёргаясь, будто каждое слово, которое произносил Фрэнк, было пулей, будто каждое движение Майки было кислотой, выплеснутой в его лицо. Фрэнк продолжал прижимать распятие к шее Джерарда, даже когда он запах поджаренной плотью.  
  
      Джерард высвободил руку и крепко вцепился в горло Фрэнка; Фрэнк подавился и продолжил читать, глядя в книгу вместо того, чтобы смотреть в лицо Джерарду, в его глаза, которые почернели от ярости и предательства. Джерарда ещё раз сотрясла конвульсия; его пальцы сводило судорогой на горле Фрэнка перед тем, как он изогнулся и стремительным потоком выблевал достаточное количество крови и чёрной жижи на пол, а затем обессиленно свалился на пол, мучаясь от рвотных позывов и тяжело дыша; всё напряжение разом покинуло его тело.  
  
      Фрэнк одномоментно уронил книгу и снова взял распятие в руки. Он слез с Джерарда и упал на пол, пока с другой стороны Майки укладывал Джерарда себе на колени, совершенно не обращая внимания на беспорядок на полу. Джерард звучал... Что ж, звучал он как мужчина, который только что прошёл через нечто чертовски болезненное, хрипло выдыхая и дрожаще всхлипывая в грудь Майки. Майки успокаивал его; он потерял свои очки, Фрэнк нигде не видел их, но он видел со стороны пепельно-бледное и запятнанное слезами лицо Джерарда, пока пересиливал себя, чтобы спросить Майки.  
  
      — Оно ушло?  
  
      Майки покачал головой, и Джерард вновь спрятал лицо. Майки раскачивал его вперёд-назад. Фрэнк взглянул на него, на Рэя, на обломки кухни.  
  
      Они все молчали. Было нечего говорить.  
  
*  
  
      — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, — сказал Джерард из хитросплетения с Майки в большом кресле, — чтобы извиниться.  
  
      — Так и не надо, — сказал ему Рэй, — забудь.  
  
      Джерард слабо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Вот так просто?  
  
      Боб кивнул.  
  
      — Вот так просто. Чувак, это был не ты. Мы все это знаем.  
  
      Джерард покачал головой и отвёл взгляд; уголки его губ опустились вниз.  
  
      — Но я помню это. Я помню это так, будто это был я.  
  
      — Это был не ты, — мягко произнёс Майки.  
  
      Джерард вздохнул.  
  
      — Дети в безопасности?  
  
      — Они с Крейгом, — Майки обернул рукой плечи Джерарда и потёр его по плечу.  
  
      Джерард взглянул на него.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы они видели меня в таком состоянии.  
  
      — Они не увидят. Крейг следит за ними.  
  
      Джерард кивнул. В комнате было так тихо. Фрэнк сидел на полу. Он обнял колени, притянув их к груди.  
  
      — Что произойдёт завтра? Когда Кардинал доберётся сюда?  
  
      — Нам придётся покинуть дом, — сказал Брайан, вздрагивая, когда попытался сменить позу. — Недалеко отсюда есть церковь, думаю, Кардинал договорился с местным священником, чтобы она была пуста.  
  
      Джерард кивнул.  
  
      — Это хорошо.  
  
      — Нет, — снова попытался Фрэнк. — Я насчёт экзорцизма. Что он будет делать?  
  
      Джерард сделал глубокий вдох, вскидывая брови.  
  
      — Я никогда не проводил его. Только ненастоящий. Из всего, что я слышал, фильмы на самом деле не совсем неточные.  
  
      Фрэнк поднял взгляд.  
  
      — В фильмах священники  _умирают._  
  
      — На самом деле экзорцизм очень редко одобряется Церковью. Отчасти от того, что большинство дел с одержимостью демона оказывается чем-то ещё — дистония, шизофрения, истерия. Отчасти потому, что никто не относится к демонам более скептично, чем Ватикан, поверь мне, — Джерард слегка закатил глаза. — И отчасти потому что, что ж, он опасен. Люди умирают, а затем церковь несёт за это ответственность. Священники были осуждены за участие в убийстве.  
  
      Джерард остановился, ещё раз вздохнул и продолжил:  
  
      — Так что, может быть, было бы лучше, если бы вас здесь не было.  
  
      — И есть ещё одна вещь, о которой ты мог забыть, — сказал Рэй.  
  
      — Это слишком опасно, — настаивал Джерард. — Самая главная цель экзорцизма — сделать человеческое тело настолько непригодным для обитания, чтобы демон скорее вернулся в Ад, нежели остался в нём. Но вполне возможно, что вместо этого он перепрыгнет в кого-нибудь ещё, а я не могу так рисковать.  
  
      — Мы не оставим тебя, — сказал Брайан. — Это уж точно.  
  
      — Ты сказал, люди умирают, — заговорил Боб. — Я подумал, что если с тобой что-то случится, то разве демон не освободится?  
  
      — Либо так, либо моя смерть окончательно предотвратит его существование, — безучастно ответил Джерард. — Интересно, отойдёт ли моя душа в Ад?  
  
      — Ты не умрёшь, — выпалил Фрэнк. Джерард моргнул, глядя на него, и от бессилия вдарил по столу. — Должно быть ещё что-то, что мы могли бы сделать, Джи, мы можем снова просмотреть книги, разве нет?  
  
      Джерард покачал головой.  
  
      — Больше ничего нет.  
  
      — Итак, наш выбор таков: над тобой проводят обряд экзорцизма, он срабатывает, и Ватикан запрещает тебе видеться с нами, — сказал Фрэнк; в горле у него жгло, и оно сжималось, как и кожа вокруг его глаз. — Или над тобой проводят обряд экзорцизма, он срабатывает, и ты сходишь с ума, как Люк. Или же над тобой проводят обряд экзорцизма, он не срабатывает, и ты  _умираешь_. Должны существовать какие-то ещё способы!  
  
      — Фрэнки, — мягко произнёс Джерард, — нет. Мне жаль. Сейчас единственное, что мы можем, так это ждать.  
  
      Фрэнк стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Майки поднёс другую руку к лицу Джерарда, оттирая на нём засохшую кровь, которая всё ещё красовалась на его щеке.  
  
      — Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
      Джерард подумал над этим, а затем сказал:  
  
      — Ванную. — Майки усмехнулся лишь раз, будто бы он был удивлён этим, а Джерард умудрился неуверенно полуулыбнуться в ответ. — Что? Это странно?  
  
      — Только из-за того, что это ты, — подразнил его Майки. Джерард издал звук, который мог подразумеваться как смешок, и Майки вытянул его из кресла. — Пошли, я помогу тебе.  
  
      Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как они уходили. Он взглянул на Боба и Брайана, у которых на лицах были одинаковые выражения отрицания со сжатыми челюстями оттого, как дерьмово они себя чувствовали, и они глядели на Рэя, который сгорбился над своей экипировкой, пальцами перебирая вещи.  
  
      — Должно быть что-то ещё, что мы могли бы сделать, — сказал он вновь.  
  
      Никто не ответил.  
  
*  
  
      Фрэнку нравилось место на окне у него в комнате. Оно напоминало ему его старую квартиру, как он сидел там с Майки, особенно когда шёл дождь. И сейчас шёл проливной ливень, хлеставший по оконному стеклу. Фрэнк свернулся в углу, держа в руках чётки, пересчитывая бусины: один, два, три, пять, десять. Он потерял счёт повторам, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он не желал говорить ни с кем из парней, не хотел слушать их разговоры о том, что они делали правильные вещи, или о том, что всё будет хорошо, так что он проигнорировал его.  
  
      Затем он услышал низкий голос Джерарда.  
  
      — Фрэнки?  
  
      Фрэнк моментально подошёл к двери, открыл её и обнаружил Джерарда по другую сторону. На нём была белая футболка и синие полосатые пижамные штаны. Отметина выступала на его шее синевато-багровым цветом, чёрно-красная с уродливыми фиолетовыми венами, вышнуровывающимися от неё, словно руки. Его волосы были влажными, а сам он слегка покачивался.  
  
      Фрэнк вытаращился на него.  
  
      — Ты пьян?  
  
      Джерард слегка рассмеялся, проведя рукой по волосам, так что они теперь лежали без сучка без задоринки.  
  
      — Не совсем, — сказал он, оглядываясь, будто на самом деле не знал, где находился. Обеими руками он разгладил свою футболку. — Могу я войти?  
  
      Что должен был сказать Фрэнк? Нет? Он отступил и позволил Джерарду пройти, закрывая за ним дверь. Джерард медленно обошёл комнату; его руки двигались так, будто он не знал, что с ними делать. Он обернулся и какое-то время глядел на Фрэнка слегка расплывчато, после чего резко спросил его:  
  
      — Почему ты не веришь в Бога?  
  
      Фрэнк моргнул.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — В Бога, — повторил Джерард, садясь на край кровати Фрэнка. Его глаза были слегка покрасневшими. — Почему ты не веришь в Него?  
  
      Фрэнк задумался над прошедшим годом его жизни.  
  
      — Не уверен, что я в том положении, чтобы говорить, что я всё ещё не верю.  
  
      — Но ты не верил, — настаивал Джерард. — Ты никогда не верил с тех самых пор, как я встретил тебя, ты... Смотри, дети склонны верить в Бога, а ты был выращен в католической семье, так что я... Я просто хочу узнать почему.  
  
      — Потому что... — На самом деле Фрэнк никогда не задумывался, почему. Просто не думал об этом. — Не то чтобы я верил, да и к тому же у меня было великое прозрение или что-то в этом роде. Я просто... просто не верю.  
  
      — Но  _почему?_  
  
      — Потому что! — Фрэнк вскинул руки в воздухе от бессилия. — Потому что где он, чувак? Где он?  
  
      Казалось, Джерард принял этот ответ или же что-то подобное: он замолк, опустив взгляд на свои руки, переплетённые одна с другой у него на коленях. Он ссутулился, а голос его стал совсем тихим, когда он произнёс:  
  
      — Думаю, ты прав.  
  
      Фрэнк уставился на него.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Его там не было, — продолжил Джерард тем же тихим безрадостным голосом, — когда я... когда я умер. Там ничего не было. Его не было там.  
  
      — Но ты не умирал. — Фрэнк был обескуражен, его сердце опустилось в пятки. Он был напуган этой мыслью. — Говорил, что не умирал.  
  
      Джерард пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я умирал. И Его там не было.  
  
      — Джи, — Фрэнк подошёл к нему и сел рядом, осмеливаясь приобнять его. Это казалось верным шагом; Джерард вжался в него, и Фрэнк погладил его по плечу. — Ну же, ты ведь не веришь в это.   
  
      — Его  _там_  не было, — выпалил Джерард, взволнованный и готовый расплакаться. — И я просто... В чём смысл всего этого, Фрэнки? Я отказался от всех шансов на нормальную жизнь, которые у меня вообще когда-либо были, я заставил любящих меня людей пройти через Ад, я... я, блять, одержим чёрт знает чем, что сидит во мне, мне даже не приходится контролировать собственное тело и ради чего? — Джерард внезапно встал и начал кружить по комнате; его голос становился всё громче и дрожал всё сильнее с каждым словом. — Я провёл последний десяток лет под впечатлением, что всё, через что я проходил, было нормальным, потому что там был Бог, и я исполнял Его волю, и он любил меня, и Он позаботился бы обо мне, если бы со мной когда-нибудь случилось бы что-то ужасное, и угадай что, мудила, это  _произошло_ , и  _тебя там не было!_  
  
      Сейчас Джерард уже кричал; он неожиданно вспылил на комод с зеркалом в комнате Фрэнка, смахнув с него всё и с размаху повалив его на пол. Фрэнк, ошарашенный, сидел на кровати, наблюдая за ним.  
  
      — Блять! — вскричал Джерард, а затем внезапно упал на местечко на подоконнике, закрыв лицо ладонями. — Как ты выносишь это, Фрэнк? Здесь так чертовски  _одиноко_.  
  
      На секунду Фрэнк остался там, где и сидел, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся его сердце. Джерард тихо и жалко заскулил, и Фрэнк взял себя в руки, поспешив к нему, и упал на колени, чтобы приподнять голову Джерарда и заглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя таким идиотом, — признался Джерард. Он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и аккуратно дотронулся до щеки Фрэнка. — Всё то время, которое я потерял, понимаешь? И когда я думаю... Когда я думаю о том, что я мог...  
  
      Джерард прервался, прикрывая глаза и касаясь своим лбом лба Фрэнка. Фрэнк не знал, что делать... все его инстинкты говорили ему обнять Джерарда, прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать, вытащить и его, и себя отсюда и отправиться в дорогу в чёртову Мексику или ещё что-то в этом роде. Он не мог думать, когда Джерард находился так близко; он взял лицо Джерарда в руки и слегка отстранил его, лишь на несколько дюймов, чтобы как следует посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Послушай меня, — сказал он, надеясь, что любое слово, что вылетит из его рта, будет иметь смысл. — Ты не идиот. Ты умнейший человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
      Джерард несчастно покачал головой.  
  
      — Я идиот.  
  
      —  _Нет_ , — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк. — Джерард, ты всегда говорил, что мы не должны понимать все деяния Бога, верно? Может... может, ты просто не помнишь. Возможно, он сделал так, чтобы ты не помнил.  
  
      Джерард нахмурился.  
  
      — С чего бы Ему не хотеть, чтобы я Его помнил?  
  
      — Подумай над этим, ладно? Ты умер. Это означает, что ты отправился в одно из двух мест, верно? Так это работает?  
  
      — Наверно, — сомнительно произнёс Джерард.  
  
      — Так что, если ты попал в Ад... а ты не попал, — настаивал Фрэнк, когда Джерард уронил лицо ещё глубже в свои ладони, — тогда воспоминания об этом вечно заёбывали бы тебя, верно? Как худшая травма, которую вообще кто-либо мог придумать. Или давай скажем, что ты попал в Рай и увидел лик Божий, и он был всем тем, чего ты и желал... Как ты вообще смог бы стать вновь счастливым здесь? Джерард, ты не смог бы. Ты бы провёл остаток своей жизни жалко, лишь дожидаясь того момента, когда смог бы вернуться туда, а Бог не хотел бы такого для тебя, ясно? Бог не хочет такого для тебя.  
  
      Джерард взглянул на него; его лицо было отчаянно безнадёжно.  
  
      Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:  
  
      — Не думаю, что мы можем находиться на таком уровне существования или что там ещё и обладать воспоминаниями о чём-то таком. Это бы к чертям тебя запутало. Да и в любом случае, ты никогда не был мёртв по-настоящему, так ведь? Это вроде как то, чего никогда не случалось, и ты собирался вернуться на Землю и рассказать всем все Божьи секреты? Это ведь не так работает, верно? — Теперь Джерард с интересом глядел на него; его дыхание сбилось. Фрэнк же настаивал: — Так что... так что я не думаю, что его там не было. Он не покинул тебя. Ты просто не можешь вспомнить.  
  
      Джерард закусил губу. Он поднял руки и обернул их вокруг запястий Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ты действительно так думаешь?  
  
      — Да, — уверенно сказал Фрэнк и был удивлён, когда обнаружил, что не соврал. — Джерард, это не ты. Это та штука внутри тебя. Она пытается отобрать тебя у Бога так же, как пыталась отобрать у нас всех, и ты не можешь позволить ей сотворить это, хорошо? Ты должен... У тебя должна быть вера, Джи, не говори, что мы последовали за тобой так далеко, лишь чтобы ты сказал, что всё это было впустую, идёт?  
  
      Джерард кротко усмехнулся, и Фрэнк присоединился к нему, потому что было так чертовски странно находиться по ту сторону баррикад в спорах на подобную тему. Джерард повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в ладонь Фрэнка:  
  
      — Я не знаю, что случится завтра. Я чертовски боюсь.  
  
      — Я знаю, — произнёс Фрэнк, а затем подумал:  _«К чёрту это!»_  и встал с коленей, притягивая Джерарда в крепкие объятья. — Я тоже.  
  
      Джерард вцепился за него; его руки двигались по спине Фрэнка, запутывались в его волосах. Он вжался лицом в изгиб шеи Фрэнка и вздохнул. Фрэнк ощущал его настолько, что знал, где они соприкасались, знал тот факт, что он опускался на колени, прижатый к открытым бёдрам Джерарда. Дыхание Джерарда чувствовалось прямо у него на шее, и он покрывался мурашками, не в силах что-либо с этим поделать. Он слегка раскачивал Джерарда, пытаясь успокоить его, чтобы напомнить себе, что так всё и было.  
  
      — Могу я что-то сделать? Чтобы улучшить ситуацию?  
  
      Джерард вновь вздохнул, на минуту прижавшись ближе перед тем, как отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ты мог бы, — начал он, а затем замолк; его щёки окрасились бардовым. Фрэнк сжал его плечи и что-то тихо сказал, чтобы дать ему понять, что всё было в порядке. Джерард метался в сомнениях, а затем очень тихо произнёс: — Ты мог бы прочитать молитву по чёткам для меня.  
  
      Фрэнк сглотнул, беспричинно выведенный из равновесия его просьбой. Он засунул руку в карман и нервно дотронулся там до чёток.  
  
      — Я не могу молиться, — тихо и опечаленно произнёс Джерард. — Мне больно.  
  
      Фрэнк отрывисто кивнул, доставая чётки наружу из кармана. Глаза Джерарда жадно следили за ним, когда он поднёс чётки к груди.  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      Фрэнк перекрестился и начал. Он запнулся на первых нескольких словах; он прочёл всего-то около двух строк, когда Джерарда начало подёргивать. Фрэнк встревоженно остановился.  
  
      — Я причиняю тебе боль.  
  
      — Нет, — молил Джерард, соскользнув с места на окне, чтобы встать на колени на полу перед Фрэнком. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
  
      Джерарду, очевидно, было серьёзно некомфортно к тому моменту, как Фрэнк окончил Апостольский Символ Веры [1], но он не позволял ему останавливаться. По факту, он подошёл ближе во время «Отче наш», глубоко хмурясь и ни на секунду не спуская глаз с лица Фрэнка.  
  
      — Аминь, — сказал Фрэнк, передвигая палец к следующей бусине, той, что была меньше других. — Радуйся, Мария, Благодати полная, Господь с тобою, благословенна ты между женами и благословенен плод чрева твоего Иисус.   
  
      Джерард всё ещё непреклонно подходил ближе; его дыхание теперь чувствовалось на щеке Фрэнка, а глаза были сосредоточены на губах Фрэнка.  
  
      — Святая Мария, Матерь Божия, — с трудом продолжал Фрэнк, его желудок больно сводило от непонимания и желания, когда Джерард поднял руки и дотронулся до его губ кончиками пальцев, — молись о нас, грешных, ныне и в час смерти нашей. Аминь.  
  
      — Для приумножения веры, — прошептал Джерард, всё ещё касаясь губ Фрэнка. Его лицо было бледным, и он потел, очевидно, от боли, но его взгляд был спокойнее, чем за последние несколько дней. — Ещё раз, Фрэнки, — убеждал он его. — На этот раз время надежды.  
  
      Фрэнк ещё раз произнёс «Аве Марию» и ещё раз.  
  
      — Слава Отцу и Сыну и Святому, — прошептал он; губы Джерарда находились лишь в паре дюймов от его собственных, — и ныне и присно и во веки веков. Аминь.  
  
      Джерард нежно обвёл губы Фрэнка, прижавшись ещё ближе. Он смотрел на Фрэнка так, будто он желал съесть его всего, будто желал проползти в слова, что слетали с его губ.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — произнёс он надломленным голосом, — те вещи, что я говорил тебе тогда...  
  
      — Это был не ты, — перебил его Фрэнк, чувствуя, как его лицо залилось краской от воспоминаний о том, какие вещи Джерард шептал ему на ухо. — Я знаю это.  
  
      — Но это был я, — отчаянно проговорил Джерард. — Это был я, Фрэнк, ты не понимаешь, оно может читать мои мысли. Оно знает, о чём я думаю, оно знает... оно знает обо всём, чего я хочу. Ты мог...  
  
      — Джи, ты не понимаешь. — Фрэнк прикрыл глаза. Он покачал головой. — То, чего я хочу от тебя, это непросто. То, как я чувствую себя, и... вся штука с сексом, ты думаешь, они отделены друг от друга.  
  
      Джерард дотронулся до его лица так нежно, что Фрэнк едва ли ощутил прикосновение. Когда он открыл глаза, Джерард сказал:  
  
      — А они не отделены?  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой. Он не мог говорить.  
  
      — Когда я с тобой, мне не так больно, — произнёс Джерард очень, очень тихо.  
  
      Фрэнк подавил порыв прижаться к нему и соединить их губы в поцелуе... Это было слишком уж похоже на предыдущий раз. Он слегка отстранился.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — Джерард схватился за него, притянув его обратно; его глаза выискивали что-то на лице Фрэнка. — Фрэнк, нет, это я. Я.  
  
      Фрэнк не мог и пошевелиться; ему до боли хотелось этого, но он так боялся, что это будет неправильно, что это будет не Джерард, что это станет тем, о чём он, возможно, будет жалеть, тем, что  _ухудшит_  всю ситуацию. Он просто сидел там, беспомощно пялясь на лицо Джерарда, пока Джерард наконец не отстранился, покачиваясь и вставая на ноги.  
  
      — Прости, — сказал он, направляясь к двери. — Мне не стоило приходить.  
  
      Неожиданно Фрэнка охватил страх; он подумал:  _«Что я, чёрт возьми, делаю?!»_  и поднялся на ноги, подбежав к нему через всю квартиру и взяв его за руку. Он развернул Джерарда до того, как он смог открыть дверь, обвивая его руками и слегка приподнимая на носочках, чтобы слиться с ним в поцелуе.  
  
      Джерард отрывисто выдохнул в губы Фрэнка, беря в ладони его лицо и горячо целуя его в ответ, позволяя Фрэнку отвести его обратно к кровати. Облегчение от того, что он поцеловал Джерарда, от того, что он держал его в своих руках, дурманило, и он споткнулся, когда они дошли до кровати, толкнув Джерарда на неё сильнее, чем он предполагал и приземлившись на него.  
  
      Возможность вот так прижиматься к Джерарду кружила ему голову; они вместе продвигались, пока не оказались на кровати в удобном положении, а затем они снова целовались, глубоко, до дрожи, оставляя синяки; не так, как тогда, когда они разделили первый сладкий поцелуй на кровати Фрэнка, не тот горький от злобы поцелуй на кухне Пита и не те поцелуи, что на деле никогда не стали реальностью. Это ощущалось иначе, настолько по-другому — видеть перед собой такого настоящего, готового и безрассудного Джерарда, ощущать то, как крепко он обнимал Фрэнка, слышать те звуки, что он издавал каждый раз, когда Фрэнк прикасался к нему.  
  
      Фрэнк был ничем не лучше: он не мог держать руки при себе, не мог сохранять тишину, не мог успокоиться. Он не знал, как стать менее безрассудным, как замедлить всё это, как заставить Джерарда понять, что были такие моменты, когда Фрэнку так сильно было необходимо прикоснуться к нему, что создавалось ощущение, будто он истекал кровью. Он не хотел всего этого вот так. Он хотел быть осторожным, основательно почувствовать момент, он хотел держать Джерарда здесь, в безопасности, между собой и матрасом, где ничто не могло причинить ему боль, но не было времени, сейчас он водрузил руки на плечи Джерарда и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
      Он сконцентрировал весь вес своего тела, опираясь на одном локте и отстраняясь от Джерарда настолько, насколько он мог вынести — достаточно лишь для того, чтобы задрать его футболку. Он расправил ладони на бледной тёплой коже под тканью и согнулся, чтобы оставить там поцелуй. На первое прикосновение его губ Джерард отреагировал паническим возгласом и сжался всем телом в комок, крепко впившись руками в спину Фрэнка — не так, словно он пытался сбежать, скорее, от того, что он не знал, что делать с этими ощущениями.  
  
      Фрэнк мог понять. Он издал бессмысленный звук, который должен был успокоить его, и вновь нырнул, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда, который сжимал его сильнее и целовал его в ответ, будто пытаясь оставить синяк. Ощущение его напротив себя с лёгкостью побороло остатки того, что осталось от самообладания Фрэнка, и он толкался и бился, пока штаны обоих не спустились хотя бы на немного, достаточно для того, чтобы они соприкоснулись, а первый толчок напротив Джерарда заставил весь воздух выйти из лёгких Фрэнка. Он уронил голову, целуя повреждённую кожу на шее Джерарда и тяжело дыша; его глаза сощурились от слишком быстро наступающей волны наслаждения, вибрируя внутри него на своём пути, заставляя его сильнее и быстрее толкаться бёдрами к промежности Джерарда, и не прошло и момента, как шокированное дыхание Джерарда превратилось в ускоренное выплёвывание потока всё более и более исступлённых и прекрасных ругательств в воздух.  
  
      — Всё нормально, — выдавил Фрэнк, и Джерард вскрикнул, его голова откинулась назад, на его плечи, и его сотрясло, будучи прижатым к Фрэнку, когда он горячо и быстро кончил между ними, он плотно вцепился в плечи Фрэнка, держась за них. Это сделало выскальзывание плоти Фрэнка из него ещё слаще, и вскоре он последовал за Джерардом за грань возможных чувств и ощущений, цепляясь за него и сотрясаясь всем телом, уже чувствуя горечь сожаления, просачивающуюся по краям даже ещё до того, как его сердце начало замедлять ритм.  
  
      Довольно долго он просто лежал на Джерарде, чувствуя, как его грудная клетка вздымается и опускается вместе с его беспокойством, неровным дыханием, затем он опёрся на руки и заставил себя посмотреть в лицо Джерарду. Джерард не хотел или не мог смотреть на него, его взгляд был устремлён куда-то в пространство комнаты. Фрэнк попытался не поддаваться тому, насколько это ощущалось, словно настоящий удар под дых, и скатился с него и направился прямиком в ванную, чтобы вымыться, заранее сказав себе не смотреть на Джерарда, когда вернётся.  
  
      Это был, подумал он, возможно, худший, самый неловкий, доставляющий меньше всего удовольствия секс за всю его жизнь. Он даже не знал, как осознать тот факт, что это вообще произошло, что это случилось вот так, что этого никогда больше не произойдёт и что Фрэнк потратил свой единственный шанс, чтобы показать Джерарду, что он на самом деле к нему чувствует.  
  
      Он сидел на краю кровати, пока Джерард был в ванной. Простыни были скомканы там, где они кувыркались чуть ранее. Фрэнк попытался разгладить их ладонью. Он дотронулся до подушки, всё ещё ощущая Джерарда рядом с собой.  
  
      Он поднял глаза, и там стоял Джерард, наблюдая за ним. Он не совсем поймал взгляд Фрэнка, но его взор бродил по его лицу.  
  
      Долгое время они молчали. Наконец, Джерард произнёс:  
  
      — Я не знаю, что случится. Послезавтра.  
  
      — Я понял, — быстро сказал Фрэнк, потому что он не мог слушать, как Джерард это говорит, действительно не мог. Он глухо сглотнул. — Никаких обещаний.  
  
      Страдальческое выражение разлилось по лицу Джерарда, но он отпустил его. Он вытер руки о штаны, машинально глядя на дверь.  
  
      — Ты можешь остаться, — сказал Фрэнк. Когда выражение лица Джерарда не изменилось, он добавил: — Лишь на эту ночь, да? — изо всех сил стараясь убрать все возможные нотки отчаяния из своего голоса.  
  
      Джерард не решался, но затем кивнул и подошёл, чтобы сесть рядом с Фрэнком на кровати.  
  
      Спустя минуту Фрэнк обвил талию Джерарда рукой. Джерард взял вторую руку Фрэнка в свои и держал её у себя на коленях, глядя на неё сверху вниз и поглаживая пальцы Фрэнка от костяшек до ногтей каждый по очереди.  
  
      Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть цифры, меняющиеся на циферблате электронных часов рядом с кроватью.  
  
      Невероятно, но они уснули, потому что Фрэнк проснулся несколькими часами позже и обнаружил Джерарда, всё ещё лежащего у него на руках, всё ещё спящего; он всё ещё был здесь. Он не знал, что разбудило его, пока не послышался ещё один тихий стук в дверь, и Фрэнк поднял голову и увидел Майки, медленно заходящего в комнату. Выражение его лица не выдало его, когда он внял сцену, представшую перед ним, и Фрэнк слегка приподнял подбородок, готовый отказываться извиняться. Хотя Майки не выглядел злым — лишь опечаленным. Неожиданно Фрэнка озарила горячая вспышка вины за то, что он всю ночь держал Джерарда у себя, но Майки лишь тихо проговорил:  
  
      — Мы дали вам столько времени, сколько смогли.  
  
      Фрэнк не доверял себе говорить — лишь кивнул. Майки посмотрел на Джерарда долгим взглядом, а затем снова двинулся к двери.  
  
      — Майки, — начал затем Фрэнк, но не знал, что ещё сказать, даже как начать, как сказать ему  _«Спасибо»_. Но, казалось, Майки понял его, потому что он единожды кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь, когда ушёл.  
  
      Фрэнк посмотрел в потолок. Он глубоко вздохнул, опустил взгляд на сонное лицо Джерарда и поцеловал его в висок, слегка задержавшись губами на коже. Он позволил себе притвориться лишь на одну минуту дольше, а затем прошептал:  
  
      — Джерард. Время просыпаться.  
  
*  
  
      — Дорога до церкви не должна занять у нас много времени, но мы можем быть уверены, что эти психи, которые сейчас снаружи, будут у нас на хвосте, — Брайан выглянул из окна на кухне. — Рэй оставляет Крейгу инструкции по поводу того, как разрушить заклинание-барьер, но только если он будет уверен, что они все ушли.  
  
      — Вам нужно меня связать. — Джерард вернулся из гостиной в руках с канатом, которым Боб связывал его прежде. — На случай если я озверею и попытаюсь высвободиться из фургона или ещё что-нибудь такое.  
  
      Боб кивнул.  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      — Скорее всего, тебе ещё придётся вставить мне кляп в рот, — добавил Джерард.  
  
      Боб выглядел менее взволнованным это новостью, однако затем сказал:  
  
      — Я найду что-нибудь, что можно использовать для этого.  
  
      Фрэнк обернул ещё один кусочек последнего рулона пластыря вокруг моста оправы очков Майки и слегка покачал ими, проверяя на прочность.  
  
      — Думаю, так должно держаться, — сказал он и вручил их Майки.  
  
      Тот надел их. Дужки держались ненадёжно, а обмотанная часть, водружённая на его переносицу, заставляла выглядеть его словно ребёнка в мультфильме, но он кивнул.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Фрэнк поведёт, — продолжил Брайан. — И... — он остановился, взволнованно глядя на Фрэнка с Майки.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Майки.  
  
      — Просто... просто на вас двоих слишком много давления, — осторожно сказал Брайан, — со всеми остальными, такими побитыми. В противном случае я бы спланировал всё иначе.  
  
      Майки вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Ты бы вообще это планировал?  
  
      Брайан вздохнул.  
  
      — Ладно, может, и нет.  
  
      — Всё идёт так, как идёт, Брайан, теперь мы уже ничего не можем с этим поделать. — Фрэнк поднялся, когда Рэй вернулся в комнату. — Мы готовы?  
  
      Рэй кивнул.  
  
      — Думаю, как никогда раньше.  
  
      Майки сгорбился.  
  
      — Нам нужно идти, — произнёс он, взяв сумку с принадлежностями. — Кардинал ждёт.  
  
      В фургоне Фрэнк заставлял себя не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, где Боб просил Джерарда встать на колени, чтобы он мог связать ему руки за спиной, а затем привязать его запястья к его же щиколоткам. Фрэнк знал, что это делалось во благо, что это не даст Джерарду покалечить себя или ещё что похуже, но это не значило, что Фрэнк не хотел без двух минут выцарапать глаза Бобу. Он завёл мотор и огляделся в поисках кнопки, которую Крейг нажимал, чтобы открыть дверь гаража.  
  
      — Подожди, — сказал Майки. — Заклинание. Как Джерард выберется из дома? Разве ему не нужно нарисовать символ?  
  
      — Я впечатал символ в его плоть вчера, Майки, — сказал Фрэнк, сдвигая фургон с мёртвой точки. — Если этого недостаточно, то я не знаю, чёрт возьми, что ещё нужно.  
  
      Фрэнк не заморачивался, чтобы следовать по дороге, по которой ехал Крейг в прошлый раз, вместо этого он лишь ехал по прямой к воротам. В зеркале заднего вида он углядел, как Боб завязывал суконку на затылке Джерарда, неловко держась так, чтобы не давить на раненую ногу. Он видел Брайана, бледного, потеющего и пытающегося прислониться к стенке фургона, чтобы движения автомобиля не доставляли ему столько боли, и он видел Рэя, пялящегося на свои бесполезные руки; безнадёжность и бессилие были написаны в линиях его плеч и в том, как была напряжена его челюсть. Майки сидел на пассажирском сиденье; выглядел он так, будто у него было назначено свидание с концом света, а Фрэнк просто, чёрт возьми, был не в настроении вежливо обходиться с мудаками, которые причинили им всем такую сильную боль. Теперь он мог их видеть, кружащих за воротами.  
  
      — Они могут и не уйти с дороги, — сказал Майки. Он покосился на Фрэнка. Тот услышал «Ты можешь сбить их» так ясно, будто Майки проговорил это вслух, и к тому же, это не звучало как предупреждение.  
  
      — Хорошо, — произнёс он и вдавил чёртову педаль в пол.  
  
      На этот раз ворота не были закрыты, так что и удар вышел не таким: очевидно, человеческий инстинкт самосохранения у Капюшонов глубоко внутри всё ещё был жив, потому что большинство из них ушли с дороги, хотя те, которые не ушли, попытались схватиться за фургон, и один из них зацепился за дверь со стороны Майки и проехал так где-то полдома, пока Майки не смог распахнуть дверь, и чувак улетел на тротуар.  
  
      — Они преследуют нас! — закричал он, когда выглянул из окна с головой. — Фрэнк, продолжай ехать!  
  
      — Чувак, я и не планировал останавливаться! — Фрэнк рывком дёрнул руль влево, когда Брайан сказал ему об этом, мысленно извиняясь перед всеми людьми в этом переулке, которых они едва ли не убили. — Мы ещё их не потеряли? Насколько быстро они вообще бегут?  
  
      Майки вновь выглянул из окна.  
  
      — Я больше их не вижу, — доложил он. — Но я всё ещё чувствую их. Они будут знать, где мы.  
  
      — Тогда давайте надеяться, что Кардинал работает быстро, — сказал Фрэнк, а затем прокричал: — Всем держаться! — проехав на красный и круто свернув направо.  
  
      — Иисусе, Фрэнк! — Рэй влетел сзади в сиденье Фрэнка. — Ты собираешься нас всех поубивать ещё до того, как мы доберёмся туда!  
  
      Послышался шум, а затем ужасающий, искажённый вопль, и Фрэнку даже не пришлось оглядываться, чтобы понять, что это был Джерард.  
  
      — Забудь! — сказал Рэй. — Не отрывай ноги от чёртовой педали, хорошо?  
  
      — Блять, блять, блять, — бубнил Фрэнк, резко виляя, чтобы обогнать идущую впереди машину. — Брайан, насколько мы близко?  
  
      — Должны быть на месте на следующем повороте налево, — Брайан тяжело дышал... Фрэнк не хотел знать, с чего он внезапно стал задыхаться, но он мог догадаться, что это было каким-то образом связано с глухими ударами и криками, которые он слышал. — Следующий поворот налево, Фрэнки, поторопись!  
  
      Фрэнк свернул за угол, так быстро, как только мог, не опрокинув фургон набок, и в поле зрения появилась церковь, высокая и внушительная, и ох,  _блять_ , Фрэнк ещё никогда в своей жизни не радовался, завидев парней в костюмах, выбегающих из дверей церкви, чтобы встретить их в то время, как Фрэнк с визгом тормозов останавливал фургон.  
  
      — Внутрь, внутрь! — закричал Ховард, когда Майки с Фрэнком выпрыгнули из фургона. — Где он, сзади?  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
      — Наши друзья ранены! — сказал он, сопротивляясь, когда парень в костюме с конским хвостиком попытался отодвинуть его от фургона. — Вы должны быть осторожны!  
  
      — Они будут куда хуже ранены, если мы не заставим вас всех зайти внутрь, поверь мне, — сказал один из остальных Костюмов, когда они распахнули дверцы фургона. Сперва вылезли Боб с Рэем, а затем они вместе с Костюмами достали Джерарда, который безостановочно метался, щерился, и его лицо было... Фрэнк быстро притянул к себе Майки и развернул его в другую сторону.  
  
      — Не смотри, — сказал он, крепко удерживая его на месте, когда он стал сопротивляться. — Не смотри, Майкиуэй.  
  
      — Доставьте его Кардиналу! — наказал Ховард остальным Костюмам, и наконец Брайан вышел из фургона, с болью на лице вылезая наружу и тяжело облокачиваясь о сторону машины, хрипло и часто дыша. Ховард сказал: — Кто-то умирает в эту секунду?  
  
      Брайан покачал головой, упирая руки в боки и наклоняясь, чтобы сплюнуть кровь на землю.  
  
      — Не планирую умирать, по меньшей мере, ещё час.   
  
      — Пойдём, — Ховард побежал обратно к церкви, и они последовали за ним, ввалившись внутрь, чтобы Ховард смог закрыть высокие тяжёлые двери, не пропускающие свет, заперев их. Фрэнк немедленно обернулся и увидел Костюмов, стоящих в другом конце Церкви и удерживающих Джерарда на огромном, громоздком столе, пытаясь изо всех сил распрямить его конечности.  
  
      — Что они делают? — выкрикнул Майки, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Фрэнка. — Если они свяжут его, это не сработает. Мы уже это пробовали, и он высвободился из канатов.  
  
      — Он не освободится из этих, — сказал Ховард и побежал, чтобы присоединиться к остальным.  
  
      Кардинал стоял в конце стола и держал высоко над головой Джерарда огромное распятие.  
  
      — Спаси Ты, Бог мой, раба Твоего, — сказал он чистым уверенным голосом, — полагающегося на Тебя! Да сыщет он в Тебе, Господи, поддержку и опору в лице врага своего. Да не станется у Врагов над ним власти, и сын беззакония будет бессилен, ежели возжелает ему навредить. Господь, пошли помощь ему из своей святыни и наблюдай за ним с Сиона. Господь, прислушайся к моей молитве, и да будет услышана Тобою моя мольба.  
  
      Костюмы присоединялись во второй части каждого предложения, так что, когда Кардинал сказал «Да прибудет с вами Господь», они ответили «И с вами тоже».  
  
      Джерард дёргался и шипел и начал корчиться, когда Кардинал коснулся его распятием, когда он спрыснул его святой водой, когда он возложил руку на голову Джерарда и начал молиться. Среди всего, что повидал Фрэнк с тех самых пор, как началась вся заварушка, это было самое худшее, потому что с этим он  _ничего_  не мог поделать. Ему приходилось стоять там, наблюдать, ждать и верить, что какой-то засранец, которого он даже не знал, спасёт его, а люди, которые действительно любили Джерарда, ничего не могли сделать — лишь стояли и смотрели на всё это.  
  
      — Я повелеваю тобой, нечистый дух! — воззвал Кардинал, а затем послышались удары в двери; Рэй побежал к ним и склонился, чтобы посмотреть в щель.  
  
      — Это Капюшоны! — проорал он. — Они здесь!  
  
      — Двери выглядят довольно-таки массивными, не думаю, что они смогут войти внутрь, не проделав серьёзной работы, — сказал Боб, хмурясь, а затем они все подскочили, когда Джерард издал кровожадный крик, и следующее, что узнал Фрэнк, так это то, что  _чёртовы стены горели_ , огромные рычащие колоны языков пламени доставали от пола до арочных потолков церкви.  
  
      — Он пытается выгнать нас на улицу! — прокричал Ховард, и Кардинал кивнул, но не перестал говорить, не переставая сжимать голову Джерарда во время молитвы.  
  
      — Я повелеваю тебе подчиниться мне, — он заглушил голосом треск пламени. — Я, служитель Божий, вопреки своему недостоинству, велю тебе не осмеливаться вредить этому Божьему созданию каким бы то ни было образом.  
  
      Джерард кричал на него, но Фрэнк не мог его понять: в любом случае, это, казалось, был не английский. Теперь Джерард перестал двигаться: его руки обессиленно свисали по обеим сторонам стола, и чёрная отметина у него на горле поползла вниз по обеим рукам, лавируя сквозь его плоть, будто накладывала собственные руки на него. Кардинал ревел и вопил, он брызгал святой водой; кожа Джерарда трескалась и дымилась, и он выплёвывал проклятья Кардиналу в лицо, но он не двигался, он перестал двигаться, он вообще не двигался.  
  
      — Он не сделает этого, — неожиданно произнёс Майки, его руки крепко вцепились в запястья Фрэнка.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — резко спросил один из Костюмов.  
  
      — Он знает, — сказал Рэй. Боб с Брайаном оба кивнули.  
  
      — Если он не сделает этого, — зловеще произнёс Ховард, — то мы будем смотреть в лицо Армагеддону. Этого демона нельзя освобождать.  
  
      Майки повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Он не сделает этого, — снова сказал он глухо и на удивление спокойно.  
  
      Фрэнк не переставал глядеть ему в глаза. Он проворачивал запястья в хватке Майки и сжимал руки. Он ждал.  
  
      Майки кивнул. Фрэнк сказал:  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      Они вместе подбежали к Джерарду, уклоняясь от цепких рук их друзей и Костюмов. Майки схватил ошарашенного Кардинала за рясу и отбросил его на пол; Фрэнк взобрался на стол и распутал чётки, которые оплетали его запястье. Он вжал распятие в лоб Джерарду так сильно, как только мог, не поддаваясь жалобному звуку, что издал Джерард.  
  
      Костюмы были правы: повязки держались, но с тем, как Джерард метался из стороны в сторону, он мог сбросить Фрэнка с себя.  
  
      Руки были на его плечах, на его талии, на его руках, хотя сейчас Фрэнк знал, что превосходил их силы и что ему необходимо было это сделать. Кожа Джерарда разлагалась под его руками, вокруг чёток, везде, где его касалось что-то Святое, но он бы не сдался. Он боролся и боролся, а затем услышал крик Майки и поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Рэй кинул ему что-то, какую-то бутылочку.  _Святая вода_ , осознал он и с ухмылкой опустил взгляд на Джерарда.  
  
      — О, чувак, ты это возненавидишь.  
  
       _«Сделать человеческое тело настолько непригодным для обитания, насколько это возможно»,_  — вот что сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк силой открыл ему рот в то время, как Майки сорвал крышечку с бутылочки и опустошил её, вылив содержимое на лицо Джерарда. Фрэнк прижал распятие в его открытый рот и держал его там, заставляя его давиться им, вызывая у него конвульсии и уставившись прямо в глаза Джерарда.  
  
      — Ну же, ну же, — рычал Фрэнк. — Там внутри больше ничего нет для тебя, мудила, ну _же_.  
  
      Он смог почувствовать это в ту же секунду, как всё начало работать. Это могло произойти год назад, но Фрэнк никогда не забудет, что ощущал, и первое резкое чрезвычайно болезненное расщепление кожи на лбу было так же знакомо ему, как и его собственное имя.  
  
      — Да, да, вот так, — уговаривал он, чувствуя, как кровь течёт по его лицу, по его плечам; он опустил глаза вниз на свои руки, скреплённые вместе на губах Джерарда. И в то время, когда он наблюдал, как раны на его запястьях раскрывались, словно цветы, — и было больно,  _чертовски_  больно, было так больно, что Фрэнк едва ли мог думать, — но он не отрывал взгляда от глаз Джерарда и сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорил: — Ты, больной сукин сын, думаешь, я боюсь тебя? Думаешь, умеешь делать со мной то, чего прежде никто не делал? Ты для меня  _нихуя_  не значишь.  
  
      — Выметайся! — кричал Майки, тяжело дубася кулаками по столу рядом с плечами Джерарда. — Выметайся из него,  _выметайся_.  
  
      Джерард мучительно выгнулся; он издал удушливый звук и открыл глаза, и он был Джерардом, Фрэнк мог сказать это, лишь посмотрев на него. Он сразу же отдёрнул чётки изо рта Джерарда, а затем они обожгли его руку, словно чёртов расплавленный свинец лежал у него на ладони, и он с воем выронил их.  
  
      Он услышал крик Ховарда «Оно переместилось, свяжите его,  _свяжите его_ », а затем он уже больше ничего не слышал... или слышал, но слышал из через чьи-то ещё уши или через две пары ушей или ещё что. Он вроде как привык к этому из-за переселения в него душ во время сеансов, но он не привык к этому ощущению: насколько оно было огромным, громадным, древним и таким,  _таким_  злым; эта нескончаемая тирада кричащей ярости, бегущая по жилам, и он не привык пугаться своих друзей.  
  
      «Ты боишься их», — осознал он, а после его сотрясла конвульсия от боли, когда он почувствовал шумную, хаотичную волну присутствия в своём сознании, нечто инородное, что не принадлежало ему. Когда он занимался тем же самым прежде, трудность всегда состояла в том, чтобы расслабиться и позволить этому случиться; обычно духи или что бы там ни было были напуганы, одиноки и запутаны, а он скрежетал зубами, пытаясь позволить прокрасться в его сознание, пытаясь побороть свои инстинкты, что означало с размаху вдарить о них сознанием и заставить эти инстинкты выметаться.  
  
      На этот раз ему не пришлось делать ничего такого.  _Я покажу тебе неудобства,_  подумал он и всем своим существом подавил присутствие внутри себя. Теперь Кардинал стоял над ним, и Фрэнк не мог расслышать, что он говорил, но было  _чертовски больно_ , что бы это ни было, и он извивался и скручивался, борясь, чтобы удержать это  _нечто_  неземное перед своим сознанием, между собой и Кардиналом, не позволяя ему ретироваться или найти приют ни на одну чёртову секунду. Казалось, будто его голова готова была взорваться: его кожа расщеплялась дальше, он чувствовал, как его плоть раздиралась в клочья, и создавалось ощущение, что его кости были следующими на очереди, что его череп треснет, словно яйцо, что его позвоночник и запястья раздробятся внутри его тела.  
  
      Казалось, словно его разрезали тысячью ножей, словно его разъедало изнутри. Всё снаружи болело: святая вода просачивалась в его кровь и опаляла его кожу, словно кислота, слова сокрушали его, будто пули. Изнутри нечто огромное и ужасающее скребло сознание Фрэнка, пронзительно крича и обезумев в попытках выбраться; и Фрэнк почувствовал, как начал слабеть, как его оборона начала рушиться. Оно было таким  _большим_ , было настолько сильнее его, и он не знал, сколько ещё сможет выжить.  
  
      Фрэнк пытался, действительно пытался, но создавалось ощущение, будто он старался выдержать вес мира, пока во всём этом мире шла война. Он не знал, как Джерард так долго вынашивал эту штуковину внутри себя: она была  _отравой_ , раковой опухолью, она выходила за рамки того, что Фрэнк мог постигнуть. Он слышал, как Кардинал произносил имя господа и слышал собственный рык в ответ. Картинки стремительно мелькали перед его глазами: ребята, его мать, его собственное лицо, кровоточащее и повёрнутое к Небесам. Дева Мария, Богородица, печальная и такая далёкая, и он подумал:  _пожалуйста. Помоги мне, пожалуйста._.  
  
      Затем посреди всего хаоса, боли и гомона, где-то прямо на краю его сознания Фрэнк почувствовал чью-то руку в своей, и он услышал, как кто-то говорит, как кто-то убеждает его держаться.  
  
      Майки.  
  
       _Ещё чуть-чуть,_  сказал он, или... он не мог говорить этого, потому что Фрэнк не мог _слышать его_ , он не мог слышать ничего, помимо звука своей собственной помешанной громкой демагогии, но эти слова проходили точно также.  
  
       _Я знаю, ты слышишь меня... Просто держись._  
  
      Фрэнк уцепился за голос Майки и воспользовался им, чтобы снова броситься вперёд, в глубины своего сознания. Неистовство Ксафана отбросило его назад, словно волной, и Фрэнк лишь продолжал бросаться на неё снова, снова и снова, пока всё не сломалось и он больше не смог собраться в единое целое. Он взвыл, и его рот наполнился кровью, как и его глаза с ушами, и внутри него ничего не осталось, кроме темноты, злости и боли; в нём больше не существовало борьбы, ему было  _не с чем_  бороться.  
  
      Он услышал, как его друзья зовут его по имени, он чувствовал, как молитвы Кардинала врезались в него, и прямо перед тем, как провалиться во мрак, он ощутил собирающуюся волну: и это не была злость, не совсем, не в то время, когда ты опустился достаточно глубоко. Это была безнадёжность, желание, сильное до боли и незрелое, неменяющееся и бесконечное. Оно, Фрэнк знал, исходило не из его собственного разума.  
  
      Затем волна накрыла его с головой, и он больше ничего не знал.  
  
*  
  
      — Я умер?  
  
      — Ты чувствуешь себя мёртвым?  
  
      — Я не знаю. — Фрэнк медленно открыл глаза. Ничего не болело. Он лежал в кровати. С белыми простынями. Белые стены. Белая комната. Значит, больница. Он поднял взгляд. Кардинал сидел у его кровати.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Фрэнк, — привет?  
  
      — Здравствуй, Фрэнк, — Кардинал улыбнулся. — Ты совершил очень храбрый поступок для нас.  
  
      — Я не делал этого для вас, — Фрэнк нахмурился, а затем его глаза широко распахнулись. Джерард. — Он..?  
  
      — С ним всё хорошо, — успокаивающе ответил Кардинал. Он дотронулся до плеча Фрэнка, и тот снова погрузился в кучу подушек. — С ними со всеми всё хорошо.  
  
      — Со всеми всё хорошо, — повторил Фрэнк, лишь чтобы убедиться. Его веки тяжелели, а стопы и кисти не совсем отчётливо ощущались. — Они подсадили меня на какой-то качественный морфин, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Люблю больницы.  
  
      — Ты ненавидишь больницы.  
  
      — Я ненавижу больницы, — согласился Фрэнк. Он потёр кончики пальцев о простыни. — Если я не умер, могу ли я допустить, что из нашего мира прямо сейчас не делают барбекю?  
  
      — Не думал, что Бог Сам сможет об этом позаботиться?  
  
      Фрэнк вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Очевидно, нет. В таком случае мы бы ему не понадобились, разве не так?  
  
      Кардинал задумался. Фрэнк увидел сложенные руки у него на коленях.  
  
      — Так ты думаешь, Он нуждается в тебе?  
  
      — Вы такой надоедливый, — сказал ему Фрэнк, скрещивая ноги под простыней.  
  
      Кардинал рассмеялся.  
  
      — Я слыхал это и прежде.  
  
      — Вы все надоедливые, — продолжил Фрэнк, набирая обороты. Он был слишком обдолбан, чтобы действительно быть раздражённым на него, но достаточно обдолбанным, чтобы сказать всё, как было. — Вся ваша чёртова Церковь. В смысле, Вы кажетесь нормальным парнем, не поймите меня неправильно, и я знаю, что Джи Ваш большой поклонник. И Вы избавились от этого мудацкого того, как он смог поджарить меня изнутри, и кажется, из-за этого всего Вы мне немного даже нравитесь.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Кардинал сдержанным, однако изумлённым голосом.  
  
      — Хотя в большинстве своём это был Майки. Знаете, я слышал его голос. Он может делать это, понимаете? Всякие мозговые штуки. Не знаю, как их назвать. Но он может.  
  
      Кардинал слегка наклонил голову.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — И я знаю, что Вы хотите помогать людям, — рассусоливал Фрэнк. — Джерард тоже хочет. Но все решения принимаются этими старыми чуваками, которые не живут в реальном мире и лишь пытаются контролировать людей.  
  
      Какое-то время Кардинал молчал, а затем проговорил:  
  
      — Думаю, это неправда. Но представь, какой станет Церковь через сорок лет, если каждый священник, посвящённый в духовный сан в последний десяток лет, будет как Отец Уэй.  
  
      — Но они не похожи на него, — упёрто произнёс Фрэнк. — Не похожи.  
  
      — Ты звучишь очень уверенно, так что думаю, ты должен быть прав, — сказал Кардинал этим раздражающим высокомерно-умиротворяющим тоном, но у Фрэнка не было сил, чтобы выразить недовольство по этому поводу. Кардинал сказал: — У тебя действительно есть экстраординарная способность к противостоянию...  
  
      — Тому, что причиняет боль, знаю, — перебил его Фрэнк. Он не хотел разговаривать об этом. Вместо этого он спросил: — Почему они нас так ненавидят? Демоны или что это есть. В смысле, мы же никогда ничего им не делали, верно? Что такого в нас заставляет их так бесноваться?  
  
      Кардинал обдумывал ответ довольно долго, прежде чем сказать:  
  
      — Всепрощение.  
  
      — Хмм, — произнёс Фрэнк. Он был уверен, что это была супер-глубокая мысль, но он был слишком обдолбан, чтобы оценить её. — Что именно: то, что мы можем быть прощены, или то, что можем прощать друг друга?  
  
      — И то, и другое, — сказал Кардинал. А затем: — Ты же знаешь, он больше не может работать с Вами. Не изнутри Церкви.  
  
      Фрэнка буквально передёрнуло, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
      — Почему нет? Потому что мы заставляем вас плохо смотреться? Вы думаете, что то, что мы делаем, менее результативно, потому что мы не чёртовы монахи или ещё что?  
  
      — Напротив, — мягко произнёс Кардинал. — Не все, кто совершает хорошие поступки, должны совершать их от Церкви. Богу везде нужны друзья.  
  
      — Богу нужно перестать шутки шутить с моей жизнью, — простонал Фрэнк. Он ощущал, как снова ускользает обратно: тяжёлое забытье было слишком тёплым и удобным, чтобы его можно было игнорировать, так что Фрэнк удалился обратно в сновидения. Он был на пляже, и Кардинал сидел рядом с ним на шезлонге.  
  
      — Да ну нахуй, — проговорил Фрэнк, стряхивая песок с рук. — Вы собираетесь всюду меня преследовать?  
  
      Кардинал выглядел глубоко оскорблённым.  
  
      — Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что я у тебя во сне, Фрэнк.  
  
      — Ох, — произнёс Фрэнк.  
  
      Они наблюдали за тем, как облака проплывали по небу. Джерард строил песочный замок у кромки воды. На нём были розовые солнцезащитные очки.  
  
      — Зачем он утруждается? — спросил Фрэнк Кардинала. — Волна снова придёт и смоет его старания.  
  
      — Хмм, — промычал Кардинал. — В этом и проблема.  
  
      Далеко от берега Боб с Рэем сидели в лодке. У Рэя были вёсла. Боб встал. Его губы двигались. Фрэнк покачал головой и указал на свои уши в знак того, что не слышал их.  
  
      — Твои друзья ждут тебя, — заметил Кардинал.  
  
      — Они далеко, — Фрэнк махнул рукой. Боб прокричал его имя, Фрэнк услышал его на этот раз. — И я не умею плавать.  
  
      — Нет, Рэй Торо не умеет плавать, — сказал Кардинал. — А ты боишься пауков, и твой иммунитет мог бы быть получше.  
  
      — Фрэнк! — проорал Боб.  
  
      — Ага, чувак, что с ним такого? — спросил Фрэнк, игнорируя Боба.  
  
      — Фрэнк! — закричал Боб.  
  
      Кардинал слегка улыбнулся.  
  
      — Просто таким ты был создан.  
  
      — Где Джерард? — Неожиданно Фрэнк заметил, что его не было там, где он сидел прежде, и его сердце провалилось в пятки, пока он просматривал весь пляж. — Где он?  
  
      — Фрэнк! — кричал Боб.  
  
      — Волна пришла, — сказал Кардинал, а затем волна накрыла Фрэнка с головой.  
  
      Фрэнк открыл глаза.  
  
      Он был не на пляже. Он лежал в больничной кровати. Боб сидел рядом с ним; на нём был надет больничный халат. Выглядел он дерьмово. Рэй сидел рядом с Бобом, полностью одетый. Он выглядел незначительно менее дерьмово.  
  
      — Наконец-то, чёрт побери. Ты можешь спать крепче, чем чёртова куча камней, — сказал Боб.  
  
      Фрэнк рассмеялся, из-за чего закашлялся, и он продолжал кашлять, пока Боб не вытащил его из-под простыней, не усадил его, облокотив на гору подушек, и не нашёл ему стакан воды с соломинкой. Фрэнк пил, пока мерзкий вкус во рту не стал чуть менее невыносимым, а затем прохрипел:  
  
      — Почему ты здесь?  
  
      — Нога, — Боб закатил глаза. — Брайан меня заставил. Знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
      Фрэнк оглядел трубку, выходящую из руки Боба, ведущую к пакету, подвешенному на передвижной штатив, что стоял позади него.  
  
      — Брайан заставил тебя сделать капельницу?  
  
      — Антибиотики или ещё какая херня, я не знаю, — Боб махнул рукой. — И они заставили меня надеть этот дурацкий халат. Он даже не застёгивается сзади, медсёстры постоянно пялятся на мою задницу.  
  
      Рэй засмеялся.  
  
      — Что ж, у тебя милая задница.  
  
      — Я знаю, — брюзжал Боб. Фрэнк обломался, ещё раз попробовав засмеяться, и Боб вновь вручил ему воду.   
  
      Рэй положил руку на ногу Фрэнка.  
  
      — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты потерял тонну крови. Должно быть, они опустошили банк крови ради тебя, я почти уверен.  
  
      Фрэнк задумался над этим, слегка двигая всеми частями тела, одна за другой. Ему казалось, будто его задавил самолёт, но вроде как никаких переломов не было, и у него больше не шла кровь: он видел только шрамы, что были у него на запястьях, и они закрылись, но они были покрасневшими и воспалёнными, а не ясно-бледными, которыми они стали тогда. Чертовски прекрасно.  
  
      — Думаю, я в порядке. Когда они забрали мой морфин?  
  
      Рэй выглядел озадаченным.  
  
      — Морфин?   
  
      — Они подсадили меня на него до этого, — объяснил Фрэнк, — когда Кардинал пришёл навестить меня.  
  
      Боб вскинул брови.  
  
      — Кардинал приходил навестить тебя?  
  
      — Да, — нетерпеливо ответил Фрэнк. — Разве он не приходил повидаться с тобой тоже? И где остальные ребята?  
  
      — Брайан вернулся к Крейгу под ледяным одеялом.  
  
      Если бы Вы не знали Боба, подумалось Фрэнку, Вы были бы не в состоянии сказать, что он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что сломал Брайану вроде как все рёбра.  
  
      — Чувак, ты спас ему жизнь, — сказал он.  
  
      Боб нахмурился.  
  
      — Я никогда и не говорил, что это не так.  
  
      Фрэнк закатил глаза. Он посмотрел на Рэя.  
  
      — Как твои руки, чувак? И раз уж на то пошло, и твои лёгкие?  
  
      — С лёгкими всё хорошо. Руки начинают заживать, — ответил Рэй, поднимая их, чтобы Фрэнк мог взглянуть.  
  
      Фрэнк моргнул.  
  
      — Сколько я пролежал в отключке?  
  
      Боб замялся, а затем сказал:  
  
      — Долго.  
  
      Было что-то ещё, что-то, чего они не договаривали, Фрэнк точно мог сказать.  
  
      — Ребята, — произнёс он, вдоль позвоночника он ощутил лёгкое покалывание от нервов, — где Майки?  
  
      Боб слегка закусил губу изнутри. Он едва заметно заёрзал на стуле, и в тоне его голоса действительно присутствовало извинение, когда он заговорил:  
  
      — Фрэнк, чувак. Я не знаю, как... — его прервал звонок мобильника. — Блять.  
  
      — Здесь не разрешены телефоны, — сказал ему Рэй, удивлённо наблюдая за тем, как Боб достал устройство из-под халата. — Где ты вообще его держишь?  
  
      — Ты не хочешь об этом знать, — Боб открыл телефон-раскладушку, слегка сгорбившись. — Алло? Хэй, чувак. Ага, он проснулся. Хочешь поговорить с ним? Ладно, — Боб передал телефон. — Это Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк прижал трубку к уху.  
  
      — Майки? С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      — Я в аэропорту, — ответил Майки. Его голос звучал резко, но отдалённо. — С Джерардом.  
  
      Фрэнк знал, что это случится, он знал это, он знал об этом с самого начала, и поэтому-то он и сказал самому себе  _«Никаких обещаний»_. Но ему всё равно пришлось прикрыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть.  
  
      — Оу.  
  
      — Ты всё ещё можешь пересечься с ним.  
  
      Фрэнк моргнул. Боб наблюдал за ним с обеспокоенным выражением лица.  
  
      — Пересечься с ним?  
  
      — Он не знает, что я звоню тебе, — Майки остановился. Фрэнк слышал объявления и суету на заднем плане. — Если ты приедешь прямо сейчас, ты сможешь пересечься с ним.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — Майки, что ты...  
  
      — Он возвращается, — резко проговорил Майки и отключился.  
  
      Фрэнк отстранил телефон от уха. Он уставился на мобильное устройство. Затем посмотрел на Боба.  
  
      — Эй, — произнёс он, а в его груди сердце забилось быстрее, — не хотите выбраться отсюда?  
  
      — О Боже, — сказал Рэй, — только не снова.  
  
      Боб лишь ухмыльнулся.  
  
*  
  
      Простейшая часть состояла в том, чтобы найти одежду Фрэнка и выскользнуть из больницы. Сложная же в том, чтобы убедить остаться Боба на месте, потому что шансы найти такси с водителем, который разрешит повесить его пакет для внутривенного вливания на зеркало заднего вида в качестве по-настоящему причудливого освежителя воздуха, были действительно чертовски малы. Действительно сложная часть состояла в том, чтобы не умереть по пути туда, потому что оказалось, что дерьмовое ощущение, когда лежишь и сидишь, превращалось в  _действительно серьёзно дерьмовое ощущение_ , когда несёшься по дороге в машине.  
  
      — Иди сразу, — сказал Рэй, помогая Фрэнку выбраться из такси, когда они приехали в аэропорт. — Я заплачу этому парню.  
  
      — Ладно, — отозвался Фрэнк, заставляя себя стоять ровно и ставить одну ногу перед другой, даже несмотря на то, что создавалось ощущение, будто его кости размалывались друг о друга, словно зазубренные осколки.  
  
      Он нашёл Майки, кружащего вокруг главного входа, взволнованно вглядывающегося в сторону стоянки.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — сказал он, когда увидел его, и поторопился к нему, чтобы обнять, — с тобой всё в порядке? Выглядишь ужасно.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сухо произнёс Фрэнк, но он знал, что это была правда. Он был удивительно бледен, волосы были взъерошены от настолько долгого пребывания в кровати, и он не мог заставить их лежать ровно, чтобы прикрыть свои шрамы, и несмотря на то, что на нём была надета чистая одежда, он всё же не принимал душ и не брился, казалось, месяц. Остальные люди одаривали его странноватыми взглядами, но ему было сложно обращать на них внимание. — С тобой всё хорошо?   
  
      Майки переплёл пальцы рук. Он вроде как кивнул, а затем выпалил:  
  
      — Они сказали, что он действительно больше не может работать с нами. Это слишком опасно. У Брайана с Кардиналом произошёл большой спор по этому поводу, но, кажется, Брайан проиграл.  
  
      — Знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, — он рассказал мне.  
  
      — Джерард внутри, возле Старбакса, — сказал Майки, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я подожду здесь.  
  
      — Ладно, — кивнул Фрэнк. Он сжал пальцы Майки и вошёл внутрь.  
  
      Он обнаружил Джерарда, стоящего с отклонённой назад головой и просматривающего информацию о вылетах на большом экране. В одной руке он держал кофе, а в другой — свои солнечные очки. На его лице, на шее, на руках были отметины, скорее всего, от экзорцизма. Уродливый, отвратительный на вид синяк красовался на его горле. Фрэнк знал, что это было. Он выглядел бледным и уставшим. Его колоратка снова была на своём месте, вокруг его шеи.  
  
      — Привет, Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард повернулся лицом к нему, и его глаза расширились в оцепенении.  
  
      — Фрэнк! — воскликнул он и сделал шаг назад перед тем, как немедленно повернуться в его сторону. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе разрешили вставать? С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
      Фрэнк начал говорить, что у него всё нормально, но Джерард перебил его:  
  
      — Я ждал, пока они скажут, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. В смысле, я не просто уехал, — искренне проговорил он, прижимая солнцезащитные очки к груди.  
  
      — Но ты уезжаешь сейчас.  
  
      Джерард опустил голову и сделал продолжительную паузу перед тем, как сказать:  
  
      — Фрэнки, мне необходимо вернуться.  
  
      — Я знаю, — сказал Фрэнк, — я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя останавливать.  
  
      Джерард выглядел взволнованным, но это была правда. Фрэнк всё ещё думал, что Церковь была полна дерьма, но он видел, против чего в действительности они стояли, и он не мог спорить с этой её частью — частью Церкви, которая всё ещё помогала людям и хранила их жизни в безопасности. Он задумался над тем, что сказал Кардинал, о том, как он это сказал и что было бы, если бы все они были похожи на Джерарда. Он болезненно сглотнул и сказал:  
  
      — Хах, наверно, ты им очень сильно нужен.  
  
      Джерард поставил свой кофе на близлежащий журнальный столик, делая странноватые аккуратные и порывистые маленькие движения. Он сложил свои солнечные очки и зацепил их за карман своей рубашки, а затем подошёл ближе к Фрэнку.  
  
      — То, что ты сделал для меня, — тихо произнёс он, — я и не знаю, как тебя...  
  
      — Сделаешь кое-что для меня? — перебил его Фрэнк. — Когда доберёшься до Ватикана.  
  
      — Конечно, — быстро ответил Джерард, — всё, что угодно.  
  
      — Скажешь... скажешь Люку, что я прощаю его? — Джерард выпучил от удивления глаза, и Фрэнк объяснил: — Кардинал сказал, что он не может помнить, поэтому он не может извиниться, посему ему не могут отпустить грехи, что то ещё дерьмо собачье, если ты спросишь меня, но  _я_  подумал: «Что за херня?» Если Бог не может простить его, то, по крайней мере, смогу я.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард, — ты уверен? Он причинил тебе столько боли.  
  
      — Я знаю, но я просто... я так устал постоянно злиться.  
  
      Ему необходимо было прекратить говорить на минуту, потому что воспоминание этого чувства, этой безнадёжной всепоглощающей злости без конца и без края было слишком тяжело выносить. Он собрался и продолжил:  
  
      — Да и к тому же, это была не его вина, верно? После... после того, что случилось с тобой, с нами. Теперь я это понимаю. Так что мне хотелось бы, чтобы он знал, что я больше не виню его за это.  
  
      Джерард был таким напряжённым, он выглядел так, будто готов был расколоться на тысячу кусочков, если бы сдвинулся с места.  
  
      — Я скажу ему, — строго сказал он.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:  
  
      — Раньше я этого не понимал. Я думал, что мог дать тебе... — он оборвал себя и бешено заморгал, пытаясь сохранить голос непоколебимым достаточно долго, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. — Я не понимал. Насчёт твоего Призвания. Насчёт того, что оно значит для тебя.  
  
      Глаза Джерарда метнулись к экрану с информацией.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — несчастно сказал он.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты должен быть там, где сможешь сотворить больше всего добра, — безрассудно настаивал он. — Теперь я знаю об этом.  
  
      Джерард переплёл пальцы рук. Он медленно кивнул, будто ему было больно. Он неожиданно зашевелился и, покопавшись в пакетах, вытащил чётки, которые протянул Фрэнку.  
  
      — Вот, — хрипло проговорил он, — это твоё.  
  
      Фрэнк взглянул на них, и у него свело пальцы оттого, как сильно он хотел вернуть их себе и снова ощутить у себя в руках. Он сжал руки в кулаки, а затем посмотрел на лицо Джерарда.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал он, выдавливая из себя слова и пытаясь преодолеть вставший комок в горле. — Не моё.  
  
      Он повернулся, чтобы уходить, и направился к выходам: каждый шаг ощущался целой милей, и всё, чего он хотел, так это подбежать к Джерарду и умолять его не уезжать, не уезжать туда, где Фрэнк, может, и никогда снова его не увидит, но это будет бесполезно, и Фрэнк не хотел продолжать биться головой в запертую дверь. В конце концов, даже ему нужно было признать поражение, или, по крайней мере, он просто повторял это себе, уверенно шагая к дверям.  
  
      Майки опустил голову, завидев его.  
  
      — Он всё ещё уезжает? — с недоверием спросил он. — Но я думал...  
  
      — Этого никогда не могло случиться, Майки, — сказал Фрэнк, складывая руки на груди и заползая руками под свои же локти, потому что они не переставали дрожать. — Тебе скорее всего нужно вернуться туда, думаю, его самолёт вскоре взлетает.  
  
      — Я не должен был тебе звонить, — печально сказал Майки, явно физически разрываясь: он продолжал покачиваться по направлению к дверям, а затем в другую сторону — по направлению к Фрэнку. — Тебе даже не следовало вставать с кровати. Прости меня.  
  
      — Это не твоя вина.  
  
      — Но это моя вина, — настаивал Майки. — Фрэнк, ты не понимаешь... Думаю, я знал, что это случится.   
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — О чём ты говоришь?  
  
      Майки обвил себя руками.  
  
      — Ты и Джерард. Думаю, я всегда знал об этом... что всё будет вот так между вами двоими, и вот почему я вообще не хотел вас знакомить, и у меня просто было ощущение, если бы я не встал тогда между вами, если бы я просто позволил случиться этому с самого начала, тогда всё было бы не так, Фрэнки, он бы не уезжал  _снова_ , а ты не был бы... не был бы постоянно таким печальным, и в этом моя вина, Фрэнк, моя.  
  
      — Майки! — Фрэнк схватил Майки и потряс его, более чем напуганный таким количеством слов, за раз вылетающих изо рта Майки. — Дыши, ладно? Просто дыши.  
  
      Майки покачал головой, но он пытался: его щуплые плечи вздымались и опускались от напряжения.  
  
      — Просто жаль, что...  
  
      — Он священник, Майки, — сказал Фрэнк, снова тряся Майки, на этот раз осторожно. — _Священник_.  _Ты_  же никогда не стоял у нас на пути.  
  
      Майки резко вздохнул. Он переместился, так что его ноги касались ног Фрэнка. Они так и стояли там вместе, пока толпа народа спешно проходила мимо.  
  
      — Я слышал тебя, ты знаешь? — тихо сказал ему Фрэнк. — Я слышал твой голос. Когда я находился в его власти.  
  
      — Ага, — прошептал Майки, — я знал, что ты услышишь.  
  
**  
  
      — Марк! Марк, ты должен пойти глянуть, какого размера моя комната, она как футбольное поле! — Дэнни сбежал вниз по лестнице в холл, крича это своему брату. Он скользя затормозил около главных дверей, он склонил голову, как только увидел сумки, сваленные в кучу около стены. — Вы уезжаете? Я думал, вы останетесь до завтра!  
  
      — Взяли рейс пораньше, — объяснил Майки, отходя с дороги, чтобы ребята Крейга могли добраться до их вещей, чтобы сложить их в фургон. — Чувак, но у тебя есть мой номер, ты всегда можешь написать мне.  
  
      — Это не то же самое, — Дэнни нахмурился.  
  
      Марк появился из ниоткуда и подошёл боком к своему брату, обняв его за плечи.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что Святой Отец только что уехал.  
  
      Рэй тут же нервно взглянул на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Это его работа.  
  
      — Это глупо, — пожаловался Марк.  
  
      — Парень, — сказал Фрэнк, — ты никогда не узнаешь, как сильно я с тобой согласен.  
  
      — Вы уверены, что вам больше ничего не нужно? — спросил Крейг, когда они залезали в фургон. — Позвоните мне, как приземлитесь, ладно? Я знаю, дети захотят с вами поговорить.  
  
      — Точно, — сказал Брайан, улыбаясь краем губ. — Дети.  
  
      Крейг открыто улыбнулся.  
  
      — Хорошего полёта, — сказал он и закрыл дверь.  
  
*  
  
      — С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил его Майки в миллиардный раз прямо после того, как пилот объявил их последнюю посадку.  
  
      Фрэнк застонал от бессилия.  
  
      — Со мной всё  _хорошо_ , Майки. Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
      — Но ты обычно говоришь, — Майки поправил свои очки. — Обычно ты говоришь со мной.  
  
      Фрэнк вздохнул.  
  
      — Ничего личного, чувак, меня уже тошнит оттого, что я как ходячая  _«Дорогая Эбби»_ [1]. Я хочу какое-то время отдохнуть от этого, ладно? Давай просто... расскажи мне о себе и Торо, ладно? Что у вас там происходит, парни?  
  
      — Я не уверен, — Майки говорил тихо, да они оба говорили тихо, потому что Рэй спал, свернувшись в сиденье рядом с ними. — В смысле, мы немного об этом говорили, но пока единственное, что мы сделали на самом деле, так это занялись, ну, прощальным сексом [2]. Понимаешь?  
  
      — Прощальный секс? — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся. — Что, всё от первого лица и тебе пришлось уничтожать большого Кибердемона? Извращённо.  
  
      Майки толкнул его рукой.  
  
      — Болван. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
      Фрэнк рассмеялся.  
  
      — Что ж, уже не такой уж и прощальный, да? Ты всё ещё хочешь заниматься с ним сексом?  
  
      Майки сделал задумчивое лицо. Он подтянулся, оперевшись на кресло перед собой и отвлечённо оглядел Рэя-младшего, пока Фрэнк тихо хихикал в рукав. В конце концов он сел и сказал:  
  
      — Боже, да.  
  
      Фрэнк лопнул от смеха, сложившись пополам, и ударился головой о сиденье перед собой.  
  
      — Ау, — он потёр лоб, повернувшись снова к Майки. — Так лови момент, чувак, почему нет?  
  
      — Я не знаю. — Майки заулыбался; это было отвратительно. У него были  _ямочки на щеках._  — У меня на самом деле никогда раньше не было парня.  
  
      — Парня? — поддразнил Фрэнк, хлопая ресницами. Майки закатил глаза, и Фрэнк снова рассмеялся.  
  
      — Ты просто завидуешь, — надменно ответил ему Майки, после чего схватился за голову. — Я не имел в виду...  
  
      — Просто пообещай мне, — заглушил его речь Фрэнк, чтобы они не начали разбираться в том, кто виноват. Фрэнк не совсем был в порядке, он вообще не был в порядке, но он никогда бы не дожил до этого момента, если бы Майки не смог помочь ему вот так себя вести. — Пообещай мне, что всё ещё будешь рассказывать мне всё об этом, даже несмотря на то, что я знаю его.  
  
      Майки выглядел одновременно и недоверчиво, и облегчённо. Для Майки, у него на лице было слишком много мимики.  
  
      — Обещаю, — ответил он.  
  
      Они обменялись рукопожатиями, чтобы скрепить сделку. После этого последовали смутные воспоминания выдачи багажа, поиска такси и решений, кто с кем живёт, а затем, до того, как он осознал это, они поворачивали на его улицу и чуть погодя уже останавливались у дома, в котором Фрэнк вырос, и что самое лучшее из всего, лучшее из почти что всего в целом мире, — мать Фрэнка открывала входную дверь и широко улыбалась им, вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце.  
  
      — Увидимся, когда я посплю месяцок, — сказал Фрэнк Бобу и Брайану, а затем вылез из машины, бросил свои сумки на тротуар и с разбегу через всю лужайку и по ступенькам бросился в руки собственной матери.  
  
*  
  
      На самом деле он не спал месяц. Хотя он проспал большую часть недели, просыпаясь, лишь чтобы поесть еды своей матери, пробормотать ответы на её вопросы и снова провалиться в сон, пока его голова покоилась на её коленях. Лишь по-настоящему он вновь почувствовал себя человеком в воскресенье, когда он рано проснулся и ввалился на кухню, обнаружив, что его мать уже встала и сидела за столом с газетой в руках, попивая утренний кофе и выкуривая сигарету.  
  
      — Доброе утро, милый, — она улыбнулась, ногой выдвигая стоящий перед ней стул, чтобы он мог плюхнуться на него, прижимая свою чашку кофе к груди. — Я думаю пойти к Рози после мессы, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я вернулась сюда вместо этого.  
  
      — Хмм? Нет, мам, ты должна пойти, со мной всё хорошо. — Фрэнк выпил примерно половину своего кофе тремя огромными обжигающим и абсолютно неотъемлемыми глотками, затем какое-то время крутил ручку своей чашки перед тем, как спросить её: — Могу я пойти с тобой?  
  
      Его мать посмотрела на него.  
  
      — К Рози?  
  
      Фрэнк демонстративно поёжился и незаметно вытащил сигарету из открытой пачки.  
  
      — На мессу.  
  
      — Конечно! — отозвалась она, сияя, но в то же время ухитряясь выглядеть так, будто он только что сказал ей, что умеет летать. — Это было бы чудесно!  
  
      — Что ж, тогда отлично, — сказал он, беря сигарету в рот.  
  
      Его мать нахмурилась и цокнула языком.  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что мне не нравится, когда ты куришь, — сказала она, а затем перегнулась через стол и подожгла для него сигарету.  
  
      Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул и кивнул в знак благодарности.  
  
      — Какая мать, такой и сын, — печально произнёс он. — У меня никогда не было шанса.  
  
      — Ох, умник, — его мать перевернула страницу и склонилась над газетой, игнорируя его. Фрэнк широко улыбнулся на то, что первым пришло ей в голову.  
  
      На мессе он был совершенно не удивлён увидеть Майки, Рэя, Боба и Брайана. После они все собрались на стоянке, и Фрэнк тут же превратился в тринадцатилетнего, когда они всеми сбились в кучку с одной сигаретой на всех, и делали вид, что не боятся, что их мамы застукают их.  
  
      — Если вы, ребята, не заняты, — сказал Брайан, его голос был странновато нервным, — то у меня вроде как есть что вам показать.  
  
      У Фрэнка не было планов на оставшуюся, что ж, вечность, так что он последовал за Брайаном вместе с остальными, пока они не пришли к дому с закрытыми ставнями в переулке, который Фрэнк знал настолько хорошо, что смог бы найти его в темноте с закрытыми глазами.  
  
      — Эм, — произнёс Майки, — я сошёл с ума или мы возле салона?  
  
      Брайан лучезарно улыбнулся и потряс связкой ключей перед ними.  
  
      — Сюрприз!  
  
      Было так странно снова входить внутрь. Совершенно ничего не изменилось: запах был абсолютно тем же, лишь немного затхлым оттого, что помещение так долго пустовало.  
  
      — Я упомянул о салоне Крейгу, и он узнал, что оно пустовало, — взволнованно проговорил Брайан. — И он убедил нынешних владельцев продать помещение ему.  
  
      — Брайан, — начал Рэй, — не хочу портить тебе праздник или ещё что, но я не знаю, хочу ли возвращаться к парикмахерскому делу.  
  
      Брайан нетерпеливо замахал руками.  
  
      — Нет, нет... Ладно, вы должны представить полностью вычищенное помещение, хорошо? — Брайан указал на заднюю стену. — И я думал, мы могли бы повесить туда доску для мозгового штурма, ну, знаете, когда мы изучаем что-нибудь, а после, Фрэнк, если ты не против, Рэй мог бы занять твою старую комнату для своих принадлежностей, потому что, думаю, у тебя скорее всего должна быть своя дверь на случай, если что-нибудь взорвётся.  
  
      — Слушаем, слушаем, — сказал Боб.  
  
      Брайан слегка подпрыгнул на носочках.  
  
      — И в дальнейшем мы можем приспособить кладовую для книг, ну, понимаете? И всё такое, что нам будем необходимо, чтобы отгородиться от общественности, — он взволнованно продолжал. — А ещё есть мой старый кабинет, и он будет более личным, знаете, на случай, если у клиента найдётся деликатная информация для обсуждения.  
  
      — У клиента, — безучастно сказал Фрэнк. Он посмотрел на Боба. — Ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь?  
  
      — Ага, — Боб кивнул, — но только потому что он уже рассказал мне об этом.  
  
      — Рассказал тебе о чём? — спросил Майки, хмурясь. — Брайан, о чём ты говоришь?  
  
      — Я говорю о том, что мы делаем. Я говорю о помощи людям, — Брайан посмотрел на Майки. — Я не получал никаких известий от Святого Отца... В смысле, полагаю, он в порядке?  
  
      — С ним всё хорошо, — быстро произнёс Майки, взглянув на Фрэнка.  
  
      — Но я знаю, что нам больше нельзя работать с ним, — продолжил Брайан. — Я разговаривал по телефону с Крейгом, и знаешь, он всегда говорит, как хочет помочь, и я подумал... Я начал думать, что, может, неважно, что Святой Отец не здесь. Это отстойно, но... это не должно означать, что мы не можем продолжать жить дальше.  
  
      — Как именно Крейг может помочь? — спросил Рэй.  
  
      — Деньгами, — ответил Брайан. — Он хочет развивать это, как бизнес или на самом деле как благотворительность... Я пока ещё не совсем знаю, как это будет работать, но знаю, что у нас есть фундамент, с которого можно начать работать, и все необходимые нам принадлежности и... что ж, — он слегка склонил голову, — мы никогда не станем миллионерами, но он может платить вам больше, чем я буду способен когда-либо.  
  
      — Ты платил нам достаточно, — твёрдо сказал Боб.  
  
      Брайан робко улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Что ж. В любом случае это будет значить, что мы сможем заниматься нашим делом, не беспокоясь, откуда нам перепадёт следующая кормёжка. И я знаю, что мысль о том, чтобы заниматься этим нам самим, обескураживает, но я лишь... — он замолк, выглядя смущённым, и пожал плечами. — Что ж, думаю, к этому больше нечего добавить.  
  
      — Нет, — настаивал Фрэнк, — нет, что ты собирался сказать?  
  
      Брайан замялся, затем закатил глаза глаза на самого себя и сказал:  
  
      — Я просто думаю, что мы могли бы сделать что-то действительно хорошее, может, даже нечто большее таким образом, потому что мы не отвечаем людям, которые нас не понимают, и мы не понимаем их. Может, мы следовали не призванию Джерарда, понимаете? Может... может, оно было нашим.  
  
      — Я в деле, — сказал Боб. — Ты уже знаешь, что я в деле. Но каким образом мы будем узнавать кому помогать? Каким образом мы будем пропускать людей внутрь?  
  
      Брайан улыбнулся.  
  
      — Так же, как и всегда. Майки.  
  
      Майки моргнул и скрестил руки на груди, но он был польщён, Фрэнк мог точно сказать. Он увидел, как Рэй сжимал его плечо, поглаживая его по шее.  
  
      — Мне нужно будет отвечать на телефон? — спросил Майки.  
  
      Брайан ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Видит Бог, ты и никогда раньше этого не делал.  
  
      Майки притворился, что задумался над этим.  
  
      — Что ж, но у нас здесь вообще есть доступ к канализации? — робко спросил он.  
  
      — Что? — Брайан нахмурился, а затем его лицо просветлело, и он закатил глаза. — Ничего такого. Среди нас нет вампиров.  
  
      — Пока, — мрачно проговорил Боб.  
  
      Рэй широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Можем ли мы смущать Брайана, вручая в барах людям визитки с неудачным дизайном и его именем?  
  
      Фрэнк посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Чувак, Брайана визитки не смущают. Он о них по ночам грезит, да-да.  
  
      Брайан показал ему средний палец.  
  
      — Смотрите, я просто думаю, что мы действительно могли бы исполнять эту работу. Я знаю, здесь кучу всего нужно переделывать и всё такое. Не знаю, может, вы просто хотите забыть, что этот год вообще случался, и пойти работать в офисе, Бургер Кинге или ещё где. Ребята, что вы думаете?  
  
      Сначала все молчали. Боб, Рэй и Майки, все глядели на Фрэнка, и он знал, что они ждали его решения. Он блуждал взглядом по салону, думая обо всём, что тут произошло, и о том, что только готово было произойти. Он задумался о своих шрамах, о Джерарде. Подумал о том, что сказал ему Кардинал.  
  
      — Ненавижу Бургер Кинг, — сказал он. — Давайте сделаем это.  
  
*  
  
      — Я не скажу тебе, прекрати спрашивать.   
  
      Фрэнк бездельничал и тыльной стороной руки вытирал оставшийся пластырь, кусочки цемента и черт знает что ещё со лба.   
  
      — Ну же, Майки, ты должен рассказать мне!   
  
      — Нет, — Майки без энтузиазма отковыривал шпателем кафель со стены, — это слишком странно.   
  
      — Ты обещал, — Фрэнк нахмурился, — ты обещал, что всё же будешь рассказывать мне всю херню, даже несмотря на то, что я знаю его, Майки, и не то чтобы я прошу диаграмму, хорошо? Я просто хочу знать, всё ли так, знаешь, как мы и думали?   
  
      Майки нахмурился и снова тыкнул шпателем в стену, игнорируя его.   
  
      Фрэнк сделал настолько большие глаза, насколько мог, и привнёс как раз нужное количество боли в свой тон.   
  
      — Мы вроде как лучшие друзья.   
  
      — Эх, — Майки положил свой шпатель и немного отполз назад, проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто в дверях. Затем прокрался обратно и наклонился близко к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Больше, — прошептал он.   
  
      — Правда? — взвизгнул Фрэнк, скривившись, когда Майки одарил его взглядом и шикнул на него. — Прости, прости. Просто... больше? Правда? Насколько больше?   
  
      — Ты сказал, что тебе не нужна диаграмма, — напомнил ему Майки, но он определенно ухмыльнулся, Фрэнк точно мог сказать.   
  
      — Больше, — благоговейно произнес Фрэнк, атакуя кафель с возобновленным энтузиазмом. — Ничего себе.   
  
      — Только не говори ему, что я сказал тебе, — прошипел Майки.   
  
      — Не говорить кому и о чем? — спросил Рэй, высовываясь головой (и всеми своими волосами) из-за двери.   
  
      Фрэнк немедленно разразился хихиканьем, не в состоянии остановиться, даже когда Майки вздохнул наиболее обиженным своим вздохом.   
  
      Рэй пристально и сердито посмотрел на него:   
  
      — Хорошо, секретничайте тут. Я пришел сказать, что Бобу нужна помощь с раковиной.   
  
      — Слава богу, — сказал Майки, роняя свой шпатель, — моя рука меня убивает.   
  
      — Ага, — Фрэнк подал Майки руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. — Эта единственная плитка, которую ты отколупал, просто что-то с чем-то.   
  
      — Ты не можешь торопить искусство, — фыркнул Майки.   
  
      Фрэнк выпихнул его в главную комнату. Боб лежал под раковиной, в которой Рэй раньше мыл волосы людям; внушительный набор инструментов, некоторые их которых Фрэнк даже не знал, лежали вокруг него.   
  
      — Ладно, — произнес он. — Фрэнк, можешь пролезть с другой стороны от Рэя и взять на себя вес раковины, когда я отсоединю её здесь?   
  
      — А что я должен делать? — спросил Майки.   
  
      Боб указал на полотенце.   
  
      — Держи его над моим лицом от воды.   
  
      Фрэнк подставил руки под раковину.   
  
      — Разве мы не должны отключить всё?   
  
      — Ничего себе гений, я и не подумал об этом, — сказал Боб. Фрэнк пнул его в бок. — Брайан уже все отключил, это просто для того, чтобы я весь не был в каплях.   
  
      — В любом случае, где он? — поинтересовался Рэй.   
  
      — Крейг кое-что ему отослал, думаю, он пошёл посмотреть, не знаю, — Боб взял один из инструментов и лязгнул им под раковиной. — Ладно, вы готовы?   
  
      — Готовы, — подтвердили Фрэнк с Рэем. Майки размахивал своим полотенцем, словно флагом.   
  
      — Отлично, — руки Боба напряглись от того, что он делал, и он прохрипел: — На счет три, ладно? Раз, два, три!   
  
      Фрэнк кивнул Рэю, и они оба потянули так сильно, как только могли, отчего раковина отлетела в воздух, и поток воды выстрелил из стены, промочив Боба с ног до головы; тот закричал и откатился с дороги летящего потока, ударив Майки прямо в лицо.   
  
      — Блять! — изрёк Майки, и Рэй проскользнул, направившись к нему, но в результате упал на пол поверх Боба, который взревел от негодования, а Брайан прибежал посмотреть, что произошло. И лишь Фрэнк облокачивался о стену,  _плача_  от смеха так сильно, что не мог рассказать ему. Боб вскарабкался на ноги и стоял там, полный ярости, и с него повсюду стекала вода, и волосы Рэя все были мокрые, а Майки всё ещё сидел там и пялился в стену, будто бы не мог поверить, что это только что  _случилось_  с ним, и каждый раз, как Фрэнк глядел на них, эта картина заставляла его смеяться ещё сильнее. В конце концов Майки протянул руку и потянул Фрэнка за лодыжку, пока тот не упал на попу в воду, моментально промочив джинсы, но даже это не остановило волну хихиканий, и Фрэнк просто плюхнулся на Майки и начал катать его в огромной луже, игнорируя негодующие протесты.  
  
      — Когда вы закончите, — сухо произнес Брайан, — у меня для вас есть кое-какие новости.   
  
      Когда они утихомирились и высушились достаточно, чтобы слушать, Брайан произнёс:   
  
      — Ладно, это просто касается основных положений, которые есть у всех рабочих Крейга, и нам скорее всего понадобится что-то немного другое ввиду нашего, эм, повышенного фактора риска, должен сказать, — Брайан одарил Боба взглядом, — особенно если вы собираетесь промокать так каждый день. Как бы то ни было, эм, вот, — Брайан вручил папку бумаг Фрэнку. — Я подумал, что ты должен увидеть их первым.   
  
      Фрэнк и понятия не имел, о чём говорил Брайан. Положение? Повышенный фактор риска? Он одарил Брайана вопросительным взглядом, но тот лишь указал на бумаги, так что Фрэнк перевернул страницу. Он прочёл первые несколько строк. Затем он прочитал их снова.   
  
      А после снова. Он поднял взгляд на Брайана, который широко ему улыбался, сияя, и практически хлопал в ладоши.   
  
      — Чувак, — с трепетом произнёс Фрэнк, — медицинское страхование?   
  
      — Я знаю! — радостно воскликнул Брайан, и Фрэнк схватил его и чертовски крепко обнял, игнорируя момент, когда Брайан сказал нечто незначительное о том, что не может дышать.   
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — с жаром произнёс он, — я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя.   
  
      Брайан усмехнулся и похлопал Фрэнка по плечу перед тем, как отстранить его и серьёзно проговорить:   
  
      — Но только не принимай это как приглашение заболеть, ладно?   
  
      — Ладно, — пообещал Фрэнк, подпрыгивая на носочках. — Чувак, уже не могу дождаться, когда скажу своей маме.   
  
      — Я тоже не могу дождаться, когда ты скажешь своей маме! — сказал Майки, подняв свою руку для пятюни.   
  
      Фрэнк отбил её и закрутился на одном месте.   
  
      — Чувак, медицинская страховка, промокший Боб, этот день просто не может быть лучше.   
  
      — Эм, — послышался голос, который не принадлежал ни одному из присутствующих, насколько он знал. — Привет?   
  
      — Джерард? — челюсть у Майки в самом деле отвалилась. Фрэнк никогда прежде не видел подобного, это было интересно. Он сосредоточился скорее на этом, чем на факте, что Джерард стоял прямо в дверях, на нём было всё то же чёрное пальто и миллиард шарфов, которые были на нём и в первый раз, когда Фрэнк познакомился с ним. Фрэнк не мог сконцентрироваться на этом, потому что он был почти уверен, что это было нереально, и если бы он повернулся и посмотрел прямо на него, Фрэнк бы либо проснулся, либо Джерард бы исчез, или же все превратились бы в камень, или…   
  
      — Слышал, вы, парни, боретесь здесь со злом, — нерешительно сказал Джерард. _Звучало_  так, будто это был действительно он. Фрэнк все ещё не смотрел. — Вот подумал, что вам пригодится свободная пара рук.   
  
      Видите, вот, это нереально. Фрэнк услышал, как Майки произнёс:  
  
      — Но я думал, Кардинал сказал, что ты больше не можешь работать с нами.   
  
      Последовала продолжительная пауза. Затем Джерард медленно произнёс:   
  
      — Ага, насчет этого. Так вышло, что существуют некоторые компромиссы, на которые я не готов пойти.   
  
      Брайан откашлялся.   
  
      — Разве у Вас не будет из-за этого неприятностей? Не то чтобы я не рад Вас видеть, Святой Отец, я просто не хочу, чтобы у Вас…  
  
      — Брайан, — перебил его Джерард, — зови меня Джерард.   
  
      Майки взвизгнул, и Фрэнк поднял взгляд. Джерард распутал свои шарфы и держал в руках шерстяной беспорядок. Под пальто на нём была надета футболка.   
  
      Его горло было обнажено.   
  
      — О мой Бог, — прошептал Рэй.   
  
      Джерард глубоко вздохнул.   
  
      — Когда я лишился своего сана священнослужителя, — сказал он, — я провел много времени, ощущая себя так, будто не делал ничего хорошего. Затем, ребята, я встретил вас, и всё изменилось. И в конце концов... в конце концов, я хочу быть там, где… — глаза Джерарда встретились со взглядом Фрэнка. — Я хочу быть там, где смогу творить только лучшее.   
  
      — И это место здесь? — спросил Боб с оттенком неверия в голосе.   
  
      Джерард нерешительно улыбнулся.   
  
      — Так и есть. Если вы не примете меня, обещаю больше не пытаться убить вас всех снова, если это хоть сколько-нибудь подсластит пилюлю.   
  
      — Подожди, — сказал Брайан, — ты что, просто отказался переставать работать с нами? Тебя расстригли?   
  
      — Секуляризировали, — поправил его Джерард. — Кардинал… что ж, кажется, ему удалось убедить их, что у меня были какие-то чертовски чрезвычайные обстоятельства, не знаю.   
  
      — Ты не рассказывал мне, — сказал Майки; недоверие сочилось из каждого его слова. — Я говорил с тобой два дня назад, и ты не рассказывал мне.   
  
      — Знаю, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джерард. Он свалил свои шарфы на стол, и затем опустил глаза на свои руки, хмурясь перед тем, как засунуть их в карманы. — Я не хотел ставить вас в положение, где… Мне нужно поговорить с Фрэнком, — решительно сказал он, впервые за это время встречаясь с Фрэнком взглядом. — Для начала.   
  
      В голове Фрэнка плыло. Он опёрся всем весом на стул рядом с собой, чтобы точно не отключиться.   
  
      Майки посмотрел на Фрэнка, а затем снова на Джерарда.   
  
      — Да, мы оставим вас.   
  
      Фрэнк словно в тумане знал о том, что парни выходили наружу шеренгой, хотя и видел, как Майки утянул Джерарда в объятья, проходя мимо.   
  
      После того, как они ушли, тишина вновь обосновалась в комнате. Джерард, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, вытянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до пластиковых фигурок героев, которые Майки поставил на столе. Он взял одну из них и бегло оглядел её перед тем, как поставить обратно.   
  
      — Это Эвок, — без надобности сказал Фрэнк.   
  
      — Я знаю, — ответил Джерард ещё более без нужды.   
  
      — Просто чтобы убедиться, что я правильно понял: ты же больше не священник, верно? — переспросил Фрэнк.   
  
      — Я больше не священник, — подтвердил Джерард. Голос его звучал до смерти перепуганным. С минуту они внимательно глядели друг на друга, а затем Джерард поспешно сказал: — Я сделал это не для тебя. Я сомневался насчет своего места в Церкви задолго до того, как мы встретились, ты знаешь об этом.   
  
      — Знаю, — на автомате отозвался Фрэнк; он даже в самом деле не осознавал, что его губы двигались.   
  
      — Это сказано, — продолжил Джерард, глядя куда-то за спину Фрэнка. — И было бы чрезвычайно нечестно с моей стороны утверждать, что мои чувства к тебе не были фактором. Большим фактором, — Джерард слегка покачал головой, а затем встретился с Фрэнком взглядом. — Это было бы нечестно, и это было бы ложью. Я очень глубоко забочусь о тебе, Фрэнк.   
  
      Фрэнк задержал дыхание, не обращая внимания на всё, что сходило с ума внутри него.   
  
      — Но?   
  
      — Когда я вступил в духовную семинарию, я был очень молод… Что ж, не настолько молод, как некоторые другие, на самом деле. Но я только выпустился из колледжа, и я еще ничего не сделал со своей жизнью. Кроме того, что постоянно был зол на всё. Затем я вступил в семинарию, и неожиданно у меня появилась цель, и она затем быстро стала всей моей жизнью. С той поры и поныне она была моей жизнью. Я никогда не был просто человеком, — Джерард нервно взглянул на Фрэнка. — Я не уверен, что знаю, как им быть. Я никогда… отношения никогда не были моей сильной стороной, даже отношения с самим собой.   
  
      С точки зрения Фрэнка, это было полнейшим дерьмом собачьим. Джерард удержал пять отличных отношений за прошедший год, но Фрэнк знал, что он имел в виду не это, так что прикусил язык и заставил себя подождать, пока Джерард распутает то, что пытался сказать.   
  
      — Я не уверен, что должен предложить тебе прямо сейчас, — осторожно проговорил Джерард. — Я не хочу всё испортить, Фрэнк. Я не хочу спешить и путаться во всем этом, а потом… — он внезапно прервался и запустил руки в волосы, очевидно обозленный от собственного бессилия. — Если я всё понял неправильно, — вновь попытался он, — если я все понял неправильно, это будет…   
  
      — Джерард, — выпалил Фрэнк, —  _о чём ты говоришь?_    
  
      — Когда у нас случилась та ссора на кухне в доме Пита, — поспешно проговорил Джерард, будто бы боялся, что Фрэнк вышвырнет его, если он не перейдёт к сути дела, — я сказал тебе не ждать меня.   
  
      Руки Фрэнка были настолько сильно сжаты в кулаки, что начинали болеть.  
  
      — А теперь?   
  
      Джерард наконец перестал сутулиться и просто взглянул на Фрэнка, напуганный и полный надежды.   
  
      — А теперь я прошу тебя сделать это.   
  
      Фрэнк выдохнул, а желудок его опустился.   
  
      — Нет, — ответил он.   
  
      — Н… ты… оу, — заикнулся Джерард, залившись краской и опустив глаза в пол. — Нет, я… Конечно с моей стороны было глупо ожидать чего-то. Когда я говорил с Майки, он сказал, что тебе, кажется, прекрасно живётся и без меня, я не должен был обнадёживать себя.   
  
      — Нет, не прекрасно жилось, — сказал Фрэнк, разжимая кулаки, — я притворялся.   
  
      Джерард перестал лепетать, одарив Фрэнка нервным непонимающим взглядом.   
  
      — Ага, это он тоже сказал.   
  
      — Я не отказываю тебе, глупенький ты засранец, — Фрэнк пересёк комнату и встал напротив Джерарда со сложенными на груди руками. — Я говорю нет всему этому твоему дерьму по типу «я не достоин». Ты думаешь, ты мне станешь нравиться больше после того, как ты… не знаю, найдёшь себя или что-то там ещё? Не заморачивайся, ладно? Я нашёл тебя. Ты стоишь прямо тут. Задание выполнено.   
  
      Губы Джерарда скривились в улыбке.   
  
      — Хорошо?   
  
      — Знаешь, чего я в тебе не понимаю? — продолжил Фрэнк, повышая голос, так что Джерард не мог перебить его ещё какими-либо настолько же глупыми идеями. — Как ты умудряешься знать так много и портить всё в одно и то же время. Ты думаешь, такое, — он указал между ними, — происходит каждый день? Позволь мне сказать кое-что, что знаю я, ладно? Если ты находишь того, кто готов  _умереть за тебя_ , ты не ждёшь, пока отношения приживутся!   
  
      Джерард закусил губу.   
  
      — И что ты делаешь?   
  
      — Ты не заставляешь меня ждать! — выпалил Фрэнк. — Ты не изобретаешь ещё больше глупых причин, почему ты не можешь быть со мной  _сейчас_!   
  
      — Итак, — Джерард вроде как потянулся к Фрэнку, затем одёрнул руки и неуверенно взмахнул ими перед собой. — Но, так ты станешь моим прямо сейчас, ты об этом говоришь?   
  
      — Конечно же, я говорю об этом, — прокричал Фрэнк, ударяя кулаками по столу. — О чём ещё, ты  _думаешь_ , я говорю?   
  
      Джерард положил руки ему на бёдра и нахмурился.   
  
      — Что ж, в свою защиту могу сказать, что это сбивает с толку, ясно? Я пришёл сюда сказать, что я чувствую к тебе, а теперь ты кричишь на меня!   
  
      — Да всё потому что ты чёртов… Да к хуям, — Фрэнк обеими руками схватил Джерарда и рванул его к себе так сильно, как только мог. — Просто  _иди сюда_.   
  
      — Я просто думал, что я…  _ммф_ , — Джерард скользнул руками вокруг спины Фрэнка и уцепился за неё, приоткрывая рот для Фрэнка и позволяя ему прижать себя к столу.   
  
      — Ты, чёрт возьми, сводишь меня с ума, — Фрэнк попытался сказать ему, но, казалось, не мог прекратить целовать его достаточно надолго, чтобы сформулировать слова, так что всё превратилось в стон, что было, в любом случае, почти что тем же, что он и пытался сказать. Он взял лицо Джерарда в руки и погладил его по щекам, вдоль линии нижней челюсти; и поцеловал его страстно и глубоко, пока у них у обоих не закончился воздух в лёгких, а в это время руки Джерарда непроизвольно сжимали плечи Фрэнка.   
  
      — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, — выдохнул он, откинув голову назад, пока Фрэнк прикусывал кожу по линии угла нижней челюсти.   
  
      — Господи Иисусе,  _что_? — застонал Фрэнк, оттягивая кожу зубами и проводя по ней же носом, чтобы успокоить.   
  
      Джерард рассмеялся, оборвавшись на половине, когда Фрэнк провёл дорожку языком, уверенную полосу вверх по его горлу, и он содрогнулся всем телом.   
  
      — Это последнее, я обещаю.   
  
      — Ох,  _ладно_ , — Фрэнк прикусил его мочку уха, ухмыляясь, когда это заставило Джерарда взвизгнуть, и отстранился равно настолько, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Но сделай это быстро, ради Бога.   
  
      Джерард усердно кивнул.   
  
      — Ага, нет, сделаю я, я просто… ладно, помнишь, как мы впервые встретились, ну, не прямо в  _первый_  раз, но примерно после того, как отделались от Люка, понимаешь? А потом я пришёл увидеть тебя после того, как вернулся из Ватикана, и…   
  
      — Джерард, — предупредительно сказал Фрэнк, снова прижимая Джерарда к столу всем своим телом и двигаясь напротив него. — Я сказал  _быстро_.   
  
      — Блять, — глаза Джерарда закрылись подрагивающими ресницами, и его руки плотно сомкнулись на талии Фрэнка до того, как он поспешно продолжил: — Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что не был уверен, где пролегает мой путь, а затем встретил тебя и подумал, что Бог послал мне тебя, чтобы указать, куда следовать?   
  
      Фрэнк нахмурился над воспоминанием, и Джерард, задыхаясь, усмехнулся.   
  
      — Ага, тогда это тебе почти не понравилось. Но смысл в том, что я всё ещё верю в это. Я всё ещё думаю, что мне правда было предначертано встретить тебя и остальных и что мы были созданы, чтобы найти способ заниматься тем, чем сейчас и занимаемся. Но я всё ещё не понимаю конкретно насчёт  _тебя_.   
  
      Фрэнк вскинул бровь.   
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
      — Так много раз с тех пор, как мы познакомились, я молился Богу, спрашивая Его, зачем, — в срочном порядке проговорил Джерард. — Зачем Он послал тебя на моём пути, когда я не мог прикоснуться к тебе, зачем Он сделал нас такими, что мы хотели друг от друга того, чего не могли получить. Я не понимал, зачем Он привнёс меня в твою жизнь, если всё, что я когда-либо мог делать, так это причинять тебе боль, а теперь я, наконец, понял.  
  
      — Что ж, хорошо, — сердито сказал Фрэнк. Он почти что свыкся с верой в Бога, хотел он этого или нет, но это необязательно значило, что он был его фанатом.  
  
      Джерард слегка высвободился, игнорируя протесты Фрэнка, пока не смог взять его за руки.  
  
      — С самого начала я был прав, — сказал он, большими пальцами поглаживая ладони Фрэнка. — Я просто не думал, что причина могла быть настолько простой, понимаешь? Я не рассматривал то, что, возможно, должен был встретить тебя... просто потому что должен был встретить тебя.  
  
      — Джерард, — Фрэнк опустил взгляд на их скреплённые руки, — давай проясним. Ты спас мне жизнь. Ты буквально умер за меня. И теперь ты говоришь о том, что думаешь, что Божий план заключается в том, чтобы мы были вместе?   
  
      Джерард слабо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Подводит итог.  
  
      Весь воздух быстро покинул его лёгкие, и у него закружилась голова, а затем он неуклюже схватился за плечи Джерарда до того, как смог выпалить:  
  
      — Засранец, тебе лучше пообещать это прямо сейчас, — и Джерард притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, не целуя, а просто обнимая, его тёплые руки лежали на затылке Фрэнка, а лицом тот уткнулся в изгиб его шеи, крепко ухватившись пальцами за куртку Джерарда.  
  
      — Не то чтобы я когда-либо не любил тебя, — разгорячённо прошептал он Фрэнку в волосы. — Дело никогда, никогда не было в этом.  
  
      Фрэнк сделал два глубоких дрожащих вдоха, утыкаясь лицом в горло Джерарда. Джерард поцеловал его в ушко и прошептал его имя; Фрэнк выпрямился и потянулся к его губам, теперь нежно целуя его и расслабляя руки, чтобы иметь возможность дотронуться до лица Джерарда кончиками пальцев.  
  
      — Позволь мне отвести тебя домой, — прошептал он куда-то в губы Джерарда, и тот вздохнул, поглаживая Фрэнка по волосам и ещё раз целуя его в уголок губ. — Позволь мне отвести тебя домой, Джи.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Джерард кивнул, и когда они всё же смогли отстраниться друг от друга, он потянулся вниз и взял Фрэнка за руку.  
  
*  
  
      Джерард заинтересованно огляделся, когда Фрэнк привёл его домой.  
  
      — Твоя мама дома?  
  
      Фрэнк снова взял Джерарда за руку и повёл его наверх.  
  
      — У неё есть работа, а потом она делает причёску. Её не будет где-то месяц. Вот, это моя комната.  
  
      Он толкнул дверь и, как ни странно, засмущался, показывая свою детскую спальню Джерарду. Его мать не делала такой жуткой вещи, как другие, — не создавала из бывшей комнаты алтарь во имя своего сына или ещё что, но она всё равно несильно изменилась: односпальная кровать, низкий стол у стены, несколько разбросанных по комнате фотографий.  
  
      — Мы ещё не нашли новой квартиры, — сказал он, закрывая дверь за Джерардом. — Так что, понимаешь. Прибился на какое-то время к матери.  
  
      — Ты и я, оба, — с сожалением произнёс Джерард. Он сбросил своё пальто, распутал шарфы и положил весь этот беспорядок на стол, затем сцепил руки вместе, неловко глядя на Фрэнка. — Итак.  
  
      — Итак,— согласился Фрэнк, бросая собственную куртку на стул. Не принимая во внимание всё, о чём он разглагольствовал в магазине, последнее, чего он хотел, так это чтобы Джерард делал то, к чему он не был готов, чтобы это стало тем, о чём он будет сожалеть. Он также действительно,  _действительно_  не хотел повторять ту ночь в доме Крейга.  
  
      Он подошёл к Джерарду и обвил его руками, целуя его до тех пор, пока Джерард не начал вливаться в этот процесс и расслабляться.  
  
      — Нам не нужно торопиться, — легко сказал он, проводя руками по спине Джерарда, — если ты не готов.  
  
      — Я готов! — быстро произнёс Джерард, заливаясь краской, когда Фрэнк рассмеялся. Он склонил голову. — Я просто правда нервничаю.  
  
      — Это можно понять, — Фрэнк целовал его ещё недолго, давая ему время и поглаживая язык Джерарда своим, сохраняя поцелуй лёгким, пока Джерард не прижался к нему, прося большего, углубляясь ещё сильнее, и тогда Фрэнк дал ему это. На самом деле сам он не нервничал, странно, но он чувствовал себя потрясающе, но опять же, это не у  _него_  прошла сотня лет со времён последнего раза, как у него был секс, и он никогда не был частью духовенства. Он почувствовал, как его потянули за талию, и опустил глаза, чтобы увидеть пальцы Джерарда, вплетенные в край его рубашки.  
  
      — Могу я увидеть тебя? — застенчиво произнёс Джерард, и Фрэнк быстро снял рубашку через голову одним движением, небрежно отбросив её в сторону. Глаза Джерарда расширились, и он закусил губу и поднял руки, чтобы погладить кожу на груди и животе Фрэнка, дотрагиваясь до каждой его татуировки по очереди. — Я не мог думать ни о чем другом после того, как увидел их, Фрэнки.  
  
      Фрэнк с трудом сдержал стон; было просто невероятно легко опускать взгляд и видеть, как руки Джерарда двигаются по его коже. Он вжимался в каждое прикосновение, пытаясь подбодрить его, и Джерард быстро набрался смелости, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его, и в это же время провёл рукой вдоль его живота, после чего положил руку на ремень. Они оба разулись внизу, так что Фрэнку было легко расстегнуть ремень, ширинку и избавиться от джинсов. Он запоздало осознал то, что, может, Джерард мог считать, что Фрэнк носил нижнее бельё, но теперь было уже слишком поздно, да и в любом случае, Джерард, кажется, не жаловался.  
  
      Возможно, слегка шокированный Джерард устремил свои комично широко раскрытые глаза прямо на член Фрэнка, однако не жаловался.  
  
      — Ты, — сказал он сдавленным голосом, а затем неумело притянул Фрэнка к себе, страстно целуя его и поглаживая его бедра и задницу. — Ты чертовски красив, — произнёс он, и суть состояла в том, что он действительно так считал, что это было не совращением, не было лестью или преувеличением, это было тем, что по-настоящему думал Джерард, и он хотел это сказать. — Ты красив полностью.  
  
      Фрэнк не знал, что на это сказать, так что в ответ он снял рубашку с Джерарда через голову, осторожно наблюдая за процессом, чтобы убедиться, что тот был не против. Инстинктивно Джерарду, конечно же, сразу захотелось прикрыться хотя бы руками, но Фрэнк поймал их и держал их по сторонам от него, позволяя себе лишь смотреть. Кожа Джерарда была бледной и гладкой на вид, и Фрэнк чувствовал тепло, исходившее от него, и ему необходимо было прикоснуться к нему в ту же секунду, иначе он сошёл бы с ума.  
  
      Джерард всхлипнул, когда Фрэнк водрузил на него руку, и выгнулся телом к его прикосновению; на его щеках играл насыщенный розовый румянец.  
  
      — А я нет, — заикнулся он, но, когда Фрэнк наклонился и начал целовать его плечи, что бы он ни хотел сказать потерялось во вздохе. Он определённо был застенчивым, но он был нетерпеливым, скользя руками вдоль талии Фрэнка и сжимая его, когда Фрэнк посасывал ямочку между его ключицами под горлом. Фрэнк двинулся дальше к полукругу его сцепленных рук, и они оба застонали от этого ощущения кожи на тёплой коже, член Фрэнка тёрся о бедро Джерарда, и было почти что больно от жжения джинсовой ткани, соприкасающейся с кожей, но было так чертовски  _хорошо_. Грудь Джерарда быстро вздымалась и опускалась при дыхании, которое застревало у него в горле, когда Фрэнк поглаживал его по груди, по бокам и проводил тонкую линию по тёмным волосам, идущим от пупка Джерарда к пуговице на его джинсах.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Джерард тихим задыхающимся голосом, и он вскинул бёдрами под руками Фрэнка так, будто не мог себя контролировать, но и у забав существовал конец. — Ага, эм. Ладно.  
  
      Фрэнк моментально унял свои руки.  
  
      — Слишком быстро?  
  
      Джерард покачал головой.  
  
      — Дело не в этом. Просто прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как кто-либо, знаешь. Видел меня. Голым.  
  
      — Оу, — Фрэнк поцеловал нежную кожу под его подбородком и позволил своим пальцам слегка поблуждать, тщательно выводя какие-то узоры на коже прямо над поясом Джерарда, вжимаясь в неё, пока не смог поддеть джинсы кончиками пальцев. — Как именно долго?  
  
      — Оу, знаешь, — произнёс Джерард, скорее всего, стремясь сохранить тон повседневным, однако оканчиваясь где-то на истерике. — Всего лишь десять лет. Больше. И это может стать для тебя шоком, но я был не совсем Дон Жуаном до этого, понимаешь? Чёрт, Фрэнк, я не знаю, что я делаю.  
  
      — Всё нормально, — прошептал Фрэнк, проскальзывая бедром между ног Джерарда и прижимаясь к нему. — Я сделаю всё сам.  
  
      Джерард слегка заскулил, прижимаясь к Фрэнку, а затем отстранился и кивнул.  
  
      — Ага, нет, ладно. Ладно. Ааа. Ладно.  
  
      — Ладно, — торжественно произнёс Фрэнк, расстёгивая первую пуговицу. Остальные легко последовали за ней, и Фрэнк вновь поцеловал Джерарда, чтобы подбодрить его перед тем, как опуститься на колени, чтобы иметь возможность снять носки Джерарда, а затем и его джинсы. Когда их не осталось, Джерард уставился сверху вниз на него, очевидно возбуждённый и в той же степени напуганный; Фрэнк скользнул руками вверх по ногам Джерарда и чуть привстал, чтобы обвить руками его бёдра. Он положил голову Джерарду на живот.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что ты правда здесь, — сказал он, опуская руки, чтобы они лежали по обеим сторонам от бёдер Джерарда, на сочленении, где его тело встречалось с бёдрами. Он поднял на него взгляд; Джерард едва дышал, руками он держался за плечи Фрэнка, будто они были единственной вещью, которая заставляла его стоять на ногах. Фрэнк вплёл палец в пояс его нижнего белья, вскидывая брови. Джерард лишь на минуту засомневался перед тем, как кивнуть, едва не падая, сделал шаг назад, чтобы иметь возможность облокотиться о дверь плечами.  
  
      Фрэнк отвёл взгляд до тех пор, пока Джерард не разделся; в затем он просто позволил себе  _взглянуть_  на все нежные места, что находились под его пальцами, на места, где Фрэнк губами мог проводить дорожки; на доказательство того, что Джерард хотел этого так же сильно, как и Фрэнк. Он рванул руками вокруг бёдер Джерарда и прижался ближе, чтобы потереться лицом о его живот и поцеловать все те места, до которых он мог добраться, позволяя своим рукам блуждать по заднице Джерарда и по внутренним поверхностям бёдер.  
  
      Когда он снова сел на пятки и поднял руку, чтобы обхватить член Джерарда. Тот покачал головой и заикнулся:  
  
      — Я не... Фрэнк, чёрт,  _чёрт_ , я не смогу сделать это, не смогу.  
  
      — Не сможешь что? — невинно спросил Фрэнк, обвивая руку вокруг Джерарда и аккуратно лаская его.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — заскулил Джерард, позволяя себе откинуть голову к двери с глухим стуком. Он тоже не шутил: он уже сочился в руках Фрэнка. Тот наклонился и слизнул выступившую смазку, взяв только головку в рот и начав посасывать, осторожно, всё ещё мерно двигаясь вдоль всей длины рукой. Руки Джерарда согнулись и вместо этого скользнули вверх и запутались в его волосах, и Фрэнк уже чувствовал, как Джерард весь дрожит.  
  
      — Фрэнки, Фрэнки, это...  _блять,_  — застонал Джерард, слегка извиваясь у двери. Фрэнк мурлыкнул вокруг него и прошёлся языком по нижней поверхности всей длины; это было невыносимо: его губы растянулись вокруг члена Джерарда, он взял весь пришедшийся вес на свой язык, а его руки попеременно то тянули его за волосы, то гладили по ним. Он взял в себя столько, сколько мог, пока его губы не встретились с его собственной рукой, и сглотнул; Джерард издал такой звук, будто умирал, и его руки сжали волосы Фрэнка до боли, и он кончил, сотрясаясь, тяжело дыша и наполняя его рот.  
  
      Фрэнк сглотнул и отстранился, облокотившись головой о бедро Джерарда, и сам дышал немного чаще, обхватив Джерарда руками за талию, чтобы увериться, что он не упадёт.  
  
      — Блять, — задохнулся Джерард над ним. — Ох, блять, Фрэнк, ощущение, будто мои ноги растаяли.  
  
      Фрэнк хихикнул и поцеловал ногу Джерарда ещё раз перед тем, как с трудом подняться на ноги.  
  
      — В таком случае думаю, что кровать — неплохая идея.  
  
      Он сжал ладонь Джерарда в своей и повернулся к кровати; Джерард издал странный задыхающийся звук, и только тогда Фрэнк вспомнил о своих шрамах.  
  
      — Не надо, — сказал он, начиная поворачиваться, но было слишком поздно: Джерард оторвался от двери и уже стоял позади него, легко прикасаясь руками к его спине.  
  
      Фрэнк зажмурился и прикусил язык.  
  
      — Они болят? — спросил Джерард, утихая.  
  
      Всё, что хотел сделать Фрэнк, так это повернуться и спрятаться, надеть обратно свою чёртову одежду, но это было нечестно, не тогда, когда Джерард был настолько смел. Вместо этого он сжал зубы и заставил себя ответить:  
  
      — Нет. Они просто уродливые.  
  
      — Нет, — прошептал Джерард, прокрадываясь ближе и легко касаясь губами шеи Фрэнка. — Они не уродливые.  
  
      Его руки обхватили талию Фрэнка, и он обнял его на минуту перед тем, как подтолкнуть к кровати. Фрэнк попятился, неожиданно ощущая уже себя тем, кто не знал, что делал, нервничая, будучи неуверенным, но, когда Джерард толкнул его в плечо в сторону кровати, Фрэнк легко поддался, забираясь на неё и укладываясь на живот, обхватив руками подушку.  
  
      Кровать прогнулась; Фрэнк почувствовал, как колени Джерарда устроились по обе стороны от него, почувствовал, как кончики его пальцев разлились по его плечам.  
  
      — Они не уродливые, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к шее Фрэнка.  
  
      Он медленно двигал руками, намеренно проводя линии по коже Фрэнка и следуя вслед за пальцами поцелуями. Фрэнк вжался лицом в подушку и просто попытался дышать; странно, однако он был не в курсе о своём возбуждении, пока концентрировался на Джерарде, но теперь оно вновь накрыло его с головой, словно лавина; ему было жарко, а все те участки кожи, к которым Джерард ещё не прикасался, трепетали в ожидании.  
  
      — Ты никогда не должен стыдиться их, Фрэнки, — прошептал Джерард; его губы легко касались его лопатки. — Они есть у тебя, потому что ты храбрый, потому что ты самоотверженный, потому что ты был избран для определённой цели. Ты должен гордиться ими.  
  
      Он переместился и провёл языком вверх вдоль позвоночника Фрэнка; Фрэнк заскулил и вжался бёдрами в постель, ёрзая по ней, ничего не в состоянии с этим поделать. Джерард издал тихий благодарный стон и положил руки Фрэнку на спину.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты не выбирал их, — сказал он, поглаживая кожу там, с каждым разом он осмеливался пробираться пальцами чуть ниже. Фрэнк закусил губу и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не выгнуться на его прикосновения и не испугать тем самым Джерарда. — Но они точно такие же, как и твои татуировки. Они часть этой истории, запечатлённой в твоей коже, они рассказывают всему миру эту огромную повесть, которая приключилась с тобой, о тех вещах, пройдя через которые, ты выжил, о жертве, которую ты принёс, чтобы обезопасить остальных людей.  
  
      Джерард был так нежен, он всегда был очень нежен, так что Фрэнка почти что убаюкивал его тёплый голос и размеренные движения, если бы он не был настолько заведён, что готов был вот-вот взорваться. Джерард, продолжая, становился смелее: скользил руками по его заднице, прижимался губами к основанию позвоночника открытыми и влажными поцелуями, а затем и к задней поверхности ног. К тому моменту, как он соскользнул с края кровати и заставил Фрэнка перевернуться, тот лишь беспрестанно поскуливал, готовый пойти на всё, что бы ни приказал ему Джерард, лишь чтобы заполучить больше его прикосновений и поцелуев.  
  
      Но всё, о чём просил его Джерард, так это повернуться на спину, так что Фрэнк извернулся на простынях, слишком возбуждённый, чтобы смущаться того, как его член возвышался над животом. Глаза Джерарда прошлись по нему этим взглядом «съем-тебя-заживо», который Фрэнк помнил ещё с той ночи в доме Крейга, и он содрогнулся под ним. Джерард склонил голову и поочерёдно поцеловал каждую его ногу в красные выступающие над кожей кольца. Затем он забрался обратно на кровать и заполз поверх тела Фрэнка, опираясь ногами по бокам и поднимая его руки.  
  
      — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы тебе никогда не приходилось испытывать боль, — сказал он и поцеловал внутреннюю часть его левого запястья. — Но я не хотел бы, чтобы ты их потерял, не сейчас, — Джерард перевернул руку Фрэнка и поцеловал другую её сторону перед тем, как поднести правую его руку к губам. — Они значат слишком много.  
  
      Второй поцелуй, а затем Джерард притянул Фрэнка, чтобы он сел, убрал волосы с его лица и взял его в руки. Он слегка застенчиво улыбнулся перед тем, как наклониться, чтобы поцеловать Фрэнка несколько раз в лоб.  
  
      — Это отметины, оставшиеся от Божьего плана, что был создан для тебя, — прошептал он около виска Фрэнка. — И они прекрасны.   
  
      — Поцелуй меня, — попросил Фрэнк, и Джерард выполнил его просьбу, обвивая руками его шею, когда Фрэнк прижал его ближе к себе; Джерард снова начинал возбуждаться, Фрэнк почувствовал это свои членом, который был зажат между их телами. Он подался бёдрами вверх, и они оба застонали; воздух в комнате казался влажным и вязким, отчего Фрэнку было тяжело дышать. — Блять, — задохнулся он, когда ему пришлось оторваться от губ Джерарда, потому что у него начала кружиться голова. Он схватился за колени, пока они плотно обхватывали его бёдра. — Блять, Джерард, мне необходимо быть в тебе, пожалуйста, позволь мне, Джерард,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
      — Да, да, — сказал он и отсел, чтобы позволить Фрэнку покопаться в ящике тумбочки дрожащими от отчаяния руками.  
  
      Сначала Фрэнк надел презерватив, затем вылил немного лубриканта на пальцы, глядя на Джерарда, пока направлял свою руку обратно между его ног.  
  
      — Хорошо?  
  
      Джерард кивнул; он выглядел настолько нервным, что Фрэнк положил руку на его бёдра, поглаживая потную и тёплую кожу. Он подумал, что, может быть, это не сработает, что Джерард будет слишком напряжён, что прошло слишком много времени, но, когда Фрэнк ввёл в него первый палец, Джерард застонал и выгнул спину; его голова упала назад, когда он сжал плечи Фрэнка.  
  
      — Блять, — произнёс он; его голос был натянут, а его член явно дёрнулся. — Ммм.  
  
      — Ага. — Фрэнку пришлось подползти выше, чтобы провести языком по линии горла; на его языке появился солоноватый привкус, а под ним — быстрый пульс. Он слегка посасывал кожу там в то время, как скользнул вторым пальцем внутрь вдобавок к первому и согнул их, умышленно вжимаясь в простату Джерарда, и ухмыльнулся, когда это заставило его заскулить и дёрнуться. Какое-то время Фрэнк продолжал проделывать это, а затем уже с большим количеством лубриканта и тремя пальцами. Он продолжил кружить языком по направлению к горлу Джерарда, сотворяя уже там кольцо из поцелуев, в то же время работая пальцами внутри Джерарда, другой рукой недвижно обхватив член Джерарда, так что он чувствовал, как его плоть пульсировала и там, чувствовал прилив крови под разгорячённой нежной кожей, пока Фрэнк прикасался к нему именно так, как нужно было.  
  
      Теперь уже Джерард потел и дрожал, задыхался на полуслове между глубокими вдохами, а когда он сам начал насаживаться на его пальцы, Фрэнк серьёзно уже больше не мог это терпеть.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно. — Он отстранился достаточно, чтобы собрать свои подушки в стопку позади себя, чтобы он мог облокачиваться на них, и всё ещё не убирал рук от Джерарда. Он нашёл лубрикант и выдавил ещё немного на руку, размазывая его по поверхности, пока не осознал, что Джерард следил за движениями его рук огромными потемневшими глазами. Затем Фрэнк слегка приостановился, как следует возбуждая себя, но он недолго смог это терпеть, попросту потеряв над собой контроль.  
  
      — Ладно, — снова повторил он; всё его лицо жгло, а румянец с лица Джерарда распространился и на его грудь. Он воодушевился и переместился вперёд, когда Фрэнк коснулся его бёдер. — Положи руки на изголовье кровати, — сказал ему Фрэнк, и Джерард подчинился, всё время неотрывно пялясь на Фрэнка. Тот поднялся вверх, чтобы поцеловать его, а затем устроился на том же месте около подушек.  
  
      — Только медленно, — сказал он, держа Джерарда открытым одной рукой и направляя свой член другой. Джерард отрывисто кивнул и начал насаживаться на член Фрэнка; его глаза были устремлены в потолок, а нижнюю губу с силой сжимали зубы.  
  
      — Джи, — застонал Фрэнк, цепляясь за него; он хотел быть нежным, он знал, что они не должны были торопиться, но было  _так хорошо_ , жаркий, узкий обхват Джерарда, та фрикция, когда Джерард задержал дыхание и слегка качнулся перед тем, как опуститься дальше. Фрэнк стиснул зубы и заставил себя не двигаться, Джерард сделал дрожащий, полный решимости вдох и неожиданно скользнул вниз до конца, так что Фрэнк был полностью внутри него. Внезапно Джерард наклонился вперёд, уронив руки с изголовья, чтобы охватить ими лицо Фрэнка. Он поцеловал его глубоко и немного исступлённо, слегка качаясь на коленях Фрэнка, вздыхая и прикусывая его губы, когда тот водрузил руки на его бедра и начал помогать ему двигаться.  
  
      Он не так уж явно двигался вверх-вниз, они просто раскачивались вместе: Фрэнк вращал бёдрами, а Джерард следовал его примеру. Так было даже лучше, потому что они могли целоваться, а Фрэнк мог обнимать Джерарда и шептать ему утешающие и приободряющие слова, говорить ему, насколько он был удивителен, как хорошо ему было, как сильно Фрэнк хотел его. В конце концов Джерард стал двигаться чаще и сильнее, издавая короткие стоны, которые были наполовину наслаждением, а на другую половину — исступлением. Рукой Фрэнк обхватил член Джерарда и ласкал его с тем же ритмом, который они установили, и Джерард задыхался и взбрыкивал бёдрами, но это всё ещё было не тем, Фрэнк понимал, что он искал чего-то ещё и, возможно, не знал, как достичь этого.  
  
      — Откинься, — сказал он, кивая, когда Джерард принял скептичный вид. — Всё нормально. Я понял тебя.  
  
      Он уверенно обхватил талию Джерарда руками — ему пришлось отпустить член Джерарда, чтобы сделать это, вызвав тем самым у него недовольный стон, — и отпустил его назад, слегка выгибаясь, чтобы иметь возможность приподняться с кровати и действительно начать вбиваться в него.  
  
      — Назад, — выпалил он, потому что ощущения были чертовски восхитительными и он не смог бы ждать дольше. — Ещё дальше назад, Джи, всё в порядке, я понял тебя,  _доверься мне_.  
  
      Джерард одарил его очередным взволнованным взглядом, но, наконец, откинулся назад, и Фрэнк приподнял его и опустил, с силой по-настоящему вбиваясь в него, вскрикивая от удовольствия и облегчения. Джерард издал сдавленный полувскрик и позволил Фрэнку поддерживать себя, так что он сам смог обхватить рукой свой член, лаская себя и сотрясаясь, когда Фрэнк вбивался в него снова, снова и снова, не в состоянии уже остановиться с самого начала: он ждал этого слишком долго. В глазах жгло оттого, как было хорошо, зрение его было затуманено, и он едва ли мог видеть, но он слышал те звуки, что издавал Джерард, прекрасные, исступлённые стоны, и он чувствовал, как Джерард ещё сильнее сжимался вокруг него, чувствовал, как его движения ускорялись и теряли нацеленность, и он неистово моргал, так что он увидел, когда румянец на груди Джерарда стал глубже, а его глаза и рот были открыты слишком широко, пока он задыхался и дрожал всем телом; он кончил, извиваясь и тяжело дыша, в полном беспорядке, и это было самой восхитительной вещью, которую только видел Фрэнк.  
  
      Он мог почувствовать это в ту минуту, как напряжение начало исчезать, а Джерард начал выгибаться; тупая чёртова крохотная кровать была слишком маленькой, чтобы Фрэнк просто смог перекатиться вместе с ним, так что ему пришлось освободить Джерарда от своего члена на одну мучительную минуту, пока он вскарабкивался и переворачивал Джерарда, чтобы лечь ему на спину, матерясь от бессилия, пока не смог скользнуть обратно.  
  
      Джерард поднял ноги и обхватил Фрэнка за бёдра, подбадривая его поглаживаниями по спине и голосом над ухом:  
  
      — Так хорошо, я не знал, что это будет вот так, ты так — ах! — так хорошо, ты, — он задохнулся и выпалил: — Люблю... Я люблю тебя, Фрэнки, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.  
  
      — Так  _сильно_ , — ответил Фрэнк, входя в него и засовывая язык в рот Джерарда, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, извивающийся у него в животе, между его ног, а затем растекающийся, пока он не почувствовал, что всё его тело вплоть до кончиков пальцев горело, и он обвил вокруг себя Джерарда так сильно, как только мог, и продолжил, выплёскивая волну наслаждения прямо к обрыву, а затем и за его пределы, врываясь в Джерарда и снова, снова и снова произнося его имя, дрожа всем телом и распадаясь по швам, а затем он просто упал, тяжело дыша и дёргаясь от отголосков оргазма, ожидая момента, когда вновь станет одним целым.  
  
      В конце концов он смог достаточно разработать свои конечности, чтобы выскользнуть из Джерарда, избавиться от презерватива и натянуть поверх них одеяло. Джерард охотно сжался в клубочек в его руках, и Фрэнк поцеловал его в щёки и в нос, а затем и в губы, после чего они на какое-то время отключились.  
  
      Фрэнк открыл глаза, потому что зазвонил телефон.  
  
      — Это мой, — невнятно проговорил Джерард, зашевелившись под рукой Фрэнка. — Где...  
  
      — Я найду, — Фрэнк выскользнул из кровати и покопался в одежде Джерарда, пока не нашёл телефон, а затем поторопился назад к нему, снова устраиваясь под одеялом.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Джерард взял телефон и покосился на него, прежде чем ответить. — Майки, хэй... нет, знаю, прости. Со мной всё хорошо. Я... я с Фрэнком, — сказал он, его голос стал застенчивым и поднялся на тон выше в конце фразы. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его прямо под ухом. — Хочешь, чтобы я... нет, ладно. Ага, сделаю. Ладно. Пока.  
  
      Джерард закрыл телефон-раскладушку и выгнул руку назад, чтобы положить телефон на тумбочку.  
  
      — Он сказал нам не торопиться.  
  
      — Вот почему я люблю его, — сказал Фрэнк, перекатываясь, пока не оказался практически полностью над Джерардом и не смог поцеловать его как следует. — Ммм.  
  
      — Ммм, — согласился Джерард, а затем с энтузиазмом произнёс: — Я чувствую себя так хорошо. Понимаешь? Будто прошло действительно так много времени с тех пор, как мне было хорошо во всех отношениях. В смысле, физически. Я забыл, каково это.  
  
      Фрэнк развёл и руки, и ноги, чтобы прижаться к Джерарду настолько, насколько это было возможно.  
  
      — Серьёзно, чувак, как ты вообще бросил это дело?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Джерард. — Это никогда... Что ж, давай просто скажем, что я не помню, чтобы всё было так.  
  
      — Я тоже, — честно признался Фрэнк. Джерард застенчиво улыбнулся ему. Фрэнк устроился возле него и прикрыл глаза. — Если это окажется сном, то я разозлюсь.  
  
      — Что ж, — задумчиво произнёс Джерард, — не то чтобы мне удивительно и всё такое, но в твоих снах мы обычно представляемся на фотографии в рамочке, где ты в своей школьной форме?  
  
      — О Боже, — Фрэнк неуклюже нащупал рукой лицо Джерарда, чтобы закрыть ему глаза, и ухмыльнулся, когда это заставило того рассмеяться и поизвиваться. — Нет же, ну, не смотри на неё! Не надо, эта фотография сделана до того, как я стал милашкой.  
  
      — Ты должен увидеть мои фотографии, — Джерард усмехнулся, а затем убрал руку Фрэнка от своих глаз и уставился на него. — Если только ты уже не видел. Ты знаком с моими родителями? — Фрэнк покачал головой, и Джерард вскинул бровь. — Даже через Майки?  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, — Фрэнк слегка скользнул на бок и поправил одеяла вокруг их плеч. — Майки никогда не рассказывал о своей семье.  
  
      Джерард откинул голову на подушку, подняв руки, чтобы яростно потереть глаз.  
  
      — Я же старший брат, я должен отомстить ему за это.  
  
      — Что ж, не сходи с ума из-за этого, — Фрэнк поймал его руку и прижал к груди до того, как Джерард смог ослепить себя. — Не прогоняй Рэя с крыльца дома с пистолетом, ладно?  
  
      Джерард рассмеялся, качая головой.  
  
      — Блять. Майки и Рэй.  
  
      — Хэй, я думаю, это здорово, — Фрэнк действительно тоже так думал, и это было чертовским облегчением — оторваться от грани зависти. — Ты же знаешь, что Торо будет обращаться с этим ребёнком, как с золотом.  
  
      — Да, — отозвался Джерард. Он жаловался на что-то, а когда Фрэнк поднял на него взгляд, он сильно нахмурился.  
  
      Фрэнк мог точно сказать, что он снова спускается по этой дороге под названием «не-достоин-испортить-всё-происходящее», так что он приподнялся, оперевшись на локти, и заставил Джерарда посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Послушай меня. Никто не ждёт, что ты будешь Королём Нормальности, хорошо? Я знаю, что тебе понадобится какое-то время, чтобы приспособиться. Я с этим согласен.  
  
      Джерард слабо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Просто у меня был случай, когда я всё неправильно понял.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда поздравляю, — сказал Фрэнк, поглаживая его по груди, — ты такой же, как и все остальные.  
  
      — Наверно, — тихо произнёс Джерард.  
  
      — Джи, всё так, как ты и сказал, — Фрэнк сел и утянул Джерарда за собой. — Это как с моими шрамами. Я не изменю тебя, не совсем. Что бы ни произошло, оно уже произошло, и если бы всё было иначе, возможно, сейчас здесь бы нас не было. У Бога есть планы и на тебя, верно?  
  
      Джерард опустил взгляд; его плечи слегка дёрнулись вверх, а когда он поднял голову, его глаза были наполнены слезами, но сам он улыбался.  
  
      — Ты и понятия не имеешь, что это для меня значит — слышать эти слова от тебя.  
  
      Он ошибался — у Фрэнка было кое-какое понятие, по меньшей мере, но он лишь взял лицо Джерарда в руки и поцеловал его.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он в губы Джерарда. — Я люблю тебя вот таким. Точно тем, кем ты являешься.  
  
*  
  
      Позже, когда Фрэнк неохотно выпустил Джерарда из своей кровати, потому что у него была любящая его семья, которой необходимо было его видеть или ещё какая-то херня, они стояли в прихожей, довольно долго целуясь.  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Джерард, роясь в карманах своего пальто. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
  
      Он разжал пальцы, и Фрэнк опустил глаза, чтобы увидеть там чётки, уютно устроившиеся на ладони его руки. Он затаил дыхание, на минуту не имея понятия, что сказать.  
  
      — Ты же не отвергнешь их вновь, — нервничая, произнёс Джерард, — да?  
  
      Джерард поднял руку и осторожно обмотал их вокруг запястья Фрэнка. Свободной рукой Фрэнк коснулся их. Его горло сжалось, а глаза, чёрт возьми, стали наполняться слезами. Он моргнул и закатил глаза на самого себя, сказав:  
  
      — Но не пытайся передумать, ладно? Теперь они мои.  
  
      Джерард улыбнулся, широко, радостно и облегчённо.  
  
      — Они всегда и были твоими, — ответил он.  
  
*  
  
       _Шесть месяцев спустя._  
  
      — Её здесь нет.  
  
      Майки искоса посмотрел на Фрэнка. Фрэнк сделал затяжку и выдохнул, взглянув на него в ответ.  
  
      — Она здесь, — произнёс Майки.  
  
      Фрэнк посмотрел на Боба, который пожал плечами и сказал:  
  
      — Если Майки говорит, что она здесь, значит она скорее всего здесь.  
  
      — Но ты  _говорил_  это последние три дня, — пожаловался Фрэнк, выдувая дым в лицо Майки. Майки наморщил нос и было попытался отмахнуться от него. — Я просто говорю, что мы сидели здесь часами, ладно? Моя задница совершенно онемела и скорее всего навсегда осталась плоской.  
  
      — Она и до этого была плоской, — тут же проговорил Майки, затем слегка склонил голову, а его брови едва изогнулись.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      — Я ещё не знаю, — Майки нахмурился. Затем он от балды сказал: — Я думаю сделать себе LASIK [1].  
  
      Боб состроил гримасу.  
  
      — Эта херня с лазерами в глазах?  
  
      — Мои очки всё ломаются и ломаются, — сказал Майки, а затем соскользнул со скамейки, на которой они сидели, и направился к большой стае детей, которые только что показались в поле зрения на другом конце парка.  
  
      Фрэнк с Бобом последовали за ним, но оставались позади на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы это не выглядело так, будто они были вместе. У Майки была своя штука, своя Майки-сила, чтобы находить этих людей, и в большинстве своём они, казалось, доверяли ему, но по какой-то причине Фрэнк и Боб не обладали таким же эффектом. Они с Бобом это понимали — чувак может выглядеть довольно пугающе, когда хотел: борода и мистер Злые глаза, но Фрэнк не понимал, что такого отпугивающего было в обычном низеньком парне.  
  
      Джерард сказал, что всё дело в его татуировках. Как угодно.  
  
      Они видели, как Майки проходит сквозь группу, почти что неотличимый от остальных, на самом деле. Он остановился и коснулся руки рыжеволосой девочки, на которой была надета шляпа с узкими полями.  
  
      — Ненавижу эту часть, — признался Боб Фрэнку. — Те части, когда начинаются споры.  
  
      Это было правдой. Иногда людям — или их друзьям — не нравилось то, что Майки подкатывал к ним, весь такой «Оу, хэй, абсолютно незнакомый мне человек, позволь мне рассказать тебе о том, как я и мои друзья могут помочь тебе с твоими сверхъестественными передрягами», а затем Майки мог остаться с кулаком, направленным ему в лицо. Главным образом поэтому-то Боб с Фрэнком и ходили с ним.  
  
      Но на этот раз этого не случилось. Девочка не выглядела взволнованный, и она обнимала себя худощавыми руками, пока Майки говорил с ней, но в конце концов, она кивнула и взяла карточку, которую протянул ей Майки. Некоторые другие дети окидывали их любопытными взглядами, когда Майки ускользнул, чтобы воссоединиться с Фрэнком и Бобом.  
  
      — Она придёт, — сказал он, когда они начали возвращаться по направлению к улице.  
  
      Фрэнк лёгким движением руки отбросил окурок.  
  
      — Она это сказала?  
  
      Майки покачал головой.  
  
      — Но она придёт.  
  
      — Ты такой страшный, когда ты так себя ведёшь, — заметил Боб. Майки закатил глаза.  
  
      Когда они добрались обратно до салона, Брайан и Рэй были в комнате Рэя и делали... что-то, что пахло действительно отвратительно, Фрэнк не знал. Он оставил Майки и Боба, чтобы поделиться с ними информацией, но вместо этого проскользнул в кладовую, где Джерард был практически полностью спрятан за огромную стопку книг на столе.  
  
      — Хэй, — мягко позвал Фрэнк, но Джерард всё равно замер, а затем взмахнул рукой, сбросив по меньшей мере половину на пол. Фрэнк усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы начать их собирать. — Прости.  
  
      — Не твоя вина, — Джерард присел, чтобы помочь Фрэнку вновь сложить книги в стопку. Его волосы были взъерошены донельзя, а на носу красовались кляксы от ручки. Он заметил, что Фрэнк внимательно рассматривал его и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
      — Привет, кстати.  
  
      — Привет, — Фрэнк неловко наклонился, всё ещё стоя на коленях и сжимая охапку книг, и в лёгком поцелуе прижался губами к губам Джерарда. — Майки нашёл нашу девочку. Он говорит, она придёт в понедельник. Готов идти.   
  
      — Я не знаю, — Джерард выпрямился и взволнованно оглядел свой стол. — У меня всё ещё так много исследований в планах... Фрэнк, представление о Деве Марии — большое дело.  
  
      — Я знаю об этом, — ответил Фрэнк, зная, что звучал уверенно и наплевательски. Как бы то ни было, не то чтобы он  _завидовал_ , что какой-то случайной цыпочке Дева Мария явилась в видениях, что бы ни говорил Майки. Он свалил целую охапку книг на стол и обошёл его, встав между Джерардом и его работой. — Ну же, Джи, — упрашивал он, нежно покусывая подбородок Джерарда, когда он нахмурился. — Сегодня суббота. Тебе разрешено уходить до захода солнца единожды в чёртово тринадцатое полнолуние [2], хорошо?  
  
      Джерард отмахнулся, но Фрэнк остался там, где и был, заставляя Джерарда посмотреть на него вместо своих книг, и в конце концов он вздохнул и неохотно кивнул.  
  
      — Ладно, просто дай мне закончить.  
  
      — Пять минут, — предупредил Фрэнк, отпуская его и направляясь к двери, ведущей в главную комнату. — Пойду пожелаю парням спокойной ночи. И даже не думай притащить эти книги домой.   
  
      Джерард застыл, его руки (в которых была чёртова книга, Фрэнк был не слепым) находились на полпути к сумке.   
  
      — Но она же маленькая, — произнёс он с виноватым видом, состроив Фрэнку умоляющие глаза. — Я не буду читать в кровати и всё такое.   
  
      Фрэнк слышал это и прежде.   
  
      — Обещания, обещания.   
  
      В кои-то веки так вышло, что все они ушли в один момент, что определенно заставило Джерарда чувствовать себя лучше, потому что он не уснул на своём столе. Когда они добрались до дома, Джерард едва ли дождался, пока Фрэнк закроет дверь, прежде чем прижать его к ней и зацеловать до смерти, что было мило, но совершенно неожиданно.   
  
      Но Фрэнк смирился со своей судьбой, обхватив руками шею Джерарда и целуя его в ответ. Джерард всё ещё со всей серьезностью относился к сексу, так что редко он был спонтанным или игривым, но Фрэнк делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы подбодрить его.   
  
      Джерард отстранился достаточно, чтобы стянуть футболку Фрэнка через голову, а затем перейти к его джинсам.   
  
      — Прямо здесь? — Фрэнк моргал, глядя на макушку Джерарда. — Даже перед ужином?   
  
      Джерард поднял глаза, и ухмылка, которой он одарил Фрэнка была настолько полной счастья, насколько позволяла его смелость, что Фрэнк громко усмехнулся. Джерард вновь поцеловал губы Фрэнка, затем снял чётки, висящие у него на шее, и вручил их ему. Фрэнк осторожно обмотал их вокруг руки и засунул её в карман, пока Джерард тыкался носом в нижнюю поверхность челюсти и целовал его горло, плечи, грудь, проскальзывал рукой в джинсы Фрэнка. Фрэнк вздохнул и вжался в его прикосновение, устроив руки на бёдрах Джерарда.   
  
      — Я думал об этом всё время, пока тебя сегодня не было, — прошептал Джерард на ухо Фрэнку.   
  
      — Да? — Фрэнк вздрогнул. Иногда казалось, что Джерард вообще не думал о сексе, если только Фрэнк не выкладывал ему всё под нос. Сама идея того, что Джерард думал об этом, хотел этого, когда Фрэнка там даже не было, заставляла всего его трепетать и прижаться к нему еще сильнее. — И о чем ты думал?   
  
      — Только о тебе, — робко проговорил Джерард, стягивая джинсы с бёдер Фрэнка. Тот выгнулся у двери, чтобы помочь. — Как ты чувствуешься, как звучишь.   
  
      Фрэнк издал жалкий стон, и Джерард опустился на колени, поднимая глаза и слегка стыдливо улыбаясь. Он обернул рукой член Фрэнка и наклонился, чтобы докоснуться до головки.   
  
      — Блять. — Фрэнк откинул голову назад, а его пальцы скользнули в волосы Джерарда. Ощущение влажного рта Джерарда вокруг себя, горячего и чертовски великолепного, каждый раз казалось новым, Фрэнк никогда не привыкнет к этому, да он и не хотел. Ему нравилось, как ресницы Джерарда трепетали на его щеках, то, как время от времени ему всё ещё приходилось отстраняться, чтобы отдышаться, довольные звуки, что он издавал, когда Фрэнк стонал, вздыхал или осторожно подавался вперёд.  
  
      Джерард быстро учился: ему понадобилось совершенно немного времени, чтобы выучить, что Фрэнку нравилось больше всего, но он не всегда применял эти знания на практике. Фрэнк на самом деле не мог сказать, было ли это потому, что ему нравилось его дразнить, или просто потому, что он забывал, но сегодня в любом случае был не тот день. Он позволил Фрэнку схватить свою челюсть и зайти глубже в его рот, он ласкал его языком так, что глаза у Фрэнка закатывались в черепную коробку, кончиками пальцев касался кожи позади яиц Фрэнка и хмыкал, когда Фрэнк дёргался и всхлипывал, воодушевляя его. Хмыканье действительно было гибелью Фрэнка, он не мог выдерживать вибраций в дополнение ко всему: губам Джерарда, его рукам, и он слегка отпустил спину Джерарда перед тем, как кончил, задыхаясь и обеими руками обхватив лицо Джерарда.  
  
      Единственное, чего не мог понять Джерард, так это послевкусие. Он снова стоял на ногах и уже пробирался языком к Фрэнку в рот до того, как тот ещё восстановил дыхание. Это было нормально. Существовали и преступления похуже, да и к тому же, Фрэнка заводило то, что Джерард был настолько погружён в это, что не мог ждать. Он ждал достаточно долго, чтобы его сердечный ритм слегка замедлился, затем откинул свои джинсы подальше и повёл Джерарда спиной вперёд, пока он не врезался в диван и неожиданно не сел.  
  
      — Ууф, — произнёс он, а затем улыбнулся и дотянулся до Фрэнка обеими руками. Он определённо имел слабость к обнажённому Фрэнку, когда сам всё ещё был полностью одет, но он не признает этого, а если Фрэнк поднимет эту тему, он станет странным и с ног до головы сделается красным. Фрэнк начал склоняться перед ним на полу, но Джерард утянул его вместо этого вверх, к себе на колени; Фрэнк охотно поддался и ослабил галстук Джерарда, сняв петлю через голову и бросив её на пол.  
  
      — Я не знаю, зачем ты носишь эти вещи, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы накрыть губы Джерарда своими собственными, чтобы не услышать манифест на тему «Как официальная одежда помогает концентрироваться на работе?» Он прополз рукой вниз между их телами и накрыл ладонью твёрдый член Джерарда. Джерард захныкал и подался к руке; Фрэнк легко расстегнул его штаны и взял Джерарда в руки, всего лишь несколькими движениями доводя его до оргазма.  
  
      — Видишь, — сказал Фрэнк спустя несколько минут. — Вот почему твоей одежды в стирке всегда в два раза больше, чем моей.  
  
      Джерард даже не открыл глаз.  
  
      — Не моя вина в том, что ты такая нимфоманка.  
  
      — Хэй, — Фрэнк тыкнул его. — Кто кого ещё к двери прижал?  
  
      — Я тебя! — ничего не соображая, ответил Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк рассмеялся и поцеловал его в щёку.  
  
      — Ну же, я голодный.   
  
      Джерард готовил куда лучше Фрэнка, так что Фрэнк оставил его на кухне, а сам отправился принимать душ. Он слышал, как Джерард говорил сам с собой, пока вытирался... Что ж, вероятно, не сам с собой, но по факту на кухне больше никого не было. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и пошёл в спальню, чтобы найти свои спортивные штаны. Он повесил чётки на абажур, двумя пальцами прикоснувшись к распятию.  
  
      Он покопался в своей тумбочке и выудил мазь, которую Рэй сделал для него, открутил крышечку и быстро втёр немного в ступни, запястья и в лоб. Затем он прокрался на кухню, где нашёл Джерарда, с энтузиазмом тыкающего в плиту. Он поднял голову, когда зашёл Фрэнк. Тот махнул на него баночкой.  
  
      — Кажется мне, они всё ещё становятся лучше, — сказал Джерард, когда заставил Фрэнка повернуться, и провёл руками по его спине. — Но они не исчезают так же быстро, как в прошлый раз, да?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Фрэнк. Он опустил взгляд на свои запястья. Он уже вроде бы привык к ним в каком-то смысле, но он был рад своим татуировкам. Он думал, что они будут выделяться куда больше на обнажённой коже.  
  
      Джерард поцеловал его сзади в плечо.  
  
      — Всё сделано.  
  
      Фрэнк обернулся и забрал баночку, обмакивая пальцы в мазь, чтобы смазать сбоку шею Джерарда. Шрам там был очень бледным, и Фрэнк смог увидеть это, когда подошёл совсем близко. Он был буквально намерен так это и оставить.  
  
      Они ели ужин на диване, так что они могли смотреть  _«Кто хочет стать миллионером?»_ одновременно с этим. Фрэнк едва ли не подавился свои рисом, когда Джерард начал орать на паренька на экране, настолько не верящий своим глазам, что он не знал, кто написал «Восход тьмы», что его голос стал визгливым, а уши покраснели.  
  
      — Очевидно, Джи, он не читал их, — рассмеялся Фрэнк, уклоняясь от вилки в глаз.  
  
      — Тогда ему нельзя на телевидение! — дымился Джерард. — Это  _оскорбительно!_  
  
      Не беря в расчёт телевизионных болванов, остаток вечера прошёл без инцидентов. Когда Фрэнк возвратился, почистив зубы, он обнаружил Джерарда, сидящего в кровати в пижаме и читающего книгу, которую он тайно принёс с работы.  
  
      Фрэнк облокотился о дверной косяк и сложил руки на груди.  
  
      — Малыш, мы так не договаривались.  
  
      Джерард поднял голову и состроил виноватое лицо, поспешно закрывая книгу и укладывая её в ящик тумбочки.  
  
      — Просто там одна глава, в которой...  
  
      —  _Нет,_  — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк. Он скользнул в кровать рядом с Джерардом и потянул его вниз, обернувшись вокруг него, так что он не мог читать или заниматься чем-то настолько же ужасающим и неуместным для их чёртовой спальни. — В любом случае, уже за полночь. Официально наступил выходной.  
  
      Джерард цокнул языком.  
  
      — Удобно.  
  
      — Хэй, я не создаю правила, — Фрэнк утянул их ещё дальше под уютное одеяло. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Джерарда бегали по его спине, вычерчивая линии. Он слегка изогнулся, и Джерард издал приглушённый звук, но не остановился.  
  
      — Завтра месса, — тихо произнёс Джерард. Фрэнк застонал, очевидно отвыкнув от этой привычки. Джерард продолжал обхаживать его: — Мы можем пойти в ту пекарню, которая тебе нравится, на обратном пути.  
  
      Фрэнк притворился, что раздумывает над этим.  
  
      — Да, мне нравится эта пекарня.  
  
      — Думаешь, когда-нибудь наступит день, когда мне не придётся заманивать тебя в церковь халявными мучными изделиями?  
  
      — Конечно, — довольно ответил Фрэнк. — День, когда я не влезу ни в одни из своих брюк.  
  
      Джерард рассмеялся, а Фрэнк перегнулся, чтобы выключить лампу. Он лёг обратно и в темноте нашёл губы Джерарда.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Фрэнки.  
  
*  
  
      Он проснулся несколькими часами позже, сонный и со слипающимися глазами, он сразу же осознал, что что-то было не так. Он перевернулся и достаточно убедился, что сторона кровати Джерарда была пустой и холодной, и увидел, что лёгкий свет подползал под дверь и вёл в гостиную.  
  
      Фрэнк потёр лицо руками и вздохнул перед тем, как выскользнуть из кровати и открыть дверь.  
  
      — Джи, что за херня?  
  
      Джерард сидел на стуле спиной к Фрэнку. Он даже не обернулся, вероятнее всего, чрезмерно поглощённый своей чёртовой книгой, как и обычно.  
  
      Фрэнк прошёл и остановился позади него.  
  
      — Джерард, это смешно. Видит Бог, я стараюсь вести себя с тобой терпеливо, но с моей стороны вполне благоразумно ожидать, что ты проспишь хотя бы одну ночь в чёртовой кровати! — Фрэнк дотянулся до стула как раз в тот момент, когда Джерард развернулся на нём.  
  
      Он не читал. Он был полностью одет, и на нём была его...  
  
      — На тебе твоя  _колоратка_? — Фрэнк задохнулся. — Это что, чёртова шутка? Потому что, чувак, у меня даже слов не находится, насколько это несмешно.  
  
      Джерард не сказал ни слова. Он лишь улыбнулся, и это было странно, потому что это не было похоже на его улыбку; казалось, будто он надел чью-то, и Фрэнк ощутил, как злость в его жилах холодеет и превращается в нечто другое. Руки Джерарда двигались, и глаза Фрэнка были прикованы к ним: он держал чётки, чётки Фрэнка, и пока тот в ужасе наблюдал, кожа на пальцах Джерарда начинала жариться и трескаться там, где соприкасалась с деревянными бусинами.  
  
      — Нет, — произнёс Фрэнк, делая неуклюжий шаг назад. — Нет, мы остановили тебя, мы... Я спас тебя.  
  
      — Спас меня? — Джерард рассмеялся, наблюдая, как тлеет его рука с беспристрастным интересом. — Так ты думаешь?  
  
      Он поднялся со стула, и Фрэнк повернулся и побежал или, по крайней мере, попытался, всё равно было ощущение, будто он застрял в смоле, он не мог выбраться, а когда открыл рот, рука Джерарда закрыла его, заглушая крик.  
  
      — Не кричи, — прошептал он, а затем появился Люк, приближаясь к Фрэнку с вытянутыми руками и сумасшедшей улыбкой на лице со сморщенными пустыми глазами.  
  
      — Фрэнки, Фрэнки, — ворковал он своим резким старческим голосом, и Фрэнк боролся, пинался и вырывался, но не мог освободиться, он не мог... Джерард ушёл, он снова ушёл, и на этот раз Фрэнк не сможет его спасти, и всё это было впустую, всё это было проделано зря.  
  
      —  _Фрэнк_.  
  
      Глаза Фрэнка распахнулись, и он обнаружил, что прямо сейчас Джерард был перед ним; Фрэнк сделал удар, но промахнулся на милю, потому что он, чёрт возьми, не мог  _двигаться_ , будто бы все его конечности были заполнены песком.  
  
      — Фрэнки, это  _я_ , — Джерард схватил его руки и недвижно удерживал их. — Просыпайся, всё в порядке, это всего лишь сон.  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой; его грудная клетка вздымалась, а сердце безостановочно быстро билось, по вискам и шее катился холодный пот. Он боролся с Джерардом, пытаясь столкнуть его с кровати, но до этого они были не на кровати, а в гостиной, и Джерард был...  
  
      Фрэнк сглотнул кислоту, скопившуюся в горле, и взглянул на лампу подле кровати. Чётки также висели на её абажуре, где он их и оставил, и на Джерарде была надета пижама, а не колоратка.  
  
      — Это был сон, — повторил Джерард, пододвигаясь ближе к Фрэнку на промокших потом простынях. Он всё ещё держал руки Фрэнка, но теперь он отпустил одну, чтобы уверенно сжать плечо Фрэнка. — Всего лишь сон, дорогой, теперь он уже кончился.  
  
      — Ты был, — начал Фрэнк, но затем просто кинулся Джерарду в руки, и тот крепко обнял его и слегка начал раскачивать из стороны в сторону.  
  
      — Теперь всё закончилось, — мягко повторил он, целуя Фрэнка в голову. — Я здесь.  
  
      Фрэнк изогнул руку достаточно, чтобы коснуться кровати со стороны Джерарда, где было откинуто одеяло. Она была холодной, и он отстранился.  
  
      — Но тебя здесь не было. Ты пошёл читать в гостиную, не так ли?  
  
      Джерард склонил голову.  
  
      — Ты спал, — виновато произнёс он. — Я не думал, что ты заметишь.  
  
      — Ага, что ж, — Фрэнк слегка оттолкнул его и свернулся в клубочек, подтягивая колени к груди, обнимая их и зажмуриваясь от воспоминаний сна. — Я заметил.  
  
      — Прости, — Джерард сел рядом с ним, обнимая собственные колени, так что он полностью копировал позу Фрэнка. — Я прибежал, как только услышал, что ты кричал.  
  
      Фрэнк вытер лицо о его плечо и вздохнул, глядя в потолок, пока выискивал способ объяснить, который бы Джерард в конце концов смог бы понять.  
  
      — Если бы ты был здесь, ты смог бы разбудить меня как только услышал бы любой звук. Как только начался сон.  
  
      — Что ж, на самом деле даже действительно долгие по ощущениям сны могут длиться всего пять минут реального времени, — начал Джерард, и Фрэнк просто был не в настроении для его чёртовых лекций прямо сейчас, так что он начал вылезать из кровати, но Джерард остановил его. — Нет, Фрэнк, не надо, пожалуйста, прости меня, ладно? Я не сделаю этого снова.  
  
      — Джерард, — Фрэнк вздохнул, Джерард пытался, Фрэнк знал, он пытался. — Просто замолчи и ляг.  
  
      Джерард снова натянул на них одеяло и обнял Фрэнка сзади, прижав его близко к себе. Он прислонился щекой к шее Фрэнка.  
  
      — Что там было? Во сне?  
  
      Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и вжался в тёплый изгиб тела Джерарда.  
  
      — Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
      С минуту Джерард молчал.  
  
      — Ладно, — произнёс он, и Фрэнк мог точно сказать, что он знал, но не было смысла это обсуждать. Они уже это проходили, и всё кончилось тем, что оба расстроились. Фрэнк был слишком уставшим и злым, и у него не было сил. С другой стороны, он никогда бы не уснул, когда Джерард лежал позади него, весь напряжённый, расстроенный и разбитый.  
  
      Фрэнк развернулся лицом к нему. Глаза Джерарда были закрыты, а уголки губ опущены. Фрэнк вздохнул.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — сказал он. Он нашёл крест на шее Джерарда и вплёл пальцы в цепочку. — Всё хорошо. У нас всё хорошо.  
  
      Джерард покачал головой, лёжа на подушке, а затем открыл глаза.  
  
      — Мне бы хотелось прекратить их, — тревожно произнёс он. — Сны. Я бы хотел найти способ сделать это.  
  
      Фрэнк успокоил его.  
  
      — Ты можешь... просто можешь быть здесь, когда я проснусь. Ладно?  
  
      — Ладно, — Джерард твёрдо кивнул. — Я буду здесь, Фрэнки. Я обещаю. И на этот раз я серьёзно.  
  
      Фрэнк слышал это и прежде, так что он не был уверен, верил ли он в это. Но он знал, что Джерард верил, и в конце концов только это и считалось.  
  
*  
  
      — Она вообще появлялась только одному человеку?   
  
      Джерард покачал головой.   
  
      — Нет, Деву Марию видели больше людей за раз, или же разные люди в одной и той же местности, но обычно это дети. Было одно дело в Египте, где её повторно видели миллионы людей три года подряд, но, эм, что ж. Это были шестидесятые, так что.   
  
      Боб тыкнул ручкой в зубы.   
  
      — А наша девочка вообще католичка?   
  
      — Это на самом деле не имеет значения, — сказал ему Джерард. — Обычно о видениях с ней сообщают христиане, но мы должны помнить, что Дева Мария имеет место и во многих других верах тоже.   
  
      Фрэнк откашлялся.   
  
      — Как мы узнаем, что она на самом деле видит Мэри? — спросил он, игнорируя Майки, когда он написал «ЗАВИДУЕШЬ» вытянутыми тощими буквами в своем блокноте и передал его Фрэнку, чтобы он взглянул. — Иногда люди просто видят даму, и все считают, что это Дева Мария, да?   
  
      — Да! — Джерард счастливо кивнул. Он обожал, когда у Фрэнка вырывалось то, о чём он читал. Это было в какой-то степени прелестно. — Особенно дети. И конечно, всегда существует вероятность того, что она видит что-то, лишь выдающее себя за Деву Марию.   
  
      — Или, — тяжело сказал Боб, — она накидалась наркотой так, что даже по зрачкам будет видно.  
  
      Рэй покачал головой.   
  
      — Майки говорит, что она не наркоманка.   
  
      Брайан скривил гримасу.   
  
      — Он то же самое сказал о том пареньке с голубыми волосами.   
  
      — Майки закатил глаза.   
  
      — Чувак, я сделал  _один чёртов промах_ , и ты никогда не позволишь мне загладить свою вину, Шехтер. Что насчет того раза, когда ты дал Рэю самородную серу вместо известняка, и всё это место неделю воняло яйцами?   
  
      Брайан нахмурился.   
  
      — Там были неправильно наклеены этикетки.   
  
      — Они были наклеены идеально! — поправил его глубоко оскорбленный Рэй. — Ты, блять, читать не умеешь!   
  
      — Как бы то ни было! — громко проговорил Джерард, заглушая их всех. — Существуют разные виды явления Девы Марии, зависящие от того, говорит ли она, дает ли определенные указания. Если это кажется настоящим делом, тогда мы будем вынуждены передать его в Церковь, и епископ уже сам оценит его.   
  
      — Настоящее дело? — Боб вскинул бровь. — Типа по-настоящему происходящее?   
  
      — Ватикан официально подтвердил воплощения Девы Марии при появлении так же недавно, как и в прошлом году, — Фрэнк кивнул.   
  
      Боб закатил глаза.   
  
      — С каких пор ты веришь чему бы то ни было, о чём толкует Ватикан?   
  
      Джерард скривил многострадальное лицо.   
  
      — Боб, ты не можешь до сих пор скептично относиться к этому дерьму после всего, что мы видели!   
  
      — Ты будешь удивлен, к чему ещё я могу скептически относиться, — мрачно ответил Боб.   
  
      Брайан кивнул.   
  
      — Это правда. Он не верит в посадку на Луну.   
  
      Рэй брызнул слюной.   
  
      — Чему там не верить?   
  
      — Это видео выглядит так, будто его снимали у кого-то в гараже!   
  
      — Пожалуйста, будто так много людей могли бы хранить такой большой секрет настолько долго? Ты и твои теории тайного сговора, Иисусе. Я буду называть тебя Сомневающийся Боб.  
  
      Боб смял в руке лист бумаги и кинул его в голову Рэю; Рэй вскрикнул и кинул его обратно, прежде чем они смогли повторить Великое Сражение Канцелярскими Товарами прошлого месяца, Майки ударил по столу, сел прямо и сказал:   
  
      — Она здесь.   
  
      Они все обернулись, и действительно, спустя тридцать секунд двери открылись, и вошла худощавая девушка с красными волосами из парка; выглядела она напуганной и так, будто думала, что они собирались убить её.   
  
      — Привет, — сказал Брайан, пройдя вперёд, чтобы взять её за руку. — Я Брайан Шехтер. А ты, должно быть, Рут?  
  
      Она кивнула, кидая на них на всех пугливые взгляды.  
  
      — Я не... В смысле, — она взглянула на Майки, затем устремила взгляд в пол, почесав локоть, — Майки сказал, что вы можете мне помочь.  
  
      — Уверен, что можем, — произнёс Джерард, обходя стол. Он выдвинул стул. — Хочешь присесть?  
  
      Она выглядела так, будто хотела убежать, но Джерард сделал это лицо — лицо, которому ты не мог не довериться вне зависимости от того, насколько был напуган. Фрэнк знал из собственного опыта, что никто не мог сопротивляться ему, и Рут не была исключением, медленно пройдя вперёд и опустившись на стул.  
  
      — Знаю, это странно, — сказала она, закутываясь ещё глубже в свой свитер. — Я не ожидала, что вы, ребята, поверите мне.  
  
      — Ты бы удивилась, узнай, как часто мы это слышим, — сказал ей Фрэнк, одаривая её, как он надеялся, обнадёживающей улыбкой.  
  
      — И мы почти что всегда верим, — с добротой произнёс Рэй. — Хочешь кофе или ещё что-нибудь?  
  
      — Я хочу, — немедленно отозвался Джерард, а затем нахмурился. — У меня нет подходящих книг... Фрэнки, пойдём поможешь мне?  
  
      — Конечно, — ответил Фрэнк, задвигая свой стул и следуя за Джерардом в кладовую.  
  
      Он протянул руки, пока Джерард медленно рассматривал стопки на своём столе, бормоча что-то себе под нос и изредка передавая книги Фрэнку.  
  
      — Я правда не завидую, — сказал ему Фрэнк.  
  
      — Эм, хах, — отвлечённо произнёс Джерард.  
  
      —  _Я не завидую,_  — настаивал Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард лишь положил очередную книгу ему в руки.  
  
      — А я в каком-то смысле завидую. Я всегда хотел увидеть видение.  
  
      — Самое приближённое к видению, что я когда-либо видел, так это сон, в котором мы с Кардиналом были на пляже.  
  
      — Что? — Джерард рассмеялся, ошеломлённый, а затем его губы расползлись в огромной улыбке, а в уголках глаз появились морщинки. — Ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом!  
  
      Фрэнк ухмыльнулся в ответ, перемещая книги в руках.  
  
      — Ага, это было, когда он пришёл навестить меня в больнице, помнишь? Я уснул, пока он был там, и, наверно, моё подсознание решило продолжить беседу. Ты там тоже был. У тебя было ведёрко и лопатка.  
  
      Джерард снова засмеялся, но его брови изогнулись.  
  
      — Кардинал приходил навестить тебя в больнице?  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
      — До того, как я поехал к тебе в аэропорт. Я не знаю, когда точно это было. Я не особо соображал. Я не рассказывал тебе об этом?  
  
      Теперь Джерард по-настоящему хмурился, забыв о книге у себя в руках.  
  
      — Ты уверен?  
  
      — Да, — нетерпеливо ответил Фрэнк. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Просто... Он никогда не рассказывал мне.  
  
      Фрэнк пожал плечами.  
  
      — Будто бы он всегда так легко и просто делится информацией.  
  
      Джерард склонил голову, принимая это, но затем сказал:  
  
      — Я просто не знаю, когда бы у него было время. В смысле, я был весь, — он махнул рукой вокруг своего лица, что, Фрэнк догадался, должно было означать «Только что оправился от одержимости дьяволом». — И там было вроде как много ничего не понимающих людей в плащах с капюшонами, о которых тоже он должен был позаботиться.  
  
      — Но у нас был весь этот разговор, — начал Фрэнк, а затем вспомнил то, как себя чувствовал, каким всё было плавучим и безболезненным и совершенно не было похоже на те ощущения, которые он испытал, когда проснулся и увидел Боба с Рэем. — Кажется, всё это было сном, — неохотно заключил он.  
  
      — Наверно, — Джерард настойчиво глядел на Фрэнка, будто хотел задать больше вопросов на этот счёт, но затем Майки просунул голову в дверь.  
  
      — Ребята, она готова говорить, — сказал он.  
  
      — Отлично. — Фрэнк взял последнюю книгу из рук Джерарда и махнул ему головой в знак того, чтобы он указывал путь. — Давайте приниматься за работу.


End file.
